Half as long, Twice as bright
by MumblesSKS
Summary: After mysteriously wrecking his boat, Omar finds himself in a strange new world and rescued by a girl named Korra. Feeling indebted he vows to look after her and aid her in her quest to become the avatar no matter what happens. But with his feelings for her growing and a revolution brewing, did he bite off more than he can chew. (KorraxOC eventually)
1. What Could Go Wrong

It was a good day for a boat ride. The feeling of the boat rising and falling with the waves was relaxing as I rode threw the them like a dark skinned Posiedon in a metal and wooden chariot. And considering what I was about to do I needed to be as relaxed as possible. Normally when someone tells you to go to an area that is known for multiple dissappearances you'd be inclined to refuse. But when you lose a bet and said bet was recorded along with the terms, not much you can do about that.

"Ugh, why did I agree to this. Should have just agreed to stay in a haunted building for a night like all the normal kids." I groaned while mentally slapping myself. The beeping of the GPS distracted me from griping and told me I was 1/4 of a mile from my destination. Bringing the boat to a stop. I reached for my duffel bag and began digging through contents._ Blanket, food, flares, life jacket, extra clothes, dad's pistol with alot of extra ammo in case of pirates (hehe). Ah, here the camera._ Turning it on I set to record as proof of my deed.

"Hello everybody, it's your favorite guy Omar and I am here right outside of the Bermuda Triangle. Ooooooooooooohhhhhhh." I announced with erratic camera movements. "As per our deal I will spend one night in the triangle and I will be recording the whole thing." I let out a sigh and looked out towards the Triangle. "I just want you to know that you're all assholes and if I die will haunt you forever. Let's do this."

I set the camera down facing the bow of the boat and throttled the boat forward. _What can possibly go wrong with this? Famous last words, eh._

* * *

About 45 minutes have past since I started into the triangle. It had been pretty quiet, relatively speaking although the was were getting more choppy. Things were already going downhill and it's not even noon yet. Grabbing the camera I aimed it at the gradually worsening conditions. "As you can see, shit is getting bad out here but hopefully it will pass on by. Why did I even agree to do this in the first place? Welp, I hope you all enjoy watching me suffer, ya sick bastards." With that put down the camera in its spot before pulling out a sub and digging in. It wasn't long before I was curled up on my bag drifting to sleep.

Without warning the boat lurched straight up into the air. Knocking me off my ass and into the air. The nearby cracking sound was also an indicator that the camera had fallen from it's spot. Standing up and moving forward wobbly, I picked up the camera. _Oh goody, the lense cracked. Atleast it still works._ Walking back to the wheel, I stopped in my tracks. The GPS screen was static and the compass was spinning nonstop in all directions. It felt like my heart dropped into my pants but what I saw next was even worse. The water was white. And not because of foam it was literally white like milk.

"What the hell is this?" By now the waves were getting more and more intense. Battling to keep my footing, proved futile as a combination of the waves and wind took me of me feet and began ravaging the boat. The white water began piling in as the boat tossed and turned flinging me like a rag doll. I screamed for dear life as the ocean punished the boat until I was flung backwards and hit my head. Not long after, everything faded to black.

* * *

Everything was black when I awoke. Black and very, very, very cold. Everywhere. The sound of wind whistling through the air let me know had probably reached land. Or I was dead, either or. Throbbing in my head indicated I wasn't dead. So that was good, I think. The cold was getting unbearable. After some struggle and pain erupting all over my body I finally sat up. The howling wind and freezing whipped my face as I wiped my eyes.

"How? How the hell am I in anatartica.?" I didn't actually know it was Antarctica but it seemed like a good guess since I couldn't see anything but snow and ice. I squinted and took in my surroundings. The boat was nowhere to be found. My bag however was about 50 feet away, barely noticeable with the snow covering most of it.

_Alright stay calm. Just have to find some people nearby. Oh I hope there are people nearby. _Standing up I limped over to my bag and opened it up. Finding a windbreaker jacket aND a fleece hat I threw on both and slung my bag over my my arms over my chest to keep warm I starting marching forward. _Here's to hoping there are people nearby._

20 minutes of walking and it felt like an eternity. My limbs were becoming heavier with every step. Breathing in the cold air hurt my throat. The wind had eased down a bit but the cold but itself was brutal. Pulling out my final flare I activated it. Holding it as close as it could get without harming me. Hypothermia had surely set in but what I the world would I do for it besides use the the flares. Just got to keep moving.

10 minutes have passed and I was all out flow flares. No sign of people and I was pratically a popsicle. My legs finally gave out and I dropped to my knees. Barely letting out a multitude of expletives. I could feel my body giving up. Frozen to death in some cold wasteland was not what I had in mind for an end. Sone what accepting of the inevitable I felt my self relax for a second as I got more and more sleepy.

"Hey!"

I jerked my eyes open for second. A blue figure was moving towards me fast. It looked almost like a person.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Yep definitely a person, a girl too. My eyes began to close again and I finally fell on to my stomach. Too bad, I found someone too late.

"You're going to be okay. Just keep your eyes open." A pair of hands rolled me over and I opened my eyes. A girl about a year younger than me was was kneeling next to me shaking me awake. She was a little darker than me, and had cerulean colored eyes. She was beautiful. The face was painted with concern though. "Come on, say something?"

I managed a weak smile before replying. "A beautiful angel. I didn't think the actually existed." Whatever happened next is unknown to me as everything went black immediately after.

* * *

**hey everyone. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this introduction to my story. This is my first LOK fanfic but I'm excited to see how it turns out. It's going to be canon with some alterations to include my OC but it should stay mostly true to the series.**

**rate and review please on what you liked and what you didn't like. Constructive criticism goes along way with helping me make my stories good and keeping you all entertained.**

**See you in the next chapter. :D**


	2. A Strange Land

_"You brought him back with you?"_

_"He was freezing to death. He needed help and I was there."_

Omars eyes fluttered open. Everything was hazy but a few blinks began to clear up his vision. Instinctively closing his hand he felt what seemed like tufts of fur. In fact everything around him felt like fur.

"For all we know he can be a spy or an assassin. And you brought him in the middle of the compound."

"We are extremely dissappointed in your lack of judgement, Korra."

Looking down, he was covered in a blanket. The room was white and adorn with paintings and tribal looking ornaments similar to what would be in his grandmother's house. Sitting up slowly he felt his muscles ache and pull causing him to groan inwardly.

"Even if he is a spy or assassin aren't you glad atleast glad you can interrogate him?"

"Of course not, he's more of a threat here than out there."

"I say we just leave him out for the wolves."

Silently observing the conversation Omar climbed out the bed. Turns out they stripped him to his underwear as a precaution. Grabbing his pants of the small table near the he began getting hurriedly. The voices coming from outside became silent as a lone figure moved into the room that Omar was inhabiting. The figure was dressed in bluish purple robes withe a white insignia on it along with a funky headpiece to boot.

Omar felt his blood chill as the man face wnt from shock to anger in .05 seconds. Slowly PJ raised a hand in front of him. "Now there's a perfectly good explanation for all of this. I..ummm.. I just can't think of it right now." A very strong hand gripped his shoulder and began shoving him out of the room. "Ow. Ow. Okay."

Omar stepped awkwardly as he tried to fasten his belt until the guard shoved him down onto the floor. Omar looked up to see four people in front of him. One man dressed in a similar outfit as the guard but more formal and lacking a hood with a giant grey beard. The second was a slender man in red and yellow robes, sporting a brown goatee with a blue arrow on his head. Third was an elderly women, tan with long grey hair and two strands of hair loops on both sides of her face. Lastly was a girl about his age dressed in blue. She also had tan skin with two downward ponytails on the side of her head and a wolfs tail in the back.

Omar smiled nervously as the two men stared him down, the woman looked more quizzical while the girl had her arms crossed and looked annoyed or dejected. "Ummm. Hi there. Thank you for saving me." He announced.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The man in red asked sternly.

"Me?" Omar pointed at himself. "I have no idea where I am or how I got here. And my name is Omar." He answered awkwardly trying avoid the stern man's gaze.

"He's lying." The man with the grey beard snapped. "We know you're here for the avatar. Now who sent you? Huh, boy. Who?" The man marched forward pointing accusing at him.

"Nobody sent me anywhere. I don't even know what an avatar is. I'm just lost is all." Omar felt himself shrink in the man's gaze.

"Clearly he is not a spy or an assassin so leave him alone." The younger woman snapped at the man.

"That's what he wants you to think." He retorted sternly. The old woman lifted a hand immediately after causing both parties to fall silent.

"Forgive my companions for their harsh tone and accusations." Her was was soft and she smiled brightly allowing Omar to visibly relax. "Where did you come from, young man?"

Omar glanced nervously at the to men giving him the stink eye. "I'm from Miami, ma'am."

"Never heard of Miami. Is that in the Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation?" She asked with same genuine smile.

Omar raised an eyebrow at her. "America. I've never heard of the Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation."

"Hmmm. Korra did you see anything before meeting our guest?"

Korra finally unfolded her arms and adopted a more curious look. "I saw a flash of light when I was out with Naga. I went towards it to see what happened and found him." She motioned over to the still knelt down Omar.

The old woman nodded at Korra before reaching into her robe for something. Omar could make out what looked like a old bladder people used to carry water in. Uncorking she brought her hand forward slowly. Omars jaw dropped as water flowed slowly out of the bladder and into the air. The old woman moved her army ffluidly like a form of Tai Chi moving the water around Omar.

"How... How are you doing that? With the water?" Omar stammered, still watching the water move.

"You have never seen this before?" Omar shook his head, still enamored with the spectacle. " What about with earth or fire?" Again he shook his head. Returning the water to her bladder, she looked towards the to men. "It seems our friend here is not of this land."

* * *

Unlike his previous experience outside, Omar was now mostly healthy and conscious as he followed the old woman who revealed her name to be Master Katara. After the case of mistaken identity 2 hours before, she spent great deal telling him about this new world. It was amazing the things she told him.

"And here we are back in the courtyard. I hope you enjoyed the tour." Katara voiced cheerfully.

"Aside from a few sideways looks from the guards, yes, thank you for taking the time to show me around." He gazed around the compound before giving a thankful smile to her. Catching his eye was a huge mound of white with brown lines on it lumbering around the courtyard. "What is that thing?" Omar screamed while pointing at the large animal.

"That is a flying bison. His name is Oogi and that is how my family and I arrived here." Tenzin spoke up walking over towards the pair.

"How does it fly with no wings?" Omar inquired as he ran up to Oogi and started petting him.

"Flying bison are believed to be the first airbenders. As such they use airbending to fly." Tenzin answered. Despite his hostile attitude before he was actually a pretty decent guy. Bit of a stick in the mud though.

"So can you fly then."

Tenzin frowned slightly at that. "No there hasn't been a airbender who can fly in a very long time. Not even my father, Avatar Aang, could do it."

Omar watched Tenzin as he spoke. Seems like Tenzin was still living in his father's shadow. Looking back at Oogi who he had been petting he could only imagine flying. A ringing from the bell echoed through out the compound meant that it was time for curfew and dinner.

"Omar, find Korra and bring her back here for dinner. She should be in the stables with her polarbear dog Naga." Tenzin instructed as he and Katara turned for the main building.

Omar nodded as he went into a light jog looking for the stables. Already seeing Korra as he arrived he opted for the more fun approach than just a tap on the shoulder or hollering. Digging his hands into the ground he gathered a giant glob of snow and formed into a lumpy sphere. Taking aim he savored the moment before striking his prey and finally released.

PFFFFFFFFTTTTTT. "Hey, what's the big idea." Korra turned around red-faced as the back of her head was clumped with snow. Omar howled with laughter as he fell backwards.

"Oh man I wish you could see your face right now." Omar said between laughs.

Going from upset to happy Korra began bending snow right over him. "Take this." Omar only had enough time to open his eyes and mouth and expletive before a mound a snow swallowed him. Laughing, Korra ran over to the mound and began digging until only Omars head was visible. "Haha, I win." She announced putting her hands on her hips looking down at him triumphantly.

"I clearly did not think this through enough." Omar shivered as he blinked snow out of his eye.

Korra bended the snow to behind him so he was now leaning back on the pile. "No you did not." She beamed as she offered a hand. Omar smiled took her, only to grab the inside of her triceps with his other arm. Pulling forward with both arms and sticking his foot, he tripped Korra causing her to land face first in the snow. Laughing as he ran forward the snow under him and in front of him turned to ice making him fall to his stomach and slide forward. Before he could do anything else he felt two feet land on his back as Korra "surfed" him to the entrance of the main building.

Defeated, Omar sighed and waved his hand. "That's it. I'm done you win."

"That's what I thought." Korra laughed as she picked him up by the back of his jacket. The two shared a laugh as the looked at each other. Omar once again noticed her cerulean eyes that shone in the light. Her tan skin made them even more exotic to him as he stared at them. _Her eyes are amazing. And she is definitely beautiful. Plus she can kick ass, literally._

Korra looked to the side as she blushed and smiled softly. "Umm, you're staring." For a second his emerald eyes didn't budge until a look of surprise and then embarrassment appeared on his face.

"Sorry. You just.. you just have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Korra blushed even more before Omar walked in. She quickly followed behind until they reached the dining room and took their places.

Omar noticed three young children looking at him as he sat. All three were wearing what looked like Tenzins air acolyte clothes without the cape. Glancing around awkwardly he saw everyone else in deep conversation already so he suddenly found his plate very interesting.

"You have funny looking clothes." The one with two buns on her head said. Omar looked at her funny before retorting. "Well your clothes are funnier looking." The girl looked at her clothes pulling at the fabric.

"Well you have little ears." She said crossing her arms, impressed with her comeback.

Omars face scrunched up as he grabbed for one of his ears. "Oh yeah? Well you have a little nose."

The girl grabbed her nose and began pouting. The boy who looked to be the youngest and was bald looked Omar up and down. Arms crossed and a look of contempt. "You talk funny. You don't pronounce your r's."

"Well your head is wierd shaped." Omar and the boy locked eyes and glared at each other.

"That's enough Meelo. Leave him alone." A woman in a robe different from the uniform spoke up. "I'm Pema, this is Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora. It's good to meet you."

"Likewise, it's always nice when someone makes you feel welcome." Omar answered courteously.

"Absolutely not, the city is too dangerous." The White lotus elder, who Omar referee to as Master Moustache, slammed a hand on the the table. The conversation between him Tenzin and Korra becoming louder. "Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements."

"I get that but don't think keeping me locked up in this compound is what he had in mind." Korra shot back calmly.

"I understand this is hard to accept. But this not the right time to come to Republic city." Tenzin replied, upset over the situation as well.

"Umm if I can interject." All eyes turned to Omar who tried very hard not to shrink under everyone's gaze. "Uhhh, I think Korra should go. Experience is the best teacher and no matter how training she gets it won't mean anything once she gets into a real live fight. I mean I always practiced shooting at home when I had the chance but once I got deployed in a war it was alot different when the targets are actually trying to hurt you bad."

"And then she gets killed." Master Moustache yelled. "The avatar will stay here where she will complete her training. End of discussion."

Korra sighed before getting up and storming off. "Whatever."

Omar reached for hear but she was already out the door. "Korra, wait. Goddammit see what you've done now."

"What I've done?" Moustache screeched. Omar was already walking after Korra before he could say anything else.

* * *

After being told that Korra left the compound to get some air and arguing with a guard to let him go out to get her, Omar found himself following Naga's tracks to a cliffside. Perched on the edge was Korra sitting on top of Naga staring out at the sunset.

Omar frowned. He couldn't imagine having to be confined to one place for all of his life. But maybe she wouldn't have to be.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked softly as he walked up beside the two. He looked to her trying to get a read on her thoughts

Korra's features were a flurry of emotions. Anger, sadness, curiosity, desire. All to experience life outside of the compound. "No, I'm not okay. Tenzin is supposed to be teaching me airbending but he can't because he's needed in Republic City. And I can't go with him because it's too dangerous apparently." She shouted out frustrated and sad at the same time.

Omar folded his hands behind his back and looked off into the sunset. "I'm sorry. No one should have to be cooped up somewhere for their entire life."

Korra glanced toward him and her features softened. "Thanks, for trying to help. It meant alot to finally have someone on my side."

Omar looked up at her smiled. "It's what friends do. I'm glad it meant something to you." He gave Naga a pat on the stomach and took a deep breath. The cold brisk air cold down his insides.

Korra smiled back, but was distracted as Oogi flew overhead with Tenzin and his family. Immediately her face hardened once again. "I can't stay here." She whispered.

"You won't have to." Korra looked at Omar surprised. He was still smiling to himself and she wondered what he meant.

"I over heard the guards talking about a ship that's supposed to leave tonight. We could catch it and be at Republic City before anyone knows we're gone." He looked to her and smiled even more.

Korra crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "We?"

"You and me. Yep, or I could tell Master Moustache about you trying to leave." Omar shot her a devious smile.

Korra almost fell off Naga as she laughed. "Master Moustache? Where did that come from."

"The White Lotus elder with the epic grey beard."

Korra shook her head. "Okay meet me at the stables after dark."

"You got it, Korra."

* * *

**Hey everybody, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm excited to finally start the fun parts of the story. Also as you may have noticed, I didn't write from the 1st person perspective. It feels too awkward to me but I may return to it later if I'm up to it.**

**rate and review and have a good one everybody :D**


	3. Republic City

**Oh boy this took awhile to write but it was worth it. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and likes what I have done. Welp here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

there was one thing Omar hated more than anything, it was being cold. Living in Miami there was little need for winter clothing. Given that, all he had was pants and a t-shirt for clothing along with a blanket. Luckily Katara was nice enough to give him a jacket similar to Korra's and turned the blanket into a makeshift scarf. For that he was thankful but the cold wind still bit at his exposed hands and face.

Getting to the stables was easy enough thanks to the White Lotus guards being lazy in their patrol patterns. Being stationed in the middle of nowhere will do that to he thought. His thoughts were interrupted though by Naga, who had gotter up and began nudging him with her nose.

"Hey, girl." He said as he began rubbing behind her eyes. "You remind me of me dog back home. Only you're bigger and all white." Naga grunted and licked Omar leaving a glob of saliva on his face. Omar grunted in disgust before wiping his face with his sleeves.

"Nice to see you and Naga are bonding." A familiar voice called out. Omar felt himself smile as he turned around. Korra smiled back before grabbing Naga's saddle and putting it in place.

"And here I thought I'd have to go to Republic City by myself. About time you showed up." Omar quipped lightly earning a sigh from Korra.

"You try sneaking out a windowless room with a guard posted outside you're room. I got here as fast as I could." Korra deadpanned.

Omar climbed into the saddle and smirked at her. "Uh huh. Excuses excuses." He offered a hand to Korra. "How about I excuse you from this trip." She chirped back smiling as she took his hand.

"Nice night for an escape." An elderly voice broke up the bantering. Omar and Korra froze before slowly looking at the source. Master Katara stood at the entrance smiling.

Omar shot Korra worried look. "Well. Shit." Korra sighed heavily as she turned to face the aged water-bender.

"I have to leave." She glanced down at her feet in shame. "I need to find my own path as the avatar."

Katara nodded slowly and smiled more as she spoke. "I know you do." Omar did double-take, shocked that Korra was getting away with running away from home. Korra looked shocked and then immediately grateful as Katara continued. "Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take on the generation of keeping peace and balance in the world. But I think you're going to make a great avatar."

With tears forming in her eyes, Korra walked over to Katara embracing her in a final hug. "Thank you."

"Goodbye, Korra." Katara gave her one final squeeze before letting go. Omar sat in the saddle watching the two quietly. Seeing them made him realize how sad and upset he currently felt. He didn't get a chance to say goodbye to anyone. In fact, his final moments with his family were quite bitter. He breathed in deeply, blinking away any tears. It was far too late for that.

"And you, young man." Katara's motherly voiced brought him back to real life. Omar looked up, still biting back tears. "I've only known you a short while, but I know you are a delightful and caring young man. But I also see you are lost, unsure, and afraid. You may feel like you're alone in this new land but you are not." She put a hand on Korra's shoulder and smiled. "Take care of her, for she will need you in the future, as you will need her."

"I'm no bender, but she saved my life. That is a debt I can never repay, but I will try." He gave Korra a smile and nod. Korra nodded back before waterbending a hole in to the wall of snow beside them. Naga with Omar on top began following as Katara sealed the wall behind them.

* * *

"I can't believe it. We're actually on our way to Republic City." Korra screeched, giddy with excitement. "I'm so happy I could die."

Omar smirked as he leaned back on Naga watching Korra pace back and forth. Being out of the compound for good was a dream come true for her. And he was glad to help her get out. "So what's first on the list of things to do when we get there?"

Korra stopped to think cupping her chin with one hand. Removing her hand, her face lit up as she spoke. "Oh, we can go tour the city. And visit Aang Memorial Island." Latching on to Omars collar and shaking him like a rag doll, she spoke with even more enthusiasm. "We can go to a pro-bending match. We have to go to one, Omar."

Omar laughed as she began to settle down and took a seat next to him. He remembered hearing her talking about pro-bending with some of the White Lotus guards back at the compound. A team-based MMA style bending tournament from what he gathered. "All right, All right. Pro-bending it is. But remember we should still probably find Tenzin on Air Temple Island."

Korra groaned as she rolled her eyes. "I know, way to ruin my happy thoughts." She leaned back into Naga putting her hands behind her head. "The start to a great journey, right?"

Omar waved his hands in front of him "Epic is more like. The city isn't ready for us. You, the avatar, and me...uhhhh..umm..wow, I can't think of anything as good as the avatar." His arms feel to his lap as he frowned.

"You'll think of something."

"Here's hoping."

* * *

Omar groaned as he wokeup to the shipping jolting to a stop. It was still quiet thankfully but soon workers would arrive to start unloading the ship. Looking around for another exit his neck ached from soreness. His arm felt numb as well. Looking to his right, Korra was nestled into him, still asleep. He smiled as he looked at her, able to admire her features with feeling awkward.

Carefully moving out of Korra's grip, he grabbed his bag surprisingly still in good condition despite the beating it took in the accident. A couple of things were missing, though nothing too important. He still had his clothes and flares. He snickered at the memory of hearing one of the guards set a room on fire messing with the flares.

The smile faded as he found what was at the bottom of the bag. His father's handgun, a Five-Seven to be specific. His last slap to his dad's face. Stealing his favorite gun along with enough ammo to wage a lengthy standoff. The cool polymer grip fit comfortably in his hand as he lamented. Taking off his jacket from the water tribe, he dug around his clothes until he found his holster. It was reminiscent of of the old cop films that wore holsters under their jacket. Luckily for him it was a left-handed holster. Sliding it on he put 3 magazines on his left side ammo carrier attached to the holster and slide the Five-Seven in on the right. He didn't plan on using it but in a world where anyone is capable of bending the elements, he rather have it and not need it. Putting his jacket back on and closing his bag, the cargo doors opened.

Korra woke up immediately after looking around in a daze. Realizing where she was she shot up and peered around the boxes. "Naga, we're here. Omar, look we made it." Her barely contained enthusiasm brought a smile to his face. Before he could answer she was already on top of Naga beckoning for him to get on. Somehow the workers were still oblivious to the presence of the three stowaways. That is, until a giant 700 pound polarbear dog careened past them causing all to duck away while one unlucky guy was knocked over.

"Thanks for the ride!" Korra yelled over her shoulder as Naga plowed ahead.

"And sorry for knocking you over." Omar added.

If he hadn't known better, Omar would've thought he walked into 1940's China or Japan with western influence. The city was amazing, with it's towering buildings and bustling pedestrians. Not to mention the line of oncoming cars that Naga was running straight into. Omar swallowed hard while Korra was still busy not paying attention.

"Car. Car. Car. Car. Caaaarrrrrr." Omar shrieked. Naga reared back and moved towards the right moving until finally coming to a stop overlooking a grand view of the city and surrounding area. Omar felt like blowing chunks as he hunched over to the side.

"Wow look at this place. I've never seen so many satomobiles in one place. Her view shifted from the city to a massive statue of a man holding staff before him. Omar looked up, his stomach settling, and saw a look of awe on her face.

"Who's that?"

"Avatar Aang. The avatar before me. He saved the the world from Fire Lord Ozai in the last war." She replied.

Omar whistled. "No pressure, huh."

Korra simply smiled more until she looked past the statue." Air Temple Island. Ready for a swim, girl?" Korra said still smiling calmly. Before he could object Naga rose her head sniffing the air followed by a rumbling from her stomach. Lurched towards the smell, causing Korra to pull on the reins. "All right, food first then Air Temple Island. Ready Omar?" He could only elicit a groan before the giant animal took off. Once again into the middle of the street.

"Whoa! Watch out Naga!" The amount of cars that dodged out the way was astounding until one smashed into a pole.

Both Omar and Korra looked behind them at the mess before being turned around by a series of gasps. Specifically, those of people on the crosswalk. Omar held on for dear life as Korra yelled out at apologies to the walkers. Finally Naga slowed down before ducking her head in a tent. Knowing what was a about to happen, both jumped off and ran to the front of the vendor.

"Naga, wait." She ordered causing the polarbear dog to whimper. "We'll take one of each, please." Korra eyed the array of food lovingly.

"That'll be 20 yuans." The vendor replied.

"I actually don't have any money on me." Korra said with a worried smile.

"Snatching the meat stick out her hand the vendor fumed. "Then what good are you to me."

Korra backed off dejected until Omar stopped her. " I got $20 dollar bill with your name on it right here." He held the green paper up with a giant smile.

"I don't even know what a dollar is bub. Yuan only." The vendor crossed her arms.

In cartoon fashion, the dollar bill flopped over as Omar frowned. "Don't worry, it's a big city. I'm sure we can find some food somewhere." Korra put hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze.

* * *

It had been another 30 minutes before the two decided to camp out in the local park. Despite it being in the middle of the city, it was a nice change of scenery. Streams ran all over and the trees were a gold and red color thanks to the changing of the seasons. Thankfully there had been fish in the stream, and with Korra's bending it had been a simple task to catch and cook the fish. Naga on the other hand had taking to dumping her head in the water and coming back up with 3 fish. Still it was a beautiful sight, he thought.

"Say, do you think I can get one of them tasty smelling fishies."

Both Korra and Omar looked to their left to see a wild-haired smiling hobo gleaming at them. Kor rather looked at Omar who only responded with a shrug. "Uh, sure." The hobo stepped out of the Bush and snatched up a extra fish that was cooking. Sitting down the man began devouring the fish like it was the last meal he'd ever have. "So, uhh, do you live in that bush." Korra asked earning a smack on the arm from Omar who looked none too pleased.

Wiping his mouth and smacking his lips in delight the hobo responded. "Yes, that is presently what I do call home. He held his hand out towards the bush and smiled. "Took me awhile to procure a bush that beauteous."

"Well I think it's a very pretty looking bush." Omar responded with a smile of his own.

"Thank you, young man." The hobo nodded. "Not many others have the skill to appreciate such a quality home these days."

"Too right."

"So are there more of you out here?" Korra confused at the idea of people living on the streets. "I thought everyone in Republic was living it up." She looked down dissappointed.

Omar and the Hobo looked at Korra then each other before erupting into a fit of laughter. Korra all the more confused snapped her head and looked at the two perplexed.

"She.. she said... she said 'I thought everyone would be living it up'." Omar cackled, gripping his sides as he fell over. The hobo howled louder before getting up and reducing his laughter to giggles.

"You've got a lot to learn, miss. Stick with your friend here, he seems to know how cities work." The hobo motioned to Omar who gave a thumbs up. Korra dipped her head embarrassed only for Omar to squeeze her shoulder and give a reassuring smile. Korra smile backed before a whistling noise interrupted the fun time they were having.

Looking towards the source of the noise Omar could see a husky police officer running towards them.

"Hey you can't fish here!" He managed to huff out.

The hobo looked towards the two teens. "You two best skedaddle." He announced, hopping into the bush immediately after. Taking their cue, Omar and Korra hopped on to Naga who sped off leaving the guard winded and giving up the chase.

Out running the officer was easy enough, especially on Naga. Now in a new section of the park the trio were walking around to see a gathering of people ahead.

"Are you tired of living under the tyrannical rule of benders?!" The speaker was short yet lanky guy dressed in a black outfit and had the most atrocious looking mutton chops Omar had ever seen. The man was speaking through a megaphone pointing at various members of the crowd. Finally pointed at poster of a man in a white and red mask wearing a hooded jacket. "Then join the Equalist! For too long the bending elite have forced nonbenders to live as second class citizens! Join Amon and together we will tear down the bending establishment." The pale man screeched into the megaphone.

"Get a load of this guy." Omar gestured with his thumb in the man's direction. Korra nodded and walked into the group with Omar in tow.

"What are you talking about? Bending is like the coolest thing in the world!" Korra proclaimed proudly.

All eyes found themselves focused on Korra and Omar causing Omar to tense slightly while Korra stared down the announcer. "Oh yeah, let me guess? You two are benders." The announcer asked smugly holding a nonchalant posture.

"She is but I'm not." Omar spoke up, still eyeing the crowd warily. The man got a glow in his eyes seeking to exploit the situation.

"And I bet she and all other benders have treated you like a lesser person, right?" The man smiled in anticipation. Korra went to answer but was stopped by Omar raising his hand and nodding towards her.

"Actually this woman rescued me from the verge of death in the south pole." The crowd began murmuring to themselves. Then her people, primarily benders, took me in and treated me fairly asking for nothing in return. It was my own decision to try and repay the debt that has fallen on me."

The crowd began talking amongst themselves, conflicted with this revelation, before turning back towards the announcer awaiting his rebuttal.

The man looked around nervously before putting on a defiant facade. "That story could be fabricated. You're nothing but a bender sympathizer. You'll do anything and say anything to protect the benders." The crowd began talking again until Korra, clearly upset, spoke up.

"Bending has helped people in so many ways, you're just upset that you don't have bending or you wouldn't be doing this."

The announcer simply snorted. "Says the angry bender. I bet you would just love to knock me off this platform right now."

The announcer easily telegraphed what he was doing. And Omar saw it from a mile away. "He's baiting you. Don't fall for it." He leaned in whispering to Korra, but she was too distracted.

"I'm really thinking about it right now." She replied, arms crossed and face scrunched up in annoyance. Omar face palmed at the sprung trap.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the announcers face before pointing at Korra. "This is what's wrong with this city. Benders like her use their powers to oppress us." The man then pointed at Omar with malice. "And traitors like him try to defend benders and are too blind to see the truth."

Without a thought Omar surged forward pointing a accusing finger at the man causing him to cower back in shock. "Are you fucking serious right now. Ever since I got to this city I have not seen a single injustice committed by a bender to a non bender." The vicinity became deathly quiet as the people listened. "You all have jobs, homes, food and money, I assuming?" Everyone nodded. "There are no special treatments benders get that nonbenders don't get unless it's something specifically tied to bending is there?" Again, everyone nodded. "Then why the fuck are you complaining? Where I come from there is REAL inequality. People don't get equal treatment just because of their skin color." There were a series of gasps and murmurs. Omar looked around finding what he wanted.

"Well that's there where you're from. Here non benders are constantly harassed or killed by benders and nobody does anything. Not the police who are mostly benders and not the council which is all benders." The announcer yelled. The crowd began yelling with him in response agreeing with their own problems in the city. "So you can take your sob story and leave us, traitor."

Omar grunted in anger before waving off the announcer and storming away. Korra and took one last look at the crowd before taking off after him.

* * *

"Omar! Omar! Hey, wait up!" Korra yelled as she ran down her friend. Omar stopped and waited, the anger from before had long dissipated. "You okay? You were pretty upset leaving the park."

"Yeah, I'm okay that was just some hot air. Nothing serious." He replied giving small smile.

Korra pursed her lips thinking of what he had said about his home. "Is it true? Do people really get treated unfairly for their skin color?" She couldn't fathom why people would do such a thing.

"Yea but it hasn't been like that for a very long time. In fact most racism, atleast from my perspective, is usually done behind closed doors not openly." Omar answered matter-of-factly.

"So, what? You lied to them?" She said suddenly getting upset. Omar began walking forward again prompting Korra to follow.

"If it stops a war from happening or people from getting killed, what does it matter?" Korra looked down, she never thought of it that way before. "Listen Korra, the world isn't black and white. It's very, very grey. Sometimes you need to do certain things that seem bad to do some good."

"But it's still wrong. You can't just lie and assume everything will turnout okay." She argued back.

"You're right. But answer me this. If you see a homeless person who is asking for money what do you do."

"Obviously you give him some money." She answered.

"Sure but what if he demands more and tries to rob you? What if he uses the money to buys drugs or liquor? Or what if he's a murderer and you just gave him enough money to last another day and kill again?" Omar asked. Korra went to retort but found herself at a loss for words. He did have a point bit still there's no way to tell. "Listen, Korra. All I'm saying is don't take things at face value. There's usually alot more going on."

"Okay, I guess you do have a point. In other news, where are we?" Korra asked as she looked around. They had been walking around for awhile aimlessly while talking and now nothing was recognizable.

"Uh... umm.. I have no idea." Omar said looking around for anything to say where they were.

From the abundance of shops, Omar had a good guess that they were in a market district most likely. The roads were oddly quiet though and there weren't enough people walking or shopping around. "Let's ask them for directions." Korra yelled walking over towards two shopkeepers nearby.

Omar got a feeling in his gut. One that usually he got when something was going to happen. A red satomobile, as they're called pulled up and 3 men stepped out. One dressed in green and brown, the strong and dumb type. Another dressed in black with a red scarf that walked funny, fast and slippery type. The final individual was dressed in grey and blue with a duster coat and hat, his demeanor saying he was the leader.

"You two should get out of here." A shutting door accompanied the voice getting Omar's attention. Korra looked confused after having the door slammed shut. Omar quickly walked over and glanced over at the men real quick before looking back at Korra. "Did you get the directions?"

Korra nodded but was now eyeing three men now talking to a fourth. Omar tried to nudge her away but she shook him off and proceeded towards the group. Omar sighed to himself seeing what would be in the very immediate future and then heard wood breaking. Korra who was now on the men arguing caused him to sigh even more as he ran over.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's uhh... what's going on Korra?" He asked trying avoid the stink-eye he was receiving from the thugs.

"These three chumps are trying to mug this man. We can't let them get away with this." She shouted.

"Since you two are straight off the boat here's two things." The leader said from behind Omar, looking smug while the cronies smirked evilly. Omar felt himself tense up ready for an attack. "You're in Triple Threat Triad territory and we're about to put you in the hospital."

"The only ones going to the hospital is you. And for your sake I hope there's one nearby." Korra replied smugly stepping to Omars side.

The three thugs looked shocked at her audacity and then enraged. "Who do you think you are?" The leader howled.

"Why don't you come find out." Korra answered punching a fist into her other hand.

"Woah, woah woah, hey now." Omar yelled stepping forward. "We clearly got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over. I'm Omar." He continued until he was an arms length away from the leader and held out his hand for a handshake. Everyone looked at him like he had three heads.

The leader swiftly reached into his coat for a flask and got his on it. Unfortunately he was not fast enough as Omar had pinned his hand on the flask. Without waiting for the leaders reaction, Omar delivered 3 quick punches to his face. Pulling the grabbed hand forward, Omar spun and lowered his body so his free hand could slip between the leaders legs. Still pulling forward and down he flipped the leader over his shoulders on to the ground and established a full mount. StI'll dazed the leader was unable to stop the palm that flew into his face, leaving him incapacitated.

The two cronies, Korra, and any onlookers were flabbergasted at the speed and easiness Omar had at downing the leader. The green crony yelled as he leaped forward to attack Omar only to be sent flying in the air thanks to Korra earthbending the ground below to shoot up from under him.

"What just happened?" A shopkeeper asked.

"Did he just take out that water bender with no bending? And did she just earthbend?" Another asked.

the green clad thug began his descent landing on a telephone wire ththat spring boarded him face first into a sign. From there he fell on to a cloth covertop and bounced towards a piece of hanging cloth. Attempting to grab it, the cloth ripped and dropped him on too a table of fruits and vegetables. The man rolled off on to the ground. The final crony who stood in shock before desperately hosing flames towards the two. Omar dodged out of the way while Korra firebended the flames away safely and surged forward. Locking hands with the man she eyed Omar who was on one knee breathing hard and looking at her. Twisting around she tossed the man towards Omar. Without much thought Omar clothslined the airborne crook who spun in mid air and crashed through a window.

"Got an idea of who we are now, chumps? "

A roaring engine answered her as Omar dragged her out of the way from almost being a smear on the ground. The green crony yelled as he and the crook leader drove off and earthbended the black clad crook on to the car. Omar watched with amusement as they drove off but quickly frowned as he saw Korra in pursuit of the vehicle.

"Korra, No!" He screamed but was not heard.

"You're not getting away." She said as she earthbended a column beneath the car launching it into the air. The car slammed back to the ground and swerved before crashing into a shop. Omar looked down a cursed in frustration before running to catch up with Korra.

"Korra, what the shit?" He screamed at her. Before he could get an answer a siren bellowed from above. Looking up at the sky was a grey airship hovering overhead. Three figures jumped from the airship before shooting lines from their suits and slowing their descent.

"Cool, metalbenders." Korra said amazed at the display. The three metalbenders landed in front of the two and surveyed the scene before them.

"There you go. We caught the bad guys." She said with pride motioning to the three crooks stumbling out the shop. Omar skulked forward with his shoulders still slumped over and waited for the real trouble.

The lead officer pointed towards the crooks before issuing orders. "Arrest them." The two other officers quickly shot wires at the crooks wrapping them up. The lead officer then turned to the two teens. "You're both under arrest too."

Korra stepped back in shock. What? Their bad guys, they were smashing up a shop. We helped out." The officer pointed at the wrecked street behind them.

"Looks like you did more harm than good." The officer said as he launched a wire towards Korra who dodged out the way and grabbed it.

"Just us explain."

"You two can explain yourselves all you want... downtown." The officer barked out.

Korra gritted her teeth in frustration before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking to her side was Omar shaking his head while frowning. Korra loosened her grip on the wire allowing it to retreat back into the officers suit.

"Officer, we surrender ourselves into your custody. We will come peacefully." He announced strongly, looking the officer in the eye.

"Omar! What are you doing?" Korra screamed.

"The right thing." He snapped back at her. "We wrecked this neighborhood and now we have to deal with the consequences of our actions." Korra bowed her head in shame making Omar frown. Perhaps he was to harsh.

"You're doing the right thing, son." The officer said in a calmer and nicer tone. "I'll see to it that you're in and out quickly."

"Thank you." He whispered as he kept staring at the sad avatar.

* * *

**Finally in Republic City. Took me long enough but it was fun to write even though my computer crashed and I had to rewrite part of the ending.**

**For future reference this story is more than likely going to dip into some AU just to because of Omar. So you have been warned haha. But I'll try to keep it interesting.**

**Anywho, rate and review please. Let me know if there's anything you like or don't like or want to see. Reviews go a long way to help make a better story in my experience.**


	4. Omar's Plea

**Great googly moogly. That last episode of legend of Korra though. I always knew Kuvira was a dirty bitch but damn. She took it to a whole new level. Can't wait to write my own take on that whole situation (SPOILERS). Anywho I really appreciate the support everyone, you guys are awesome.**

* * *

"Multiple accounts of destruction of property, and you young lady, resisting arrest. The both of you are in a whole lot of trouble." Chief Beifong announced in a rather annoyed and uninterested tone.

"But there were people in trouble. We couldn't just sit idly by while they hurt that shopkeeper." Korra retorted.

Chief Beifong walked in front of the table and slammed her clipboard down before addressing the two. "Can it! You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But what if they killed him? Then what, just let the killers walk free?" Korra yelled out in frustration.

"They wouldn't have killed him. So long as he can make money, they won't kill what they can use." Omar pointed out. Korra glared at him until he finished. "Be that as it may, I still believe we were justified in our intervention despite the regretful damage we both caused. A citizens arrest gone awry, if you will." He shot Korra a glance and winked giving a smile that she reciprocated.

"Awry is an understatement. And they may allow citizens arrest where you're from but not in my town. There's enough trouble here without would-be cops running around arresting random people. The police is here for a reason." Beifong countered now taking a seat in front of the two.

"But it's my duty to protect people. You see, I'm the avatar." Korra announced smiling nervously, hoping her gamble would pay off.

Chief Beifong scoffed. "I know who you are, but that doesn't excuse you from vigilante justice." Korra sank into her seat as the Chiefs gaze shifted to Omar. "And what's your excuse, young man."

"None, I was just doing what I thought was right." Omar stated.

"Right. Now care to explain what this is, exactly?" Beifong demanded while placing Omars Five-Seven on the table.

"It's a gun."

"A what?" Beifong inquired confused at the word.

"A gun. You know, weapon that fires tiny metal projectiles at high speeds?" He deadpanned. Korra and Beifong simply stared at him in confusion. "Wait you seriously don't know what this is?"

"No I don't, and I don't like the idea of some child having a weapon that could seriously hurt someone." Beifong protested.

"It's not dangerous if you know how to use and when to use it." Omar shot back. "And I'm not a child. I know how to use it properly and it's a family heirloom.

Omar locked eyes with the Chief refusing to back down. A hole formed in the wall revealing the face of another officer.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here." The man reported. Chief Beifong pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Let him in." The hole shut before the walls parted entirely as Chief Beifong stood up and clasped her hands behind her back and an angry Tenzin walked in. If looks could then Omar is pretty sure he'd be pushing daisies by now.

"Tenzin. Sorry we got a little sidetracked when coming to see you." Korra said sheepishly looking towards Omar for support.

"Yea, ummm, oh good news is we turned ourselves in instead of leading the cops on a wild goose-swan chase." Omar added trying to sound optimistic.

Tenzin took a deep breath before turning to Chief Beifong and smiling. "Lin you are looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the cap Tenzin. What is the avatar doing in my city? I thought you supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her?" Lin demanded.

"My relocation has been delayed." Tenzin's face remained neutral until turning to Korra with a look of disappointment and frustration. "The avatar on the other hand will be returning to the south Pole immediately, where she will stay put."

Omar burst from his seat nearly taking the handcuffs he was in off the table top. "This is bullshit. You can't keep her caged like an animal forever." He yelled, furious at Tenzins decision.

"As for this young man I will have him work at air temple island as penance for his involvement." Omar snarled as he sat back down. "If you'll be so kind as to drop the charges against these two, I'll take responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."

Lin looked towards the two, Korra slouched defeated while Omar still fumed while muttering something incoherent. She sighed once more before lifting a fist and opening it. Releasing the shackles on both. "Fine, get her out of my city and keep him on a leash. And ensure he doesn't use that contraption anywhere in the city."

Tenzin smiled graciously while bowing his head. "Always a pleasure Lin." He then turned and proceeded out the door.

Omar grabbed the weapon off the table and tucked it into the back of his pants as he cursed inwardly towards himself. Korra followed behind and he could just barely make out her making a gesture towards Lin. He was pissed not only was he practically becoming a indentured servant, but Korra was about to be sent back to that "prison"in the south. Now that he thought about it he became even more enraged at the thought of the White Lotus compound.

The compound was almost entirely composed of training equipment and arenas. There were no other inhabitants other than White Lotus members. And the nearest settlement was atleast half a days trip away. He bared his teeth as the pieces fell in place in his mind. Perhaps he was reading too much into it, but he didn't care.

Korra mentioned that he was the first person her age she ever met and everyday it was mostly training or learning for her. Only Naga was her temporary distraction from that. That's no way for anyone to live.

"But Master Katara said my destiny was here in Republic City. She agreed with me, Tenzin." Korra pleaded. Omar suddenly realized they were in the lobby of police station and gazed around wondering how long he had been distracted. Tenzin and Korra were apparently arguing over whether she should go back or not.

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin shouted out. Omar could've sworn he turned as red as his cloak when he said that.

"Look I can't wait any longer on my training. Being cooped up in the compund isn't going to help me become a better avatar." Omar sighed. There's more to life than being the avatar he thought. "Omar and I saw a lot of the city and things are really out of whack.I understand why the city needs you now, but I also think it needs me as well." Korra explained as she edged closer to Tenzin.

Tenzin opened his month to say something but only a mouthful of stammer poured out before he sighed.

"Is this your Polarbear dog, miss."

Omar looked behind him to see a young officer holding a leash with Naga attached to the other side. Naga gave the man a sloppy licked that curled his hair upwards causing the officer to sigh.

* * *

It was dusk as they sailed to Air Temple Island. Tenzin had recieved worried that the white Lotus were waiting at the island for the avatar. Omar watched Korra staring back at the city frowning as it grew further and further away. He shifted his gaze to Tenzin who was staring up at the monument of Avatar Aang with a worried expression. Omar knew he had to do something, so he walked over to the airbender.

"You can't send her back. That place is a prison and it's not good for her." Omar said as he took up spot right next to Tenzin leaning against the railing

"She will be safe there. And while there she can continue her training." Tenzin replied somewhat submissively.

Omar pushed himself as he sucked his tooth in annoyance. She is a human being. Not some goddamn weapon or tool." Tenzin looked at the young man shocked at his forwardness. "Her being in that compound for most of her life with no friends or family is not fucking healthy."

"It was for her own good and protection." Tenzin calmly said still looking at the monument.

"Don't give me that. Do you even realize that she doesn't know who she is aside from the avatar. How is she supposed to connect with her spiritual side if she has no personal identity. I mean yes she is the avatar and has a greater purpose, but she is also Korra. A girl from the Southern Water Tribe that has never known anything outside of that compounds perimeter."

If Tenzin was moved by the words then he was hiding it well. Omar sighed and looked at Korra who was still watching the city.

His voice dropped low as he watched her."She needs to be out here in the real world. She needs to be able to experience first hand what she's fighting for and the consequences for the impacts she's going to make." Without waiting for an answer he walked back to his side of the boat and stared out into the bay.

It wasn't long until they were on the dock for air temple Island with a White Lotus entourage waiting next to their ship. Omar stood next to Korra and the both sighed as the entourage made their way forward. Tenzin was standing behind them clearly pondering something in his head. Omar could also the defeated look in Korra's eyes as she bbegan walking forward with Naga.

"Korra!" A trio of voices sounded off behind them. Omar turned around to see Tenzins kids swarm Korra and wrap her in a massive hug.

"Are you going to be staying on Air Temple Island with us." Ikki asked in her high-pitched and excited voice. The three looked at Korra expectantly eager to hear her answer.

Korra squatted down placing a hand on Meelo's and Ikki's shoulder as she frowned. "No, Ikki. I have to go home now." The kids faces dropped and whined a little making Omar feel even worse than he already felt. "But Omar is going to be staying with you all. Trust me, he's a whole lot of fun and a good friend." She added trying to cheer them up. Korra looked up to Omar and gave a small smile. Omar felt his cheeks heat up and looked away smiling nervously but looked back and gave a reassuring smile. Korra stood as the children turned towards Omar. Meelo gave him a once before crossing his arms and looking away. Jinora looked at him and bowed her head slightly. Ikki was the only one to perk up a little bit now that it meant having a new friend.

Omar moved forward to about half an arms length from Korra. His shoulders slumped as Korra still had that sad smile on her face.

"So much for taking care of you, huh." He said giving a weak laugh.

Korra chuckled lightly. "Yeah, but I still had a great time, even if we got arrested and hounded by protesters. You really are a good friend, Omar. The first real friend I ever had."

Without much hesitation Omar closed the closed distance and wrapped his arms around Korra in a hug. The movement surprised her, but she slowly wrapped her arms around him returning the gesture.

"You deserve so much more than being treated like just the avatar. You're more than that." He announced feeling his eyes start to water.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Korra mumbled. Omar reluctantly pulled out of the hug and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"You're Korra. A awesome, funny, and tough girl who wants to help others." Omar smiled sweetly causing Korra to blush furiously and avert her eyes. Omar removed his hand wiped his eyes while taking a deep breath. "Oh man, can't let Meelo see me cry or else he'll think he can walk all over me." That earned him a genuine laugh from Korra who looked happier than she just was.

Omar walked backwards as Korra and Naga made for the ship. His only friend in the world was leaving him.

"Wait."

Everybody turned to see Tenzin moving towards Korra urgently. "I have done my best to guide Republic City to the dream my father had for it. But you are right, it has fallen out balance since he passed." He said in that calm, mentor-like voice. "I thought I should put off your training to uphold his legacy. But you are his legacy." His placed a hand on Korra's shoulder and Omar could see Korra's face lighting up like a Christmas tree. "You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs it's avatar again." He smiled warmly.

Korra pumped her arms in excitement before bellowing out, "Yes, you're the best." Jinora, Ikki, Meelo all screamed with joy as Korra scooped all three up. Omar flung his arms over his head and let out the girls started scream anyone ever heard as he picked up Tenzin from behind and mused him into the hug the kids and Korra were sharing. Omar could hear Tenzin sigh but he didn't care. He was too excited.

* * *

Omar didn't like crowds or mobs. It came with being raised in a family comprised of ex-military and ex-cops. So the huge mass of people ahead him here for Korra's addressing of the city was like a nightmare become reality. To top it all off there was a chance he would have to talk.

Korra didn't look to comfortable either. Omar wasn't surprised considering her upbringing which continued to leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

Nervously, she tapped the microphone before speaking. "Hello. I'm Korra. Avatar Korra."

The crowd went wild and cheered loudly making her perk up and feel a bit more confident.

"How long are you planning on staying in Republic City?" One reporter asked.

"We're you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?" Another came forward, trying to get Korra's attention.

"Are you here to fight crime or the anti-bending revolution, or both?"

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?"

"Who is the man that helped you attack the Triads."

Korra blinked, overwhelmed by the barrage of questions, struggling to remember it all.

"Uh. I'm here to stay, for a while. Not really sure, guess it depends, but honestly, I- I don't exactly have a plan, yet." She paused, and then added "See, I'm still in training, but…" Korra took a deep breath. Everything she had learned about Republic City hadn't all been true. "The man who helped me stop the Triads is my friend Omar." She added in gesturing to Omar. Omar could feel all eyes focus on him. Smiling nervously he waved awkwardly at the massive crowd.

"All I know is that Avatar Aang intended for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world." She thought for a moment of the men who had picked on helpless shopkeeper. "I believe we can make that dream a reality." She raised her arm, confidence flowing through her now. "I look forward to serving you. I am so happy to be here! Thank you, Republic City!" She watched the crowd, her heart warming as their voices seemed to fill her entire body.

Omar stood and clapped watching as his friend drank in the attention she was receiving. The near future should prove very interesting he thought.

* * *

**This chapter was a shorter than the last but I think it came out nice. Maybe a little cheesy at the boat scene before Tenzin tells Korra she can stay. I don't know haha.**

**anyway rate and review everybody and tune for the next chapter :D**


	5. Chores and Probending

_**holy biscuit eating bulldog. Korrasami is mother freaking confirmed. Like I was freaking the hell out in a good way. The whole finale was awesome and I was glad to watch it. Unfortunately now the series is over and that is beyond depressing. Hopefully they expand on LOK with comics like how they did with ATLA. Any who I'm super stoked that korrasami is canon especially since that same-sex relationships in kids shows are pratically nonexistent. LGBT:1 Nickolodeon:0**_

* * *

_"All you've been doing my whole is molding me into what you want. Do I have no say in what career I want to get into?"_

_"Of course, you do. The military provides many opportunities and federal law enforcement is always looking for new recruits."_

_"I don't want to be in the military or be a cop. How many times do I have to say it?"_

_"That is not your decision, this family has a proud and prestigious military heritage that will be upheld."_

_"How is how I live my life not my decision? This is-"_

_"It is over, Omar. You're father have tried to be reasonable but no more. Wake up from this fantasy and carry on the tradition. Wake up."_

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

"Spirits, boy. Wake up."

Omar lazily opened his eyes to a figure standing over him. It was still dark out so he couldn't make out the face.

"Let's go. There's work to be done." That calm and collected voice. Tenzin. Omar sighed as he sat up and swung his legs off of the bed.

"Jesus, what time is it?" He grumbled with groggy voice.

"Early enough, for you to start your work. Get dressed and meet me in the dining room." Tenzin answered, before walking off into the dark hallways.

Omar sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stood up and began dressing himself. He was actually surprised he wasn't stiff or sore. The mattress in his room was thin and looked uncomfortable but was somehow amazingly soft.

Finally dressed, he made his way down the darkened halls. Everything was dead silent except for the breeze outside making him assume everyone else was still asleep. Rounding a corner he saw Tenzin waiting in the dining room looking out of a window.

"As I said at the police station you'll be working off part of the damages you and Korra caused." Tenzin turned away from the window and walked up to the still half asleep Omar. "This includes cleaning around the temple, setting up training stations for Korra, and helping Pema with the kids if need be."

"Good morning to you too. How long will I be doing this for?" Omar managed to get out between a yawn.

"Unlike Lin, I respect you and Korra defending the people of Republic City despite the damages you both caused." He answered mumbling the last part in a annoyed tone. "After three months time you will be relieved from your duties."

"That's fair enough. So what's first on the list." Omar stretched hearing a satisfying pop in his shoulders.

Tenzin reached into his cloak and pulled out a piece of paper. "This should keep you busy. Try to do everything in a timely manner." Tenzin gave the paper to Omar and walked away.

Omar watched the Master Airbender walk away until he turned his attention to the list. "All right, let's see what we have- Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" His eyes filled with dread as he looked over the paper filled from top to bottom with chores for him to do.

It's going to be a long 3 months he thought to himself.

* * *

Omar wiped from his brow and sighed as he walked up the steps. It was after 9 p.m. by his guess and he had finally finished what on the list that he could do. It was the first day since he arrived to this world that he didn't spend it with Korra. That being so it left a nasty feeling in his stomach.

He had overheard that she tried and failed miserably at one of the training devices he set up and Tenzin was worried about her temper. Omar could just imagine her destroying all kinds of equipment in a rage for not being able to accomplish something.

"Airbend!"

Omar realized he reached tthe top of the steps and found Korra trying to airbender a newspaper clipping off a rope. Naga was curled a couple of steps away and perked up when she noticed him. Omar pet the her behind the ears while Korra remained oblivious to his presence.

"What's wrong with me? Airbend." She scowled making a futile attempt to make a single puff of air. Unable to do she growled sent a fiery punch at the newspaper burning it.

"I don't think anything is wrong with you, personally." Omar yelled announcing his presence. Korra whirled around in surprise before awkwardly looking away. "Except that you're a bit of hothead."

"I am not." Korra protested, frustrated further from his comment.

Omar chuckled as he walked over and gestured to her. "And right there, case in point. If what I've been hearing is right, airairbending is supposed to be peaceful and calm."

"I just don't understand. I have practive the moves and techniques but-" Korra gave a thumbs down sign and blew a raspberry. "- nothing. I can't make one puff of air. Maybe I'm just not cut out for airbending."

"Is the great and powerful Korra giving up? I'm shocked." Omar feigned shock and disbelief, earning a playful slap on the arm. Unfortunately for him since he was sore and tired it actually hurt a bit.

Noticing him wince, Korra rubbed the spot. "Tenzin worked you pretty hard huh? I haven't seen you all day today." She said seriously.

"I won't say it's not tough but atleast it kept me busy. Just have to get used to it is all." He said waving off the concern. "On the bright side at the end of all of it I'll be super buff." Omar quipped flexing his arms. The fact that he was wearing a tank top added to the point point he was making allowing his muscles to shine from the sweat still on them.

"You don't look too bad right now." Korra said like she was in a daze. Omar blushed furiously as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Korra realizing what she said turned away embarrassed rubbing her arm nervously. "Um, uh I mean you're already in shape so umm, wow it is really hot out here."

Seeing she was uncomfortable Omar struggled to find a way to change the subject.

"Umm well, thanks. Uh hey I got an idea, let's do something fun. I think a probending match is coming on tonight and I know the guards have a radio."

Korra sighed with relief before beaming with excitement as she tugged at her hair. "You are amazing, let's go now." She said as took Omar's arm and dragged him to the shack the guards were sharing. As the grew closer Omar could hear the radio playing as a match was in progress.

Since the shack over looked a cliff the two opted for a spot on the roof. Omar leaned his back against the wall as Korra ran up to him and was boosted up. Turning she reached down and pulled him up the wall. Moving towards where the window was the both could hear the radio clearly.

"-and grab your kids cause this next match is gonna be a doozy!" The radio announcer yelled thought the radio.

Omar couldn't help but remember all the books he read of times before television and everything from sports and books were told by radio.

* * *

"This Mako gots moxy. He advances, fires two quick shots. Yomo is hammered back to zone three. " Omar could practically feel the excitement radiating from Korra and the White Lotus sentries below them. He on the hand was actually pretty bored. Listening to the match didn't have the same appeal as actually watching one like on TV.

"The clock is winding down. Can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge now. The Fire Ferrets line up their shots and-" The radio send cut out as if someone unplugged it. Omar noted the groans and gasps from White Lotus below. Looking over to Korra, she frozen in place with her arms tucked close to her from her previous excitement with a look of disbelief plastered on her face. Omar could make out the groans and whines from the White Lotus sentries below.

Korra, Omar. Come down here please." Tenzins voice came.

"Well, shit." Omar muttered quietly before following Korra down. Tenzin stood in the doorway holding the cord to the radio with a serious look of disdain. "Tenzin, buddy. Fancy meeting you here."

"You turned it off at the best part!" Korra screamed.

"I thought I told you I don't want you listening to that garbage. You deliberately disobeyed my orders." Tenzin countered growing more frustrated by the second.

"Well you technically said she couldn't watch pro-bending. Never said anything about listening." Omar answered back, adding his two cents. Tenzin turned his glare over to Omar who quickly found the ground more interesting than making eye contact.

"You did say that." Korra added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You both know what I meant by that." Tenzin yelled before turning around to leave. Stopping himself he whipped back around to face the two. "Shouldn't you two be in bed by now?" And with that he whipped his cloak causing a small gust of wind to fly into Korra and Omars face As he stormed off.

"What a stickler. C'mon, I'll walk you back to your room." Omar said with a sigh as he slumped his shoulders.

"Yea, let's go." Korra answered trailing behind.

* * *

The next two days were pretty much the same for Omar considering he spent most of each day cleaning or helping Pema. But today was different. Tenzin, under constant nagging of Pema, had given Omar the night off.

Omar knew exactly what he was doing. Going to a probending match. But for now, his attention was focused on the punching bag he had found. He hardly had the time now since he arrived in this strange land. People who control the elements and every animal he can think of has been combined with another. Not to mention the fact that he was in a less technologically advanced space.

The punching bag did provide a great distraction from what was going on. Not to mention he had a lot of bottled feelings he needed to get out. Been itching to get out more like. Luckily for him, his restlessness somewhat complemented his fighting. Unfortunately, it was a good way for him to lose track of time which is what he did. Working to flawlessly put together crosses, forearm smashes, headbutt and knee strikes had that effect.

"You're really laying into that punching bag." Korra said with an amused look. Her being was enough to distract him for which he was thankful.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her leaning against the doorway. She was still dressed in her airbender outfit and was holding a cup of wwhat he assumed was leechie juice. "I've had alot of stuff on my mind, and now I have an outlet."

Korra snickered as she observed. "I can see that, you been hammering that thing for about 15 minutes now.

Omar threw her a sly grin in between his combos trying not to pant too hard. "Keeping and eye on me, huh?"

Korra immediately became flustered and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Umm well, you see I was walking by and ummm-"

"Relax, Korra. I'm just joking with you."

Omar thought he could here a sigh as hit hit the bag with another cross, making him smirk.

"I've never seen fighting like that. It's like a mix between firebending and earthbending." A hint of awe in Korra's voice.

"Krav Maga. It's a very brutal and very efficient fighting style. It's meant to end a conflict as quick as possible using non lethal and lethal takedown and strikes." Omar explained as he backed away from the bag, panting and sweating furiously.

Korra moved from her spot and picked up a dry rag before tossing it towards him. "While you look like you've got a good handle on what you're doing with it."

"Yea, my parents 'insisted' that I practice it, among other types of training, for self defense or defense of a loved one." He replied tersely.

"You don't sound to thrilled about it?"

"I'm grateful for all the skills I've learned. Just not the way I had to get them."

"Wow. It sounds like you and your parents had your differences."

Omar laughed loudly as he finished wiping himself with the rag and put on a shirt. "Yea, you could say that." With a sigh he made for the door motioning for Korra to follow. "So is Tenzin still not letting you leave the island?"

Korra grunted in response before crossing her arms. " He says that I'm not allowed to leave until I can connect with my spiritual side." Straightening up she put her hands behind her back and held up her chin imitating Tenzin. "I know you're frustrated but these teachings will sink in. With time they'll click." Finished with her imitation she blows a raspberry and gives a thumbs down.

Omar laughs heartily as they continue walking. "That was pretty good. Tenzin let me have the night off tonight." Stopping he awkwardly tugs at his fingers as Korra looks at him puzzled. "So I was planning on going to the pro-bending arena tonight and I wanted to know if you'd like to come." Omar tried putting on his winning smile but fell flat and could only manage a small shy smirk.

"Oh, I was already planning on sneaking out tonight to see a match." Korra replied nonchalantly. "Atleast now I won't be alone when we go tonight." She said a huge smile

"Oh, well umm well how about that. Good to know." Omar replied trying not to sound too upset. _Way to get shot down, Omar. She didn't even notice you tried to ask her out._

"Well, I'll meet you on the side facing the island tonight. See you then." Korra said happily before taking off.

Omar sighed as he ran his hand through his curly hair. "Well, shit."

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Omar grunted as he paced back and forth. Getting into the arena was simple enough considering he just had to buy a ticket but now he was stuck waiting for Korra. Granted she had to sneak out but with her waterbending she should be able to cross the bay in no time. Apparently not tonight it seems.

Despite this, he had a nice view of the bay and could see Tenzins home and the monument of Aang from his spot. Between the water and the bright lights contrasting against the dark sky it reminded him of home. But he could only admire so much as a tower of water sprung up in front of his face making him trip and fall on his rear end.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to do that so close to you." Korra exclaimed from behind him as she waterbending the water out of her clothes.

Omar got up and raised an amused eyebrow towards her. "Uh huh. This is payback for the snow ball fight at the south pole isn't it?"

"I recall I won that match."Korra said leaning forward and placing her hands on her hips.

"Only cause I let you." He said sarcastically. "Let's go the arena is this way." Omar began walking down the corridor with Korra in tow. To be completely honest he totally forgot which way was the arena and the lack of signs did not help his case.

"No way." Omar heard Korra say with awe. Turning around he saw Korra walking into a room they had past.

"Korra, I don't think we should... Great googly moogly."

Turns out Korra had found the arenas gym. And it was massive. Climbing nets, weight lifting equipment, punching bags, pools and earth weight plates. It wasn't fancy looking or anything like back home but the archaic look to it was still appealling.

"Hey, what are you kids doing?" An angry and older voice yelled from behind them.

"Shhhhhhhhit." Omar said louder than he would have liked. Turning around was a man in his late 40s to early 50's in a grey sleeve less shirt and green pants stomping towards them. Despite his age and the very noticeable gut, the man was stocked from head to toe in muscle.

"We were just looking for the bathroom and we got lost." Korra answered quickly putting on a nervous smile. Omar sighed in relief, thankful for her quick thinking.

"Ah, yes. The old 'I got to go pee' excuse. I heard that excuse enough times." Omar and Korra exchanged a glance and gulped nervously as the old man ranted on. "You know, I'm sick of kids sneaking in here and I will aabsolutely not tolerate kids trying out lovebending in my gym."

Korra immediately blushed at his last sentence while Omar scratches his head.

"The hell is lovebending?" He inquired turning towards Korra who was still blushing. "OOoooooooooooohhhhhhh. Oh. Wait, no no no no, that's ummm that's not-"

"There you two are. I been looking everywhere for you guys." A boy around Omars age, in not a little younger, yelled out as he ran towards the group.

The kid was dressed in red and white fighting gear, had jet black hair, green eyes a little lighter than Omars, and a button nose. Korra looked confused as the kid approached raising one hand which Omar graciously accepted pulling the kid in.

"I haven't seen you in years man." Omar yelled out trying to sound excited before dropping to whisper. "Help us out."

Releasing Omars hand the kid turned to the old man. "It's alright Toza, they're with me."

Korra finally taking the hint jumped in between the two boys putting on her best smile. "Yea, I'm with him." She jerked a thumb towards the kid.

"Yea, you see we're together." The kid added in a suave tone.

"Whoa there Rico Suavé, she's with me." Omar growled feeling himself get extremely jealous.

"Yeah, with him. Sorry." Korra added in a little defensively. Omar felt his cheeks heat up as he held his gaze.

The kid backed before awkwardly looking away. "Sorry I didn't mean to imply that-"

"Oh, you implied it." Omar cut him off throwing in a wink which made the kid relax visibly.

"I don't care what you guys are. I've got work to do." Toza grunted before storming off and using his bending to put away some weights. Taking their cue, the three teens marched off out of the gym. Omar sighed in relief as they followed the kid.

"Thanks for that we owe you one."

"Ah, it was nothing." The boy chirped happily.

They followed the kid down a couple of corridors until he opened a door for them to go into. Stepping through the door, Omar found himself looking into the arena. They were in what appeared to be a prep area for teams and ahead was the fighting area. Up above was the Oval shaped stands where he could see hundreds of eager fans cheering and chanting.

"What do you think? Best seats in the house, right."

"Whoa." Korra let out in a whisper as she leaned on the railing looking into the arena.

"Holy shit. This place is amazing." Omar looked on in awe at the sheer size and energy emanating in the arena.

"It's bigger than I could have imagined."

"I know, right? Name's Bolin by the way."

"Korra. And this is Omar." Korra continued to gaze wide eyed at the arena. She looked happier than Omar had ever seen.

Omar heard the door open and footsteps move towards his left away from him, Korra and Bolin. Said noise was soon accompanied by a 'psst, Bolin'. Bolin walked over and began whispering to the one who called him over. Korra was still enraptured to notice Bolin move away but Omar reacting out of instinct from training watched the two boys. The other kid was a little taller than Bolin but thinner and with amber colored eyes. The two conversed with new guy looking upset while Bolin was frowning and attempting dissuade whatever his friend was trying to do.

"Hey, you guys." Bolin called over before dragging both Omar and Korra towards him. "I'd like you to meet my brother, Mako."

Korra's face lit up at the name instantly. "Wait, the Mako. I heard you play on the radio." Filled with excitement she stuck out her hand offering a handshake.

Mako moved past the three not bothering to spare a glance to either. Korra sighed dejected while Bolins smile faded to a more dissappointed look. Omar sucked his tooth in response to his nonchalant attitude.

"Or I could meet him later." She said slowly lowering her arm.

"Don't mind him." Bolin replied in a subdued tone before perking up. "He just gets really focused before a match." Bolin added a cheerful smile. Omar could tell it was somewhat forced and he was just trying to cover for Mako.

"Well, wish me luck." Bolin sadly as he put on his helmet. "Not that I'll need it."

"Cocky now, aren't we?" Omar yelled back amused.

"Good luck, knock 'em out." Korra yelled as she pumped a fist into the air.

* * *

"Wooooohoooooooooo. One more win and we're in the championship tournament." Bolin jeered as he got back into the prep room. "So what did you think, Korra? Bolins got some moves huh." His changed back to that suave tone as he took off his helmet.

Korra still excited grabbed Bolin by his collar and lifted him off his feet. Omar snickered at the look of surprise. "What do I think? WHAT DID I THINK?! That was awesome." She pushed away making stumble back in shock but still maintained a smile.

"That was bad ass man. You guys really kicked ass out there." Omar exclaimed, clapping a hand on Bolins shoulder. Bolin smiled even brighter as he glanced between the two.

"You did more harm than good out there. Your almost cost us the match." Mako groaned as he walked back with Hasook, the teams Water-bender.

Hasook, snorted as he removed his helmet. "We won didn't we?"

"Barely."

"Get off my back, pal." With that he threw his helmet and stormed out of the room.

"Fucking useless." Mako snarled as he stared at the door.

"Well, aren't you guys a cheery bunch. I can really see the camaraderie that makes the magic happen." Omar stated lamely.

Korra unphased by the argument that just took place step forward towards Mako. "You guys were amazing, especially you Mr. Hat trick." She finished pointing two fingers at Mako.

"Oh, you two are still here?" He replied uninterested.

Omar crossed his arms before tapping Bolin. "Your brother always this much of a dick or is it just me?

"Oooooooooooo hahaha." Bolin chuckled wringing his hands.

"Anyways. I been immersed in bending my whole life but I never been able to move like that." Korra interjected waving arms wildly. "It's like there's a whole new style here. Think you can show me some new tricks."

Bolin smile grew so wide Omar thought his face would split. "Abs-sooooo-lutely."

"Right now? C'mon Bolin." Mako asked tersely from the lockers, still removing his pads.

"Just ignore him." Bolin said blocking the side of his mouth closest to Mako with a hand. "Yea, I can show you the basics. Though I'm not sure how well my earthbending will translate to your water bending." Bolin continued thinking of ways to teach Korra. "But we'll figure it out."

"Not a problem, I'm actually a earthbender." Korra said with a cocky tone and shot Omar a knowing look. Omar seeing where this was going slowly shook his head and shot her a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume." Bolin stammered looking equally confused as the words coming out of his mouth. "I just thought with your water tribe getup you were a water tribe gal."

"Korra." Omar warned.

"No you're right. I'm also a waterbender. And a firebender." Korra shot Bolin a cocky look and stuck a tongue out at Omar who was currently facepalming and sighing.

Bolin still looked confused as he rubbed his chin in thought before looking down and scratching his head. "Okay, now I'm very confused."

Mako sighed before coming to Bolins aid. "You're the avatar, and I'm an idiot.

"Both are true." Korra stated matter-of-factly.

"Jesus, Korra. You can't go announcing shit like that." Omar growled.

"No way." Bolin grew wide eyed before turning Mako and hiding face from Korra with his hand and pointing at Korra with the other. "The avatar."

Omar groaned and face palmed once again as an excited Korra followed an equally excited Bolin to the gym.

* * *

**another chapter bites the dust. This was longer than I anticipated and I hate making chapters too long for fear that they suck. I'm excited to hear what you all think about this and I can write more.**

**rate and review and have a happy holidays everyone**


	6. Nightmares, Tempers, and Fights, oh my

_Again!_

_But I already done it 7 times already. I want to go play outside._

_I don't care what you want to do. I'm your father and I say you will disassemble and reassemble this sidearm._

_Yes father._

_Not fast enough. Do it again._

_But my hands hurt. I don't- Oh no._

_Did you just break part of my gun._

_It was an accident I swear. I didn't mean to do it. Ahhhh_

_That'll teach you break my stuff._

_No, please._

_Maybe you shouldn't have broke it, then you wouldn't be on the floor._

_I'm sorry._

_I don't care. Clean this mess and go to your room. When I get back your doing this again_

_Again._

_Again._

Omar shot up from his bed with a jolt. His sheets were tangled around his legs and soaked with his sweat. Gritting his teeth as he held back tears he wiped his brow. It was the third night in a row that he had nightmares of home. No, not home. Home is where loved ones are, a sanctuary to rest. No, he was more at home sleeping on a park bench or under an overpass whenever he tried running away from home. Hell, he was felt at home living with Tenzin and his family.

Now he just needed something to hit which meant he was currently on his way to the practice dummies outside. It was still dark out, he doubted anyone would be awake right now and that meant no interruptions. Last thing he needed right now was hearing a lecture from Tenzin on being out of his room after curfew. Just the feeling of him hitting leather, the cool wind blowing, and moon brightening up the area surrounding him.

The punching bag was still up from the day before and Omar increased his speed. Feeling his emotions boil up inside he launched himself at the punching bag. Howling in anger he landed a flying forearm on the bag and continued on with more elbows, knees, kicks and punches. Rage added strength to his blows as the bag spun and jerked with each hit. Sometimes he thought if he hit hard enough it'll make the pain go away, that he'd just forget his old life.

Funny how these worked he thought. Around others he is calm, funny, and fun to be around. But right now considering how much he was laying into the punching bag, you would think he was angry all the time. Always offering help or advice but never bothering wit getting any in return. Whether he was too stubborn or didn't want to appear weak, he couldn't tell.

By now the sun was beginning to rise and Omar decided it was time to clean himself up and get ready for the day. Using the bag had helped considerably but stray thoughts of home still lingered. For now he would just have to hide it.

* * *

The day had been progressing relatively smoothly so far. There had been barely any chores to do and that meant more free time for Omar. Seeing as he already had his fill for training early this morning. Fortunately he had plenty of ammo for his gun and he needed to practice his shooting. Luckily for him there were plenty of spare bottles left from meals and a clearing out of the way from the usual walkways.

As Omar reached the kitchen he saw that it was relatively empty save for Pema who was washing dishes. He hadn't talked to her or her kids since he arrived on the island. She seemed nice and was always polite. Plus she was always thankful for the help he given with various task around the island. Grabbing an empty box he rested it on one of the tables and began gathering the bottles. Turning to see who else was with Pema gave him a smile.

"Omar. Nice to see you this morning." She greeted him as she wash off a plate.

"Hey, Pema. How are you doing this morning?" Omar replied beginning to place the bottles in the box.

"I'm doing good right now. Enjoying my reprieve from the kids while they train with their father." Her answer sounded half cheerful, half desperate.

Omar chuckled as he looked at Pema who was now drying the dishes. "I can dig it. Between Meelo being Meelo and Ikki being a chatterbox constantly you have your hands full, nother counting the fact that you're pregnant. Atleast Jinora isn't adding more grief."

"Yea, but in a crazy way I love them just as they are." Pema said looking off to nowhere smiling, most likely picturing her kids. Turning her smile to Omar she asked. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, for which I'm thankful." Omar said with a laugh though considering his upbringing he really was glad.

"Well, your parents must be losing their minds since you disappeared from home. Do you miss them?" Pema asked with concern.

Omar sighed as he set down the bottles and set his hands on the table. Biting his lip he stayed quiet until shaking his head. "If I'm completely honest, Pema. I don't want anything to do with my parents and for all I care they can burn in hell."

"Omar!" Pema yelped and covered mouth in shock.

"Hey, you have no idea what I had to go through growing up." Omar quickly said in his defense. Sighing he pinched his nose before dragging his hand down his face. "Look, I don't expect you to understand but my growing up... no one should be subjected to that."

Pema looked at him sadly as she set down the dishes she was working on. Walking around the table she put a hand on Omars shoulder. Omar could feel his emotions starting to return and looked away to avoid giving Pema a glare.

"Did you know that I left my parents to become an air acolyte?" Omar shook his head waiting for her to continue. "They were so mad when they found out. But I was just glad to be gone. I felt like a burden to them and I couldn't handle the ridicule and disrespect."

"Jesus, Pema. I'm really sorry. I didn't know." Omar said remorseful.

"I just want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here as well as Tenzin. You also have Korra, I know you too have been growing close."

Omar chuckled and looked Pema in the eye giving a thankful smile. "Thanks, Pema. I'm not ready to go into it but when I am, I'll let you know."

Pema smiled and nodded before going back to the dishes. Omar sighed inwardly as he put a few more bottles in the box before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

"What in the name of the spirits is that racket." Tenzin yelled out walking over to Omars makeshift range.

"Omar using some contraption to destroy the glass bottles." An air acolyte answered.

Tenzin sighed in relief, having thought the temple was under attack. "Everyone please return to your normal activities. I must speak with Omar alone." The acolytes began murmuring again but moved on to their practices.

"Omar."

Omar however couldn't hear him. Somehow he had found headphones and also finally pulled out his phone which was somehow not dead or damaged at all. That being he was binging on music while he was shooting. Not one to waste time he set up all of the bottles at once instead of having to keep going back and forth. So far just 7 shots in, he hasn't missed one.

"Omar. Omar. Omar!" Tenzin yelled again. Omar oblivious that Tenzin was trying to get his attention continued to shoot.. Storming ahead he gripped Omar by his shoulder and yanked him around.

Omar reacting out of instinct turned with the hand and raised his elbow until it connected with something hard. Using his free hand to grab onto fabric he stopped himself from turning and raised his shooting hand with the Five-Seven towards the offender. Seeing who it was Omar felt his blood chill and immediately lowered his gun and let go.

Tenzin was rubbing his jaw as Omar cursed inwardly at himself. Quickly removing his headphones Omar apologized profusely.

"Tenzin I am so sorry. It's just when I'm shooting I'm in full on mode and I got carried away." Omar stammered as he set the weapon on the bench nearby.

"It's alright, Omar. I just heard loud noises and I was worried something had happened." Tenzin rubbed his some more as he stood straight up.

"It's ,uh, been awhile since I practiced with it. Just wanted to make sure I don't get rusty." Omar replied sheepishly. "I can stop if you want me to."

"What exactly is that thing, Omar?"

"It's a gun. Umm think of a giant cannon that shoots the metal balls. Now imagine one that fits in your hand and is more, um, sophisticated." Omar tried to explain shrugging.

"That sounds incredibly dangerous." Tenzin said with a look of worry.

"It's not." Omar replied quickly shaking his head. "I mean it is but as long as it's in the right hands nobody who doesn't deserve it will get hurt."

"And who exactly deserves it?" Tenzin crossed his arms and gave Omar a disapproving look.

"Depends on who you ask." Omar muttered as he rested his hands on his hips and paced. "Look, this weapon is only meant to be used as a last resort. If you or anyone you care for is about to die then you use it. It's not something to use carelessly."

"So this thing can kill people?" Omar nodded solemnly maintaining eye contact with Tenzin. "Have you killed someone with it?"

Omar winced at the question and looked away partly in shame and partly in guilt. Tenzin looked shocked before looking away. An awkward and sad silence fell between the two.

"Forgive me for asking. I should have shown more tact."

"No, no it's not your fault. It's something I have to accept, even if it haunts me for the rest of my days." Omar looked at Tenzin as he felt tears well up in his eyes. All the emotion he had finally starting to break out.

He looked away as a tear dropped from his eye. It had been awhile since he truly cried and this just might do it for him. Unexpectedly, he felt arms embrace him into a hug. Omar reluctantly hugged back but was grateful for the gesture.

"Thanks, Tenzin. I needed that." Omar sniffed as he backed out of the hug. Tenzin only smiled back telling Omar he was welcome.

* * *

Given that Omar Korra were now friends with Bolin and Mako, the two could now freely walk around the arena unrestricted. Korra was more than excited about it but Omar at that point didn't really care for much. After his incident with Tenzin he wasn't really excited for much for the rest of the day. Something that Korra eventually caught on to. It wasn't until they reached the hall where the ready area was.

"Hey, are you okay? You been quiet all day." Korra asked clearly concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, just got some stuff on my mind. Plus it's been a long day." Omar half-lied. Korra stopped walking and crossed her arms with a skeptical look. Omar chuckled inwardly at her stubbornness. "What?"

"I don't believe you. So what's going on?" She said a bit too condescending for Omars liking.

"I'm fine, Korra."

"The hell you are. You been quiet since before we left the temple. You haven't acknowledged me once today at all."

"No one pays attention to you for one day and you don't get want you want and you lose your mind, huh?" Omar replied nonchalantly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Korra snarled. Unfolding her arms she stomped towards Omar until she was closer than half an arms length.

Omar scoffed as he shook his head. "It means you're so used to being coddled with attention and praise that you can't handle not having it. It means when there's something you can't do or have, you take it by force or destroy it because you can't control yourself."

Omar never thought a dark skinned person could turn red. Korra though proved that it was very possible. "That's not true. I'm not like that at all."

"Really. Then how come you burned down Tenzins equipment? How come you have been ignoring his teachings and disrespecting him since we've been here?" Omar snapped.

I have been practicing my ass off to learn airbending and still I can't do it." Korra yelled back.

"Yet when he does try to help ,you brush him off or insult him. I've watched your training you do not listen at all."

Korra bristled at the words, Omar could feel the anger radiating off of her.

"Not too mention whenever you don't get any praise or you get ignored you get offended or upset. Take Mako for an example. He hasn't given you compliment or any praise but for the last couple of days you've been trying to get one."

Korra's hand curled into a fist and Omar felt himself step away a little bit. Last thing he needed was to get into a fight with Korra. Sighing he dragged his hands across his face walked past Korra.

"You know what, I'm just going to leave. Have fun at the match and tell Mako and Bolin I said hi." Without another word he disappeared around the corner making his way to the exit.

* * *

In retrospect getting into a fight with Korra was probably a very bad decision and Omar was already regretting it. He'd have to apologize to her later. Granted what he said wasn't a lie but they he said it was messed up.

Instead of going straight back to the island, he decided to wander the city for awhile. It was nice to look at and reminded him of home. Plus the fact that it wasn't as modern was a plus. It added a certain feel to it he supposed. Most shops were closed by now and everyone was either at the arena or in their homes listening to the match so that made the streets of Republic City deserted. Save for the cold wind that stung Omars face as he walked on, apparently winter is coming.

Despite all this he had an uneasy feeling going through him. Like he was being watched. It did not sit well with him so he did what he used to do when he felt this way. Dodge into alleyways and try to find out who's his secret admirer.

after about 10 minutes of moving in alleyways, Omar could not find anything or anyone. Either he was really paranoid or this person was really good. As he moved to get out of the he was in felt something coil around his legs before he toppled on to the freezing hard ground. Cursing to himself he looked down to his legs and found them tangled in a bolo.

"Well, shit." Omar muttered as he began trying to unravel himself. Movement could be heard around him making him more nervous and struggled more to remove the bolo from his legs. That until another bolo wrappend around his torso pinning his arms to his side.

"Amon has questions for you." A deep gravelly voice said. Omar looked up to see a man in a green jumpsuit with a half-mask. The mask revealed just the man's mouth and a moustache only a sifu or Frenchman could pull off. He had some generator device attached to his back and in his hands were to kali sticks.

"I appreciate him sending someone to fetch me but could please tell him to fuck off." Omar tried to say nonchalantly but couldn't keep nervousness from creeping into his voice.

The man didn't acknowledge him as he stalked closer. With each step closer his kali sticks crackled with electricity.

"Fuck me." Was all Omar could get before the man moved to strike him.

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry this took a bit to come out. I had a hard time writing this chapter so I apologize if it seems a little lackluster. Also shoutout to fatbezy for working on cover art for this story. You are awesome man.**

**Anywho thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

**rate and review por favor :D**


	7. Captured

**Thanks to fatbezy for making the coverage for this stor and helping out with the writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Out of all the things to happen tonight, Omar did not rank as most likely when he first woke up this morning. Then again, today was all kinds of weird and unexpected for him. Still, being in a cage that's not in a police station was an interesting twist. He couldn't tell exactly where he was but judging by the sounds he heard on the way there and the dimly lit hallways, he was pretty sure it was underground.

Omar head felt heavy and his body was still stiff from the shocks he got from the equalist douche with the electric sticks. Not being one to make anything easy, he struggled the entire way to the hideout. Expectedly, he was beaten the whole ride for his resistance. In retrospect it was a stupid thing to do but he thought he should take a chance at escaping.

Omar sighed as he leaned back against the wall he was chained to. The equalist had taken everything off of him except for his clothes. Not having his watch he lost track of time long ago and couldn't tell how long he had been waiting. The lack of windows didn't help out either. It had been awhile though, maybe an hour or two. Whatever it was he decided he was more interested in the footsteps he heard down the hall moving towards his cell.

Three men came into view dressed in black and burgundy uniforms. Two had mask with green circles for the eyes and bronze pipes on the side of their heads while the third didn't have a mask on. Omar kept a neutral stare on the trio as they came to a stop in front of his cell. The unmasked man eyed with disgust that reminded him of his parents before motioning towards the door. One man unlocked the cell allowing the other to walk straight towards Omar. What greeted him next was said captor booting him in the face.

Omar grunted as the back of his head smacked into the wall behind him. His eyes watered as his nose stung and what he assumed to be blood or possibly snot drip from his nose. The same equalist grabbed him by his throat as the second equalist walked over and began undoing the chains in the wall.

These guys were smart. Rather than change cuffs when chaining him to the wall they simply applied a chain to his cuffs so there was no way he could attempt an escape. The chain was detached and Omar felt himself lifted to his feet by his throat causing him to release a choked cough. Shoved out the cell, the unmasked man began walking back to where the three originated. Another shove and Omar was following the man with two equalist in tow.

* * *

The walk was relatively short and consisted of the same dimly lit hallways. During this time Omar made note of other prisoners in the cells along the way. Some looked like they were there for awhile while others looked like they only been their a few days or weeks. More often than not they were being beaten by equalist. Omar felt sick to his stomach as he watched the atrocity being committed in front of him. Even worse he felt helpless that he couldn't do anything.

Reaching their destination Omar could see a door with a sliding peephole before him. The equalist in front of him banged twice against the door twice before waiting a few moments. The peephole slide open revealing a masked face the glanced between the four men.

"Come in. Amon's waiting." The doorman said before sliding the peephole shut. A series of clicks resonated from the other side of the door before swinging open.

As Omar entered the room. He noticed that it appeared to be a command center of sorts. A giant map of the city was doted with small notes and pins was directly ahead. To his left was communications equipment along with another room which probably had more inside. To his right was what appeared to be an intel section with pics of what appeared to be benders and bender sympathizers. At the top of the list however was Korra.

Omar felt his blood run cold at the picture of her. He was really regretting that argument he had with her and wished he stayed. To know that she actively being targeted by these equalist terrified him. There had to be something he could do. At this point Omar could feel everyone's eyes on him as he moved forward. The man in front of him stopped and looked over his shoulder.

Omar howled in pain as he felt something hit the back of his knees causing him to to them. Looking back at the attacker he was greeted by a fist sending him down to the floor. A couple snickers could be heard as Omar slowly got back up to his knees. In front of him stood the equalist leader, Amon. He was dressed in all black with red trimming and a hood to match. True to the posters than wore a white mask with a red circle in the forehead area. Omar would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated.

"Welcome, Omar. I've been expecting you." Said with a sinister undertone. His voice actually reminded Omar of Steve Blum if he became an evil madman. Needless to say it was creepy.

Omar spared a glance at the man. He was average sized but well-built standing with his hands behind his back. Only his eyes were visible and they only made Omar feel more uneasy. Cold, calculating, and very malevolent.

"See you are an interesting subject. My agents around the the world have never heard of you prior to your arrival in Republic City. Then you show up, and with the help of the avatar, you take out 3 capable benders that have preyed on non-benders for years." Slowly pacing back and forth Amon kept his icy gaze on Omar. Omar tried to maintain his neutral expression but the fear he felt at that moment was starting to show.

"What interest me is why a non-bender such as yourself would ally with the avatar rather than help your fellow non-bending brothers and sisters?" Amon stopped pacing and faced Omar. Omar dropped his eyes to the floor as sweat beaded across his forehead. He wanted to be out of the there already. At this point the cell seemed like paradise than here.

"He asked you a question." One of the equalist guards said, sending a boot into the side of Omar head. Omar could barely hear chuckling over the ringing in his ear as he crashed on to his side. Almost immediately he felt a pair of hands force him back on to his knees. "Now answer him."

Omar shook his head in a futile attempt to alleviate some of the pain. "I'm repaying a debt."

"Interesting. So once this debt is repaid what do you plan on doing then?" Amon questioned.

"Haven't thought far ahead since it's going to be a long time till I repay it." Omar croaked as he glance around the room. By his count he could see about 7 equalist not including Amon or his lieutenant. Even if had a plan to escape these odds were not ideal in the slightest. "Even so, it's none of your concern what I do."

"Actually it is my concern as much as yours. See, since you're friends with the avatar that puts in a perfect position to carry out our plan."

Omar didn't if Amon was confident in his ability to control and manipulate or just stupid. Either way he laughed at Amon. Just as swiftly, a blow came to his ribs making double over in pain. Still though he laughed earning another kick.

"Just what makes you think I'll agree to your plan? Do you honestly think I would turn on my friend?" Omar shouted as he sat back up.

"This 'friend' of yours is likely to turn on you at a moments notice." Amon stated matter-of-factly. Once again he began that slow pace back and forth. Omar lazily followed his movements feeling something warm drip down the side of his head. A slight wooziness was coming over him. "How long until she decides that she no longer needs you and cast you aside like an old toy. As a non-bender you have nothing to offer her. But with us you can change that."

Omar sneered at Amon's comment causing him to stop his pacing. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Imagine a world with no bending. Where everyone has a chance to make a living and not worry about being passed over for a job because they can't bend. No having to worry about being defenseless against a bender in a fight. No more wars being fought because of benders lust for power. No more innocent people dying at the hands of benders." Amon ranted on proudly as his men gave nods of approval or cheered. "That is the world I forsee in our future."

Omar burst out laughing as everyone looked at him with disgust and malice. "Are you really that fucking naive. Nothing will change. Everything will still be the same. People can still kill people with out bending. Wars can still be fought over ideologies and beliefs. People can still be passed over for a job if they're not qualified for it. The only thing you change is why things happen." Omar smiled devilishly as Amon stared him down, still pacing back and forth.

Once again Omar could feel a boot connecting with his skull sending him onto his side again. Everything was blurry and sounded far away or at least muffled. Amon walked over to him and squatted down. "I'm offering you the choice to end the avatar on your own terms. You could make it quick and painless. But if I get my hands on her first, not only will I take away her bending." Amon leaned closer bringing his voice to a low snarl. "I will make her suffer. She will know the true meaning of pain and you will watch it all as she begs for me to kill her.

Omar wanted to glare but the pain he was in left him grimacing. "You won't so much as touch her, you piece of shit."

"All in due time. You will see what I have in store for the world. You have 3 weeks to decide on whether or not you will join our cause or not. If you do not join then you will be an example of what happens when non-benders turn their back on their own people." Amon stood up and walked back to the board that had the map on it. Looking over his shoulder he nodded before consulting one of his men.

Omar felt hands yank him from the floor a drag him out the door. A few punches and kicks accompanied him as he was brought back to his cell.

* * *

**3 weeks later**

Omar wheezed as he slumped back into the wall. He was surprised he hadn't caved in yet. He was able to roughly determine how long it's based off of the guard rotation and when he was fed. Only one meal a day and barely enough water, he was surprised he was still alive to be honest. Beatings became a every other day event and now he was reduce to a bloody crumpled heap. At least 2 of his ribs were broken, numerous cuts were made on his chest and back, and his right ear was partially cut. Bruises wracked his body and just being hauled around by the guards was pure agony.

Amon would periodically talk to him to see if he would finally break. Other times he would deliver news on what was going on in the outside world. A search for Omar was still ongoing and Korra was losing her shit between training, Pro-bending, and helping with the search efforts. Even Mako and Bolin were helping out. This gave Omar comfort right up until Amon would mention that his sources were coming from his contacts and not the news.

Omar lightly wheezed as he took a breath. Just breathing hurt but he had to hold on. Korra would save him, he just knew it. She was all he could think about the whole time. Through the beatings, the meals, the interrogations. She was always on his mind. Korra will be here soon, that's what he would tell himself. If he could see her again he would tell her how sorry he was for yelling at and how much he missed her.

"Wake up." A voice growled as he bang on the bars to Omar cell. Omar glanced up to see Amon's lieutenant standing outside the door along with equalist. "Amon has instructed me to offer you one last chance to join up. If you do you'll be on your way within the hour."

"Piss off." Just letting out those two words caused him discomfort. The Lieutenant stared at him for a second before turning away.

"So be it. Get him to the warehouse now. If we will not fight for us, then he will serve as an example." The Lieutenant instructed. The remaining equalist nodded and bowed slightly as their boss walked off.

Omar had heard a lot of talk about a warehouse and it having something to do with what everyone was calling The Revelation. Clearly it was some rally but as of today there were talks of some benders being captured to be used at the rally. Omar couldn't help but feel dread at what was to come tonight.

* * *

Surprisingly and much to his relief, Omar was not abused at all on his way to the warehouse or once he got there. Then again there were already a massive amount of people at the warehouse as far as he could tell. This meant that most of the guards were scanning the crowd for any potential benders or cops. Still, Omar didn't want to push his luck and suffer another beating, at least not yet.

For the first time since his abduction, he wasn't in metal handcuffs. Instead they used rope and did a piss poor job at tying it. If he could loosen up the ropes he could make a break for it through the crowd that must be there.

"Please welcome your hero, your savior, Amon!" A equalist bellowed through a microphone. Omar eyes snapped up to the door at the sound of the voice and could hear what could hundreds. Of people cheering. Omar started wiggling his arms behind his back, if he could loosen it up just a bit he could run.

"My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders." Amon was now speaking which probably meant he had only another minute or two.

"This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man but when he did. That firebender took my family from me, then he took my face." Omar looked around the room for anything that could help. Frantically looking around he searched for anything sharp. Anything that could possibly help him out.

"I have been forced to hide behind this mask ever since. As you know, the avatar has recently arrived in Republic City. And if she were here she would say bending brings balance to the world, but she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering." Omar sighed in relief as he found a broken pipe barely sharp enough to cut the rope. Angling the pipe between his wrists on the rope he started moving his arms up and down the pipe hoping for it to cut.

"It has been the cause of every war, in every era. But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering, what is the revelation? Well, you're about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me. They say the avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take away a person's bending permanently."

Omar could hear murmurs and gasps as he sawed away. The rope was starting to give a little but was it enough.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing." A burly voice hollered into the room. Omar snapped his head around to see a giant monster of a man lumbering towards.

"Oh shit." Omar sawed faster in atempt to free himself and be able to defend against his attacker. A massive hand grabbed the back of his head and then smashed it into the pipe. Omar closed his eyes as his face scrunched up and his eyes watered. The man smashed his head into the pipe again and threw Omar down to the floor. Omar groaned us he wiped nose, covering it with blood.

"Nice try kid, but no dice. You can't escape now." The guard kicked him in the ribs making Omar howl in pain. If his ribs broken before they definitely were now. "Should taken Amon's offer, but no instead you rather stay with that bitch avatar."

"Your firebending is gone. Forever." Omar could here Amon shout proudly.

The guard gave Omar a sinister smile and dragged Omar to his feet. "Your time is up. Now move it."

With a shove Omar stumbled out the door into a long corridor. Amon could still be heard talking with occasional crowd cheer which probably meant another bender was lost. Omar sighed in defeat, this was the end wasn't it.

"Before we deal with this last bender, I have a special surprise." Omar was shoved through a door and found himself on stage overlooking a mass of equalist protesters. To his right stood Amon and his entourage and kneeling a little bit away from them was another man. Omar eyes went wide when the man looked to him. It was Bolin.

"This man right here arrived in the city with the avatar recently. But when confronted by us about our plight against the bending regime, he turned his back on us. He turned his back on you." Amon pointed at Omar. The crowd booed and threw various objects at Omar as he was pushed ahead. "He would rather help the benders than his own kind, and too that we say unacceptable."

Omar kept his eyes trained on Bolin. He looked so terrified and more in shock to see Omar was alive. Thankfully he he didn't look like he was beaten or anything like he was. Omar gave a small subtle smile to Bolin as he moved ahead. A couple steps later a blow to the back of his knees sent him down to the floor as the crowd cheered. As he sat up on to his knees Amon stalked towards him like a lion would do to its prey until he was standing behind Omar.

"This is the price for non-benders not fighting for our cause." Omar felt a hand grip the back of his neck and forced him to look up. With his other hand, Amon placed his thumb on Omar forehead. Almost instantly Omar felt his entire body seize up in pain. Omar screamed bloody murder as Amon held him in place. It was as if the very blood in his veins turned into knives and we're slicing their way through his body. Something warm oozed from his eyes and ears as Amon released him.

"OMAR!" Bolin screamed from his left. Omar could feel some of the pain leaving his body but it hurt to move. He feel his hand wiping away the blood from his eyes and that's when he realized that in his pain he was somehow able to break out of the binding his hands.

The floor was hard but it strangely felt nice. He didn't want to get up, it hurt just to move. Everything was blurry and muted out. The crowd could be shouting and he didn't hear a thing. Rolling onto his back he notice he couldn't see the ceiling like before. Come to think of it he couldn't see much of anything. Just steam. Groggy he rose to his feet and could see people running all over the place at least from 10 feet away he could see.

Noticing no equalist nearby, he limped his way off of the stage. Slowly but surely his hearing was coming back and he could see clearly. Moving through the steam he stumbled through an exit door on to a balcony. Cool air stung his face and the wind howled throughout the night. Never in his life had Omar been so grateful to be outside breathing fresh air.

The sound of screaming ended his relief though and he could see The Lieutenant shocking the ladder just 5 feet in front of him. Moving on impulse Omar charged the equalist boss, just as he turned around sending them both off of the platform. In retrospect considering his condition, it was a very stupid idea. The two men smacked ground with a thud and Omar was only happy that he landed on top of The Lieutenant. Rolling off, Omar grimaced as his ribs reminded him why he shouldn't have done that. Still, The Lieutenant wasn't moving either so there was that.

"OMAR! OMAR!" A familiar voice hollered out drawing a weak smile on his face. Looking towards the source he could see Korra sprinting towards him with Naga in tow.

"Bolin, help me get him up. He's hurt bad." Mako shouted as he tried picking up Omar. Bolin stumbled over and grabbed Omar other arm and the two brothers lifted him from the ground. Omar shouted in pain but allowed them to help.

"Quickly, put him on Naga." Korra screamed out hysterical as she hopped on to Naga. "We're all going to have to squeeze on."

The pain in Omar ribs was unbearable now and he felt himself slipping out of consciousness. Everyone's screaming was gradually drowned out and Omar closed his eyes.

* * *

**Not a bad chapter, huh. I hope it was a nice little change from the original story and it was interesting and tough to write.**

**Rate and review and have a awesome week :D**


	8. Dark Pasts and New Faces

**Hey everybody. Sorry I've gone for awhile. I had to be an adult for a bit and been working two jobs not to mention National guard training. Unfortunately this means that I won't be updating as frequently as I'd like but I won't be going on hiatus. On the bright side I've been watching LOK as well as other anime to gather some inspiration. Specifically Tokyo Ghoul that show is amazing and I'm kinDa thinking starting fanfic about it in the future. Once again, thank you lanister for the advice and the cover art for this fanfic. You are** **amazing.**

* * *

Everything in his mind was hazy. Everything that occurred over the past few days was like a dream. Well, dream might not be appropriate. A nightmare more like. Thankfully and strangely enough, he couldn't remember much of what happened. All he knew was that his body was wracked with intense pain. Specifically, his forehead, his entire spine, elbows, wrists, feet and solar plexus.

_This is the price for non-benders not fighting for our cause._

_Pain._

Omar tensed up as he recalled the words. Recalled the immense pain that accompanied the words. It was unlike anything he ever encountered in his life. How he was still sane was beyond him. Or perhaps he was sane anymore. Maybe he was confined in a padded room, wearing a straight-jacket babbling about nonsense. What the case may be, he was content to remain laying down on the piece of heaven below. The warm, furry feeling over his body was a welcoming sensation as well. If he could stay like this forever he would be golden. The minor weight on his chest was a bit bothersome though. In fact, it was uncomfortable since it was sending sharp pains into his ribs.

Omar's eyes fluttered open lazily as he took in his surroundings. It was his room back on Air Temple Island, still the way he left it before... before whatever he was up to before being in his current situation. On the far side of his room was his desk and bag that he still somehow had not lost. His gun sat unloaded in the middle of the desk waiting for someone to come pick it up. Light shined into his room and he could make out what looked like snow flakes falling through the air. Winter already?

The pressure on his chest shifted lightly eliciting a hiss from Omar. A soft sigh followed but it came from where the pressure on his chest was. Omar squinted at the source and smiled when he found out who it was. Korra was resting her head and arms on top of his chest still sound asleep. Slight bags under her eyes were evidence that she had been lacking on sleep for a couple days probably. Her hair was also let down for the first time he's ever seen and partly spread over her face. The rhythm of her soft breathing was soothing to hear but did nothing to ease his pain. He would have to wake her up. Eventually, he could endure a couple more seconds of seeing her beauty. Gently, he moved one of her curls out of her face only for her to start to wake from her rest.

_Crap. Oh well, it had to end sooner or later._

Korra sat her self up groggily. Yawning, she stretched her arms above her head until a satisfying pop and a sigh of relief made her smile lazily. Omar oogled her as she rubbed her and noticed how much more muscle she put on. Not too much so that she wasn't feminine and not too little so that she was a twig. It was a nice happy-medium. Looking his way lazily her eyes widened and her jaw slowly dropped. Omar smiled in amusement before waving.

"Spirits, your awake." Korra screamed as she launched her arms around his neck, snatching him up in a tight hug making him laugh and groan at the same time. Slowly he brought his hands up around her back burying his head in her shoulder.

"It take it you really missed me, huh?" He laughed out. Korra squeezed even tighter and started shaking. Omar rubbed his hand up and down her back and chuckled some more. "Come on. I couldn't have been gone for that long, no need to be upset."

Korra pulled back from the hug and stared at him. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at him. Omar's face grew serious as he could see the pain and relief in her eyes. "You don't remember do you?" She asked.

"Remember what? What happened?"

Korra looked away and looked as if she was trying to hold back more tears. No more words needed to be said as he brought her back in for another hug. Korra gripped at his chest and started shaking some more. Omar cooed softly as he ran his hand through her hair and rubbed her back. Whatever happened must have been really bad. Korra never cries or gets this shaken up.

Just what did happen to him.

* * *

"Two months!" He screamed before clutching his ribs grunting at the pain beckoning him to calm down. Following his escape and rescue from Amon he was put into a medically induced coma. How he was even still alive with the injuries he had was a mystery to everyone but they were thankful nonetheless.

"Don't strain yourself. I know this a lot to take in but don't freak out." Pema pleaded guiding him back down to his seat. He reluctantly complied, there no use in arguing with her.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you remember? Anything at all." Tenzin inquired desperate for a lead.

Omar scratched his head but couldn't remember one detail. Sighing he shook his. "I'm sorry Tenzin. I really wish I could help."

Tenzin sighed before stroking his beard as he thought. "That's unfortunate. Information you had could have proved very useful in stopping Amon."

Omar mentally cursed himself. How could he not remember? Somewhere in his head was possibly the key to ending the revolution but he was to incompetent to remember. And on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. Korra looked at him solemnly before nodding her head.

_It's not your fault._

That's what her look said. But he couldn't accept that. If he could remember something.

"Omar. Given your condition, you suffered minor muscle loss and mild amnesia. We've also noticed that your chi has been blocked and in some way altered. How? We do not know." Tenzin stated regretfully. "Until we can find out the effects of this you mustn't push yourself too hard or get stressed out."

Omar nodded sadly. If this day could get any worse he couldn't imagine how. As of right now all he wanted to do was take his mind off of the subject. Stiffly he rose to his feet and stretched carefully as so he wouldn't injure himself.

"I understand and thank you. For everything. You all clearly did a lot for me." Pema made her way to Tenzins side who wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Both nodded and smiled as Omar began walking to his room.

* * *

_Weak._

That is how he felt. Omar gripped his head as he sat back in his chair. Two weeks had passed since his talk with Tenzin, Pema, and Korra and since then he had locked himself in his room only coming out to use the bathroom or eat. Eat. Sleep. Assemble and disassemble his Five-Seven. Work-out in his room. Shower. For 2 weeks it was the same routine. Rinse. Dry. Repeat. Korra had stopped by daily trying to get him to come to the city again, but he always said he wasn't feeling well. Despite not remembering his time captured, every time he thought of going into the city he felt a wave of dread wash over him. Perhaps it was the thought that he could possibly be kidnapped again. He groaned loudly as he stood up and walked towards his window. Straight He could see the city silhouetting itself in the surrounding mountains and sky, from here it looked peaceful. Welcoming even, reminded him of his home on the way back from coming from out of town. If the current state of events was any indicator, it was anything but. A knock at his door drew his attention from his musings but he already knew who it was. It was the same tough as nails, talented, and spirited girl he admired.

"Come in." He voiced loud enough for his visitor to hear.

He kept his gaze on the city as Korra walked into the room moving towards the other side of the window. Taking in the view she crossed her arms and leaned up against wall. The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity waiting for one to say something.

"This reminds me of home. Well... one of them atleast." He started, voice lower than he would have liked. Korra turned her gaze on to him but kept silent as if she knew he would continue. "I grew up in Boston until I was about 14. My family was a huge military and police family. Very traditional and unfortunately very overzealous about keeping it going." He sighed as he recalled the memories. "It was to the point were I was put into "training" before I even had my first friend. I didn't want that kind of life, I wanted to be something different anything really. At the time it didn't seem possible for me to do that and my parents did everything in their power to keep it that way. Up until the point that it was abusive." Omar looked down at the floor and scrunched up his face as he tried to suppress the terrible experiences.

"There comes a time though where you have to stand and say enough is enough. Eventually I ran away, as far I could and never looked back. If there's one thing I can thank them for, it's for teaching me how to take care of myself. I was able to get far enough down south that I wouldn't have to worry about anyone looking for me and I could start over. This also meant that I was homeless."

"What did your parents do?"

"From what I gathered my mom kept searching for awhile until the search was called off. My dad... Well he's not doing much of anything now." Korra tilted her head confused as Omar took a deep breath. "During one of the training exercises' we were doing he got really pissed, add in that he was drunk. I couldn't disassemble and reassemble his gun as fast as he wanted me to. Usually he would just berate me or ground me, say I'm a disgrace to the family. That night though... thst night was different. He got violent after I finished putting it back together." Omar paused for what felt like an eternity as he mentally prepared himself for what he was going to tell Korra. "He got violent and out of fear and anger I shot him." He aimed his hand like a gun and mimicked firing a shot before letting his hand fall back to his side. Korra stood flabbergasted at both what she just heard and how nonchalant he appeared while saying it. " That's the very gun right there actually." He pointed at the pistol resting on his desk.

"Omar. I'm so sorry." Korra replied somberly.

"So was I. Crazy how I became the opposite of what they were raising me to be in that moment." Omar chuckled lightly at the irony. An uneasy silence descended on the two teens for a few minutes.

"Some time later I saved some kid from bullies he had at school. His name was Jason, a bit quirky and awkward but he was hilarious." Omar smiled imagining his friends smiling face. Korra sighed softly in relief and smirked a little. It was the first time she seen him smile in a long time.

"We became fast friends and when he found out about my... living conditions, he convinced his parents to take me in. Unlike my real parents, they weren't controlling or strict. In fact, they were pretty care-free. Didn't care what we did as long as they didn't get a call from the cops or principal. Jason and his parents were good to me and became a second family to me. I finally had people I could depend on and love." Slowly his smile went away and was replaced by a serious look. "But now I'm here. In a place that I'm still having trouble believing is real. But since I met you it's been okay. I can gladly say that thanks to you I don't feel alone here."

Omar turned to face Korra and smiled which she graciously returned. "Thank you for being here for me and being patient. I'm surprised you haven't broken down my door and dragged me out into the city to be honest." He jived easing up the very tense atmosphere.

Korra laughed lightly and faced him. "I was considering it, actually. But I didn't want to hurt your pride as well as your body."

"You got jokes, huh? Well lucky for me you're all talk."

Korra shot him a smile before walking out of his room. Looking back out the window he had to smile to himself.

It felt like some of the weight on his shoulders was suddenly lifted. It's amazing how just talking about something could make you feel better.

* * *

The boat ride to the city flew by with Omar and Korra throwing jabs at each other. After their talk Omar had decided it was high time he stopped isolating himself and go back into the world. He needed it and it would be nice to see Mako and Bolin again. He wasn't going unprepared though like last time. He to bring his Five-Seven with him, at least until he could buy himself a knife. Apparently Mako had a new girlfriend who was the daughter of the owner of Sato Industries and Korra was part of a task force against the equalist. The Fire Ferrets were also in the tournament with a match in a couple of hours. To have so much happen while he was gone was disheartening but regardless he happy to be back.

"Omar, you coming?" Korra shouted from on top of Naga. Omar snapped his eyes to her confused. Realizing he had been standing on the edge of the peer for quite some time now, he scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Yea, sorry. Just lost in thought." Korra gave a worried look but remained silent as Omar climbed into the spot behind her.

Now that Omar was back in the city he could see how different everything was. People seemed more on edge and paranoid. The streets weren't as busy as they used to be. More noticeable was the glares or looks of fear that were aimed at Korra. It was sad, a once alive and vibrant city that was now cloaked in fear and distrust.

"Things sure have changed around here since I been gone." Omar said as they road towards the pro-bending arena.

"More and more people have gone missing, specifically benders and bender sympathizers, since you disappeared. I don't even want to think what's happening to them." Korra voiced in an angry tone.

"We'll stop them. You can be sure of that." Omar replied reassuringly.

"Yeah. I hope so." Was all that came from the water tribe girl sitting in front of him.

As if on cue the two found themselves at the arena. It was still early so there were few people outside, but those few were still excited to see her. Korra smiled and waved as she hopped off Naga and walked by the fans. Omar snickered at the avatar blushing at the compliments she was being showered in until he felt a tug on his arm. Looking down he saw a small girl with two pig tails looking at him with face-splitting grin. Seriously, that grin looks like it hurts.

Smiling warmly he asked, "Hi there, what can I do for you?"

"You're not Mako or Bolin. Are you the avatars boyfriend?" The little girl asked innocently.

Omar voluntarily jerked back flabbergasted. "Whaaa. What makes you ask that?" He could feel his heating up as he glanced from side to side.

"Mako already has girlfriend and Korra doesn't like Bolin as a boyfriend." Another girl chimed in enthusiastically.

"He's not on the the team but he's with Avatar Korra."

"They have to be boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"They look so cute together."

Omars pulse quickened as he raised his hands in mock surrender as. Before he knew it he was surrounded by fans picking for questions on him and Korra.

"He's too cute for the Avatar."

"How long have you guys been together?"

"What it like dating the avatar?"

"I'm prettier than the avatar date me."

Omar facepalmed as more questions came until he felt a tug on the back of his jacket followed by a series of screams.

"Spirits. It's her."

"Kiss him, Avatar."

Looking towards Korra her face was towards the ground trying to hide a blush as she dragged Omar inside. Safely out the clutches of the fans, the two teens walked towards the the gym in an awkward silence. Omar sighed as he looked towards the ground. They didn't even bother asking if he was a friend or relative, just jump straight to boyfriend. He couldn't say he opposed the idea, though. Korra was cute, among other things. But did she feel the same about him. Damned if he knew.

Walking into the gym he could see Bolin and Mako practicing their moves. Between Bolin's strength and overall power coupled with Mako's speed and technique, the bending brothers were a force to be reckoned with. Add in Korra and they were nigh unstoppable. Standing off to the side was a slender dark-haired woman. She was dressed in black with dark red accents, from where he was standing she looked cute.

"Guys look who I found on Air Temple Island?" Korra shouted as the two marched forward. The two brothers stopped what they were to see what the commotion was. Upon seeing Omar, Bolin smiled wildly and began running over.

"Omar! You're back. Hey Mako, Omar's back." Bolin scooped him up and a giant hug and lifted over his head.

"Bolin. Glad to see you're okay." Omar grunted as Bolin dropped him back on his feet. Mako moved up next to him and held out his arm smirking like he usually does.

"Omar. It's great to see you again, we were all worried weren't going to see you again." Mako added. Omar clasped his hand around Mako's and gave him a grin of his own.

Good to see you too Mako. Though I should be thanking you all for saving me." Omar replied graciously.

"Omar is it? Nice to meet you." A woman's voice came as Mako moved to the side. Turns the woman was even more stunning up close. Raven black hair and green eyes on a slender face lightly touched up by make up. Omar was almost at a loss for words, but he preferred the au natural beauty that Korra had. "I'm Asami Sato." She held out her hand As she smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you, Asami. You must be the woman that has Mako head over heels." Omar shook her hand and shot Mako a knowing smile. Mako chuckled as he rolled his eyes and Asami giggled.

"That would be me, yes. I heard you were captured by Amon, but I'm glad I had the chance to meet you before anything too bad happened."

Omar frowned and looked away. "Yeah, I don't remember much but it's still... it's still trying."

"Tell me about. I was kneeling there scared for my life while Amon was like 'I will take your bending forever'." Bolin chimed changing voice to deeper and stalking around like a monster. "That was some scary stuff. I'm still having nightmares."

"Yeah. Me too." Omar sighed, out of the corner of his eye he could see Korra look away and her expression change to worried and as if she was in thought.

"Just what exactly did he do to you. you're not a bender so he couldn't take away your bending." Mako asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it kept me down for this long."

"Do you... do you have protection on you." Bolin asked nervously.

Omar turned around lifted his shirt showing his gun tucked in his pants allowing everyone to sigh in relief, except Asami who wasn't sure what the gun was. Silence fell on to the group as everyone was absorbed in their own thoughts or didn't know what to say.

"So Asami, Korra tells me that your family is the owner of the satomobile. That's amazing." Omar ended the silence trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Yes, that's us. We're currently the leading distributor in vehicles and we're moving into city-wide construction." Asami replied with pride. Omar had to admit it was amazing what her family was in.

"Sounds lucrative. With jobs and contracts like that you can only go higher. You should have no problems hiring engineers and architects for those jobs."

"Actually my father handles almost all of the creations really. His an engineering genius and an architectural savant. He handles the city business and let's me work on the vehicles, the latest Satomobile is actually my design from the engine to paint job."

Omar jaw dropped in amazement before looking towards Mako who was blushing had a cheesy grin on his face. He really lucked out with Asami.

"Smart and beautiful. You got yourself a keeper here, Mako." Omar nudged Mako who stared lovingly at Asami.

"Yeah, I did huh?" Mako gave him a pat on on the shoulder.

"As much as I love talking about awesome stuff with equally awesome people, we still have to train." Bolin butted in in his enthusiastic tone. "Tonight we're going to kick some Rabaroo tush tonight." He hollered pumping his fist in the air. Everybody chuckled and moved further into the gym towards the elements section while Korra had began donning her gear.

"Hey, now that I'm not being a depressed coach potato I'm going to be training with you guys again. Need to get back in top shape if I want to defend myself." Omar hollered out as he began shedding his jacket revealing a green sleeveless shirt Pema had bought for him.

"Actually, we have a new technique we're trying to perfect." Korra said shooting down Omar's spirits.

"You can train with Asami though. She been taking self-defense classes for years now." Mako added. Omar raised an eyebrow and looked towards Asami who was taking off her jacket revealing a shirt similar to his except red and black like her jacket. "Don't underestimate her, she's been kicking all of our asses since you been gone."

"And what was I doing to you all before she showed up." Omar quipped. Mako simply rolled his eyes and snickered.

"I don't know, Omar. She's like you, except a girl, and more flowy." Bolin said cautiously.

"Flowy."

"Don't worry, I know it's your first time back so I'll be gentle." Asami declared proudly. Omar turned to face her and she was already in her fighting stance smiling.

Omar raised his hands in mock disbelief before settling in his stance. "Mako, I promise you'll get your girlfriend back in one piece." Mako waved a hand and went to practicing firebending not concerned at all. Omar chuckled and turned his attention back to Asami. "Try not to break a nail, sweetheart. It'd be a shame if you have to walk around with messed up nails."

Asami narrowed her eyes and the two began circling each other. Timing their steps, Omar tried for a simple 1-2 combo which Asami effortlessly dodged. Dodging back out he smirked as they rotated in their circle.

Almost quicker than he could read Asami dashed in and let loose a right swing to his ribs followed by a straight jab to his chest. Omar deflected the first punch and side-stepped out the way of her jab. Seeing an opening, He brought his knee up into her mid-section lifting her off the ground a bit.

The sudden exasperation of air let him no he got her until he felt his head get knocked to the right. Stumbling to his side he shook his head as Asami shook here left hand. Smirking he got back into his stance and pressed in on her.

He tried for a left hook which she ducked under, a knee which she blocked and pushed back down. He sucked his teeth in frustration, she was good. Feinting a left jab, he watched as Asami instinctively dodged to his left. Right at the same time he spun to his right and swung his hand in a backfist strike. To his surprise he didn't make contact, until he felt slender fingers wrap around his wrist.

Having a tight grip she used her other arm to deliver a blow to his ribs and then put her forearm against the back of his still held elbow. Omar gritted his teeth in pain as she tossed his arm away and delivered a right hook to his jaw. If he had been any other person, that would have been a flawless combo. Following his training, Omar spun with the blow and ducked down sticking out his leg. Clearly his opponent wasn't expecting this as his leg sweep toppled her like a jenga tower. Captilizing on this, Omar leaped forward and landed a hit to her jaw before she could get up.

Both fighters immediately scrambled to their feet. still wanting to press his advantage Omar immediately moved in with a left hook. Asami once dodged and this time threw a punch to his stomach as she was coming back up. Omar doubled over and grabbed at his stomach leaving himself open. Asami saw this and landed another hit to his face making him drop to both knees.

A copper taste filled his mouth as he felt slim arms wrap around his neck. Smooth, soft arms at that. Omar couldn't enjoy the feeling though as the arms tightened and cut off any air he was getting. Despite his prying and pulling, she had a strong grip on him and he would surely pass out soon. Mentally cursing himself, Omar reluctantly tapped out. The arms immediately slacken ed and Omar gasped for the air he was missing.

Panting Omar sat back and felt around his neck, still sore. Asami moved around and took a seat panting as well. taking a deep breath she smiled and moved a lock of hair out of her face.

"All that fight and not a single nail broken." She mocked, waving her hands in Omar's face.

Chuckling, he batted her hands away and wiped his forehead. "You got lucky, I'm still recovering. You had the advantage."

Asami simply laughed. "You did get me good a couple of times. Better than the others atleast."

"Yeah, you have a mean left hook. Thought for second my jaw was dislocated." He sighed happily.

"Well, anyways, good job. I think you'll make a great spar partner while Mako and the others practice."

"Likewise. But for now I'm beat, all that recovering has left me out of shape."

The two shared a laugh and watched as Korra, Mako, and Bolin practiced. Omar spared a glance at Asami and noticed the look she was giving Mako while he worked, he even had a chance to return the look before it returning to the focused one he usually had on during matches. It was one of admiration and loving. Omar smiled to himself, Mako was one lucky guy.

Almost automatically his gaze drifted to Korra. He had watched her practice every time whether it was earth, fire, water, or air. But when she water bended, that was when he would really get mezmerized. The way she flowed with the water like they were one was beautiful and the ferocity of when she incorporated her modern adaptation was amazing. Just like her.

He was sure the looks that Asami gives Mako were the same ones he gave Korra whenever she wasn't looking. Still he couldn't help but wonder if she felt anything similar towards him. Did she give him the look when he wasn't looking?

"You should take her on a date." Asami spoke up with a knowing smile.

Omar blushed and looked down finding his feet suddenly interesting. "What. Ask who on a date?"

"Oh come on. You've been giving her that look all day." She smiled even more clearly amused at Omar being bashful. "You like her so why not ask her out? From the short time I've known her, I can tell she definitely cares for you."

Omar sighed and looked back at the avatar. "I care for her too. But what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"You never know until you ask." Was the simple answer.

Omar gave Asami an appreciative smile and looked back at Korra. Maybe she was right, he just have to ask and he'll know. After the match then, that's when he'll ask her.

Right at that moment Korra looked at him and smiled. That smile he grown foND of over the time he had known her.

* * *

**Yeah finally Asami is here and Omar is back being with his friends. What did you guys think of the reveal of Omar's past to Korra? To hasty or cliche? What did you all think of the sparring match between Asami and Omar? I'm still working on getting good at fight scenes so bear with me. Also I'm going to try to do longer chapter from now on so updates won't be as frequent as I would like. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Rate and review and thank you all for reading. See you in the next chapter.**


	9. Crushes and Heartbreaks

**Hey everyone. I am so sorry for being late with chapter. Work has been unreal and I find myself with less and time. On the bright side I have this awesome new chapter and I have a ps4 now. Going through the last couple of chapters I have noticed some inconsistencies with my story, nothing overly major though. I'll be working to fix those starting next chapter. Enjoy, everyone.**

* * *

"She'll definitely say yes. You're worrying too much about this." Asami declared reassuringly. The match with the Rabaroo's was intense but the Fire Ferrets made quick work of them. Asami had been nice enough to let Omar into the VIP section with her. Despite her prissy looks, Asami was quite the Pro-bending fan. Calling out opportunities to exploit and yelling at the referee gave Omar more than a few good laughs.

"I don't even know if she feels the same way about me. I mean yeah we're good friends and all but..." He trailed and sighed as the walked towards the Fire Ferrets locker area.

"You clearly didn't see her after after she found you or while you were recovering." Asami replied. "She cares about you alot."

Despite just meeting her a couple of hours ago, Omar and her were already fast friends. Partly because she was a non-bender like him and because she was someone he could actually talk about modern technology with. Throw in the fact that she was helping him figurr out how to approach Korra. Both points helped him feel more at ease with his current standing in the world not so much like an outcast.

"I know, I know." He mumbled. "I just don't want to make things awkward."

Asami sighed as she wheeled herself in front of Omar. Resting her hand on her hip and stopping him with the other she looked him in the eye.

"Look, do you want to see her with another guy?" She questioned.

"What kind of question is that of course not." He replied.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been with her." Asami jabbed a finger into his face.

Sighing he replied, "No, I rather not."

Asami lowered her hand and smiled. "Then ask her out. Start with something simple, like dinner." Leaning in closer she inspected Omar's face causing to lean back startled. "You may want to shave and get a haircut to when you have a chance."

Omar reached for his face and felt a goatee, well more like just his upper lip and, soul patch and chin hair. His hair had finally formed loose curls and gave him a mini fro. He had been so busy he hadn't even bothered to shave at all. Asami laughed as she turned around and the two continued to the locker room.

"Well, I can't take her out without any money, I don't have a job as of right now, and I don't know who's hiring." Omar added rubbing the back of his head.

Without any hesitation, Asami took out a small stack of money and handed it to Omar. "You can pay me back by asking out Korra and I'll ask my dad about finding a place for you at Future Industries."

Omars jaw dropped as he made a gurgling noise at the amount of money now in his hands. Asami was nice and all but this ridiculous. They just met today and she already was giving him money.

"I.. I.. Thank you, Asami. Seriously, thanks." Omar stumbled over his words as he stared at the pinkish-red currency.

Asami simply smiled as they reached the door. Omar could here the teams voices on the other side excited over their victory. Asami gave a reassuring nod before opening the door and making a bee line straight for Mako. Omar smiled as he watched the grin pop up on Mako's face, then began scanning the room for who he was after. He found his mark sitting on the bench in the room still putting on her boots, which vaguely reminded him of uggz.

Omar felt his chest tighten and his breathing become almost ragged. Slowly he moved forward and with each step he could feel his heartbeat in his ears grow louder until it was blocking out all sound. His hands felt sweaty and no matter how many times he wiped them on his pants they would instantly be wet again.

Omar peeked to his right and saw Asami gesture her head in Korra's direction and smile reassuringly. Omar gulped and turned his gaze back to Korra. Almost as if planned Korra turned her body and upon seeing him smiled brightly. Bombs were going off in his chest, and his brain was going a million miles a second trying to for a single coherent thought.

"Peehype." The words came out so suddenly and naturally that Omar didn't even realize what he said.

"Umm, what?" Korra asked trying to suppress a laugh.

Finally registering what just happened Omar shot his hands to his mouth as his eyes widened.

_What the actual fuck._

"Sorry... I mean match good... No, gatch mood... Damn it, I mean good match." Omar stumbled all over his words but ran with it. "You... you were amazing out there. I mean you're always amazing, but today you you were amazingly amazing." He willed his mouth to shut but the words kept pouring out.

Korra laughed as she stood up and grabbed her gear. "Thank you, Omar. What's got you all wound up."

Omar brain automatically went into panic mode. "Wound up? I'm not wound up. You're wound up, you just got out of a intense match. Of course you'd be wound up." Omar sputtered as he crossed his arms and turned to the side.

Korra looked amused as she moved closer to Omar and rested an elbow on his shoulder. "I'm actually pretty relaxed right now."

"Right, of course you are. I mean you're Korra, nothing fazes you. Miss badass 2.0." He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Asami beckoning Bolin and Mako to come out of the room.

"Well, I'll see you back at the temple then? See ya." Korra said as she watched everyone else leave, beginning to move towards the door.

Omar's mind raced. This was chance he had to take it or else he'll feel crap about it for the rest of the day.

"Korra. Wait." He yelped taking hold of her wrist. Startled herself, Korra jumped slightly at the sudden movement.

Concern laced her face as she asked. "Omar, what's wrong?"

it was now or never. The moment of truth was upon him. "Korra... I... I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me?" It was as if everything in the world stopped. Slowly he lifted his head to look at Korra.

Any sliver of hope he had died as soon as he saw her face. Instead a blushing smile he was hoping for, Korra was looking at him with a barely visible frown. "Omar, I... I'm sorry but I'm already going somewhere with Bolin."

Any feeling he had previously was suddenly gone. His tightened chest felt empty and loose now while his legs felt like they would buckle at any moment. Slowly his grip on her wrist slackened until his arms were hanging loosely at his sides. He was too late and he couldn't believe it.

_With Bolin._

The last two words kept repeating in his head. Taking a deep breath he subtly fixed himself internally. If that's who Korra likes then he'll support her, because that's what friends do. Right?

Putting on the best smile he could he finally replied. "Really? That's great."

"What? Really?" Korra inquired clearly taken aback.

Omar nodded as he continued keeping up his happy façade. "Yep, I think you too look good together."

Korra still confused forced a worried smile but remained quiet. It's as if she wanted to say something but couldn't. The feeling of emptiness was spreading further through Omar fast and he could feel a lump in his throat forming. He needed to leave fast.

"Well see you back at the temple, have fun." Omar shouted as he pushed past Korra out the door and began running down the hall. If Korra had said or done anything it went unnoticed as Omar gritted his teeth while he ran down the hall toward the exit.

* * *

Of all the things he was feeling, tired was not one of them. If he had to guess he had been running for about 10 minutes now. Slowing down, Omar felt something warm and wet slide down his face. Bringing up his hand he wiped it away as he sniffled. Soon another ran down, followed by another and another until tears were falling down both his cheeks. He balled his into fist in frustration, if he was really going to cry over that then he'd lose respect for himself.

Of course this would happen. He spent so much time pushing away while he was recovering and now it's biting him in the ass. What chance did he have really? She was Korra who trained all her life to kick ass and become saviour of the world. And he was just some poor bastard stuck somewhere he didn't being with no way of getting back home.

Omar let out a humorless chuckle as he wiped his eyes. How foolish of to think something would come of it. Feeling an urge to stop, he looked up to the sign above him.

Narook's Noodles and Spirits.

Omar groaned out loud and rolled his eyes. Of course, he would end up at the place he was going to take Korra had she said yes. The diner was fairly popular and specialized in water tribe dishes. Plus since the drinking age here is 19 he could have some drinks.

Grimacing he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He didn't want to think about a certain avatar right but he did want a drink. Sighing, Omar stuck his hands in pocket and walked into the store. The as expected the restaurant was pretty busy and there were hardly any tables available. Thankfully, Korra and Bolin weren't here.

The bar it is then.

As part of his usual routine when going into a new building he made quick mental notes on all of the entrances and exits as well as sizing up everyone in the store. The only people of interest really were a group of a group around his age in a small closed off area. Three boy and three girls all dressed in very nice clothing with smug looks on their faces, one in particular stuck out though. Dressed in a dark grey clothes and sporting what was either violet looking hair or a small animal on his head. He in particular had predatory look on his face.

Finding his way to the bar Omar pulled out a stool and took a seat putting his weight on to the countertop. It was long day and it would be an even longer week after what happened.

"I know that look. Someone just shot down by someone they like." A voice cam from behind the bar. Omar looked up to see a older man with his arms crossed and a small smirk.

Omar sucked his teeth earning a chuckle from the man. "The names Narook, I got just the thing for you, son." The man turned around and began mulling about the different bottles on the wall behind him before settling on a blood red bottle. Grabbing that and a cup the man turned around and set both on the table.

"Normally this would cost 10 yuan a cup but you look like you really need. Give me 20 for the whole bottle and we'll call it even."

Without much thought Omar reached into his pocket and handed the money over which the bartender grabbed with a smile. Opening the bottle Omar took a whiff and was greeted with a mix between vanilla, cinnamon, and cherrys. Pouring it into the cup the liquid was a dark red and he make out small glittering specks in the drink.

"What is this?" Omar asked with a eyeing the cup suspiciously.

"That my friend is Kiss of the Dragon, heat edition. Guaranteed to make you forget your problems temporarily. And possibly lose your pants."

Omar chuckled softly. "Sounds like my kind of drink." He eyed the cup one last time before downing the contents. Immediately after he felt himself double over on the counter and began coughing. Narook laughed hardly and slammed a hand on the table.

"You're supposed to drink it in small sips not gulp the whole thing down." He bellowed.

Omar slowly sat himself up. The taste was amazing it was sweet even with the alcohol. Going down the throat though it felt like he drank liquid fire. Reaching for his cup he poured another close to the brim. Taking Narook's advice he took a small sip this time. The taste while still sweet was nowhere near as hot as before.

Narook nodded in approval before tending to the rest of his customers. One thing that sucked about drinking alone was it gave you too much time too think. That being said Omar found himself looking around alot, appreciating the architecture.

While remaining relevant with the time period it had a somewhat traditional Asian theme to it. The colors were a simple wooden pattern mixed with some green and yellow. It was odd since it was a restaurant specializing in water tribe customs which usually and a blue theme about.

Taking another sip he could already feel the buzz coming and felt a little off balance. Must be because he did down a full cup in one gulp. Looking behind him the restaurant was still busy, and it looks like more were coming. Still looking he felt eyes on him and found the violet haired man staring at him. It was weird but enjoying his buzz was more important at the moment.

"Come on you'll love this place I promise."

A familiar rang through the shop that made Omars heart sink. Please let it not be who he thinks it is.

"Alright alright, Bolin. Let's get a spot." Korra laughed as the pair strode in.

Omar groaned as he lifted his collar higher to hide his face. So much for forgetting about earlier, hopefully they won't notice him. Sparing a glance back he could see the two sitting and laughing with each other. Feeling his shoulders slump he turned a around and took another swig of the red drink.

The next 15 minutes crawled by as he sipped hus drink. Between having to hide that he was here and hearing Bolin's piss poor attempts at flirting and small talk, Omar was slowly losing his patience. Of all the places they had to come to, why here?

"Try not to get too hung up over her. Just who she is going to attract a lot of suitors." Narook said catching Omar's attention. Omar took another sip and nodded sadly. "Besides, looks like you have a secret admirer."

Omar raised an eyebrow and turned around to look at wear Narook was pointing. Sitting across the store was girl about his age who immediately looked away and found her noodles more interesting. In a not very subtle way she would take occasional peeks only to avert her eyes and blush when she saw Omar looking back at her.

She wasn't bad looking he thought. She had light skin and soft features. Her eyes were a shade of green almost similar to the coloring in the store. Her hair was straight for the most part and a raven black color tied into two braids that fell over her shoulders to her chest and sharp bangs that parted towards both sides of her face. It wasn't for the fact that he was on his way to being intoxicated and still hung up on Korra he would go say something.

Omar turned back to his drink and swirled it before taking another gulp. "She's pretty. If she likes me enough she'll say something." He quipped nonchalantly.

Narook shook his head and smirked. "If anyone else had said that I would smack them and say grow a pair. But you look like you've had enough today."

Just as he was about to answer, a deafening roar coursed through the restaurant. Snapping his head back he kid see Naga's head poking through one of the windows and the weird kid with violet hair getting help up from the ground by his cronies. Chuckling he laughed to himself as he turned around back to his drink. That's what happens when you piss off Korra he thought.

Judging by the cluster of footsteps he heard approaching him, the violet haired kid and his posse was on their way out. Against his better judgement he spared a look and made eye contact with the kid. He was already regretting that.

The kid raised his hand halting group as he stared at Omar. A sick smiled found its way on to the kids face as he change his direction towards Omar. Groaning Omar turned back to his drink and took another sip. He was really no the booze and was in no mood to deal with this kid.

"That's Tahno. Leader of the Wolfbats, best pro-bending right now. He's a cocky son of a bitch but he is a paying customer. Try not to break anything." Narrow mouthed off before moving to deal with his other customers. Omar snorted and refilled his cup.

"Well lookie here. Isn't this supposed to be the Uhvatars boyfriend?" Tahno drawled as he came to a stop next to Omar. So long as he didn't reply, they would lose interest and leave.

"What's wrong? Did you two have a bad breakup?" Omar remained quiet as he took another sip. "Guess she found better than trash like you, though it's not much of an upgrade." Tahno sneered, waving his hand carelessly.

Omars grip on the cup tightened as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You know, I offered her some private lessons. Help her waterbending and flexibility. You don't mind, do you?" Tahno hissed as he moved his head closer to Omars. "I would love the chance to tame that bitch and bend her water, if you get my drift."

Omar slammed his hands down on the counter pushed himself up facing Tahno. "I wouldn't call her that, if you know what's good for you." Tahno threw his head back and laughed while his cronies all stared in amusement. A few other patrons were beginning to take notice too at the situation unfolding before. Omar eyed the crowd watching before locking eyes with Korra and Bolin who shared a concerned look.

"Hit a nerve did I? I didn't realize you were the bitch of the bitch." Tahno jeered putting his hands on his hips and leaning forward.

Quicker than anyone could react Omar shot his fist out catching Tahno square in the face. Tahno stumbled backwards before tripping on the stool behind and falling on to his back. Omar stood over the Tahno, his emerald eyes fixed into glare. The patrons all murmured to themselves waiting to see what was going to happen next

Tahno wiped his hand across his nose and his eyes widened when his hand came back bloody. His brows furrowed with rage and he shot back up to his feet.

"Do you know who I am, you lowlife piece of shit?" Tahno screeched sending spit flying out of his mouth.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Omar retorted bitterly. Tahno was taken aback, clearly not used to being challenged like this. Even his posse was slowly backing off. "If you ever disrespect me or my friends ever again. I will end you."

The two maintained eye contact and the tension remained thick as the entire restaurant waited. The two glared until Tahno finally smirked and raised his arms in surrender.

"Whatever, you win for now." Tahno conceded as he pushed past Omar towards the exit. "Watch your back."

Omar sighed inwardly as Tahno and his group finally exited the shop. Looking around he was greeted to the whole restaurant staring at him. Some out of shock, rage, and admiration. Without another word he walked out of the restaurant. It was still early into the night but he was tired and pissed so it was better to just go home.

* * *

Thanks partly to his drunken state, Omar had a pretty restful sleep. The morning proceeded pretty normally for once in a long time. He joined Tenzin and his kids for their daily meditation, practiced his Krav Maga in the courtyard and ran around the island once. Against his manly judgement he shaved as well and cut his hair to a buzzcut. There was nothing planned for the day other than meeting with Asami about the job she offered and the Fire Ferrets didn't have a match either so that left most of the day to himself.

To be honest he couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Sure he could browse around all the shops and meet new people but then that also meant more time to think. Particularly, think about a certain water tribe girl on another date with a certain earthbending brother. Omar sighed as he leaned on the railings of the ferry. He had been offered a ride on Naga but personally he would rather be dry when he reached Republic city.

To be honest he was happy for Korra, she was with someone she could have a good time with. He was just upset that it wasn't him. Now he was the odd man out in the group. Asami and Mako, Korra and Bolin, and then lonely Omar.

"Are going to get off or are you going back?" The ferry driver hollered. Snapping out of his trance, He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off. Lucky for him the market district was a few blocks away but the mass of the city's denizens there did nothing to help his paranoia.

The streets were definitely lively today as kids chased each other through the crowds or teens stared through the windows of the shops talking about the latest fashion. The most frequent topic he heard as he walked around was about the pro-bending tournament. Comparing players and talking about which bending style was superior was on everyone's lips and occasionally he heard about the fire ferrets being mentioned.

Finally reaching the store he had been looking for Omar stared at the sign.

Komatsu Blades and Armor, Finest arms and armor in Republic City.

From what he heard from the White Lotus guards the shop was renowned for upholding a tradition of crafting the best weapons around. The perfect place for Omar to find a new knife. The door chimed as he stepped in and his widened at the plethora of swords, spears, knives and staffs lining the walls. The swords shined brightly in the light and each blade looked flawlessly polished. His head swung every which way as he moved towards the vacant counter and waited for a clerk to come out.

"Just a minute." A young feminine voiced called from the back room. Omar glanced around the shop while he waited, the craftsmanship of some the weapons in here were really something to see.

"What can I do for you?" The voice came, followed by a young woman in a green dress (or robe, he couldn't tell) with two long braids draped over her shoulders and bangs parted to the side of her head. Omar immediately recognized her as the girl from the restaurant that Narook was telling him about. Upon seeing him, the girls eyes slightly widened but she maintained a friendly demeanor.

"Yes, I'd like to buy a knife. Something easily concealable and lightweight." Omar spoke as he glanced over the knifes displayed on the wall behind the woman.

"Is there a specific okay is there a specific material or type you're looking for?" She asked with a bright smile.

Omar rubbed his chin as he thought about it. A regular knife would work fine but there was a specific type that he was partial to. "Do you happen to sell karambits?" He asked, hoping they did.

The woman nodded before holding up a hand telling him to wait. He nodded and watched as the woman rushed over to the back room. Unlike at the bar he could actually get a good look at her with seeming like a creep. She probably a good five inches shorter than him and while not too thin she wasn't too thick either, pretty a less muscular and shorter version of Korra. The dress did compliment her figure though which he could appreciate. His musing was cut short by the sound of shuffling feet getting closer.

The woman came out holding a medium size black case. It was elegant in design and was covered in drawings of what looked like a panther along with scriptures written on the box.

"Fancy." He said earning a small chuckle from the girl as she opened the box.

"I call it the Panthers Claw." She announced proudly. Turning the box around and sliding the box towards him, the woman looked at him expectantly hoping for approval.

The blade was, like it's box, black and metallic at a first glance. Upon closer inspection he could see designs and scripture engraved on the blade and a panther design on the handle.

"You made this yourself?" He asked with admiration as he picked up the knife. The woman nodded eagerly and smiled brightly. He tested the weight and gave a few light swings before smiling content with it. "This is perfect. How much?"

The woman smiled brightly at the praise. She looked away in thought, as Omar put the blade back in the case. A smile formed on her face and she turned back to him with renewed enthusiasm.

"Normally it would cost 250 yuans." Omar frowned hearing the price but she continued. "But I'll lower the price on one condition."

Omar rubbed his chin in contemplation. On one hand he didn't have 250 yuans on him so the discount would really help out. But on the other hand, he was wary of what this condition was.

"What's your condition?" He asked heistantly.

The woman fumbled around with her hands and looked away as her cheeks turned slightly red. "Um, you... I mean, we should, uh, go out on a date. Well, not a date-date..." Omars eyes widened and he began to chuckle as she fumbled over her words. "...more like just two regular people hanging out. Wow it's really hot in here." She started fanning herself and turned more red.

"Umm yea, sure. I would like to hangout with you. But I need to know who you are first." Omar answered with smile. Maybe he needed this, something to help take his mind off of things. The girls' hwad whipped around looking at him in disbelief. The disbelief was immediately replaced with joy as she started smiling.

"Huh? Oh, spirits. I'm sorry, my name is Jin. Jin Komatsu." She shot out her hand and shook Omar's. "What's yours?"

"Omar Monari." He beamed back. "So, uhh, where did you want to go or do?"

"I'll meet you at Narook's at 7 tomorrow." She answered quickly.

* * *

Omar stared up at the massive building before him. After leaving Jins' shop, he decided to make his to the Future Industries factory. Asami had called the night before letting him know that her father wanted to meet him and discuss possible job opportunities. Considering he wasn't old enough for the police just yet he needed some source of income. And since he didn't know where else was hiring and Asami was offering, why not.

"Omar! Omar, over here!"

Looking to his right he could see Asami standing next to the main gate waving him over. As always she was smiling and he couldn't help but smile back as he walked over.

"Hey Asami. How are you on this fine day?" He asked they moved through the gate. Instead of her usual red and black get up, she was dressed in overalls with the top half tied around her waist, a tank top, and sporting a pair of goggles on her head.

"I'm doing okay just doing a little bit of work. As you can tell by how I'm dressed and everything." She replied enthusiastically. "Unlike most people I know, I actually enjoy working and talking with the workers."

"You know I half expected you to still be wearing make up. I mean you had it one during our sparring match."

"Well I couldn't just wipe it off. Plus I didn't sweat all that much so it was an easy fix." She jabbed back.

"I was going easy on you. Still recovering and what not." Omar laughed. "Plus I didn't want Mako to think less of you as a girlfriend for losing to me."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Asami waved him off as the walked further into the factory grounds. "Speaking of girlfriend, what about you and Korra?" She smiled knowingly at Omar who looked away upset.

"It seems Bolin beat me to the punch. He and Korra went out together last night." Omar replied solemnly. The smile of Asami's face was replaced with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Omar." Asami rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Nah, I'll be okay." He said with a small smile and looked to her. "Besides, turns someone else was already scoping me out. I'm meeting with her tomorrow night."

"That's good." Asami said now smiling again, relieved. "So what's in the bag?" She pointed at the small pack that Omar had been carrying around all day.

"The future." He replied with a grin. Asami stared at him in confusion but shrugged it off. There would be plenty of time for him to explain.

* * *

**Pretty decent chapter if do say so myself. A little angst, a little hope. I hope you guys enjoyed. As you all have noticed, this story is becoming AU gradually but it will stay mostly true to the series so fret not. I'll start the next chapter right away and try to have it to you guys in a jiffy.**

**Rate and review and stick around for what happens next on DragonBall Z**


	10. New Opportunities

**Hey everybody. Hope you all are doing well this summer. Sorry for not being on top of things but thanks to ISIS and a bunch of other annoying things I'm Omar on orders so there's not much time for me to write or do anything pretty much. But I did this short chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it.**

**please rate and review, they help out alot whether it's questions, criticism, or praise.**

* * *

smirked to himself as he followed Asami into the foreman's office. Finally he had a source of income and if he was really lucky he would be able to pass on a few new ideas to Asami's father. It was foolproof, really. If Mr. Sato was a true entrepreneur, he would hop at the chance to start mass producing the items he had with him. And lucky for Omar, Mr. Sato was already waiting for him and Asami.

"Hey, Dad." Asami waved as she moved into the room.

"Asami, it's wonderful to see you today." Mr. Sato replied warmly as he stood up from the foreman desk. "And with a new prospect, no less."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Sato." Omar said as he shook hands with man.

"The pleasure is all mine, young man. And please, call me Hiroshi." Hiroshi replied as he gestured for Omar and Asami to take a seat.

"So Asami tells me you're looking for work. Normally you would have to submit an application but since you're a friend of my daughter, I can make an exception." Hiroshi stated as he took his seat at the desk.

Omar nodded and smiled as he removed his backpack and took his seat. "That's very generous of you Hiroshi. I really appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it. So have you ever worked on vehicles or in a factory before?"

Omar rubbed his chin thought. He had worked on plenty of cars back in his world but they were more modern than anything here. On the bright side it shouldn't be too much different and it'll be a nice learning experience.

"I've worked in a factory back home and I've had a little bit of experience on the mechanics of vehicles. I'm more of a driver though."

"I see. Well I can offer you a job in production definitely. Also I've had a need for someone to test out my vehicles so maybe a can also offer you a job as a test driver." Hiroshi leaned back and steepled his fingers.

"Wow, really? That's amazing." Omar exclaimed as he leaned forward in surprise. He looked towards Asami who sat smiling and gave him a thumbs up. "Thank you, Hiroshi. This really means alot."

"Welcome to Future Industries. Do good work here and we'll take good care of you." Hiroshi added happily.

"Umm, there's one more thing." Omar shyly stated as he rubbed the back of his head. Hiroshi and Asami both raised an eyebrow as Omar reached for his bag.

"If you're interested I have some items that may contribute to the success of your company?" Reaching into the bag Omar pulled out his camera and his phone.

Hiroshi leaned forward as he examined the two items it was clear that he had never seen these items before. "Pardon me, but what exactly are these?"

Omar stood up and picked up the camera. "This is a camera. It allows you to record sights and sounds, preserving them like a photograph except moving." Omar cycled through camera showing Hiroshi different random pictures and a video.

"Interesting. Very interesting." Hiroshi mused in awe. Asami swung around the desk to see as well and was mezmerized.

"This is amazing, Omar." She exclaimed, her filled with excitement.

Omar put down the camera and picked up his phone." And this is a telephone. It's like what you all use except it's hand held and more advanced. Plus it comes equipped with a camera built in, along with other useful items."

Omar handed the phone to Hiroshi and watched as he and Asami marveled at the device. It was a little amusing to watch them fawn over it since they never seen such things. After a few minutes Hiroshi finally set the phone down and rubbed his chin.

"Omar these tools are amazing, truly. But where did they come from? I have been keeping up with all new products and I have never heard or seen something so advanced."

Omar sheepishly rubbed his head. He didn't think Hiroshi would want to know where they came from. Well, It can't be helped, he has to tell the truth.

"Omar sighed as he placed his hands on his hips. "This going to sound very crazy, but I'm not from around here. This world or dimension, I mean. These items you see are way too advanced for this world as you can tell." Hiroshi simply sat and waited for him to continue. Asami shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Omar gulped as he continued. I don't how I got here but I had these with me when I did. And I have more plans from my world which could help make this company skyrocket if you let me."

"I see." Hiroshi stated as he leaned back in his seat. "I heard news of a strange happening in the south pole a couple of months ago and a wreckage of a strange ship being found. Was that you?"

"Omar bowed his head. "Yes." He mumbled.

Hiroshi stood from his seat and made his way over to Omar. Omar looked up nervously to see Hiroshi smiling at him.

"Omar, I'll be happy for any help you can offer." Hiroshi held out his hand. "You start next week on Monday."

Omar released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and took his hand shaking it fiercely. Asami breathed out a sigh of relief and patted Omar on the back smiling reassuringly.

"Thank you, Hiroshi. Thank you so much." Omar felt so relieved. This could have ended so badly but it didn't.

Omar and Asami bid one last farewell to Hiroshi before leaving. Omar now having a job and possibly a partner ship with Hiroshi could not describe how he was feeling. Asami really came through for him today.

"So what do you plan on doing now? Asami called to him as they walked towards the main gate of the factory.

"I think I'll head back home, I don't have anything else I need to do today." Omar replied with a shrug. "Plus I should probably make sure things are okay between Korra and I."

"That's probably a good idea. Are you going to the match tomorrow night?" Asami asked.

"Of course I am, it's not like I have something better to do." Omar gave a thumbs and a smile as reassurance.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye Omar." Asami waved as she began walking back to the factory.

* * *

Omar was never really good at huge apologies, it felt weird and he didn't want to apologize and seem insincere. So instead a prank would probably work do the trick, atleast that's what he assumed. Fortunately for him Korra was out and about so he didn't have to worry about her snooping around.

First things first, the bed. While out in town Omar bought some itching powder specifically for this prank. Since everyone was preoccupied he didn't really have to sneak in to her room. Pulling back her sheets, he lightly sprinkled some of the powder all over her bed. Next up was a classic. Filling a bucket up with water he placed the bucket on top of her bedroom which was left partially open. Omar had to smile at his work, simple yet very effective.

"This is payback for what happened at the south pole." He snickered to himself.

All there was to do now was play the waiting game.

* * *

"So how was the interview today? Did you get it?" Pema asked enthusiastically.

Korra looked up from her plate of food in confusion and looked back and forth at Pema and Omar.

"Yeah. I start next week on Monday. Plus I have a side gig that I'm going to be doing there to earn as more money as well." Omar replied with a smile as he took another bite of his dinner.

"That's great, Omar. It's nice to see that you're getting back into the real world instead of being cooped up in you're room." Pema said satisfied with his response.

"Wait, what interview? What do you start on Monday?" Korra inquired, still confused.

"Omar was offered a job at Future Industries. He's taking the first step to contributing to society." Tenzin answered.

"You didn't know, Korra?" Pema asked showing some confusion.

Korra looked back down at her plate. "No, I didn't." She answered quietly.

"I didn't want to bother you. You seemed busy with everything else and I didn't want to distract you." Omar answered quickly, waving his hands in front of him. Last thing he needed was another pointless thing driving them further apart. "I was planning on telling you tonight."

Korra looked up a gave a smile. "It's okay. I'm sure you had your reasons."

Omar sighed inwardly to himself. Thank goodness she understands. He nodded as he smiled back.

"Ponytail man is back!" Ikki squealed loudly ending whatever was left of the conversation.

Omar looked to his left and saw a man about Tenzins age, if not a little younger, standing in the doorway of the dining room. His skin was dark like Korra's and his clothing screamed water tribe. True to what Ikki said, the man had 3 ponytails draped down his back. Most noticeable and annoying about him was that cheeky smile though.

"By the spirits Tarrlock. You must stop entering my home unannounced." Tenzin fumed as the man called Tarrlock strutted in. Based on what Tenzin just said and the death stares Korra and Pema were giving him, this wasn't the first time this happened.

"Peace, Tenzin. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important, honest." Tarrlock replied nonchalantly as he took a seat next to Korra.

Omar could instinctively feel his hand clench around his fork. He didn't like this guy, his apparent superior attitude and his audacity to enter Tenzins home uninvited.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm not going back to your task force." Korra said just barely growling.

Task force? What's she talking about? Omar pondered what she meant.

"Avatar Korra, I understand if you're still frightened by your duel with Amon but we need you." Tarrlock pleaded even though it sounded more like a jab at her pride.

Duel with Amon? What's he talking about?

"Who said I'm frightened?" Korra yelled as she slammed a fist on to the table.

"It's very clear to everyone that you are afraid." Tarrlock answered with some disdain.

That's it time to end this before she gets really pissed.

"That's enough." Omar raised his voice as he stood from his seat. Everybody looked at him in surprise but he was only focused on Tarrlock. "Now I don't know how they do things where you're from but here, we treat the host with respect. You come into our home uninvited insult MY friend? Have you no manners?"

Tarrlock stared unimpressed at Omar while Pema and Tenzin nodded in approval. Omar looked to Korra who smiled in thanks and nodded, inside he nodded back but on the outside he maintained his pissed off demeanor.

"Where I come from we have this law called stand you're ground. That means if someone enters your home unannounced and uninvited, you are within your right to beat the hell out of them and/or kill them if necessary." Omar continued, glaring daggers at Tarrlock.

"Are you threatening me?" Tarrlock hissed.

"I don't make threats, I make promises. Now I suggest you leave before I make good on my promise." Omar deadpanned. "Oh and leave Korra alone as well. I don't think that having the avatar as an enemy is in your best interest."

Tarrlock and Omar stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Neither willing to break the others gaze.

"Fine, I'll take my leave then." Tarrlock sighed, raising his hands in surrender. "We will discuss this later, Tenzin." Tarrlock said as he exited the room.

Omar kept his glare on Tarrlock until he was out of sight. Sighing in relief he felt himself loosen up after being so tense.

"Ugh, what prick. Showing up and acting like he owned the place." Omar sucked his teeth is disgust.

Tenzin rubbed his temple in frustration as Pema patted his back. "I appreciate what you were trying to do, Omar. Unfortunately this is going to make things complicated for me at work now."

"What can he do to make life hard for you? You're a council member and judging by what I heard he's just a officer." Omar stated lamely.

"Considering the fact that Tarrlock is a council man as well, there's alot he can do to make Tenzins job harder." Pema replied, annoyance very clear in her tone.

"Well, shit." Omar sighed.

"Swear." Jinora nonchalantly announced from her plate of food. Omar sighed as he reached into his pocket and produced a yuan, giving it to Jinora.

"And what's this I hear about you not going back to his task force?" He asked turning to Korra.

Korra looked at him with a worried and upset face before looking away. Omar looked to Tenzin and Pema for an explanation only for both to look away in silence.

"Korra joined Ponytail Man's task force after you disappeared." Ikki screeched making Omar snap his head towards Korra.

"She was kicking Equalist butt. Saving the day and protecting the city, she even faced Amon." Meelo continued enthusiastically.

"MEELO!" Pema yelled out.

"You did what?" Omar hollered at Korra. Korra huffed before standing up and storming out of the dining room. Omar stared before turning his attention to Tenzin. "You let her put herself at risk like that?"

"I tried to stop her, warn her. But Tarrlock manipulated her into joining the task force by announcing it to the press." Tenzin replied dangerously, his voice raising.

Omar slammed his hand on the table in frustration."Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Tenzin simply stared back at him in silence. "Goddammit." He yelled as he walked out the dining room.

He couldn't be mad at Tenzin. Korra was always rebellious and headstrong so there was little anyone could to stop her from doing what she wanted. It was a bad trait that would one day get her in big trouble. Especially since she faced Amon.

A scream traveled through the hall catching Omar's attention. Korra's scream. It came from where the bedrooms are. Omar ran quick as he could until he was standing in Korra's doorway. Korra was sitting on the floor dazed and soaking wet with a bucket in her lap. Omar sighed as he grabbed a towel from his room.

Omar wrapped the towel around Korra and grabbed the bucket setting it aside. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked clearly hurt.

Korra gripped the towel and pulled it tighter. "I didn't want to worry you. You were finally back and everything was starting to go back to normal."

"Korra, you can't be so reckless like that. What if something happened to you, what if you lost your bending?" Omar chastised. Slowly he took a seat on the floor in front of Korra.

"Do you know how I felt when when you meant missing? Do you know how scared I was for you? How helpless I felt? Do you?" Korra asked in a low tone.

"Korra." Omar replied softly.

"WELL, DO YOU?" Korra screamed out in anger, causing Omar to recoil in surprise. "ALL I CARED ABOUT WAS FINDING YOU AND MAKING SURE YOU WERE SAFE! IF JOINING THE TASK FORCE AND FACING AMON MEANT THAT I WOULD BE ABLE TO FIND YOU SAFE, THEN IT WAS WORTH IT!

"Korra, I..."

"WE'RE SUPPOSED TO LOOK OUT AND TAKE CARE OF EACH OTHER RIGHT? WELL HOW CAN WE DO THAT IF YOUR KIDNAPPED OR WORSE!"

Quicker than she could react Omar's arms shot out and wrapped Korra in a tight hug leaving her arms pinned against his chest. Omar felt her start to shake and heard sniffling. Slowly he he ran one hand through her hair while the other held her close to him.

"You're the first real friend I ever had, Omar. If had lost you..." Korra barely got out as her hands gripped his shirt tightly.

Omar felt heavy with all the emotions welling up in him right now. He wanted to be mad because she put herself at risk and it almost cost her. But he also felt gratitude because she risked all that for him. He felt sad as well because despite her doing that for him he still got mad at her when she didn't deserve it.

Using the hand that was running through her hair, he cupped her cheek and lifted her head to face him. Tears were formed under those amazingly blue eyes yet they wouldn't fall. Her face was hard as she tried to hold herself back from breaking down. Yet the sadness, hurt and hope was clearly shone through her eyes.

"It's okay, Korra. I'm here." Omar spoke softly as he gave a small smile.

Korra eyes widened slightly at words. Without thinking she closed her eyes moved her face closer to his. Omar was taken aback as Korra's lips made contact with his before closing his and kissed back. Her lips were unbelievably soft as they meshed with his. Omar could feel himself melting on the inside. So this is what it's like to kiss Korra he thought. Pleasantly enough, she wasn't half bad at kissing either, meaning she had some practice with Bolin.

With Bolin.

Omar's eyes suddenly shot open as he realized what was going on. Korra is with Bolin, they shouldn't be doing this. As if on cue their kiss ended and Korra sat back giving a shy smile and affectionate look. Omar sat flabbergasted with his jaw hanging before closing it and very poorly composing himself.

"You... you just kissed me."He stammered out as Korra shyly averted his gaze. "B-but you're with Bolin."

"Omar, I..." Korra tried to speak but Omar was already moving towards the door. "I think I'm falling for you. I like Bolin but I'm not really feeling any good connection."

Omar stopped in his tracks as her words reached him. "In any other situation I would be thrilled to hear that, Korra. But I can't do that to Bolin and if he's your friend, you can't hurt him like that either." Omar sighed to himself. "I don't want to make you pick between us, but if what you said is true then don't string him along."

Omar groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He actually has a chance with her now, but if it hurts Bolin can he take it. And what about Jin, he promised her a date tomorrow. He needed time, and chances are Korra did too.

"Listen, Korra. You and Bolin have only been together for about 3 days. Give it some more time before you go and break his heart, because he's head over heels for you." Omar said solemnly.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that and should be more considerate to Bolin." Korra replied handing the towel back to him.

"Just give it more time. I'll see you in the morning." With that Omar left Korra alone to ponder what he said.

"Oh my goodness." He groaned as he plopped down on his bed. It was definitely an eventful day, but hopefully will turnout better. Slowly his eyes closed until he was asleep.


	11. Shattered

**AN: Hey everyone feels like forever since the last chapter was posted. Well fear not cause I got a pretty decent length one for you all right now.**

**As of right now Omar is feeling pretty overwhelmed with everything that's happened to him over the last couple of chapters. I received a couple messages before saying that there wasn't enough conflict between Omar and Korra spite how hot-headed she was in the show in book 1. I've been working on remedying that and it all comes to a head now.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please send me feedback so I can approve. Enjoy.**

* * *

Omar stood outside of the noodle shop and stared at the sign. Jin said to meet him here for 7 but it doesn't open until 9. Either he just got played or this girl did not know when this place was open and made an honest mistake. For about 10 minutes he had been staring at that sign lost in thought. Last night was a little to interesting for him. Did she actually mean what she said? Was it truly genuine?

_Omar, I think I'm falling for you._

Omar groaned inwardly. Damn that woman dropping something like that on him. If she hadn't said anything or kissed him he'd be able to get through this next trial easily. Now what was he supposed to do about Jin. Either he shuts down this poor girl and he can be with Korra or something good comes of his time with Jin and they start dating.

"Just my luck." He said as he face-palmed. It was a very uncomfortable situation for him, especially since a certain someone found out.

_45 minutes ago_

_"So are you and Korra boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Ikki squealed in her usual high-pitched voice._

_Leechi juice shot out Omar's mouth and nose as he looked at her like she was crazy. Ikki stood beside him with her hands behind her back lookingat him eager for an answer. Where the hell did she hear about this?_

_"Wh-What makes you think that we are?" He inquired nervously_

_"You two kissed, it was magical like a fairy-" Omar's hand shot over her cutting off the rest of her sentence. Ikki let out a muffled yelp and frowned at him._

_"You were spying on us?" Ikki nodded vigorously and Omar sighed sighed removing his hand from her mouth. "Shit. You do not breath a word of this to anyone. If you do I'll tell Tenzin you were eavesdropping and you'll get in alot of trouble."_

_Ikki pouted and crossed her arms in protest. Before she could argue Omar produced a couple of yuans from his pocket and gave it to her. Graciously, she took and gave a thumbs up with a smug grin._

"She better stay quiet." He growled to himself.

"Who better stay quiet?" A timid voice surprised him. Spinning around he found himself looking at Jin. And boy did she look nice.

"Don't worry, it's not you. Just my guardians daughter is all." Omar put his hands up in mock surrender. This girl came out of nowhere, is she a ninja or something.

"Okay, good I was worried for a second. What did she do, that is if you want to tell me." Jin asked, sounding happier than a second ago.

"It's nothing to worry about. You look nice by the way." Omar gestured to her dress. It was a modest dress he thought. Not too provocative and not conservative enough to seem prudish. The light green was an added bonus since it was his favorite color. Her raven black hair was tied into a ponytail draping over her shoulder.

"Thank you. It's not too often I get to dress like this." She grinned and did a little spin. Omar couldn't stop himself from smiling as well. "You look nice as well."

Omar looked down at his outfit. For today he went with dark pleated pants with black shoes and a black belt. Up top he wore a white buttonup shirt with the sleeves rolled up and suspenders. It was a nice look for him and it felt more in place with this world.

"Thank you, I thought that I should dress up somewhat decent for our date." He said happily. So what did you want do, this place doesn't open until 9." He gestured back at the noodle shop.

"Really? Ummm, we could go to the park?" It was more of a question than a definite answer.

Omar stuck out his arm towards and smiled. "Let's go then. I hear the cherry blossoms are beautiful when they fall." At first Jin looked surprised but quickly smiled as she snaked her arm in between his. Thankfully the park was by so they didn't have to walk far.

"Too bad the cherry blossoms fell last month." She teased.

The park was bustling with people, kids and adults alike. Kids ran around laughing and playing making Jin and Omar smile. Nearby they could see what looked like a Tai Chi session going on in a small clearing. Despite the nice weather, winter was coming.

"You not cold in that dress? It's practically winter you know." Omar teased. A bench near them was free so Omar walked Jin over and the both took a seat.

"I know but I really wanted to wear it. I thought you would like it." Jin pouted and patted down her dress. Fortunately for them it wasn't too cold out but she would definitely be feeling the chill later.

"I do like it, I just don't want you to get sick on my account." Omar chuckled. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he felt Jin rest her head on his shoulder. "Just let me know if you get to cold."

"Worried about me, are you?" She asked sweetly. Omar looked down at her into those emerald eyes staring back at him. If there was one thing this girl had a monopoly on, it was pretty eyes.

"Just a little bit." He answered as he pinched his fingers together for emphasis.

"Good."

The two sat there for a little bit in silence watching the city folk go about their daily routines. It was a nice comfortable silence. It was nice to be able to enjoy someone's company without having to say anything.

"So where are you from?"

"Huh? Oh, Ummm can't really say I have a home." Omar carefully answered. Fortunately for him she laughed it off.

"Not having a home. What does that mean?" She chuckled as she sat up and faced him.

"I never really settled down anywhere before coming here. I always been moving around since I was little." It wasn't really true but it wasn't technically a lie either. She didn't need to know the specifics. It'd probably be less complicated that way.

"We're you part of a traveling circus or something? Or just moved around alot?" She asked genuinely curious.

"More nomadic if anything, I guess." He leaned back against the bench and looked to the sky. "It wasn't really by choice but I made it work." Barely.

"What about your parents?"

Omar knew this question would come up but he still wasn't prepared for it. Nor could control the involuntary twitch in his eye when thinking about them. He couldn't tell the whole truth because it definitely will scare her off but at the same time he didn't want to come up with a blatant lie. "It's complicated. Complicated and not really something I'm comfortable talking about."

Jin looked away as if in shame and stared at her feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Omar smiled reassuringly and put a hand on her shoulder. "No sweat. What about you, are you from here."

"I was born here. Never even left the city even though I want to travel some day." She answered as she leaned back on the bench. "Republic City is nice and all but there's more to the world than just this." Omar watched as she reached towards the sky and held her hand there before closing it into a fist, as if she was Grabbing something. "I'll see the world one day. And it'll be an adventure of a lifetime."

Omar laughed earning a small pout mixed with a glare from her. "You don't think I'll do it?" She asked disappointed.

"No, no its not that. That just seemed like something out of a cheesy comic or book, I guess. The way you said it, I know you will do it." He reassured her with a smile. "Just be sure to invite me."

Jin smiled back and leaned into him. "Thank you. It's nice to have someone believe in me."

Omar raised his eyebrows in confusion but before he could ask what she meant he heard something that immediately put a damper on his mood.

"YOU HAVE SEEN THE REVELATION. YOU ALL NOW KNOW WHAT WE ARE CAPABLE OF DOING. DON'T LET THE OPPRESSIVE BENDING ESTABLISHMENT SUPPRESS YOU."

Jin and Omar looked over towards their right to the Equalist caller surrounded by a much bigger and rowdier crowd. Omar glared over at man but felt a tug on his sleeve. His expression softened when he Jin looking at him with a concerned look. "Let's get out of here."

Omar nodded and shot one last glare at the group before standing up and walking in the opposite direction, arm in arm with Jin. For 15 minutes the two walked in silence not knowing what to say. Despite not remembering much, he couldn't help but wonder what had transpired during his time with the Equalist.

"Those equalist guys scare me. Nothing good can come of what they're doing." Jin commented. Not wanting to be near the rally, the two had left the park and spent the last couple of minutes walking around the city.

"While their goals are noble, equality through persecution is not the way to go. But their too hung up to see that." Omar growled. Seeing the rally had set something off in him and left him in a foul mood.

"At first, I agreed with them. I just wanted equal opportunity and peace between benders and nonbenders." Jin spoke up and stopped in her tracks. She let go of Omar's arm and brought her hands close to her chest. "I thought that Amon and the Equalist could change things but then I went to the rally."

Omars eyes began to widen in a mix of shock and fear. If she was there, then that meant... He turned around and looked at Jin. She had a terrified look on her face and it left a nasty feeling like his stomach was being twisted.

"I saw what he did to those benders. Granted they were bad men but it was horrible." She paused and wiped her eyes before looking straight into Omars. "Then I saw what they did to you. You were a non-bender and he hurt you just because you didn't agree with what he was doing. If that's how people are fighting for equality, then I want no part of it."

Omar stood in shock in front of Jin. Suddenly, his head throbbed in pain. He hissed and gripped his head with both hands and the pain intensified.

_This is the price for non-benders not fighting for our cause._

_Pain_

"Omar are you okay?!" Jin ran over to his side. Unsure what to do she heistantly draped his arm around her shoulders and walked him over to the building wall next to them. "Omar, what's wrong?"

Omar hissed as he could feel a piercing and burning pain on his forehead. After a few short breaths the pain began to subside. Beads of sweat were sliding down his face as he took huge breaths trying to calm himself.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Jin whimpered. Omar could see the terror in her face as she fought back more tears. "I swear, it was an accident."

Omar sat up and loosened one of the buttons on his shirt. "Don't worry, you couldn't have known that would happen." In a attempt to calm her he tried to smile and up. " I didn't even know that would happen."

"Are you sure?" Jin asked, still concerned but not as shaken up as before. Using the wall as a brace, Omar got back to his feet. The pain was mostly gone now thankfully. Turning to Jin he gave a thumbs up a the mist convincing smile he could make. Granted he was still woozy and should probably rest, but he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he left her worrying.

"Let's not end this date on a bad note. Let's do something fun." Before Jin could voice her opinion he already began walking off.

"Wait, where are we going?" Jin yelled trailing after him. Omar checked his watch, 09:07.

Narook's was open now. But there had to be something else they could do. Looking around he could see a wide assortment of shops along the street. Clothing, jewelry, small restaurants. Nothing that really caught his attention. They could always go to the arena but if he ran into a certain waterbender he would be in deep trouble.

"Hey I know a place." Jin exclaimed. Taking his hand she dragged him off in a light jog. Omar laughed as he was pulled along by a smiling Jin. He was happy that she was smiling again and not as worried.

"Hey, Speedy Gonzalez? Where are you taking me?" Omar jested earning a playful yet slightly annoyed look.

"Just hush. You'll see soon." Jin retorted.

Jin giggled as she kept a firm grip on Omar's hand and dragged him with her. The two earned the ire of the populace since Jin decided to plow through everyone. Still it was a good time until Jin finally came to a stop at a corner. Omar had to catch himself so that he wouldn't accidentally bump into her and knock her over.

"You're not trying to abduct me are you?" Omar joked. Jin shot him a look before pulling him around the corner so he could see where they were at. Around the corner was an open courtyard with a fountain in the center. Lanterns hung all around the courtyard adding a nice feudal ambiance, or so he thought. The fountain was pretty normal though.

"So is this the spot, huh?" Omar asked as he walked further into the courtyard.

"Yeah my parents used to always bring me here when I was younger. It's a nice place to kinda forget about the city." Jin smiled as she walked next to him.

"Seems like a regular fountain courtyard." Omar stated unimpressed. "But to each their own, I suppose."

Latched onto his arm and leaned into him. "That's because you haven't seen it at night. It's amazing."

"I bet."

"We should come back tonight." Jin yelled out jumping up and down before dragging Omar to a bench.

Omar raised an eyebrow. "What time?"

"Umm, is 9:30 okay?"

"Should be, I'll see you then." Omar went to stand but was stopped by Jin holding on to his arm.

"Sit with me for awhile." She said.

He couldn't put his finger on it but something about the she said it made him want to stay longer. Omar shrugged before sitting back down. Jin surprised him further by resting her hear and hand on his chest. Omar could feel his pulse quicken and started to feel hot. It was sudden but was nice he thought.

Her raven black hair danced in his face thanks to the wind but it was nice. Wrapping his around her, he held her tight to him as if she could easily slip away. Omar took a deep breath as Jin ran her hand up his chest before resting on his shoulder. The smell of mangos flowed into his nose each time the wind carried strands of her hair towards his face. Staying a little longer couldn't hurt.

* * *

The walk to the arena to him about an hour so by the time he got to the arena it was 11:45. Omar stared at the pro-bending arena in awe. No matter how many times he saw it, it still amazed him at how beautiful it was with the sun shining over it. A true marvel of architecture. Omar let out breath before he noticed something unpleasant parked in front of the arena.

Tarrlock.

Tarrlock was sitting in a black limo looking at the arena. Based in his expression he was none too pleased. Must be here for Korra. Omar sighed and shook his head as he walked over to the vehicle.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Omar questioned folding his arms over his chest catching the Councilman by surprise.

"Mr. Omar Monari. What a pleasant surprise to see you here." Tarrlock said with a smile.

"She's not interested, so how about you leave. Now." Omar barked pointing away from the arena.

"I'm well aware that she won't be coming back to the task force. I'm actually here for you." Tarrlock replied. Omar raised and eyebrow. What could he possibly want with him. "See despite our quarrel last night I saw something in you. A fire, a drive even greater than the Avatars."

Omar snickered. "Trying to butter me up, eh?"

Tarrlock simply smiled. "I've heard from reliable sources that you are a very capable fighter. And a something of an anomaly to everyone. I'd like you to join."

"Omar laughed before turning around and walking away. "Have a good night, Councilman Tarrlock."

"I know that you were a prisoner to Amon for about a month." Tarrlock called out from his limo. Omar immediately wheeled around and stomped to the limo. But before he say anything Tarrlock continued. "I heard what he did to you. And then what he did to Korra. That's really got to get under your skin."

Omar kept quiet despite wanting to tear Tarrlock a new one. "I got word on where he's going to be on Thursday night, 4 days from now. This is your chance for payback, for you and what he did to Korra. Or do you not care." Omar glared daggers at him before Tarrlock reached in his coat and pulled out a card. He held the card out which Omar snatched.

"I'm sure you'll make the right decision, Omar." Tarrlock said. Signaling the driver, the limo drove off as Omar stared at it. Looking down at the card he could see writing on it.

_Republic City Police Station_

_Room 323_

_2145_

"Don't hold your breath." He muttered to no one.

Omar tucked the card in his pocket and walked towards arena. If Tarrlock really thought he could get him to join the Task Force he had anything thing coming. Sure a chance to get even with Amon is amazing but there's no way he could really take him unless he brings a gun. Plus working with that dips hit of a Councilman just left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Hey, Omar."

Omar snapped his head up was greeted by an extremely happy Bolin. Being so distracted with his thoughts he hadn't realized he had already reached the gym. But of all people why Bolin. After what happened with Korra, could he truly face him.

"Hey Omar are you okay? You don't look so hot right now." Bo asked with a concerned look.

Omar faked a smile, he couldn't be the one to tell Bolin what went down. Hopefully Korra had enough integrity to tell him herself. "Hey Bo, I'm good. Just have alot of stuff on my mind."

"Well lucky for you your buddy Bolin is a great listener and gives great advice. Lay it on me." Bolin puffed out his chest and rested his hands on his waist looking a little too proud.

Omar scrunched his face in annoyance. "Shouldn't you be practicing for your match?" Omar walked around Bolin but couldn't find Mako or Korra, the latter he was thankful for, anywhere in the gym.

"Mako is busy being all lovey-dovey with Asami somewhere. I'm happy for him but seeing him act that way gives me the oogies." Bolin answered and exaggerated his shivers. Suddenly his shoulders slumped and his face grew sad. "As for Korra, I haven't seen her yet today. She's been distant lately."

Omar frowned as he turned to Bolin. Poor kid looked like someone just kicked his dog, or his case Pabu. Bolin looked up at Omar and Omar could feel his heart drop, the look in his showed utter despair, it was too much.

"Omar do you know if anything is bothering her? I keep asking but she tells me nothing is wrong, but I can see it in here eyes that she's not being straight with me." Bolin pleaded as he reached for Omar.

Omar could feel his insides twisting and turning. Could he, would he really lie to Bolin straight to his face. Damn it this is not how things were supposed to be. Omar took a deep breath and closed his eyes. If he really thought of Bolin as a friend then he would tell him the truth. Omar opened his eyes and braced himself for whatever may come after his confession.

"Bolin, I-"

"Sorry, I'm late everybody. Tenzin was giving me a hard time so I couldn't leave the island for a bit." Korra hollered as she ran into the gym. Omar frowned he watching Bolin sadly eyeing Korra as she set down her gear. Omar pondered his options, tell Bolin what happened himself and there's a chance Bolin will never forgive Korra for lying to him. Option two; he gets Korra to confess and Bolin ends up hating him instead. Omar sighed to himself, even though Korra is to blame mostly he couldn't let her take the heat for this. If Bolin hates him for it then so be it.

Omar patted Bolin's shoulder and gave a reassuring smile as he walked by Bolin. "Wait here."

Omar beeline straight towards Korra who was trying very hard to find something interesting about the ground. Omar gripped her upper arm and brought his head close to her ear.

"If you truly care for Bolin, then you'll tell him right now or I will." He whispered. Korra looked to him in horror then at Bolin. Omar scowled and motioned towards Bolin as he let go of her. Korra looked down at the ground before sucking in a breath and straightening herself up. Omar glanced back as Korra walked over to Bolin who was eyeing her expectantly.

Not wanting to be around when the truth came out Omar made his way to the VIP section set aside for him and Asami. There was a chance Bolin might forgive them both but Mako was another story. Seeing his kid brother hurt which will undoubtedly happen is definitely going to set him off. Omar sighed in resignation before walking into the lobby where Asami was standing. As per usual she was smiling as she looked at the roster trying to find when the Fire Ferrets will be playing..

Omar walked to her left while tapping her right shoulder. Omar snickered as Asami instinctively looked over her right shoulder in confusion until smiling as she she looked back to her left.

He smiled warmly and leaned up against the counter near the two. " I don't think I have ever seen you without a smile on your face."

"It's good to see you too. Are you ready for your first day of work tomorrow?" Asami beamed back. Still she eyed the roster intently as if it was missing something..

Omar looked at her surprised. Did he really start working tomorrow. "Tomorrow, huh? Well better to start early than late."

"You'll be on the assembly line inspecting the Satomobiles before they leave the factory, it's a simple job but you'll be well-compensated for. After that I have a couple of sports line vehicles I want you to test drive." Asami rattled off with a grin.

"Sports cars? As in for racing?" He asked curious as to what she meant.

"That's right. There's races all around the world and my father recently signed a contract to add his vehicles to the line. You will be test driving two of them." Asami answered, facing Omar. "You don't look so thrilled."

Omar looked surprised as he realized he was still worrying about the whole situation with Korra. "Yeah, I have sneaking suspicion that my life is going to get really irritable really soon." Asami eyed him with skepticism as Omar looked towards the hallway leading to the gym. "Hey where's Mako? Bolin said he was with you."

"Mako went to grab something from the gym right before you got here." Asami motioned to the gym, simultaneously Omar heard alarms in his head go off. "Didn't you see him on your way here?"

Right at that moment Mako came storming towards the two with Korra and Bolin in tow yelling something he couldn't understand. Mako was clearly ignoring and kept his eyes trained on Omar. Asami looked worriedly between Omar and Mako while Omar maintained a neutral expression.

"Incoming." Omar muttered to himself as a gloved fist flew into his nose. Omar involuntarily shut his eyes as his face scrunched up from impact. Knocking down some fliers and pens on the counter Omar fell to his back. A runny feeling in his nose told him that he already had a bloody nose.

"Mako!" Asami shouted as she jumped in front Mako holding him back from reaching for Omar. Korra's jaw had dropped in shock while Bolin looked away disappointed.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?!" Mako roared as he pushed against Asami.

Omar touched his nose and felt the blood stick to his hands. His nose felt funny but thankfully it wasn't broken. Despite expecting something like this to happen, He couldn't stop the rage that filling up in him now. That was one hell of a punch too. Sitting up Omar use the counter to help him back to his feet before dusting yourself off.

"You knew Bolin and Korra were dating and you still tried to make a move on Korra." Mako yelled at the top of his lungs pointing an accusing finger at Omar.

"Wait, what?" Asami let go of Mako and looked to Omar.

Omar wiped his still leaking nose and returned Mako's glare. "Excuse me? I didn't make any moves on anyone. Korra's the one who kissed me."

"Hold on, Korra is this true?" Asami asked in a accusatory tone, focusing her attention on Korra.

"It was an accident. We were arguing and there were all these feelings and it just happened." Korra desperately tried to speak but felt herself faltering.

"Korra, you just said he kissed you. Now you're saying somethings else happened?" Mako yelled turning to Korra.

"Wait you said I kissed you?" Omar stalked towards Korra pointing a finger towards yourself. "Are fucking shitting me right now? You didn't even have the fucking courtesy to tell the whole truth."

"So, what? You lied straight to his face then?" Mako howled. Turning his attention back towards Omar, Mako shoved him to which Omar steady himself before getting back in Mako's face. "And you didn't even bother telling him."

"Enough!" Bolin shouted out. Immediately everyone quiet down and focused their attention on Bolin. Bolin took a deep breath before looking to Korra.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He pleaded.

"Bolin I swear I didn't mean for this-" Korra tried to reply but was stopped by Bolin raising his arm.

"You know, I really wanted this to work." Bolin solemnly stated. "I was really hoping that I could figure out what was wrong and fix it."

Omar could feel his rage at it's boiling point. Yeah, he knew it would be bad. But between Korra blaming him and Mako slugging him, he was pissed. Rather than stay and do something stupid he pushed passed Mako towards the exit.

* * *

The punching bag he had decided to set up in his room spun and swung every which way as each punch, kick, elbow, and forearm connected with a loud thud. No matter how hard hard he hit the bag, no matter how how much he yelled, he couldn't calm down. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time and one he hoped he wouldn't feel ever again.

All of the hardwork he went through to change himself and not have such a hair trigger was slowly dissapating. And all of this because of a girl. Well not just her but she played a big part. Sadly this is usually how things went for him. He bottles in everything acting fine before finally exploding and losing his shit.

A small creaking noise alerted him to someone slowly opening his door as unsure on whether they should enter or not. He wished he could just be left alone, he didn't want to deal anyone and was very liable to say something screwed if they persisted.

"I think the bags had enough." Tenzin sighed as he entered the room. It was better than Korra but didn't change the fact that he didn't want to be bothered.

"I don't know exactly what is going on but I'm assuming it has something to do with you and Korra."

"What do you want, Tenzin?" Omar hissed.

"I want to help, you both being at odds is not only affecting you physically but spiritually. You both have been thrown out of balance because of this rift coming between you two." Tenzin stated. "Yes I have a responsibility to Korra as her mentor and caretaker, but I am also here for you as well."

Omar finally stopped hitting the bag and turned to face Tenzin. The look on Tenzin's face said he truly wanted to help and look out for Omar. It just pissed him off even more.

"Hey Tenzin, are you my father?" Omar asked as he stepped close to Tenzin.

"No, but-" Tenzin couldn't finish his sentence before Omar had exploded in a fit of rage.

"THEN DO NOT FUCKING ACT LIKE YOU ARE! I'M NOT SOME GODDAMN CHILD WHO NEEDS TO BE CODDLED!" Omar roared as he jabbed his finger in Tenzin's face. "Don't pretend to understand when you know nothing."

Rather than give Tenzin a chance to respond, he grabbed his coat walked out the room leaving Tenzin behind. Was it harsh? Yes. Did he care though? No. Last thing he wanted right was someone playing great stepdad for him.

Somehow in last two hours since he got back to the island it had gotten even colder which did nothing to improve his mood. Snowflakes drifted down and began covering the ground in a light dusting of snow. At any other time it would have been nice.

"Omar, wait." Korra called out as she ran to catch with him.

"I have nothing to say to you." He curtly replied.

"Just hear me out." She pleaded.

Omar reluctantly stopped walking but kept his back towards Korra. He felt like just looking at her would set him off, again.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what happened early. It was fucked up of me and because of it you got hurt. I was just scared I was panicking."

"So blaming me for your fuck up was what you chose to do?"

Korra sighed in defeat. "Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and-"

"Exactly! You don't fucking think." Omar wheeled around and got in her face. Korra was taken a back at his sudden outburst and instinctively took a step back. "You always fucking do everything without fucking thinking. Like when we first got to the city and trashed a entire street stopping three crooks. Or how about how about when you joined the dipshit of a Councilman's vanity project and then challenged Amon by yourself."

Korra looked away in shame and anger as she balled her fist. Omar could have just left it right there but he was feeling pretty damn spiteful. Might as well air some more dirty laundry.

"Or more recently, Getting into a relationship with Bolin when you knew you liked someone else."

That must have set Korra off because as soon as the words left his mouth, a particularly strong smack found it's way to his face.

"Fuck you, Omar." Korra snarled through clenched teeth.

He didn't know what was worse. The stinging sensation on his face from the smack or regretting what he said to her. "See ya, Avatar. Good luck in your tournament."

There was nothing left to say and as of right now it seemed like their friendship was about to collapse. And him referring to her by just her title was proof of how bad things were.

By the time he got back to his room word had spread about his outburst. Just on the way to his room he got a few sideways looks from the White Lotus sentries and Air Acolytes.

_Fuck them. They can think what they want._

Unfortunately for him, this now meant he had to find something new to occupy his time and help him avoid Korra for a majority of the day. He laid back on to his mattress and tried to think. Work at Future industries would keep him busy from 11am to 8pm. His daily training he can simply do away from everyone from 6am to 9am. That just left meals and after 8. Meals were no problem but nights. Feeling around in his pocket he pulled the crumpled paper he received from Tarrlock. He lazy stared at the paper contemplating what to do.

He could join and not only avoid the avatar but help protect the city. On the other hand he has to give the Councilman the satisfaction of him losing and will more than likely suffer more harm in the coming days. Decisions, decisions. Fortunately not a hard one. If he was going to do this though, he'd need some gear. Springing up from his bed he ran to his draw and pulled out a notebook and pencil. He had some ideas of what to make, and thanks to where he's from no one will ever expect it. Omar looked down at his watch.

4:10

Plenty of time before he was meeting with Jin. Omar immediately got to work sketching out ideas and what was needed to make them. All he would need is permission from Hiroshi to use his resources to make the gear. Omar smirked evilly to himself, I'm sure there's something I can offer him to get his help. And hopefully being with Jin tonight could help him feel better about today.

* * *

Somehow by the grace of whatever superior being there is, it got even colder outside. The light dusting from earlier had turned into a steady snowfall too. The weather was weird here, even weirder than New England weather. The only way it could get worse was if the wind picked up. Still it was nice to see. Omar couldn't even remember the last time he saw a town covered in snow.

9:32

He frowned at his watch as he continued down the street leading to the fountain. He hated being late anywhere, whether it was meeting with someone, an appointment, or a job. Now through in the fact that he has a cute girl waiting for alone in a city on the verge of a revolution. It was more than enough reason to be worried.

Rounding the corner whatever uneasiness he had left when he saw Jin sitting alone on the bunch. Not surprisingly she had changed her outfit to pants with a jacket and scarf. He still couldn't believe she had actually thought it was a good idea to wear a dress earlier.

"Sorry I'm late. I got carried away working on a project at home." Omar apologized with a sheepish grin. Jin jumped in her seat a little bit but smiled upon seeing him.

"It's okay, it's not like you stood me up or anything." She waved off the apology and patted the seat next to hear.

"True enough." Omar wiped the remaining snow from his spot before taking his seat. An awkward silence passed between the two. Omar wasn't sure of what to say, what to do right now. Glancing out the corner of his eye he could see that Jin was in the same boat as well. He didn't know if that made him feel better or worse. Truth be told he didn't have much experience with women or romance.

"So um, yea this is my favorite spot to hang out at night." Jin announced nervously. Something seemed off with her. She wasn't as happy or blunt with her affections like early.

Omar looked around the fountain. The lamps glowed softly shining their light all over the snow-covered courtyard. Snow slowly drifted down from the sky signifying that winter has officially started. It looked like one something out of a hallmark Christmas card he thought.

"It's beautiful at night." He said with mild awe.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it."

Jin bit her lip in anticipation, standing up she took Omar's hand and walked him closer to the fountain. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out two coins, handing one to Omar. Omar took the coin and eyed skeptically.

"For goodluck. Toss the coin into the fountain and make a wish." She smiled before looking towards the fountain thinking of her wish.

Omar wasn't one to place trust in chance or superstition but considering all that has happened to him, he couldn't really argue. He held the coin close to his lips and closed his eyes.

"Ready?"

"I'm not really sure what to wish for but yeah."

Jin nodded and both tossed their coins into the fountain. They cans twirled as the made their way to the bottom of the fountain. Although he couldn't figure out exactly what he wanted, he had an idea of whathe he could use right now. For things in the city to settle down already.

"I have a gift for you." Jin mumbled, she was looking off to the side and kept her hands behind her.

Omar turned to face her and felt a little tinge of excitement. Very rarely did he ever receive gifts from anyone.

"Really? What is it?"

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Omar raised an eyebrow but did so anyways. Still it was a bit exciting to him. The soft crunch indicated she was moving closer. There's a light tug on the front of his jacket and he could feel fingers interlocking with the hand he held out. Naturally, his hands closed around hers which soft and warm. Before he could wonder what was going on her lips crashed with his

Omar's head began to spin as Jin slipped her tongue into his mouth. The slight taste of mint danced on his tongue as they kissed more deeply. Jin swirled her tongue around in his mouth while he released her and ran his fingers through her hair and wrapped his arm around her waist. Jin wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned with pleasure as Omar ran his fingers through that black hair he found alluring. They stayed like this for a little before reluctantly he pulled away from the kiss and sucked in a breath of air. Finally opening his eyes he found Jin staring at him hungrily.

"Best. Present. Ever." He said still catching his breath. Cupping her chin, he dove back for more.

_Definitely the best present ever._


	12. And So It Begins

Omar rocked back and forth in his seat as he flicked his wrist drawing the thin but long blade. It still needs work. It keeps getting stuck in place every now and then. Jin will have to take another look at it later on. Omar kept sheathing and unsheathing his wrist blade with a look of admiration in his eyes. To think she could actually make a functioning wristblade brought a smile to his face. She really was amazing.

_"I mean, these designs are very complex but at the same time so simple." Jin exclaimed with awe._

_"I'm sure you can do it. Or is this too much for the greatest blade maker in Republic City." Omar teased as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Jin chuckled and leaned into his embrace while he plant a kiss on her cheek._

_"Of course I can. But I'll need a couple days first." _

_"I can wait. We're only running through different scenarios and how to go about detaining suspects right now."_

_Jin frowned and gripped his arms tight. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Joining the Task Force I mean?"_

_Omar frowned, it was a big risk. But letting the Equalists run roughshod around the city wasn't acceptable. "Never said it was a good idea. But yes, someone has to take the fight to them while the Avatar sits with her thumb up her ass. I told Tarrlock that I'm not appearing in front of any cameras and I rather stay anonymous."_

_Jin layed a loud smack on his forehead making him wince. "Aren't you the one who yelled at her for joining the task force in the first place? Talk about pot calling the kettle black." Omar shot a pointed look only to be met with Jin freeing herself from his grip and sticking her tongue out._

_"She was being reckless and endangering herself unnecessarily when she was in it. Plus the Councillor won't be able to manipulate her anymore. I rather her focus on her training and get stronger for when her and Amon clash again."_

_"Awww, you do still care for her?" She teased, poking him in his cheek earning a small groan._

_"It's not like that. Bending is her life. If she lost that then who knows what she'd do." He defended and mushed her into the countertop. "Besides, I made a promise to always lookout for her no matter what."_

_Jin smiled and hopped onto the counter and pulled him into a hug. "That's what caring is, you big dummy. But as long I get you to myself, care as much as you like."_

_"You're awfully confident now that I'm yours aren't you?" He teased. Jin giggled as she placed both hands on the side of his face a dragged him in for a kiss._

_Jin pulled away but to his surprise she was frowning. "You know your a bad liar." Omar raised his eyebrow in confusion. "I know you want to get back at the Equalists for what they did to you."_

_She wasn't wrong. Ever since he found out what had happened to him he had a burning desire to get back at them._

_"I just want to make sure you're doing this for the right reasons." She said as she hugged him._

The truck jerked as it sped down the road towards it's destination. If he was honest, he was a little nervous currently. Participating in a big operation like this was huge for him. Say what you will about Tarrlock's task force but it was stacked. All members, save for Omar, were either veteran cops or ex-United Forces soldiers. Thankfully he was given a few freedoms for his gear since he was the only non-bender. A grappling gun he assembled at Future Industries along with Asami. Stun grenades, which Omar had crafted himself after nearly blowing himself up numerous times trying to find the right balance between the components. And from Jin with love, throwing knives and a Assassin's Creed style wristblade. Lastly was his Five-Seven for emergencies.

"Are you ready to deliver justice, Omar?" Tarrlock asked with a cocky grin.

Omar gave the man a pointed look as he sheathed his blade. "Spare me the small talk. Let's just get this over with."

Tarrlock slapped him on shoulder in response. "Just remember the plan."

Equalist were suspected of operating out of a warehouse by the docks. Apparently they're moving large shipments in and out of the place sporadically. Omar pinched his nose as he remembered the briefing 2 days ago. He still couldn't believe they were really going to skip out on posting officers in the bay near the warehouse and any access tunnels in the sewers nearby.

It was painfully obvious that any high ranking members would bail at the first sign of trouble and it explained why Tarrlock hardly ever got Equalists higher than a grunt in his raids. Good thing he suggested it.

The truck lurched to a stop letting the occupants know they had arrived. Omar took a deep breath and composed himself as he dismounted the truck. Shipping containers surrounded the the outside of the warehouse providing ample cover for the approach. Much to his surprise and satisfaction, there weren't any sentries posted or patrols that he could see.

Tarrlock signaled the group with his hand a everyone split into their respective teams. Omar had the unfortunate luck of being paired with Tarrlock. Upon reaching the warehouse Tarrlock motioned up and gave a thumbs up. Omar took his grappling gun and aimed it at the roof.

_Please don't let me down now._

Firing the gun it easily lodged itself into the roof. He pulled on the testing the tension before pressing a button on top of the gun. Omar gasped as he was yanked up of the ground and was launched passed the top. Omar landed with a light thud in a crouched position. "That was a little scary, honestly." He muttered as he eyed the device. "Still, a successful field test though."

Quietly, he made his way across the roof until he found a open ceiling window. Dropping down onto the catwalk he finally got a view of the inside. About thirty or so Equalist were carrying boxes,loading up vans or mulling about while three were standing next to a table with maps on top.

As he moved closer he could barely hear their conversation but something did catch his eye. Two were wearing white armbands with a red circle in the middle. Sergeants. Definitely HVTs. The third had a similar armband but the colors were inversed.

_Holy shit. That's a lieutenant._

If he could nab all three of them then the amount of information they could help out the city immensely. Omar crept along the catwalk until he was just above the three men. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed a stun grenade from his belt. Everybody should be in position so it just on him to start the show.

Pulling the pin he tossed one next the the vans and tossed another to the three men by the table. Everybody looked around in confusion as the grenades bounced on the floor before exploding with a deafening boom and flash of light.

Omar hopped over the railing before dropping down in between the two sergeants, dragging the head of the one to his right to the ground with him. The force from his head smashing against the floor was enough to immediately incapacitate him. At the same time four doors flew off their hinges with a bang as the task force stormed the building. Earth and fire soared through the air at the dazed Equalists who were currently no match for the Task Force.

Not leaving the remaining sergeant time to recover, Omar drew his hidden blade and sliced the back of the man's knee. The Equalist howled in pain as his leg buckled before Omar used both hands to smash his head against the table knocking him out.

Two hands gripped him from behind before a foot hit the back of his knee. Dropping to one leg Omar barely had time to look behind him before a fist crashed into his jaw knocking him to the ground. Rolling with the attack Omar quickly got back to his feet just as the high ranking equalist dropped a smoke grenade. Omar wheezed as he ran into the smoke after the man. His watered and his throat began burning up the longer he stayed in the smoke.

"Damn thing must be tear-WAAAHHH!" Omar hollered as he stumbled into what he could only assume was a very deep hole. Landing flat on his stomach the impact alone knocked the wind out of him. The sound of retreating footsteps helped him stagger to his feet just in time to see the runaway equalist turn a corner in the tunnel.

Clutching his still throbbing chest he began sprinting down the tunnel, "Hey! Stop right there!" The Equalist was undoubtedly fast but compared to Omar, he might as well been jogging. The two ran for about 100 feet until Omar had finally tackled the man to the ground.

The equalist struggled in Omar's grip only pissing him off more as he tried to get the handcuffs on him.

"Stop struggling, will you." He grunted as he got one cuff on and reached for the other hand.

"Go fuck yourse- GAH!" The man yelped and instinctively brought his hand to his ribs as Omar jabbed him in the kidney. Quick as it was there Omar grab the arm and finally had him in cuffs.

"You. Sonuva. Bitch." Omar panted as he fell off the man. "Making me run after you. Be happy I didn't bring an ass-whooping with me."

Despite constant berating, Omar had finally made it back to the warehouse with his prisoner. By then, all the other members were being loaded into paddywagons and regular officers were on scene. The two sergeants he had dealt with were cuffed and kneeling in the center of the room. Tarrlock was currently talking with a officer he recognized as Saikhan. Marching over with equalist he cleared his throat grabbing both men's attention.

"Got you a present. Hope you appreciate it." Omar proclaimed with pride. Omar shoved the equalist forward into Saikhan.

Tarrlock clasped a hand on Omar's shoulder, much to his annoyance, and dragged him over to the sergeants as Saikhan brought along the lieutenant.

"Excellent work, Omar. This operation was a bigger success than I imagined." Abruptly turning him around Omar was greeted by a dozen cameras and reporters before him. "Now, smile for the camera."

Cameras flashed and reporters began asking their questions so fast Omar thought his head was spinning. Just where the hell did all these guys come from in the first place.

"Did you forget our agreement Councilman?" Omar asked harshly as he tried to block the flashing lights with no success.

"I haven't but I have elected to ignore it." Tarrlock stated smugly as he waved to the cameras. "Besides imagine the look on Tenzin and the Avatar's face when the see you on the front page doing the exact thing you were chastising her for."

Omar's eyes widened in realization, Tarrlock wasn't waiting for Korra that night. He was waiting for him. He knew that Omar would join if he pushed hard enough.

"You son of a bitch. You planned this." Omar growled as he stepped away from the smug Councilman. "Why, what was the point?"

By then the cameras were being ushered away by the officers and the prisoners were all loaded up leaving Omar alone with Tarrlock.

"Divide and conquer, my friend. Tenzin has always been a thorn in my side for years but imagine how distressed and unfocused he will be after both of his wards did something he was against." Tarrlock rested his hands behind his back and began walking around a very pissed Omar.

"And imagine how Avatar Korra will feel about you going and doing the same thing she did despite you being furious about her doing it. Better yet imagine how the public will feel about the you, one of the avatars friends fighting equalist, while she is busy with pro-bending."

Omar was could feel his blood boiling in his veins. Tarrlock was right, people will turn gradually on the avatar for not standing up and fighting Amon. And Tenzin having to deal with fallout will be overwhelmed as well. He played right into Tarrlock's hands.

"Thank you for your generous contributions to Republic City. The city thanks you for your hardwork." Tarrlock mocked as he left Omar in the warehouse.

* * *

Waking Omar felt he had been hit by a truck. Last night had been the first time in awhile where he had to fight, chase and get hit outside of training.

Slowly he eased himself out of bed rubbing his jaw. That equalist had socked him good and while he didn't feel much before, his jaw was sore to say the least now. Still, it's nothing compared to the scolding he was sure to get as soon as he went to breakfast.

The fact that he fell so easily for Tarrlock's trap irked him to no end. Even more so that he actually trusted him to honor their agreement. Safe to say, that was his first and last time working with the task force.

Still, with Tarrlock in charge, the Task force would make little to no progress with fighting equalist. Omar groaned as he dressed himself in black cargo pants, combat boots he still had, and a long sleeve thermal. From the reports he read on their previous stings, it all seemed too convenient. Easily distinguishable hideouts, low level grunts, and hardly any intel on another other operations.

It all seemed fishy to him. There had to be something they were missing.

The walk to the dining room made him more anxious with each step closer. It was still early enough that both Korra and Tenzin would be there, and if Tenzin followed his usual morning routine he would already finished the morning paper.

Crossing the threshold he could immediately feel eyes on him. Tenzin's face was almost as red as his airbender outfit and Korra was well on her way to being the same as she read through the paper. Omar made what could possibly be his last bowl of oatmeal before taking his in front of the two very pissed benders.

Omar kept his head bowed as he sighed, "I know what you both are going to say. And for what it's worth I'm sorry."

"Oh, you're sorry?" Korra coffee bitterly. "Sorry for going out and doing exactly the same you yelled at me for or sorry for getting caught."

"Just what were you thinking?" Tenzin demanded trying hard to control his temper. "Not only did you prove yourself to be a hypocrite but you also went behind my back and joined the Task Force without my permission."

Omar shrunk in his seat as the two gave him death glares. He knew he had messed up and deserved this but that didn't do anything to put him at ease.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Tenzin challenged.

Omar finally lifted his and met their gaze. "I.. I thought that by fighting the Equalists and possibly finding out what they were planning I could buy you sometime." His eyes shifted to Korra who looked confused.

"I know how important it is for you to get airbending and pro-bending is a great way for you to keep your skills sharp. I thought if I bought you sometime then the next time something happens you'll be better prepared for it. Both physically and spiritually."

Tenzin huffed loudly in frustration, "Regardless of your intentions you have done more harm than good. Now Korra is going to come under heavy scrutiny since she isn't on the Force anymore, which is going to alienate her from the benders. Add in the repercussions that I will have to deal with to clean up this disaster."

Omar hung his head in shame. It's one thing to guess at how upset someone will be about something but to actually hear it from them.

"Not to mention you're not in any shape to be taking on chi-blockers who will kill you." Korra snapped. "Do you have a death wish?"

"No." He mumbled. "But I made promise that I would look out for you any way I can."

"Not at the cost of your life, dumbass." Korra rebutted as she stood slamming her fist on the table. Before anyone could reply Korra grabbed her bowl and left.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you Omar. You may be my ward but anymore of this foolishness and I may have to reconsider you staying here." Tenzin stated as he got up and left.

Omar ran his hands over his face. Nothing could have prepared him for that.

* * *

Since the two had become an item, Omar had spent whatever free time he had with Jin. It was a nice distraction from work at Future Industries and dealing with business on the island. Dating Jin has been pretty much how he expected it to be. She was a little clingy though that wasn't such a bad thing, open with her displays of affection, and very direct with what she wanted. Still, lying down on the couch with a hot chick was better than nothing.

"Hey, why the long face?" She asked nudging him. "You look like someone just kicked your turtleduck."

"You saw the newspaper this morning right?"

Jin suddenly propped herself up on her elbows with biggest smile. "Yes and congratulations handsome. It's a nice picture though the uniform your wearing is a little meh."

Omar rolled his eyes before continuing, "Yeah well Tenzin and Korra didn't really approve of seeing me on the front page." Jin suddenly frowned and looked at confused. "Tenzin said that if I pull another stunt like that then he'll probably kick me off the island."

"Wait, why?" Jin exclaimed as she sat up. "You did a good thing last night."

"Yeah, well apparently being a hypocrite outweighs that. But they were more concerned about my safety if anything." Omar sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I can understand why there upset but it still sucks."

"Hey."

Omar looked up at Jin who was giving a sympathetic smile.

"Your a brave man for what you did. And even though they may not see it now they're lucky to have someone like you trying to look out for them."

"Trying?"

"Well not everyone can be perfect like me." Jin teased gesturing to herself. A yelp soon followed as tossed a cushion at her face. "How rude, didn't anybody teach you not to throw things at a lady."

"You're a lady?" He said in mock surprise earning a smack to the chest.

"You're such an ass" She smiled. "So tell how did your gear hold up."

Sitting up he reached over to his bag grabbing the hidden blade she made for him. "The blade worked good but it kept getting stuck in the sheathed and drawn position sometimes." He twisted the device in his hand looking it over before setting down on the coffee table.

"Well, it's still a work in progress. I'll see what I can do." Jin picked it up and inspected the device.

"The grenades work perfectly from what I saw. The grappling also did really well, though it almost launch off the building."

"That's great." Jin yelled out practically tackling him as she threw her arms around him.

"Yeah, sure. But since I'm off the Task Force, there's no real point in having these now." He said in defeat.

"You don't know that. With everything that's going on it might be better for to have these." She countered, trying to sound optimistic.

"Better to have it and not need than need it and not have it?"

"Exactly, now your using that noggin of yours." She quipped and patted him on the head. Jin let out a giggle as he muttered something about her treating him like a little kid.

"So you know how tomorrow is the Pro-bending championship?" Omar asked. He swore he could literally see Jin's eyes grow big as saucers. "Well, I was thinking we could go tomorrow."

"No way." Jin squealed, grabbing Omar by his collar. "Like, you're serious right? Please tell me your serious?"

Omar laughed as he took her hands in his. "Yes I'm serious. Let's go." Jin light out a high-pitched scream as she wrapped Omar in another hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Spirits, you are the best." Jin finally sat up until she was in his lap.

"I didn't realize you were such a fan."

"I'm more of a closet fan, since I don't want to feel wierd or judged." Jin replied looking away.

Breaking off the conversation the radio that had been playing in the background began to warble until a not so welcome voice broke through the soundwaves.

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon." Jin immediately hopped off of Omar and ran to the radio turning up the volume. Omar slowly got up and trailed up behind her.

"I hope you enjoyed last week's pro-bending match because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shit down the bending arena and cancel the finals."

Jin shot Omar a worried look as Amon made his demand. Omar could feel the malice through the radio and it sent chills down his spine.

"Or else there will be severe consequences." The radio warbler once again before going back to the station Jin had it on previously.

"Cocky son of a bitch." Omar hissed and gritted his teeth. "I'm heading out I'll pick you up tomorrow. Omar stated as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jin asked worried.

"To talk to the council."

* * *

By whatever luck in the universe there was, Jin lived within 10 minutes of City hall which mad it a breeze for Omar to make his way over. He was already on his way to the council chambers when a thin and lanky attendant tried to stop him.

"Umm, excuse me. Th-The council is currently in session and no one is-" Omar firmly but gently mushed the man and moved him to the side. "- okay." The man sighed in defeat.

Omar pushed the double doors open and stomped down the aisle towards the council looking at him in shock.

"Omar, what do you think your doing? What are you doing here?" Tenzin exclaimed shaking off the shock of Omar blatantly storming into the room.

"Tenzin I know what all are about to do. And I'm telling you you cannot do this." Omar yelled as he came to the top of the steps before the council table.

"Mr. Monari we do not-" Tarrlock started to speak before being cut off.

"Shut your five dollar ass up before I make change, you son of a bitch." Omar growled as he pointed to the waterbender making the others councillors gasp. "Listen to me, everyone. You cannot shut the arena down tomorrow. This is exactly what Amon is after. Fear and distrust."

Before Tenzin could come up with a rebuttal the double doors once again swung open revealing Korra, Mako, and Bolin. Omar smiled as the trio walked down, if anyone could change their minds, why not the avatar.

"Korra, this is a closed meeting. You shouldn't be here." Tenzin stated turning his attention to her.

"I think the same could be said for Omar." Korra answered gesturing to Omar who only nodded. "And as the avatar and a Pro-bending player I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals."

"I know winning championship means alot to you but as far as I'm concerned we need to shut the arena down." Tenzin rebutted swiping his hand in front of him to emphasize his point.

"What about the rest of you?" Korra asked looking to the other councillors. "Tarrlock, I know you're not backing down from Amon."

Tarrlock rose from his and straightened his jacket eyeing the young avatar. "Actually, Tenzin and I agreed for once."

"The council is unanimous. We're closing the arena." Tenzin continued where Tarrlock had left off.

The trio and Omar all voiced their disapproval until Korra spoke up. "I don't understand. I thought you of all people would take a stand against Amon." The confusion was evident in her voice and even Omar had to admit he was shocked.

Tarrlock sighed and folded his arms behind his back. "While I am fully committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game." The last few rolled of his tongue with disdain.

Omar scoffed earning everybody turning to him. "Really? You're committed to bringing him to justice yet it wasn't until last night that you finally caught not one, not two, but three high ranking members. And it was all because I corrected you on what you have been doing wrong for the past couple of months." Tarrlock shot him a dangerous look but Omar kept going twisting the knife.

"You couldn't even do that when you had Korra working with you. No offense, Korra." Omar continued giving Korra an apologetic look who looked flabbergasted and insulted.

"Regardless of what you do, people are continously going to be in danger until Amon is stopped. Closing the arena won't change anything."

"Pro-bending might only be a game to you but think of what it means to the city." Mako shot out stepping up next to Omar. "The arena is the only place where benders and nonbenders can get together in peace. To watch benders-"

"Beat each other up." Bolin finished with a smile and pointed to the council. Omar squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced. Mako had a good speech going but Bolin unwittingly sunk the whole thing.

"In peace. It's an inspiration to everyone." Bolin continued while swing his arms in enthusiasm. Omar had to admit, Bolin maybe a bit of a klutz but he was passionate.

"While I appreciate your naive idealism, your ignoring the reality of the situation."Tarrlock counter with a smug grin.

"The reality is if you close the arena, Amon wins." Korra yelled out still determined to change their minds.

"Yes, exactly what she said. Yes" Bolin quipped.

"I'm sorry but our decision has been made." Tarrlock apologized as he picked up a gavel. "This meeting is adjourned."

"Just before he could bring the gavel down, Omar heard what sounded like a wire shooting out and felt a a small gust of wind near his face before a wire smashed the gavel from Tarrlock's hands. Everyone snapped their heads back and saw Lin Beifong retracting her cord.

"I can't believe I'm saying this..." She started before pausing for a moment. "..but I agree with the avatar."

"You do?" Tarrlock asked in a skeptical tone pointing what was left of the gavel at the Police Chief.

Korra turned looking more surprised than anyone else in the room. "Yeah, you do?"

"Not like I did anything to help out." Omar mumbled sarcastically to himself.

"I expected this kind of cut and run tactic from Tenzin, but the rest of you? C'mon show a little more backbone." She demanded rest her hand on her belt and gesturing with the other. Tenzin gave a a deadpan look but she brushed it off like it was nothing.

"It's time the benders of this city show some strength and unity against these equalist."

"We must prevent the gap between benders and nonbenders from escalating into all out war." Tenzin reasserted his position firmly.

"It's too late for that." Omar stated plainly. Everybody looked at him wide eyed as if he was crazy. "Trust me, where I come from if an armed group starts up and isn't quelled immediately it becomes a war. Same rules apply here. It's only a matter of time before it happens." Omar looked down at the ground and gave everyone a sympathetic look.

"The council is not changing its position." Tenzin declared still maintaining his cool demeanor.

"Now just a minute, Tenzin." Tarrlock intervened. Omar frowned as he saw the sly look on Tarrlock's face before he continued. "Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind." Tenzin threw up his hands in defeat and crossed his arms beginning to get fed up.

"If you keep the arena open, my metal benders and I will provide extra security during the championship match." Lin stated in a neutral tone. "There's no better force to deal the the chi-blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks."

"Are you saying you personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" Tarrlock asked with that slying expression. Omar and Tenzin exchanged a worried look upon seeing his face. Both new something was up and it didn't bode well.

"I guarantee it." Lin stated with pride.

"Well it is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident she can protect the arena then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?" All the councillors save for Tenzin heistantly raised their hands agreeing with Tarrlock. "The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals and good luck to you, Chief Beifong."

Korra, Mako, and Bolin all cheered as Tenzin walked over to Lin and whispered something to her before the two walked off together. Omar looked on curiously before looking back at Tarrlock who looked satisfied with himself. Omar scoffed before turning to leave the room only to be held by Korra. Much to his surprise and relief she didn't have a scowl on her face.

"Did you come here to try to change the council's decision too?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Omar nodded and motioned for her to follow as they left. "Yeah, as soon as I heard Amon on the radio I rushed over as fast as I could."

Omar moved to take off but was turned around by Korra who wrapped him in a hug. Honestly he was shocked by the sudden embrace but slowly brought his arms around her. Omar smiled as he took in her scent. Smelled just like cinnamon and honey.

Omar was the first to break off the hug leaving the to standing in the hallway awkwardly not saying anything.

"Listen, Korra, I'm-"

"Omar, my man. Swooping in for the rescue and helping us save the championship." Bolin howled as he scooped Omar in a big carrying off the ground and back a few feet. Omar looked at Korra who looked downtrodden but somehow got a smile and face and gave him a reassuring look.

Omar smiled as Bolin let him down and helped steady him. "Hey Bo. It's been a couple of days." Omar held out his hand and Bolin gripped his forearm in a traditional roman handshake. "You ready for your big match."

"Do you even gotta ask? Tomorrow you will see just how Bolin gets down." Exclaimed as he flexed and did a little dance.

Omar laughed but grew serious for a second." Listen Bo-" Bolin put one finger to Omar's lips and and did the same with his other hand to his own making shushing noises.

"I know what your gonna , but it's all water under the bridge." Bolin said still smiling. "Even me and Korra are the best of buds again."

Omar just smiled and shook his head. "Alright, Bo. And thank you."

"Well look who decided to show up for once." Mako said with a smile as he clasped Omar's forearm.

"Not gonna give me a bloody nose this time are you?" Omar joked patting Mako on the shoulder.

"Nah, you have a hard face. Almost thought I broke a couple of fingers." Mako teased.

"Cheeky bastard." They both laughed.

"Thanks man. For coming to support us today. It really means alot." Mako said sincerely.

"You can thank me later after you guys whip Tahno's ass tomorrow night." Omar quipped making the four cheer.

Not long after, Korra and Omar started looking for Tenzin and found him with Lin. Omar waited behind as Korra tried to thank her only to be brushed off.

"Omar." Lin called out as she walked by him. "A word please." Omar eyed her curiously but followed regardless.

"Chief? What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Am I to understand you were with Councilman Tarrlock last night during the raid near the bay?"

"Yeah, we managed to nab two sergeants and a lieutenant, well I managed to nab them." Omar answered a little nervously. Other than when he first got to the city he had never spoken to Lin.

"By chance was you able to get any information out of them? Anything about today or anything else?"

Omar shrugged as he thought back. He didn't get the chance to interrogate them prior to meeting Tarrlock. "Sorry Chief, I didn't get the chance. Me and Councilman Tarrlock had... disagreement and I'm no longer on the task force."

"Shit." Lin muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose. It was clear she was bothered by it but why wouldn't she be able to interrogate them herself.

"Last night, the prisoners were rescued while in transit. A couple of men were hurt but the prisoners got away."

Omar eyes widened. All that work, it was for nothing. "Son of a bitch."

"Well I need to coordinate the defense of the arena tomorrow." Lin stated as she began walking away. "You want my advice, kid. Stay home tomorrow night."

* * *

"So what did Lin want to talk to you about?" Tenzin asked as he guided Oogie through the air. Tenzin had insisted that Korra and Omar ride back with him given the current state of things.

"She wanted to know if I was able to interrogate any of the equalists I caught last night." Omar responded as he looked over the side of the flying bison. How was it that he had never flown on one since he got here bothered him slightly. "Unfortunately, I wasn't able to and apparently someone broke them out before they were brought back to the police station."

"I see." Tenzin sighed. "I don't like the looks of things to be honest."

Omar nodded to himself. Just what could Amon have planned for the arena. He looked over to Korra who staring off into the distance.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just kinda worried about what's gonna happen. Who knows what that lunatic has planned." Korra said in a unsure tone. "I guess I don't know if I was being selfish and just endangered alot of people."

Omar rolled his eyes and smacked the back of her head. "Knock that bullshit off, Korra. What this city and you need is a chance to stand up against Amon. This a perfect opportunity to show some unity within the city and that you're not afraid of him anymore."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing, you're going to kick Tahno's pretty boy ass into next week and if a Amon shows up you'll do the same to him.

Korra chuckled and gave Omar a smile. Omar could feel his heart skip a beat real quick but reluctantly pushed down any tender feelings.

"Sounds like I don't have much of a choice." She smiled leaning back into her spot.

"Nope, not at all." Omar replied, crossing his arms satisfied.

* * *

"I can't believe you got us tickets to the championship." Jin squealed as she bounced in her spot in line. "This is the greatest day ever."

Omar looked at her and smiled. Sure it was her first time going to a match but the way she was acting, you would think she won the lottery.

"Well I did say I would take you. So your welcome." He smiled as they got closer to the entrance.

"Thank you. Did I ever tell you that you're awesome?" She looked up to him and smiled.

"I think I could stand to hear it a couple more times." He teased.

"Oh yeah?" She purred as she stood on her toes and gave him a kiss.

When Lin said she was going to lock down the arena tight, she wasn't kidding. Omar could see over a dozen patrol boats in the water. Not to mention the four or five airships that were patrolling the skies. Inside was even more intense, metal bending officers were on every corner either standing watch or patrolling. At least one guard was at every entrance to the stands overlooking everyone trying to spot anything suspicious.

Spotting Tenzin and Lin, Omar and Jin walked through the stands until theyou were sitting next to the two.

"You two definitely got this place locked up tight." Omar announced his presence.

Lin grunted and kept scanning the room while Tenzin gave a nod but maintained the serious look on his face.

"If Amon tries anything tonight we'll be ready for him." Tenzin said determined. "He won't catch us off guard tonight."

"I believe it." Omar said with a small smile.

Tenzin spared a smile before a quizzical look came on his face. "Who's your friend?"

"Hmm?" Omar raised an error before being elbowed in the ribs. "Oh, uh, yes, sorry. Jin this is Tenzin, my guardian of sorts." Omar gestured to Tenzin who bowed his head and smiled. "Tenzin this is Jin, my... my girlfriend." That last came out as almost a whisper. Jin was giggling in her seat while Tenzin slowly mouthed 'Oh'.

"Does, ummm, does Korra know yet." Tenzin asked pulling on his collar. Omar eyes suddenly widened in horror. He had been avoiding Korra so much lately that he still hadn't told her.

Before he could answer the speakers came to life as Shiro Shinobi welcomed everyone to the arena.

"The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match. Will the Wolfbats ferocity help them repeat as champs, or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a bowl of smack down soup."

"Who says smack down soup?" Jin asked no one in particular.

"Apparently he does and opening a can of whoop-ass sounds way better." Omar added.

Jin squealed once again and began shaking Omar. "I can't believe my first time seeing Pro-bending is a championship match. I'm so excited."

"Please, stop shaking me." Omar pleaded trying to pry her hands off of him. "You're such a little kid." He added with a smile. Jin responded in kind with a smack to the back of his head.

"Introducing the challengers, The Future Industries Fire Ferrets."

A good amount of the arena went wild as the lift took the Fire Ferrets to the ring. The trio waved to the crowd and Omar could see Mako blowing a kiss to who could only be Asami in the VIP section. Turning to some obnoxious screaming behind Omar almost fell out of his seat trying to laugh. Three kids no older than 14 were cheering their hearts while dressed up like Korra, Mako and Bolin in their regular clothes. His amusement turned to disbelief as he turned to Jin who was ripping off her jacket to reveal a very well made Fire Ferrets shirt underneath.

"What?" She asked as if she hadn't done anything.

"I don't know whether I should impressed or disappointed." Omar responded earning another smack.

Bolin smiled and turned just in time to see Pabu doing a little routine that him and Bolin have probably spent hours on.

"Awwww, they have a mascot." Jin cooed.

"And their opponents, the three-time defending champions, the Whitefalls Wolfbats." The announcer yelled.

The arena was a mix of cheers and boos as the Wolfbats came out dressed in costumes with fireworks going off. Omar once again looked behind and almost fell out of his seat as the three kids from before were losing their shit booing the Wolfbats. Even Jin was hollering some insults at the team. As the two teams got into position at the centerline the arena go quiet in anticipation for the match to begin.

Bell rings and things are explosive off the bat. The Wolfbats immediately pressed their attack with Tahno's trying to give Korra a water-enhanced uppercut. Omar subconsciously clenched his fist but was relieved to see her dodge it. Unfortunately the Wolfbats were able to to keep theit momentum and pushed both Mako and Korra back almost instantly. Bolin thankfully is able to take advantage of their eagerness and lands a hit on the Wolfbats firebender knocking him back.

Tahno responds in kind by hosing Bolin until he's knocked to zone 1. The crowd boos as the Wolfbats move up and Mako is clearly upset about the missed call.

"Hey, ref open your damn eye's your four-eyed fogey." Jin shouts suddenly making Omar flinch.

The ref ignores the call and keeps the match going until the Wolfbats cause another foul, tripping up Mako before sending him back with an earth disk.

"Oh, c'mon ref. There was some funny business in that last play." Tenzin yells out angrily.

Omar looks at Tenzin surprised while Lin shoots him a smug look.

"Wouldn't have guessed you knew the rules of Pro-bending." Lin states amused.

"Tenzin straightens himself up before muttering, "I been brushing up. That Wolfbats blatantly bended a disk outside of his zone." He crossed his and looked away sheepishly.

"I know right, the ref is clearly not watching this match." Jin added angrily.

"All right Tenzin, I see you." Omar patted Tenzin on the back.

"Of course you see me, it's not like I'm hiding." He said clearly wondering what he meant.

"That's not what- ugh nevermind." Omar waves him off. "Oh what the fuck, ref."

A long slab of ice was in place of were Bolin was who currently belly flopping into the water below. The Wolfbats pressed their attack knocking Korra back unable to defend herself. The three closed in readying their attacks before striking all at once. Mako at the last second hoped in front of her and bended a wall of fire the fend it off but it wasn't enough. The two went over the edge as the bell rang.

"Knockout! The Wolfbats are the champs for the fourth year in a-hold on a second folks. Scratch that the Ferrets are still alive but just barely." The another screamed sounding just as excited as everyone else.

Korra by some miracle was still holding on to the edge of the ring while holding Mako in the other hand. Swinging herself and Mako she was able to throw him back into the ring but fell in to the drink herself. Mako used this to his advantage and sent a fire kick straight into Tahno's back.

"Yeah, Mako. That's what I'm talking about." Omar yelled as he jumped up from his seat.

That proved to be their saving grace since they made it to round two. Omar could see the team discussing a strategy before beginning the second round.

"What do you think they were talking about." Leaned over and asked, keeping her eyes on the match.

"I think the finally figured out this game is rigged." Omar answered, grimacing as he watched Korra get hit. Jin eyed him curiously making continue. "Think about it. The Wolfbats are pulling all these illegal but no fouls are being called. They definitely payed off the ref."

"The toss goes to the Fire Ferrets. Which element do you choose?" The dirty ref announced.

Omar watched as Korra marched up punching her fist together. Her and Tahno, this ought to be good. The two circled the platform before Tahno began taunting her. Korra feigned a bunch and Tahno went to counter she delivered a swift water kick that he stepped right into knocking him off the platform and his helmet into the stands. The crowd cheered as the bell rang.

The helmet had landed in the hands of the kids behind Omar. The kids just sat there staring at the helmet before Omar had an idea.

"Hey kids, let me take that off your hands. Last thing you need is that slimy Wolfbats germs." Omar said giving a friendly smile. The girl dressed as Korra simply nodded still shocked she caught the helmet as Omar took. The spotlight for the arena was made it's way until it was over him. And he could see everyone looking at him. Omar walked down the stands to the edge before making eye contact with Tahno.

"Be a good boy and give me the helmet." Tahno snarled.

Omar looked at the helmet and then back at Tahno before smiling. Omar gathered all the phlegm in his throat before spitting it into the helmet. The entire arena erupted in chaos, some were laughing and cheering while others were booing him. Tahno looked about ready to kill him which just made Omar laughed as he tossed the helmet onto the ring.

Returning to his seat Jin was looking at him like he was insane.

"Not gonna lie. That was pretty badass."

"Awww thanks." Omar said as the third round began.

The match continued on but ultimately the Fire Ferrets lost. Despite all this though, Omar had an uneasy feeling that something was going to happen. Tenzin yelling at the ref was breaking his concentration though.

Suddenly everything slowed down to a crawl. Normally this only happened when something bad was about to happen. Looking around Omar could see people all of the arena pulling masks up from their collars over their faces. He could see others putting on these wierd steampunk gloves before moving from their seats. Sensing movement out the corner of his eye he could one of the figures moving Behind Tenzin and another behind Lin.

Tenzin apparently saw this as well but was unable to warn Lin before electricity danced around her making her collaspe. In retaliation Tenzin sent assailant flying back before the figure behind touched him with glove and electrocuted him as well.

Omar felt something in him snap as time went back to normal. Shooting up from his seat, Omar drew his hidden blade and drives into the figures kidney. The figure grunted in surprise and placed and on his his trying the remove the blade. Omar couldn't help but notice of slender the body felt. Omar retracted his blade and slowly brought the body to the ground.

It was a girl. The fear in her eyes was plan to see as blood flowed out of her wounds. Omar gasped as he looked at his bloodied hand while the girl whimpered in pain and tugged at his arms as he holding on to him would keep her alive.

"Spirits." Omar looked up to the voice and saw Jin staring at the scene in front of her. Omars mind went blank as he tried to think. What should he do, what could he say. He had just stabbed someone and they're probably going to die now.

Sparks danced all around the stadium and Omar's eyes widened in horror. It was the Equalist. They were all here and now they were taking out the metal bending officers. Immediately something clicked in his mind.

Korra.

He had to save her. Omar slowly stood pulling his arms out of the girls reach.

"Treal her wounds." He said devoid of any emotion. Jin looked at him the girl who had a good size of blood pooled around her before nodding.

Omar wasn't sure what exactly he was going to do but all he knew was he had to protect Korra. And anybody who gets in his way will suffer. Given the situation Omar had enough sense to have all his gear on him. The closest thing to the ring was the announcers booth which was close by then he could make it to the ring.

"Hey, get back to your seat." A harsh voice called from up ahead. "Standing guard at the exit was another Equalist. Omar however wasn't paying attention and kept walking. "Okay you asked for this."

The Equalist reached out to Omar as his glove sparked to life. Omar side stepped to his right and caught the man's wrist. Using his free hand Omar stuck his blade into the man's shoulder driving him against the wall. The man grunted as Omar pulled out his blade and then smashed his head against the whole twice knocking the man out.

Walking out the arena Omar breathed a sigh of relief that there were no guards. Sadly though there were alot of unconscious metal bending officers.

Shiro Shinobi had had enough sense to keep talking and keep Omar updated on what was currently going.

"-Metal bending cops are dropping like bumbleflies. There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hand."

As Omar rounded the corner he found the announcers, along with a equalist going inside. Uh oh.

"One of them is in the booth with me right now, folks." Omar sprinted down the hall. "He is leveling one of those glove devices at me now, and I believe he going to electrocute me." Omar just barely reached the door in time to see the man bringing his hand closer to Shinobi. "I am currently wetting my pants."

Just before the man could shock him, Omar tackled the man into the desk deactivating the glove. Omar drew his hidden blade and stabbed it the through the wrist of the equalist so he couldn't use his gloved hand.

"Folks, another man has just burst into the room and stabbed the man in the glove. He is now pummeling the man's face with his other. Oh my spirits, he just broke the masked man's knee which the screaming you can hear now. I don't know who this man is, ladies and gentleman but I would not want to be on his badside."

Omar looked up from the down equalist at Shinobi who gulped.

"Are you done now?" Omar asked annoyed. Shinobi nodded nervously. Looking back the ring he something that made his blood boil. Amon, who had just finished "equalizing" the Wolfbats and was now tossing them off the ring. Equalist flags were hanging all over the arena and people were shouting in fear. Omar could see other equalist in the crowd that were preventing anyone from leaving.

"I believe I have your attention now, Republic City." Amon began speaking into a microphone. "So once again the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate 3 bullies who cheated their way to victory, because everyday you threaten and abuse your nonbinding citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight."

"Ugh I don't want to hear this shit." Omar hissed as he pulled out his grappling gun.

"Wh-What are you going to do?" Shinobi asked.

"Stopping this monster. That's what." Looking around Omar tried to find a spot to latch on to. There no rafters so his best bet was to aim at where the banners were hanging across from him and use the momentum from that to propel him over to the ring.

"Hope this thing reaches." He muttered to himself as he fired. The line travels through the air before somehow hooking into place. He gave Shiro one last look before clicking the button and zipping through the air. The way he was heading he would land in the middle of the goons but it didn't matter since he was better armed.

Omar sailed through the air before letting go of the grappling gun and pulling out his pistol. The adrenaline rush he was getting slowed everything down as he soared through the air. Amon and his men still hadn't noticed him allowing him more time to pick his shots.

Omar fired four shots into a group sticking close together and hit all three. Amon and the rest of his men spun around as Omar kept firing, his shots hitting the ground near Amon. Drawing his hidden blade he brought his hand down into the shoulder of an equalist who was unlucky enough to be in his way on his descent.

Coming down had hurt alot more than he had expected and slowly staggered to his feet facing Amon and his three remaining thugs.

"I was curious when I would see you again, Omar." Amon said coldly as he dropped the mic.

Omar leveled his pistol at Amon and slowly stepped away from the injured men he had taken down in that stunt of his.

"It's over Amon. Give up."

* * *

**Boom mother-frakking cliffhanger. This has to be the longest chapter I ever wrote and I want to and boy was it tough. Fun, but tough. Something that I'm happy about is now we can get into even more action and we'll be delving into some AU in the later chapters. Not enough to dramatically alter the story but a decent amount.**

**Also I want to thank you all for reading. There were around 5 or 6 new followers to this story within a week or so and it really means alot to me. I enjoy writing for you all and I hope you continue to enjoy the story more.**

**This chapter took a lot of redbull, writers block, and and commitment so I would appreciate your honest opinion on this chapter. Particularly with the current state of affairs between Omar and Korra. I hope you enjoy and I'll see you in the next chapter. **


	13. The Aftermath I Can Race

"It's over, Amon. Give up."

This was it. A opportunity to end the bending revolution before it could seriously take off. All he had to was just squeeze the trigger. Squeeze and the man known as Amon is no more, it would be so easy. And that's what scared him, this all seemed way to easy to be convenient.

"What's the matter, Omar? Here's your chance to end it all." Amon spoke in his calculating and icy voice. "Right here, right now."

Cautiously, the remaining Equalists around Amon positioned themselves so that they were surrounding Omar. Omar eyed each one suspiciously but so long as he kept his weapon pointed at their leader he should be safe.

"You have two choices Amon." Omar started turning his eyes backed to the masked revolutionary. "Option A: you call off your followers and surrender yourself to the police, as well as disbanding your group. Or Option B: I give you another hole in your head to breath out of. Your choice."

To be honest, he wasn't even sure if he believed his words. Sure, Amon was a prick, a terrorist but could he really just execute him like that. More accurately, could he live with himself if he killed another person.

"I have no desire to turn myself over to the benders or disband my fellow patriotic brothers and sisters." Amon started as he slowly began to walk forward. "And your not going to kill me, Omar."

Omar's mentally cursed to himself. Did Amon really call his bluff that easily? Omar fought the urge to backup from the slowly approaching Amon. As of right now they were at an impasse and if he gave up any ground he'll be easy pickings for the equalist surrounding him.

"That's far enough, Amon." He said trying to suppress the uneasiness in his voice.

"I can see it in your eyes. You're not a killer." Amon continued his slow pace forward. "If you were then my men would be dead by now. Instead they are only wounded."

Omar gritted his teeth in frustration. He couldn't kill Amon for his own personal reasons nevermind the fact that Amon would become a martyr for the cause. And he couldn't hold long enough for the police to recover. He needed to do something and he needs to do it now.

Unfortunately, Omar wouldn't get that chance as a blur to his left caught his attention. Omar tried to bring his weapon to bear but a sharp pain surged though his wrist knocking the gun from his hand. Omar stumbled back holding his hand before looking to see Amon's Lieutenant closing in for another attack.

The Lieutenant's escrima sticks surged with electricity before they swept his legs out from under him. Time seemed to slow as Omar watched the sticks slam into his chest sending his airborne body crashing into the floor.

Omar desperately gasped for air as the impact knocked the wind out him. The electricity did him no favors at all as his body involuntarily seized up.

"Oh no no no no no. You're not going anywhere you little punk." The Lieutenant was practically seething with rage. Electricity lit up his sticks before he jabbed both into Omars mid section making him scream out in pain. "That's for what you did to me at the Revelation."

Amon kneeled next to the gasping Omar, eyes full of disappointment. "Such wasted potential Omar. So much skill being wasted on defending bending when it should be used to help purge them."

Omar wished so much to just tell Amon to fuck off but the pain in his chest and shortness of breath prevented him from doing so. Slowly, he could feel his body starting to respond to urging to move. Amon stood back up and walked away as a loud shattering noise came from above. Omar looked up and could see glass falling towards him but beyond that was an airship sporting equalist colors. Cables dropped down from the ship landing in the middle of group before the bottoms unfolded into mini platforms.

Amon and the Lieutenant cast one last look on Omar before they hopped on to one platform while the wounded equalists chambered onto theirs. Omar willed his body to get off the ground and stumbled after the now rising group. No way was he going out empty-handed.

Omar jumped for the closest platform just barely grabbing on and jerking it in the process. Flying around with the Equalist above him trying to keep his balance, he could see the ground getting further away as the lines were retracted. Sparing one last glance, Omar looked just into to see the center of the platform explode. Omar looked one with shock before turning his gaze back to the Equalist still trying to find his balance.

Using all the strength he could muster, he lifted himself above the circular foothold and grabbed hold of the cable using it to pull him further up. Still, hanging halfway off struggled to pull himself all the way up. His passenger didn't take kindly to his boarding and sent a kick to his head.

Omar barely had time to block the kick with his forearm and push it away. Another kick immediately followed but instead just blocking, he used the man's momentum to pull him off the platform entirely. The man let out a scream has he fell off for before grabbing hold of Omar's lower leg.

_Are you fucking kidding me. _Omar grunted as he felt his grip on the cable loosening. Omar could feel the man struggling beneath him but was too focused on maintaining his grip. In retrospect this was a poor decision as he felt a throbbing pain his left thigh. That quickly escalated into a intense burning pain making Omar scream. Looking down he could see the equalist holding a knife currently inside of his leg. Rage boiled inside of him and the pain barely subsided as he brought up his other leg.

If he could see the man's eyes, they were probably wide as Omar sent it crashing into the mask. The first hit stunned, the second made him let go of the knife, and the third knocked him off entirely. By this point they were already clear of the top of the building and he watched with satisfaction as the man crashed against the glass roof.

Using the last of his strength he pulled himself all the way on to the platform and leaned against the cable panting. The intense pain and wet feeling going down his leg told him just how bad his wound was but for the moment he could catch his breath.

Looking around he could see just how dire the situtation was. The bay was full of destroyed boats which undoubtedly belong to the police and there were no metalbending airships that he could. Looking up he could see he was almost at the top, where who knows how much equalist were waiting for him.

"Raaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh."

Omar turned to the primal yell coming from behind him to see an equalist sailing through air with flames covering the edges of his uniform. Looking at his former post was Korra, staring with terrifying amounts of anger and determination at the ship above.

Omar couldn't help but smile in relief and and found himself filled with renewed energy. Korra let out a roar as she sent a fireball into the cargo bay of the airship narrowly missing Amon had just stepped off his platform. Immediately following the blast, two equalist slid down the same cable towards Korra with both sending kicks into Korra knocking her off the platform on to the roof. Omar looked on worried but a fist flying towards his face kept him from voicing his concern.

Omar side stepped to the other side of the cable sending a punch of his own into an equalist head before hopping of the platform into the cargo bay. Pain seized his leg as he touched down the floor and made him crash into the wall. The equalist he punched sent one of his own seeing Omar stumbling against the wall making Omar smack his head against the bulkhead. Another from behind kicked him in the back sending him careening back towards his buddy.

Using the momentum to his advantage Omar tackled the equalist into the wall behind him. Omar blocked a knee with his forearm and swing his head straight up smashing into the chin of the equalist. This thankfully stunned the man and a punch to the face followed by a knee to the gut the man's face, Omar let out a war cry as his smashed the man's head against the wall.

Two hands grabbed Omar by his shoulders and tossed him back, still feeling the pain from the knife embedded in his leg his tumbled to the floor and desperately scrambled to his feet. The equalist was quicker and sent a knee to his face knocking him back further. Just barely he was able to stop himself from falling back into the opening in the floor.

The cargo area of the airship wasn't all that big and now that Omar's back was to the opening in the floor it put him in a dangerous position. Still dazed from the knee to his face, the Equalist used this opening to rip the knife out of Omar's leg. Omar screamed and involuntarily dropped to one knee gripping his leg. Just barely, he was able to register the knife aimed for his chest and stop it mere centimeters from going through.

The force from the jab sent the two out of the airship and tumbling through the air. Using his free hand he was able to sneak in one punch before his back met with the glass roof. The force of the impact knocked the equalist off him and a feet away but also took the air right from his lungs.

Omar desperately sucked for air but found none he keep inside of him. Everything was blurry and all sounds were dulled. Trying for one more breath, her choked and coughed up something warm. The taste of copper filled his mouth leaving him confused. Omar struggled to lift his head and looked himself over. Panic set in as he saw the knife from before sticking out of his chest with all but the handle inside him.

Omar began hyperventilating and found himself cough up what he could only assume was his blood. As his senses returned to him he could hear Korra yelling and fire being bended nearby. But what worried him was the fact that he didn't really feel any pain in his chest. Even worse was the sound of glass cracking beneath him. Omars mind raced as the cracking continued, he wouldn't be able to move out of the way in his current state. Slowly, Omar reached into his coat and gripped what he was hoping for.

The glass beneath him gave way and he could feel himself falling through the air. Slowly guiding his hand out of his jacket, he pulled out a spare grapple gun. He aimlessly fired hoping it would catch on something. Thankfully, he felt a jerked and was yanked to the side as the line carried him through the air. The landing on the other hand was anything besides graceful. He lost grip just before he actually touched the ground and skidded back first against the ground.

* * *

"Omar! Omar, open your eyes!"

Omar squeezed his eyes shut. Did he pass out? Was he asleep?

Pain shot through his leg and chest and Omar shot his eyes open. Gritting his teeth he stifled his scream so it came out as pain grunts. Looking around frantically he could see Mako hovering over him.

"He's alive! Thank the spirits! He's alive!" He could hear Bolin exclaimed with relief. Both Bending Brothers were soaking wet but the normally white uniforms were torn and red.

"Bolin, keep pressure on that leg. He'll bleed out if you don't." Mako screamed urgently. Omar could see Bolin visibly pale and look like he would throw up but he complied.

"Mako, Bolin. Thank the spirits your all right." Asami's voice called out, out of breath. "Oh no. Omar, are you all right."

Omar's eyes lazily looked to Asami who was looking extremely pale at the sight of him.

"He's lost a good amount of blood but Bolin and I stopped the bleeding."

Omar suddenly felt very tired. His eyelids felt heavy. He wanted to close but forced his eyes open.

"Where's Korra?" Asami asked looking around.

"I saw her land nearby with Chief Beifong. I think Tenzin is with with them." Bolin answered still looking pale as he kept pressure.

Omar couldn't do it anymore. He eyes were too heavy. Much too his disapproval they closed and everything faded out.

* * *

Omar woke up with a jolt... literally. He could feel the electricity run through him tingling every part of his body. Sucking in a deep breath he shot his eyes open, frantically he looked around to see a man holding what looked like a really old defibrillator. Looking around he could see he was still in the arena bit now he was in the infirmary section.

"He's awake." The man called out sitting back exhausted. "You were gone for awhile there, son. Didn't think you would come back."

Omar tried to sit up but found himself too weak to move too much. Seeing get what he was trying to do, the man gently lifted Omar up before laying him back down on on something so he was sitting up a bit..

"Your friends are very worried so I'll let them see you now. If you need anything or if your in too much pain then don't hesitate to ask for help." The man said sympathetically. He offered one last smile before walking away.

Omar took a deep breath but hissed as his knife wound heated up. The wound was cleaned and dressed but from the damp red coloring of it, it wasn't stitched up yet. His thigh wasn't much better but compared to his chest, the pain was minimal.

Footsteps brought him away from his thoughts and was greeted by Mako, Bolin, and Asami walking over. All three looked relieved as they entered the room, even Bolin was less pale than before.

"What's wrong, you all look like you just watched someone die then come back to life." Omar tried opening with a joke.

"Dude, you were dead. We were all freaking out like 'whhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat' and 'this is horrible'and then the doc said you were fine, well not fine but we're all scared..." Bolin rattled off greatly exaggerating his action but instead of a cheerful face he looked afraid. "We're just glad your still here and not, you know..."

Mako elbowed Bolin in the ribs and gave a glare. "What he's trying to say is everything is really hectic but he's glad your okay." Mako finished putting a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling? You were pretty messed before we got you here. Still are but not like before." Asami asked, concern all over her features.

"I feel like shit, honestly. But I'll take that over being dead any day." Omar said with a smirk.

"Omar, you are hardcore. All people could talk about was how you was standing up to the Amon and his goons. Well atleast until the guy with the wierd moustache sucker punched you, but that's beside the point." Bolin exclaimed with renewed enthusiasm and gripped Omar's shoulders.

Omar could simply chuckled to himself. Bolin's undying enthusiasm was a welcome sight right now.

"So where's Thing 4? I thought she would be here with you guys?" Omar asked feeling a little dejected.

"Tenzin said he had something important to discuss with her before she came to see you. I'm not sure what though."

Omar immediately knew what it was and felt his heart stop in response. " Oh no, Jin. Jin, is she here with you guys?" His voice frantic, he hadn't heard from since this whole thing started.

"The girl you were with today?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, that's her."

"We haven't seen her, sorry." Mako offered apologetically.

Omar felt his heart sink in his chest. Did something happen to her? Was she hurt? Did Amon take her? Did the police send her home?

"I'm sure she's fine. Don't worry." Asami said trying to help.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're probably right."

Silence filled the room with neither person knowing what to say. It had been a rough night, more so for Omar, and things were going to get worse soon.

"Excuse me, everyone." Everybody turned to the fatherly voice to see a exhausted looking Tenzin with an equally exhausted Korra. "The police want finish up their investigation of the arena which means we have to go now."

Everybody nodded in understanding before bidding Omar farewell and wishing him well. Omar sighed to himself before trying to get off of bed he was in. Putting pressure on his leg made him hissed and leaned back on the bed. Closing his he mentally cursed his luck. It would be awhile before either of these wounds and chances are all of his toys were gone, either lost in the confusion or confiscated by the police while he was out.

An arm wrapped around his waste while slinging his left arm around the person neck. Opening his eyes he saw her. Omar thought Bolin looked worried but Korra looked much worse. Her hair was out of their loops, her bending uniform was torn and ripped all over. Her was was partially covered with what looked like soot with trails of tears running through it. She looked devastated but at the same time relieved. He couldn't imagine how she must be feeling right now.

"And here I was thinking you didn't care about me anymore." He tried lightening the mood.

Korra offered a smile was she helped him walk. "Fat chance of that."

* * *

The ride back to the temple was as silent as ever. With everything that had happened it wasn't surprising. Tenzin was tacked and now has to worry about a revolution in the city. Korra almost watched a friend die and faced off against more equalist. And Omar was one step from becoming a cripple.

Pema and the kids were waiting for them once they landed and wrapped Tenzin in a big embrace trying to hold back tears. Omar was almost wrapped up in one before Korra mentioned his injuries, for which he was thankful. The night was still young and it was going to be a tough night going to sleep.

"Umm Korra, my bed is right there." Omar protested as Korra set him down at his desk.

"I know that." She deadpanned before pulling his bed out until it was in the middle of the room.

"Wanna explain what your doing?"

After straightening out the bed she walked back over to him and helped him over to the bed. "Speeding up your healing process. I can use waterbending to heal you."

Omar sat on the bedge and grimaced as his thigh began to burn. "You can do that?" He asked bewildered.

Korra nodded as an air acolyte brought in a basin full of water. "That's amazing, Korra."

Omar watched as Korra closed the door after the air acolyte left. She stayed there facing the door for a second before taking a deep breath and moving back towards him. Motioning him to put his hands up she slid what was left of his shirt off of him. Both felt their cheeks heat up making both look away embarrassed.

More so it was embarrassing for him because of the collection of scars he had. Some were from fights, others from abuse. Each one carried a memory withit. His only saving grace was that it was dark in his room so only the moonlight was the source of light at the moment.

"Umm, lie down on your back please." She mumbled still looking away.

"Yeah, sure. Right away." He complied nervously. Korra brought the chair from over so that she was sitting where his head was pointing. Bending water out of the basin she layed the water over the wound on his chest and began massaging the wound.

It stung at first any uncomfortable feeling was replaced by a cool, soothing, and refreshing sensation. Since Korra was right over him he needed only to look straight, from his perspective anyways, to see her. The blush from before was still there but a look of determination and concentration was plastered on her face.

"The wound here is very deep and it seems it was serrated blade that was used. It partially pierced your lung which explains why you were coughing up blood." Korra stated sadly. "This is gonna take awhile."

"It's okay, Korra. If I'm with you I know I'm in good hands." Omar replied with a smile trying to lighten the mood. Korra looked down at him and smiled back. Omar stared into beautiful eyes, so full of determination and compassion with a heaping dose of cockiness. Omar realized he had been staring and looked away trying to hide the smile playing on his lips.

"Deep breath, okay. This is going to feel a little uncomfortable but you'll get used to it." Korra instructed as the water lit up. Omar nodded and took a deep breath shuddered as he felt the water seep into the wound and go inside him. The best way could describe is when you jump into freezing cold water and have a hard time catching your breath.

The sensation subsided almost immediately after and the soothing feeling returned. Watching Korra work was tantalizing as she moved here hands over the wound mending what was broken as best she could. You could see in her face how hard she was working on this and a careful eye could also see the slight redness in her face. Suddenly a warm feeling meshed with cool on the surface of his chest. Omar could recognize the feeling as a pair of hands caressing the wound, she thought she was slick, huh. He didn't mind really but this a perfect opportunity to teased her.

"Copping a feel, are we?" He asked with a devious smile. Korra's eyes went wide and he could feel her hands move off his chest. Omar laughed as he watched Korra fumble over herself for an excuse. "I'm just teasing."

"Well it wasn't funny." Korra pouted.

Omar laughed more earning a lighthearted glare. "You know, you look good with your hair down."

Korra laughed as a smile formed. "Where did that come from?"

"Just felt like saying. Besides, it's true."

"Thanks."

"Sure thing."

The two stayed silent for a bit, as if waiting for each other to start a new conversation. Omar also noticed that this was the first time in a long while that they were together, despite the circumstances. The was a mix of shame and relief there.

"I thought I lost you... again." Korra whispered. Omar looked up at her surprised. "This is what, twice now?"

"Korra." That was only world he could say.

"Everytime **_He_** shows up, you end up hurt or barely alive." Korra said as she gritted her teeth. Her entire upper body was tense and she looked like she was about to explode. "Bolin almost lost his bending because of him, and Mako and Tenzin, hell, even Lin was hurt today thanks to him."

"Korra."

"I'm the avatar. I'm supposed to protect people from assholes like him. But I can't even protect my own friends."

"Korra."

"I'm sick and tired of him winning. Of failing everyone." Korra screamed ripping her hands back and slamming them on here legs.

Omar layed on the table watching her squeeze her eyes closed and and tense up completely. He felt for her, he really did. She trained all her life to help people and right now she felt like she was failing. Omar reached up and cupped her cheek, mostly out of not knowing what to say. Korra jumped slightly at the sudden contact and snapped her eyes open. Seeing his sympathetic smile made her feel less at fault and she leaned into his hand.

"You've failed no one, Korra." Omar said confidently. "You're going to fight this Amon and going to kick his ass because your the strongest, kindest, most loyal, and beautiful person I ever met."

"Definitely thought you would save that for Jin." Korra replied feeling a little jaded. "You two seem happy."

Omar mentally kicked himself. Yeah things between him and Jin were good, great even. But always in the back of his mind, everyday, he thought about Korra. It was messed to both girls and he knew but he couldn't help it.

"Yes... No... I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

Omar sat up slowly still feeling pain in his chest and thigh while rubbing the back of his neck. "I like her, she's amazing but..."

"What is it?" Korra leaned forward genuinely curious and mildly concerned.

Omar looked at her nervously. Korra was looking at him expectantly and it only made him more skittish. He mentally prepared himself and took a breath. Before he knew it, he was leaning into Korra, cupping her cheek with one hand with his lips pressed against hers.

Korra was caught by surprise by his aggressive gesture but returned it all the same. Her lips were soft and felt like the missing puzzle piece he was looking for. The two broke off the kiss and stared deeply into each other's eyes. His jade eyes against her sparkling blue eyes. Both unsure whether to continue or to awkwardly come up with a excuse to leave.

Korra broke the stalemate by standing up, still looking surprised but maintaining eye contact with him Omar. Omar felt his stomach turn inside out, he fucked up big time. What was he thinking kissing her like that. He groaned as he looked away ashamed. If he could dissappear right now then maybe he could save what little self dignity he had left.

Before Omar could stand to leave two hands were placed on his shoulders. Looking up confused, Korra closed the distance surprising him like he did her. He immediately melted in her grasp and and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Korra stuck out her tongue asking for entrance and he replied by sliding his tongue against hers. The two fought for control as Korra started to straddle him.

He could feel himself losing reason as he began fiddling with her torn Fire Ferrets shirt and tearing it open. Korra broke the kiss to shrug the material giving him a chance to admire her incredibly fit body. It was almost as if she was sculpted out of stone he thought as his eyes trailed her stomach before moving up. Even better was even though bound by cloth straps her breast were bigger than he thought before.

"Traditional bindings, huh?" He thought out loud before Korra brought his face back up to hers. His core was burning up and he could feel himself getting harder by the second. Korra could apparently tell and began grinding her hips against his. He barely stifled a moan as he dragged his hands down her mostly bare back all the to her rear. Giving it a squeeze she moaned softly and grinded harder into him. He could her smiling as the passionately kissed.

Everything was perfect until a sharp pain shot his chest. Grunting in pain, they both looked down to see Korra had accidentally pushed down on his wound. Both looked at each and began giggling before bursting out into full out laughter. Omar rested his head on breast as Korra wrapped him up up in an embrace.

"Sorry." She said in between laughs.

"I think you should probably finish healing that." He chuckled. This feeling of being with Korra was amazing to him. He knew he always had a crush on her but this pretty much cemented his feelings for good. Omar beyond happy about it but no there was the fact that not only did he cheat bit he is also very likely to break up with Jin for Korra.

"So what happens now." She asked as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I don't know. I'm gonna have to tell her either way though. She deserves to know." He lamented.

The remainder of their time together was spent in silence as Korra finished tending to his wounds. The two shared another kiss before Korra left, and Omar was left wondering how to break the news to his soon-to-be ex. Chances are she would be extremely pissed and never want to see him again. To be honest he wouldn't blame here if that's the case.

* * *

"See what I want to know is how the hell did they get their hands on all these ships. And what was up with those gloves?" Korra hollered over the rushing wind. Both Korra and Omar decided to go check on Bolin and Mako after what happened last night. Throw in the fact that they were essentially homeless now, she thought she'd offer them a place at the temple. Despite still having car sent from Tarrlock way back when, Korra had insisted they ride Naga instead.

"They definitely didn't get those off the streets. I'm willing to bet they got it off of some manufacturer in the city." Omar yelled from behind her.

Korra turned towards him with a shocked expression. "But that means..."

"Either Future Industries or Cabbage Corps is sponsoring the Equalist. Possibly both, who knows." Omar finished for her. Regardless of who was funding them it was still unsettling to know they had that type of financial backing.

Naga came to a quick halt as they arrived at the arena. Korra hopped off the front of Naga while Omar waited for Naga to lie down before sliding off. Thankfully his wounds were fully healed but that didn't mean there wasn't still some residual pain or soreness. Pema had tried to get him to stay home but he politely declined.

The scene outside of the arena was depressing. Caution tape was all around the perimeter with numerous officers standing watch and going about their business. Omar could also see ships fishing out the wrecks of the patrol boats from the night before. Casualty reports weren't released but the line of covered bodies off to the side weren't encouraging. Inside was just as busy with officers combing the grounds for evidence. Despite all of this none of them gave him or Korra any grief about heading to the Bending Brothers loft, in fact, some were giving nods of approval. Omar guessed word of what he did got around fast.

"Guys, great news!" Korra announced before she had even cleared the stairs to their place. "You don't have to go back to the streets."

"Korra has talked with Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You both are welcome on the island with us both." Omar yelled as he finally reached the top of the stairs.

Both of the brothers shared a disappointing look.

"Look, we'd love to but..." Mako ago started off nervously rubbing his neck.

"Asami already invited us to stay at her dad's giant mansion." Bolin practically screeched tossing his folded clothes in the air. Mako sighed before Bolin wrapped his arm around him. "From here on out, it's going to be a life of luxury for us."

Omar watched Korra visibly shift from excited to upset.

"Oh hey Korra. Omar, thank the spirits your okay." Asami said from behind them holding pabu in her hands. The timing for Asami to appear couldn't have been anymore perfect. "I was hoping you to would stop by here."

"We were just leaving." Korra answered bitterly, until Omar elbowed her in the ribs and shot a pointed look.

"What Miss Grumpypants meant to say is thank you for being a great friend and taking Mako and Bolin." Omar corrected.

"It's no trouble at all. Hey, you two should come tomorrow. I'd love to have you at the estate." Asami offered as she climbed down from one of the levels.

"Oh, I don't know if have some avatar stuff to do tomorrow." Korra said trying to back out, earning another elbow to the ribs.

"We'd love to come over. Everybody needs a little breather once in a while, especially after last night." Omar answered once again daring Korra to disagree.

"We could swim in Asami's pool. It'll be fun." Bolin added in a cartoonist voice, holding Pabu in front of his face.

Korra couldn't help but laugh a little thanks to that. "All right, Pabu. I'm game."

"Great, we'll see you tomorrow." Asami waved as the two began to leave.

"See ya round." Omar offered as a goodbye.

Once the two were halfway out the building Korra began pelting Omar in the arm with punches.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. You." She threw a punch with every word ignoring his protesting

"You were being a grumpy-wumpy and was about to turn down a chance to see a mansion." Omar countered crossing his arms.

"You did all that just to see a house." Korra asked in a condescending tone.

"Some of have more refined taste than a country bumpkin like you." Omar said in a posh accent earning another punch.

* * *

There were many things that Omar uncomfortable. Spiders, crowds, beating around the bush, assholes, and repetitive questions. Pretty average things which individually he could deal to an extent. Right now though, he was dealing two of his peeves so one could assume he was a bit irritated.

After what happened at the arena, Tenzin had insisted that Korra and Omar meet him at the police station so that they could answer a few questions. Normally this would be fine with Omar but when the interviewer is an asshole who likes to ask the same questions more than once, it was a nuisance.

"So you do admit to maiming multiple equalist while you were on your way to face Amon?" The man asked once again.

"Jesus Christ, yes for the fourth time." Omar exclaimed annoyed. The urge to reach across the table between the two and throttle the man was unbearable. But doing time for assaulting an officer was not on his list of things to do.

"One final question before we're done." Omar groaned loudly earning a disapproving glance aimed at him. "Witnesses claim that you stabbed a female equalist that incapacitated Councilman Tenzin and then left her with another young female. Upon searching the scene, neither women were found and witnesses say they both fled from the arena during the attack. Were you aware of this?"

"No I wasn't aware." Omar answered confused.

"Well, both women are currently missing and since one is confirmed to be an equalist we can only assume one was helping the other."

Omar's eyes widened in shock. "No no no no no no, that can't be right. Jin wouldn't help the Equalists. She doesn't even like them." Omar could his heart racing. There's no way Jin's an equalist, she couldn't be. Right?

The man stood from his chair before walking to the wall behind him that opened up. "As of right now both are suspects and will be detained when the chance presents itself." The man was curt with his response before the wall closed behind him leaving a stumbling Omar stuck the room.

"Hey! Hey! There has to be some mistake, Jin isn't an equalist." Omar tried to calm down but the thought lingered. What if she really was? Was she using him? No. There's no way she would do something so low. That they would even think to suspect her irked him. Regardless, Jin was missing now and most likely in equalist hands and that pissed him off more than anything.

"Fuck!" He roared as he flipped the table.

* * *

In an effort to ease Tenzin's stress, Omar and Korra agreed to ride Oogie back to the temple. It wasn't that big of a deal to the two but with all the reporters and complaints along with caries of action Tenzin was definitely feeling the heat. It was actually nice to give him two less things to stress about atleast.

"So your saying all this equalist propaganda and gear was just lying out the open? Right in the middle of the factory floor?" Omar asked skeptically.

"Yes, that is what Lin has told me. It's nice to know that we're able to get that trash out of circulation quick before more people got hurt." Tenzin said in that ever calm and collected voice, though Omar could detect a subtle hint of disgust.

"I don't buy it." Omar stated plainly.

"What do you mean you don't buy it? The evidence clearly points to Cabbage Corps." Korra stated confused.

"It's too convenient. All of this stuff found the day after the attack in plain sight. No effort in trying to hide the stuff. Amon's smarter than that. He wouldn't callously let good supplies go to waste like that."

"So you're saying he is trying to frame Cabbage Corps then?" Tenzin asked.

"It's possible but without proof it's pure speculation." Omar said matter-of-factly.

Tenzin huffed as his shoulders slumped. Omar felt bad for the monk, all of this trouble and he has to deal with and keep the peace. How he able to do it was a wonderful in itself. Korra looked like she was trying to put the pieces together but was clearly getting nowhere. The crease in her brow was proof of that.

"Omar, I'm sorry about..." Tenzin started cautiously.

"Don't." Omar interrupted immediately. It had come out more harsh than he wanted and immediately felt bad for it. "She's a smart girl, she'll be fine. And if she isn't..." His voice trailed off leaving Tenzin and Korra to share a worried look.

If they so much as touch her who knows what he would do to them. The more he thought about it, the more pissed he got. He couldn't have possibly known this would but he felt responsible. Maybe if he didn't tell her to help that woman this never would of happened.

His clenched his fist in anger. Angry at his himself, at the equalist, at everything. He'd find Jin no matter what and he'd make whoever has her suffer. Sensing his distress Korra reached over and rested her hand on top of his offering a sympathetic smile. Omar could feel his features soften almost immediately and took her hands in his. Korra scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, thankfully they were just barely out of Tenzin's view.

Omar snickered to himself. Here he was worried about Jin's well-being and at the same time cuddling up with Korra. The irony wasn't lost on him and to be honest it made him feel like a huge asshole. But the truth of the matter was his feelings for Korra was stronger than it was for Jin.

"We'll find her, I promise."

"I know. I just hope we won't be too late."

* * *

"Holy freaking shit!" Omar screamed as he and Korra finally got in view of the Sato mansion. Omar had seen mansions on TV before but this place was massive. It almost seemed wasteful at how big it was. You could fit a couple of city blocks here if Hiroshi wanted to.

"Wow." Korra stared in awe at the massive estate.

"And you said this was just a house." Omar teased as they arrived at the first archway. Korra was to awestruck to say anything. From what Omar could see the was two massive archways before the actual mansion. Only the first archway was closed up by a gate and a gate shack on the inside. The entire compound do was a beautiful shade of lilly white.

Since the mansion was located on the outskirts of the city and further away. Omar had convinced Korra to let him drive the car there. Unfortunately, for him the car was stick shift which had no idea how to operate. Needless to say the first half hour of their trip was him trying to figure out how to drive the thing.

"Master Monari and Avatar Korra. Welcome to the Sato estate. Please enjoy your stay." The gate guard said as he opened the gate allowing the two to pass through. Omar waved as they drove by and began admiring all the detailedges architecture.

"It must have taken months for this place to be built." Korra said looking at the archway. Omar nodded and drove a little faster now that he had clear road up until the mansion.

"I'll say. I can't wait to see the inside." Omar agreed.

Waiting at the top was valet and an escort ready to take care of the two. It was amazing how well they were being treated and they just got here. As expected the inside was just as magnificent if not better than the outside. The walls were a deep red similar to the usual outfit Asami wore and the banisters, tables and stairs were a neatly polished mahogany.

The escort navigated through the rooms with the two giving little tidbits of information with each room the passed or entered. Last stop was the pool, were Omar could here Bolin and Pabu having a blast. Mako and Asami looked like they were talking and we're sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Avatar Korra and Master Omar have arrived." The escort introduced the two before bowing and leaving the room.

"Hey guys." Mako was the first to greet them.

"I'm so happy you could make it. Almost thought you weren't coming." Asami said with a wave.

"Welcome to paradise." A jubilant Bolin cheered as he back stroked across the pool.

"Hurry and go get changed. We'll wait for you." Asami beckoned. "Men's room is the door on the right, girls is on the left. I had swimsuits put out for you both."

Omar went to protest but was elbowed in the ribs by Korra. She gave him a knowing look, that was more teasing if anything, before gesturing for him to go. Omar conceded and entered the room. Lying on a bench in the middle of the room was a sage green bathing shirt and shorts.

"Should have brought a bag with me." Omar muttered as he took off his clothes. Thanks to his paranoia he was armed as well with his two hidden blades. Once finally dressed he took a look at himself in the mirror. Normally he was never ashamed of his body but he couldn't help but feel embarassed. Since coming to this world and and even before then he had earned a good amount of scars, specifically around the chest and upper arms. Sure, Korra had seen him without his shirt before but both times either his back was to her or he was injured and she was healing him. Now it just felt too embarrassing to let her see it.

Omar looked at his shirt before putting it back on. Thankfully it covered all the scars better than the bathing top he was wearing. Taking a deep breath he stepped out of the room and made his way to the pool where Mako, Asami, and Bolin gave him a questioning look. Thankfully Korra wasn't out yet.

"You know the whole point of the bathing suit was so you didn't have to get your clothes wet." Asami said cheekily.

"I, uh, I think I'll keep my shirt on. " Omar said nervously. Before anyone could protest Korra had finally stepped out of the ladies room. You could almost here Omar's jaw hit the floor as Korra walked forward. Unlike him she looked confident and carefree. Her swimsuit was a one piece like Asami's but in a shade of blue instead of black and white. The swim suit was a perfect fit as it complimented her curves and showed more skin than Omar had ever seen from Korra.

"Catching flies there, Omar?" Mako teased as he shut Omar's mouth.

Omar stammered as he tried to find the right words to say earning a laugh from everyone. With him distracted, Asami shot Mako a mischievous look. Knowing exactly what she had planned Mako smirked and both started tugging on Omar's shirt trying to take it off.

"Come on Omar, it's your turn to show off." Mako laughed as tried to get the shirt off.

"What the hell guys. Stop." Omar whined trying and failing at stopping them.

"We can't have just you being all doe-eyed. It's Korra's turn now." Asami teased as she got one sleeve off. Between everyone's laughter and his whining they had managed to get his shirt off. Along with bathing shirt he was given.

Omar sheepishly tried to cover himself but to no avail. The laughter stopped and instead gasp of shocks were heard. Now Omar thankfully didn't have scars covering everything inch of his upper body, but there was enough to make you wonder just how much he has been through to get all those. Tiny cuts were all over his upper arms of varying lengths. On his chest the was a long streak that seemed to cut from his upper right shoulder down to the middle of his left ribs. What was most disturbing was the amount of cigarette burns. Then there was new knife mark that was added to the collection.

"Whoa." Bolin whispered, not able to take his eyes off of him.

"I'm so sorry." Asami conveyed bowing her head in shame.

"Yeah. We had no idea." Mako added desperately.

"Well, you do now." Omar answered sarcastically. "Well, I suppose you all were gonna see one day."

Mako and Asami shifted uncomfortably as Omar walked behind them until they were in between him and the pool. Omar showed a sliver of a smile before pushing both into the pool earning two surprised yelps.

"Consider us even now, yeah?" He said leaning over towards the pool.

"Water fight!" Bolin roared before scooping up a now frantic Korra and jumping into the pool. Omar didn't even have time to laugh when he had dealt to two pairs of hands pull him into the pool. This continued on for 10 minutes with everyone being flung through the water giggling and having a good time. Korra had the unfair advantage and hosed down whoever got close before Omar was finally able to get behind her and grab hold of her.

"Got you now. No more hosing for you." He claimed victoriously as he wrapped Korra in a bear hug.

"Oh really." Korra replied with her best pout. What happened next caught Omar by surprise. Korra pressed her rear into him and bit her lip all while staring him in the eyes. Omar turned red as a tomato and felt his grip on her loosen significantly. He was too busy trying to figure out what happened the he didn't noticed he was flying through the air towards the otherside of the pool.

"All right, all right. Korra's the winner clearly." Asami announced with defeat. "Now let's get changed and meet back here, I have other things for us to do."

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Omar who was standing awkwardly in the the pool.

"You, uh, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up in a few." He muttered awkwardly.

Mako looked at him skeptically but noticed the quick glances he was shooting at Korra. It wasn't hard to put two and two together to know what was going.

"Omar did you..."

"Shut your whore mouth, Mako."

"No way, really. Right now?" Mako asked trying not bust out laughing.

"What? What happened?" Bolin asked obliviously.

"Omar popped a chubby." Asami answered with grin that was steadily growing on her face.

"Asami!" Omar turned beet-red only making everyone laughed more.

* * *

"You got a goddamn racetrack in the back of your house!" Omar squealed, taking off ahead of everyone.

"This is where we test drive all of the new Satomobiles. This is where you would have test drove all the new toys Omar." Asami said with pride.

Omar wasn't a huge fan of racetrack racing but who wouldn't get excited over something like this. The race circuit wasn't too large, but it wasn't exactly small either. Stands were on both sides of the track for spectators and a garage was set up on the inside of the track towards the center.

"This way cooler, thank shopping or doing each other's make up." Korra grinned as she watched two racers who were already on the track."

"You ever been behind the wheel? I could take you for a spin."

"Let's do it." Korra immediately hopped up. Considering she always rode Naga everywhere, Omar wasn't surprised she'd literally jump at the chance for this.

"Now wait a gosh-darn minute here." Omar interjected feigning offense. "She gets to ride with you but I haven't even test drive down a single car yet?"

"You can come too." Asami conceded until a devious smile appeared on her face. "If you don't mind losing."

"Well I hope you like the taste of dust cause you're going to be choking on mines when I'm through with you." Omar challenged, walking up until the they were standing inches apart.

"This is going to be a repeat of our sparring, Omar. Try not to be a sore loser." Pushed passed him dragging Korra with her.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised?" Asami teased as Omar pulled up in a dark green roadster. Had a long sleek form and only one seat. Asami's on the other hand was wider and longer. accommodate her and Korra.

"What can I say. Green is my favorite color." He shrugged.

"Clearly. Korra, you ready?" She looked back to see Korra who still trying to fit the helmet on with her wolf tail still up.

"Yeah, your ass is grass Omar." She yelled practically bouncing in her seat.

One of the workers came on to the track and stood ahead of the two cars. Omar revved his engine a couple times as he looked over the the setup for the fifth time. Lucky for him it was an automatic transmission.

The man raised a flag in one hand and Omar could feel his heart thumping in his chest. Whenever he was about to do something exciting like this he could feel every heartbeat and find himself trying to catch his breath. Shooting one last look at Asami who nodded and smirked and couldn't help but notice Korra sticking he tongue out at him.

The flag went down and both vehicles shot forward like wolfbats out of hell. Omar felt himself get pushed back into his seat as he accelerated. The wind crashing against him his face and keeping him glued to his seat, the subtle vibrations from the engine and the roar both vehicles made as they tried to gain the lead on one another. Going around the first turn Omar used the fact that he was on the outside to turn hard into the girls.

His gamble worked as Asami braked hard and fell behind letting him cruise past her. All smirk formed on his face as he saw the two drift a bit off course before picking up speed trying to catch him. For a bigger vehicle Asami caught up pretty quick and was practically right on his tail. Omar swerved over cutting her before she could come any further and floored the gas taking him faster down the straightaway.

The second turn had come up and Omar hugged the inside trying to maintain his lead. Asami apparently had the same idea but misjudged how far she was from thanks to him slowing down slightly. Omar felt his rear get swept to the side as Asami inadvertently PIT maneuvered and lost some control herself.

Rather than panicking, Omar rolled with the turn until his rear end was facing the finish line. Just as quickly he shifted to reverse and by some luck was able to keep up his speed as he watched over his shoulder. Hearing Asami's car, which was technically in front of him, he turned to see both her and Korra slack-jawed as he was beating them while I reverse. Omar smirked and blew a kiss before turning his attention back to the finish which he just happened to pass.

* * *

"For someone who was talking smack you're pretty quiet now Asami." Omar teased as the group of friends walked up the the steps of the mansion. Asami hadn't said so much of a word since they left the track. No surprise considering she worked on and test drove cars for a couple of years now only to suffer an embarrassing loss.

"I'm still amazed you was able to beat while driving backwards." Mako added slapping him on the back.

"Guess I know who my chauffeur is from now on." Korra teased elbowing Omar in the ribs.

Before he could respond, Omar was pushed to the side as Bolin busted through the door yellinget about a bathroom emergency.

"Is there another bathroom by chance?" Korra chuckled at the goofy looking Bolin waddling off.

"Just up the stairs, down the hall past a srt of double doors, and the second door on your right." Asami directed absently. Mako put his arm around her and she perked a little bit.

Omar looked at the happy couple and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. The both seemed so stable and then there was his love life which was like a soup sandwich. His current girlfriend was missing, most likely thanks to the equalists and now he was getting familiar with Korra. He really was a piece of work, wasn't he.

"Hey, you okay? You look down."

Omar shook himself out of his trance , and found a concerned Asami and Mako in front of him.

"You just beat me in a race. What is there to be sad about." Asami joked lightly.

"It's, uh, it's a long story." He tried to evade the topic. If they find out no doubt he'd catch an earful from them both.

"We got time, tell us what's wrong." Mako rebutted. Omar sighed to himself, if Mako was asking there was no way he'd drop it, he was persistent like that.

"So umm, I have a girlfriend that been talking to for a bit. Things have been going good for us, I think."

"Well, why didn't you bring her over with Korra?" Asami asked. She immediately regretted her question once she saw dread spread across his features.

"She, uh, she is missing. She was with me at the match but when it was all over she was gone. Witnesses say the they saw equalist near her before she disappeared.

"Spirits." Asami covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, man." Mako gripped his shoulder and shook him lightly.

"It gets worse." Mako and Asami frowned at the thought of worse news. "So Korra and I have always had feelings for each other, since we came to the city. But we both didn't know how to handle this and then I get kidnapped and she gets with Bolin and so on and so far."

"I remember, that was a interesting time." Mako interrupted.

"I know, right. Well right around the time they break up, I start talking to this girl Jin."

"Wait, Jin Komatsu? I know her, sort of."

"Yes and can you guys stop interrupting?"

"Sorry."

"Anyways we're dating and Korra and I aren't talking because of the whole Bolin situation. In reality we both really miss each other and then I almost die at the arena. Me and Korra have a heart to heart while she's doing her voodoo magic healing thing and..."

Omar stops himself and looks nervously at the two. Both have expectant looks on their faces so he braces himself for the heat he's about catch.

"And me and Korra kiss and now I'm considering leaving Jin... for Korra." The last half of the sentence came out slower than normal and beads of sweat were coming down his face.

SMAAACCKKKK

Omar covered his left cheek which now stinging in pain.

"Oww. Jesus what are your hands made? Bricks?" He whined at Asami who was shaking her hand.

SMAAACCKKKK

"Owww. Damn, you too?" Omar covered his other cheek as Mako shook his hand.

CRRRAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKK

"Oh, oh I think you broke my nose." Omar cried as he grabbed his nose stumbling to the floor.

"Disaster averted. Harmony is restored everyone." Bolin joyously announced as he made his way back in to the atrium. "Whoa. Omar, what happened to you?" Bolin immediately ran over and helped him to his feet.

"Bolin. Number 9." Mako barked.

Bolin's face went from concern to serious as he turned to Omar. Omar looked him questionably before feeling immense pain in his nether regions. Omar fell to his knees and let a what sounded like a mix between wheezing and squeaking.

SMAAACCKKKK

Another slap found his face, this time from Bolin. Bolin turned away crossing his arms and let out a loud harumph.

"I don't think either of us need to explain what that was for." Asami said with disappointment.

"A little excessive but no." Omar groaned as he tried to get to his feet.

"Omar if you like Korra then that's fine. But what you're doing now, that is not fine." Mako crossed his arms. Omar felt like he was getting a lecture from his adoptive parents, only this hurt more.

"Shame." Bolin mocked still facing away from Omar.

"You have choice you need to make, because I will not tolerate one of my friends being a two timing jerk." Asami finished. "Whoever you choose, stay faithful to them. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Omar immediately snapped to the position of attention in fear.

"Good, now that we're past this let's have some fun."

All nodded in agreement and Omar was glad to have the situation over and done with. He actually felt better about getting it out. The group sat in the atrium for a little longer as until Korra came rushing down the stairs. There was a look of panic on her face and that made Omar worry.

"Korra are you okay?" Mako asked.

"I just remembered I, uh, have to air-sit. No I mean babybend." Omar shock in horror as Mako, Bolin and Asami all turned and glared at him. "I mean have practice. Omar's my ride so we'll see you guys later."

Korra took hold of his wrist and dragged him out the door and down the steps. Omar could feel the other three burning holes into his back and shivered involuntarily. Still, he had to wonder what had Korra so spooked.

"Hey, wanna tell me what's going on before you kidnap me?" He inquired as they stopped at the car.

"I overheard Hiroshi on my way from the bathroom." Omar looked confused as Korra tried to find the right words.

"I think Hiroshi is an equalist."

* * *

**First and foremost let me just say that cheating wrong and no one should ever do it. On a side note, please stop asking me to make a sex scene. I'm probably not going to do one and constantly asking me to do so only makes more less likely to change my mind. You know exactly who you are so please stop.**

**Secondly, I want to say sorry for taking so long with this. I been working midnight shift so I've been trying to find the energy to write. ****Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm pretty satisfied with how it came out. Things are finally heating up in the bending revolution and it's only going to get worse. And we'll be there for the ride.**

**Lastly if you guys could leave a review just letting me know how I'm doing I would really appreciate it. I actually welcome constructive criticism because it'll help me make the story better and enjoyable for you guys.**

**I sound like crackhead asking for reviews don't I? 'Man I'll sucking you **** for review. Come on, man. I need it.' LOL drugs are bad, mmkay.**

**Anyways have a good one and I'll see you in the next chapter :D**


	14. Sins of the Father

Republic City at night was truly a beautiful sight. The way the buildings silhouetted the skyline and lit each other contrasting the dark skies. Street lights occasionally flickering above the mostly empty streets while late-night workers and a host of undesirables roamed the reminded him of home back in his world. Boston to be specific.

While not being hounded by his parents he would spend his time staring at the skyline. It was too bright to see stars but the denizens of each building turning the their lights on and off was somehow very soothing, therapeutic even. The smell though he could do without. Between the trash, smoke and, who knows what else he almost rather be indoors. Almost.

Sadly he couldn't enjoy any of the cities sights since a certain waterbender had dragged him to the RCPD rooftop. He was actually having fun at Asami's place despite what happened at the end. Now he was in the middle of a back and forth between Korra, Lin, and Tenzin. It wasn't that he doubted Korra, she wasn't the one to accuse someone of something as serious as backing lightly. However she did have her moments where she could be unreliable or overreact. Regardless it was a shifty situtation. If she was right, then the equalist have a very capable source of financial and technological aid. If she was wrong, she is seen as unreliable and it could cost her, and him by extension possibly, the friendship of Asami, Mako and Bolin. That and Hiroshi would probably fire him.

While the trio had their little pow wow he had secluded himself to a nearby by railing that overlooked the front of the police headquarters. He didn't know anything anyways so he didn't see the purpose in him being questioned anyways. He sighed to himself, why couldn't he have a normal life teenage life with no complications. Actually normal probably wouldn't suit him, not for being restless but it would be boring.

"Omar, what do you think of all this?" Tenzin asked turning away from the group.

Omar swore for second that he rolled his eyes hard enough to actually see his brain. Now he was involved in their discussion.

"While I don't doubt Korra, there isn't really any evidence to support that he is a Equalist." Omar said thinking of what could possibly make the man support them. "If we go by MMO it doesn't add up. She sure he has the means, but a motive is unclear. As for oppurtunity, even Cabbage Corps had that."

"Actually, I believe he does have a motive." Lin countered crossing her arms thinking to herself.

"She's right, he does have a motive." Tenzin added widening his eyes in realization.

"What? What is it?" Korra inquired looking between the two adults.

"12 years ago, Agni Kai Triads robbed Sato's home. His wife was killed in the break in." Tenzin answered solemnly.

"Shit." Omar said as he unconsciously clenched his fist.

"That's horrible." Korra said sympathetically.

"It was a tragedy." Tenzin concluded. Suddenly his face turned serious as he looked to the stoic police chief. "It's possible Sato has been harboring anti-bender sentiment all this time."

"Perhaps we should investigate Hiroshi more closely." Lin decided, nodding in a agreement.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, just a second. We have no idea if he actually is responsible." Omar argued stepping the middle of the group. "Chief you're already on thin ice after the arena. If you're wrong then this could cost you your job."

"What choice do we have, Omar. What if Hiroshi is really behind this. Then we put a innocent man behind bars." Korra rebutted.

"I-"

"Please, I need you to trust me." Korra interrupted him.

Omar felt himself at loss for words. Korra was looking to him for support, her eyes filled with a need for him to be on herside. He wanted to he really did but what if she was wrong. Worse what if he was wrong about Hiroshi.

"Okay." He said lowly sighing and rubbing his head.

"Thank you. This really means alot." She smiled showing just how grateful she was.

* * *

Something felt off to him. Where yesterday he felt ecstatic to see the mansion he now felt dread. Was it because of how he knew Asami and the rest would react? That Hiroshi was actually an equalist. Or that Korra was overreact and simply misheard. He wasn't even sure which he would rather be true. Though he never had much about it he did admire the man. It was a classic rags to riches story that definitely inspired him. To think Hiroshi had fallen so low was disconcerting.

It was obvious that Korra was nervous about the coming storm as well. While her poker face was nothing to joke about her body language said otherwise to the careful observer. Most notably the fact that she was squeezing the life out of his hand the whole ride there. It was something that she had taken to since their little 'thing' had started. While he had enjoyed it he quickly learned when to tell if something was bothering her from it. If she held it lightly and used her them to massage the top of his hand she was fine. However, if she gripped it tighter and just held it, something was bothering her. As a result he had taken to figuring out all of her little quirks and nuances. it was an urge or a hunger he guessed to want to know everything about her.

Another thing he picked up on was if they were in public, since they were keeping them a secret, he would occasionally notice her hand slightly move towards his usually when she was worried. Walking up the steps to Hiroshi's office was one such occasion. That until Mako and Asami stopped both of them while Tenzin and Lin continued on.

"Why are the police asking Hiroshi more questions?" He demanded turning Omar towards the two.

"I overheard Hiroshi on the phone on my way from the bathroom yesterday." Korra stepped up. Turning to Asami the was a momentary pause as she looked at her sympathetically. "Asami I'm not quite sure how to say this, but I think your father is involved with the Equalist."

The look from questioning to anger on Asami's face was almost instantaneous and, quite frankly, scared Omar.

"What? I don't believe this!" She yelled before storming off after Tenzin and Lin.

"You spied on Hiroshi? What's your problem?" Mako accused as he through his arms out to his sides.

"Spying as in she actively tried to look for something on him is incorrect." Omar said defensively, eyeing Mako. "Stumbling into a suspect conversation and overhearing words through a closed door is hardly spying, Mako." Mako angrily waved him and began to follow Asami.

Korra went to say thanks but was stopped Omar who put up a hand. "Thank me later, if your suspicions are correct. Now is not the time." He simply said as he ascended the stairs.

By the time two reached the room Asami was already voicing her disapproval of the whole situation. Omar sighed inwardly, this is why he didn't want to come but that bad feeling he had was still there something still felt off.

"Equalist?! Is that what this is about?" Hiroshi asked in disbelief. "Chief Beifong, I assure you I have nothing to do with those radicals."

"See, Korra? You don't know what you're talking about." Mako added pushing past Korra to stand beside Asami and Hiroshi.

Omar rolled his at Mako's comment. _Just because someone says their innocent doesn't mean they are._ Sometimes he wondered how Mako could be so shrewd and a blockhead at the same time.

"I overheard you." Korra shot and accusing look at the tycoon. "You said the Cabbage Corps investigation bought you time and that it was almost time to strike. Explain that."

Hiroshi smirked before letting out a full on laugh earning concerned looks from everyone. For second, Omar almost thought he was able to confess to Korra being right. Almost.

"This all just a misunderstanding. Resulting from the young Avatar's overactive imagination." Hiroshi responded calming down from his fit of laughter.

Omar clenched his fist and felt his eye twitch slightly. He was mocking her.

"My number one competitor was knocked out of the game." He stated as he steepled his fingers. "It's provided my company an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Satomobiles."

"But weren't you already wiping the floor with Cabbage Corps anyways?" Omar inquired, genuinely curious.

"Omar we had enough conversations about capitalism for you to know where this is going." Hiroshi groaned.

"Right, right." Omar groaned. Many a times he spoken with Hiroshi about capitalism and everytime it ended with both having a headache.

Tenzin and Lin exchanged a look but didn't say a word. Omar actually thought impressive that the two could communicate without saying a word in this situation. "In order to put our suspicions to rest, might we have a look at your factories and merchandise?" Tenzin asked.

Asami groaned but Hiroshi put up a hand silencing her before she could protest. "You feel it necessary to do so then by all means Councillor.

"Thank you for your time." Lin said before turning away. Tenzin bowed his before urging Korra and Omar to follow suit.

"If I may, I would like a word with Omar regarding his future ato the company." Hiroshi called out just before the left the room.

Tenzin and Korra looked to Omar, both looking concerned. Omar nodded for the two keep going and made his way back to the desk. Mako and Asami were glaring daggers at him and it only made him feel worse. But he maintained a neutral expression as he stood in front of Hiroshi.

"Asami, take Mako and find something to take your mind off of this awful business. I wish to speak to Omar in private." Hiroshi instructed not breaking eye contact at all. Asami went to protest until Mako put and around her shoulder and escorted her out closing the doors behind them.

"Relax, Omar. I'm not upset with you. I understand you feel like you have duty to stick by your friend and support her. Believe me, I was young to once." Hiroshi stated cheerfully. Omar visibly relaxed and let go of a breath he was holding in. "Here a peace offering."

Hiroshi reached into a drawer on his desk and put something in front of him. Omars eyes widened at the object. He had been so wrapped up in things that he didn't even realize that it was gone. It was his Five-Seven.

"Before you ask, this was given to me by one of my associates." Hiroshi started making Omar look back at him. "He insisted that I find a way to replicate it and make more. After all the destructive capabilities of this thing is definitely a game changer. But the problem with that is, even if I did try to do that it would take far too long without someone who was knowledgeable about these things." Hiroshi continued, gesturing to the gun.

"This associate of mine has tried to enlist your help before but he thought I could convince otherwise." Hiroshi concluded giving Omar a dark look.

"Amon." Omar hissed clenching his fist together.

"Yes, Amon." Hiroshi repeated folding his hands in front of him. "Now unlike last time I have a means to guarantee your help."

Hiroshi once again reached into his desk and pulled out a picture this time. Omar felt his heart drop instantly. It was Jin. She was bound and gagged in a chair but looked unharmed. She was still in the same clothes she wore at the arena. So that's what happened to her. That's why no one knew where she went.

"What do you want?" Omar snarled caving to the pressure. If Jin was in danger he had to save her. She wasn't involved in this at all. She didn't deserve it.

"Tonight I'm going to have someone give an anonymous tip where the Equalist stockpile I have is hidden. When the police show up and find it you'll know what to do." Hiroshi stated calmly. He was in control and he knew. "If you tell anyone before hand, she dies. If you don't do what your told at the stockpile, she dies. I'm a man of my word, Omar. Don't make this mistake of crossing me."

* * *

Just like Hiroshi had said, a mole met them after their fruitless search of the factories and revealed that there was a hidden factory under the Sato Estate. It was so cliche that he was kinda embarrassed he didn't realize sooner. More concerning was when the mole had mentioned that Hiroshi was working on a new device. He hadn't mentioned at the mansion and Omar couldn't fault him. He wasn't even sure if Omar would play along so it was a smart tactical move to not mention it. As of right now him, Korra Tenzin, and Lin were in an airship on their way to Hiroshi's.

Omar knew they were walking into a trap and wanted to say something. But he couldn't risk it, not when Jin's life was on the line. It didn't matter if Hiroshi was bluffing or not he couldn't take the chance. She was probably losing her mind right now, and he couldn't blame her. He was scared for her and just thinking about what was happening to her was making his heart race.

"Hey are you okay? You haven't said a word since we left the mansion." Korra asked, nudging his shoulder. Omar was so wrapped up in his worries it had actually made him flinch a little.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just tired it's been a long day." He lied.

"Tell me about." Korra sighed interlocking her hands behind her head. "And it's only going to get worse from here."

Omar grimaced he knew all to well how bad it was going to get tonight. And there wasn't anything he could do about it. It hurt to lie to everyone's face, even its for Jin's well-being it still sucked.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Korra asked in a more serious tone. "You keep scrunching up your face and I'm getting this wierd vibe from you."

"It's nothing, Korra. Let's just focus on the task at hand." Omar snapped back.

Korra was about say something until the bay doors opened along with the helmsman saying they had arrived. RCPD offers dropped down from the ship using the ropes and Omar had immediately followed not giving Korra an chance to ask her question.

"I'm gonna look around, see if I can't find anything." Omar shouted as he walked. Tenzin nodded at him before following Lin into the estate.

Omar sighed as he visually went over the course of events. He would have about 5 minutes for the house to be searched. Hiroshi is smart enough to not have a secret passage in the house so that meant on of the buildings outside. It would be another 5 minutes to realize that Hiroshi isn't in the house so everyone including Asami, Mako and Bolin would come out.

Omar looked around the estate as he thought to himself. _Now where would I hide a secret entrance to a hidden factory. Not the racetrack, it's too far away and easy for Asami to notice, assuming she isn't an equalist as well. That just leaves the workshop._

It was the only logical place. It was big enough and where Hiroshi would probably spend most of his free time. Now all he had to do was wait. Omar pulled out his sidearm and gave it a quick inspection, hopefully he wouldn't have to use it.

Within 10 minutes, Omar could see everyone leaving the mansion and Korra jogging over to him. Omar steeled himself, he just had to play it cool. Do your part and everything will be fine.

"Find anything?" He asked as Korra came to a stop in front of him.

Korra shook her head disappointed. "Nothing yet. Asami said that Hiroshi should be in his workshop. We're heading there now."

Omar nodded and the two fall with the rest of group. The workshop was just behind the house and upon seeing it he just knew it had to be it. Metalbenders breached into the secluded building securing it inside and out. The brightly lit room was big enough to fit atleast 3 cars in and the walls were lined with shelves. One car was actually in it although it was stripped. In front of it was a table with tools strewn across it and a boiler engine lining the right wall.

"Dad?" Asami called out confused. Even she was lost on the fact that her father wasn't there.

"Chief, the estate has been secured since we arrived. No one has left the premises and no has exited the workshop." An officer announced.

"Perhaps we just didn't see him leave." Lin stated skeptically as she walked into the center of the room. Giving the room a quick once over she lifted her leg allowing the plates beneath her feet to slide back. Slamming her foot on the ground, she held her stance with eyes for several moments before standing up straight.

"There's a tunnel beneath the workshop." She stated as she stepped back. "It runs deep into the mountainside."

"What? There's no tunnel." Asami defended, not buying the Chiefs words.

Immediately after Asami finished, Lin metalbent a thick sheet off metal from the floor, tossing it the side. In its place was a flight of stairs that led down to a dark area illuminated by red lights.

Bolin gasped in shock before leaning into Asami. "Do you think your dad knows about the tunnel?" He whispered, earning an elbow to the ribs from Omar.

"I-I don't understand. There has to be some explanation." Asami stared at the tunnel trying to maintain her composure.

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father." Korra said sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Omar frowned. He felt terrible for Asami, who had defended her father but was proven wrong. In a way he felt like he knew what she was going through. After all his parents weren't so great either. He could only imagine what was going through her mind as the officers went into the tunnel. Tenzin motioned to Korra and him follow. Omar took a deep breath readying himself. Now it was his turn to face the music.

"You three stay up here." Lin ordered, making Asami, Mako and Bolin stop. "Officer Sung. Keep an eye on them. You too, Omar."

"But-" Omar tried to protest but Lin raised hand silencing him.

"I can't be responsible for your safety, you'll only get the way." Lin announced. "Besides, your friends need you more than every now."

Omar stayed silent as the group left. Korra gave a reassuring look letting him know that they could handle it. While he did appreciate the sentiment, that's not what he was worried about. What if Hiroshi killed Jin for him not being there? Then what?

Not even 5 minutes passed before the sound of something slamming shut echoed from the tunnels. The trio of teens all tensed up as they knew something had to have gone wrong. No doubt Hiroshi had them trapped in there for all he knew.

"We need to get down there now." Mako shouted looking to Omar.

"Absolutely not. You four are-" The officer never finished his sentenced as Omar got him in a cross collar choke hold. The surprised officer didn't put up much of fight before he was rendered unconscious and gently placed on the ground.

"Spirits, Omar. What did you do to him?" Bolin exasperated staring at the downed officer.

"He'll be fine. Now let's go, the others need help." Omar answered moving towards the stairs.

* * *

Since Korra's group had used the lift to get down the tunnel, Omar and the others had to take the long way down via the flight of stairs nearby. Much to Asami's protest. Mako had convinced her to stay topside while he check things out for her. The descent into the cavernous hideout was quiet, none of the boys knowing what to say. That is until they were greeted by a massive wall of metal in front of them.

"I don't suppose you know how to metalbend, do you?" Omar asked turning to the bewildered brother.

"No can do, buddy." Bolin said as he stared at the wall. "But I know what I can do." Bolin bended a hole in the ground big enough for the three to drop into.

"Way to think on your feet, bro." Mako congratulated patting his brother on the back.

The group with Bolin leading made their way through the impromptu tunnel with Mako providing light. The sounds of battle had died down by then and made Omar worry. Tenzin, Lin and Korra were all powerhouses and the had 4 officers with them but he didn't feel hopeful. Especially concerning the new weapon Hiroshi has been working on.

"Okay, that should be far enough, Bo. Let's see what's on top." Mako suggested. Bolin nodded and made a circle above revealing the room above them.

Peering above Omar gasped at the sheer size of the factory. He knew it would be big but this was atleast the size of the arena back in the city. It was more of a staging area if anything, albeit a cleared out one. The tire tracks and footprints were proof of that. Banners with Amon's face hung from the rafters. On the far end of the room were two tunnels most likely leading to escape routes or other bases further in the mountains. A nudge from Mako brought him out of his observations to the scene about 50 fifty yards ahead. Equalist were loading what was left of the metalbending officers into transport trucks with Hiroshi over watching them. More concerning was the massive mech suits surrounding the Equalist like menacing sentinels.

"Where's Korra, Tenzin and Lin?" He asked. When there was was no answer he looked to his left to see the brothers sneaking off to the side. Omar was about to call to them until he who he looking for. Unfortunately all of them were unconscious and seriously hurt. Making sure he wasn't being watched he rushed over to the the two who were now lifting Tenzin and Korra on to their shoulders. Omar pulled out his sidearm checked to make sure it was on fire.

"You guys grab Lin. I'll keep us covered." He ordered earning a nod from the two. The two grabbed the incapacitated police chief by both arms and signaled theyou were ready to move.

"Not so fast, boys." A voice accompanied by the snapping of electricity startled the three.

Omar whipped around and aimed his gun at the Future Industries CEO. Accompanying him were two equalist with gloves of their own. Hiroshi smiled deviously at the boys as sent electric currents between his gloves. Mako and Bolin were caught so off guard that they actually dropped the chief flat on her face.

"Hello, Mr. Sato." Bolin exclaimed nervously. "Wow, this is a real swanky and scary factory you got here."

Mako on the other hand eyed Hiroshi with such fury Omar though fire would erupt from his eyes.

"Sponsoring our team, supporting the avatar. It was all just a cover, wasn't it?"

"Perceptive, aren't we?" Hiroshi mocked. "And the hardest part of all of this was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street rat like you." Hiroshi's face contorted to rage and was illuminated by the electricity from his gloves.

"Dad, stop!" Hiroshi quickly turned around going from rage to fear as Asami approached the group. "Why?"

"Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this as long as I could. But now you know the truth. Please, forgive me." Hiroshi answered with regret. Asami stared at her father confused, angry, betrayed. Omar could see it all painted on her face as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing.

"These people, these benders, they took away your mother. The love of my life." Hiroshi pleaded. He couldn't help but feel some sympathy for the man and in away he couldn't blame him for turning to this. "They ruined the world. But with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us everywhere."

Hiroshi removed one of his gloves and held it out to Asami. Asami shook in place and twisted in turn trying to figure out what to do.

"Don't do it, Asami." Omar shouted getting everyone's attention. "There are problems that benders have caused but this is not the answer."

"So says the benders sympathizer." Hiroshi snarled. "I almost thought you weren't going to come and yet here you are. Fortunately for you I didn't end your friend just yet." He finished before pointing above and behind Omar.

Omar turned around and felt his breath get caught in his throat. Up in the rafters on a catwalk was Jin, along with the Lieutenant who was barely keeping her from falling off the ledge.

"Jin!" He shouted, aiming his weapon at the fu man chu moustached man.

"Unless your that eager to watch her die, I suggest you stop aiming the weapon at them." Hiroshi commanded. Omar gritted his teeth as he let his arms fall to the side. "Good, now aim it at that firebending brat.

"That wasn't part of the deal. I keep them off your back so you can leave, that's it." Omar bellowed stepping towards Hiroshi.

"Made no such demands, and I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it further." Hiroshi chastised.

Reluctantly Omar leveled his weapon until it was leveled at Mako. The look of surprise and betrayal teared his heart apart and forced him to look away ashamed.

"Your siding with him. The cliché, rich beyond belief, and apparently crazy bad guy." Bolin yelled angrily. Omar couldn't tell if he could control his jokes or if they just came out no matter how he felt.

"I don't have a choice here." Omar yelled back. "It's either I help, or Jin dies."

"Omar?" That was the last voice he wanted to hear right now. Looking back to Mako was Korra still slung over his shoulders but now awake. Omar literally though his heart was failing as she looked at him with lost and confused eyes, and unconsciously lowered his gun slightly. He wanted to say something, anything. But what could he say? Korra slide off Mako's back holding on to her ribs and stared dumbstruck before taking a step forward towards him.

"Korra, don't. Please." He pleaded raising his gun to her. Korra stared at him at disbelief and he could believe it himself that he actually raised his gun at her.

"Don't be too hard on him, everybody. Deep down he truly is a pathetic bender sympathizer but Amon has need for his expertise, particularly with how to make more the weapons he's holding." Hiroshi interrupted. "But, everyone has their weaknesses. I just happened to- Wait a minute." He stopped himself as he stared at the Avatar who hadn't taken her eyes off of Omar.

It seems the Avatar has thing for you, Omar. I'd recognize that look anywhere." He laughed. "Change of plans. I know wanted her for himself but I got a better idea. Kill the Avatar."

"What?!" Everyone shouted at once. Omar stared at Hiroshi unable to comprehend what he just heard.

"Nothing is more tragic than being killed by a significant other that you trust and love completely. I won't allow the avatar to enjoy something like love."

"Dad, stop." Asami screamed. "I'll help just leave them alone. Please."

Hiroshi stared at his daughter sweetly before handing her a glove. "Of course, sweetie anything for you."

Asami took the glove and slid the rough materials over her slender hand. She surged electricity through it a couple of times getting used to how it worked and adjusting to the added weight. Mako's face dropped as he watched her.

"I love you, Dad." She whispered. Suddenly against what everyone was thinking Asami thrust her hand into Hiroshi's chest shocking him until he fell limp.

Omar watched dumbfounded as he dropped his arms. Of all things that were gonna happen he was not expecting that. Time slowed for him as he slowly turned to Jin. The Lieutenant flashed a wicked smile before letting go of her dropping her from the rafters above. Omar screamed or atleast he thought he did but he couldn't hear much of anything. His body instinctively carried itself forward as he watched the woman falling through the air. But she was so far away, he had to reach her though. Her life depended on it. Holding his arms out in front of him he let his legs carry himself forward. He didn't care if she crushed him or broke his arms when she landed on him. As long as he caught her that's all that matters.

Just then a wave of air flew past his head until it was under knew the falling Jin. By some divine power the air carried Jin from her straight plummet down to a diagonal streak right into Omar's arms. As soon as they made contact Omar fell to his back and Jin launched on to him sobbing through the tape over her mouth. Looking back he could see Tenzin screaming something unintelligible at him and motioning for him to come towards him. Getting back to his feet, he carried the hysterical Jin past the giant mech suits and dropped down into the tunnel followed by Bolin who shut the top behind them.

Somehow everyone was able to escape with being chased by the equalist and boarded the airship leaving the mansion. No one said a word the whole time. There wasn't anything to say really. Families were broken, people were abducted and Omar had more than likely shaken everybody's trust in him. Even Jin had moved away from once they had boarded the airship. He didn't blame them though. What he did was inexcusable, he was backed into a corner and had no idea how to get himself out of it. So now here he was secluded to to his own little corner of the airship. Mako and Bolin were comforting Asami, the poor girl. Tenzin was talking to a recently awakened Lin. And lastly Korra was offering some words to Jin who was still shaken by the whole ordeal.

It was a all round terrible night, but it was just the beginning.

* * *

**Hey everybody, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was actually really tough for me to write so I apologize if it seems subpar in some places or if the whole thing is lackluster. For those who are interested I'm moving most of my work to Wattpad because it's easier to write there than on her. Don't worry I'll still be posting chapters here though.**

**Also, I started a new Legend of Korra story that has some Tokyo Ghoul influence mixed in. It only has one chapter but it's another project I'm working on. I would appreciate if you all could check it and let me know what you guys think.**

**Thanks you all. You guys are awesome and I love writing for you all.**


	15. All of These Sins

**First and foremost, i just want say i am extremely sorry. I did not expect it take this long for me to release this chapter. When would been done earlier this month but between Fallout 4, Black ops 3, and One Punch Man I have been busy. But rest assured a new chapter is here. Thank you all for being patient and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Omar sat in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Currently he was plugged into his phone which still was somehow at 100% battery, it must be something in the air he pondered. It was his only real tie back to his home and it had all of his favorite songs. Currently, he was listening to Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku by Amazarashi. By no means did he understand Japanese but he liked the song. The song even sounded a little appropriate considering the state of things.

Last night, technically this morning, was beyond crazy and the fact that he was basically under Hiroshi's thumb at the time only made it worse for him. Omar twisted and turned in his bed mentally cursing himself. Yeah things had worked out but it didn't change the fact that he pointed a gun at Mako. Worst of all, he pointed it at Korra. Frustrated, he covered his face with his hands and screamed. He had to apologize; to everyone not just Korra and Mako but he was finding it very hard to get up.

Asami, Bolin, and Mako had left early with some air acolytes to help bring their stuff to the island. Not surprising since Asami's mansion was a Equalist stronghold practically. This also helped them avoid the rush hour by leaving early instead of being stuck in traffic for who knows how long. But if the voices he heard about 30 minutes ago were any indication then they were already back.

Looking at his watch he sighed. _9:30. _Everybody was no doubt at breakfast now so if he wanted to get everyone at once he needed to go now. Getting out of bed much to his body protesting he dressed himself in brown pants with a dark green shirt. Wasking out the door and through the hallway he mentally prepared himself. The closer he got though, the more guilt he felt. It was as if he was carrying empty hole inside him but it was unbelievably heavy.

Reaching the communal dining hall found everyone, literally everyone, inside eating. Not surprisingly it was a pretty quite breakfast outside of Ikki and Meelo arguing who could finish their food the fastest and Bolin trying to crack the occasional joke. Thankfully no one had noticed him yet but he still felt scared shitless. Omar took a deep breath and then strode in to the room. In practice he was trying to looking determined but reality made him look unnaturally stiff.

Omar stopped at the end of the table and stared nervously wide-eyed at the head of the table.

"Excuse me?" He unintentionally screamed shocking more than a few of the occupants. Everyone turned their attention over to him as felt a chill go down his spine.

"Everyone, I'm sorry for my actions last night. I did something excusable, aiming my weapon at Mako and Korra." He stammered out as everyone stared. "I knew what was going to happen all along but didn't say anything because Hiroshi claimed he would kill Jin if I told anyone. I was beyond confused and scared and didn't know what to do so I panicked. This however does not excuse my actions and am deeply sorry for it."

By the end Omar was sure he could have filled a bucket with all the sweat coming off of him. This was easily the most nerve-wracking thing he's ever done. Still, he felt that hole from before dissappear, nobody had forgiven yet but it was still gone. Several minutes had passed where no one had said anything and to be honest he thought that they wouldn't forgive him.

Mako groaned before dropping his hands on the table. "I understand why you did what did and you felt like you had no other choice. But we're all your friends, Omar."

"That's right, try to trust us more." Asami added in. Her usual charm wasn't quite there but she was hiding it well.

"I suppose I'll let you off easy. Just this one time." Bolin quipped, winking at him.

"I won't lie, I'm still pretty upset that you did that. But knowing why you did makes it easier to forgive you but that will take time. We need to look out for each other, now more than ever. That means telling us when situations like that pop up." Mako concluded, going back to his breakfast.

Tenzin simply nodded offering a smile but Korra and Jin were trying their hardest to avoid eye contact. Omar frowned at that but atleast he got his apology out. They'd come around sooner or later.

* * *

One of the perks of the island was that it was so big that there were plenty of places to find yourself alone, moreso if you didn't mind climbing of the roofs. Technically that wasn't allowed but oh well. Omar had one particular spot that he found recently that offers an amazing view of the courtyard and further is the city. It was a beautiful sight but after everything that's happened he felt it wasn't as nice as before.

"It's a nice view." Jin announced her presence surprising him.

"Yeah, it is." He answered smiling at her as she took up a seat next to him. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. There was a small sense of tension between the two and he was atleast sure of what it was on his part.

"So, you and Korra?" She asked. Omar almost fell off the roof as he was surprised by her knowledge of him and Korra.

"Jin, I-"

"Don't apologize. I get it, really I do." She interrupted, almost sounding bitter. "I'm not mad that you both like each other. I'm mad that you weren't honest with me about it."

Omar stayed silent. What could he say though, she was completely right.

"I guess I should have known that this would happen. But I wanted to think that you would have enough decency to break up with me first."

"I'm sorry." He said meekly.

"I said don't apologize. I really liked you Omar, still do even but this was a unimaginable breach of trust." She chastised. "If you and Korra are together then that's fine but what we had is over now."

"I understand." He bowed his head in shame.

Jin sighed as she rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Listen, if you really care for her then look out for her and be there for her. Not like how you were with me, constantly thinking of her even though we were together. She told me everything and how she feels about you, so I'm telling you right now, if you break her heart I'll cut your dick off."

Omar's eyes were wide as dinner plates as he nodded. Instinctively, he squeezed his legs together and covered his nether region with his hands.

"Listen, Omar. I'm willing to get passed this but I'll need time, okay?"

"All right, I understand." He answered. "Just promise me to stay on the island. After last night, it's too dangerous for you to be on your own in the city."

Jin sighed before looking over to him. "Okay, I can do that."

"So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

An awkward silence passed over the two, neither knowing what exactly to say now. Omar was just happy that their friendship was salvageable. But like with anything worth preserving it would take time.

"Regardless, I'm glad you're safe now." He commented trying to change the subject. "If you... I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"I'm glad you did what you could but as of right now I think you should worry more about earning everyone's trust back."

"Especially, with Korra. I can't imagine what she must be thinking right now." He sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"She didn't say but you best patch that up quick."

"I'll do that. My family jewels depends on it." Omar joked lightly.

The two snickered before busting out wild with laughter. It wasn't that funny but anything good was a welcome distraction.

"How's those blades I gave you?" Jin inquired.

Omar actually had to think about that. Last time he used them was on that girl at the arena. He didn't even remember if he cleaned them to be honest. Atleast the police hadn't confiscated them while he was knocked out.

"Still works. Just need to run some maintenence on them later." He remarked rubbing his wrists.

"Don't worry about it. Send it to me and I'll take care of it. Also if you can, let me borrow some of those small metal projectiles you shoot from that cannon. See if I can't make more of them for you." She offered with a small smile.

"You can do that without your shop?" He raised an eyebrow, unsure of how she could work her magic.

"Tenzin was nice enough to offer some acolytes to help me move out so I'll be all right. Besides I need to keep busy or I'll go nuts. For now I can atleast clean what you have now."

"Thanks, Jin."

* * *

Omar was finding it really hard to kill time. He had been busy listening to the press conference on the new Police Chief since Lin had stepped down from the position. Apparently she realized that she'd have to work outside the rulebook to save her men who were captured. But now that the broadcast was over he felt an overwhelming sense of boredom wash over him. Mako and Asami were no doubt sucking each other's faces off. Bolin had completely disappeared which baffled him. Korra and Tenzin were probably on their way back from the press conference, so that left him to fend for himself.

If there was one thing he'd never learn it's that stupid ideas were born from boredom. Omar was no stranger to stupid ideas either and no matter how banged up he got or how much he got in trouble for it, he would still do it. That is how currently found himself standing at the highest point on the island with an air glider.

"Tall mountain hill thing- check. Air glider- check. No protective gear- check. Extremely bored guy lacking any common sense a good judgement at the moment- check."

Omar looked over the island. It was actually a hell of a lot bigger than he realized as it stretched beyond just the temple and was surrounded by woods on the back and sides. He could also see everyone from up here. Crouching down he squinted his eyes trying to make out all the people he could see.

Two dark colored shapes which he immediately recognized as Asami and Mako suspiciously ducked into an unoccupied section of the island.

"You sly pair of freaks." He giggled knowing full well what was going to happen.

Next on the opposite side of the compound he could see Bolin with who he assumed was Jinora and Meelo. Between Meelo's cue ball looking head and Bolin's exaggerated movements, there was no mistaking who they were. Jin and some acolytes were by the docks getting ready to leave. Pema was probably inside so that left one person unaccounted for.

Ikki.

Ikki was almost never by herself unless she was spying on someone so that alone was troublesome to him. Add in the fact that she was a blabbermouth so what he was attempting to do now would definitely get back to Tenzin.

"Daddy doesn't want anyone who can't airbend using the gliders." Ikki's high-pitched squeal startled the now stumbling Omar.

"Jesus, Ikki." Omar groaned as he steadied himself on the ledge. "You can't sneak up on people like that. Especially while they're next to a ledge. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't want people sneaking out of bed to drink all the lychee juice."

"Sorry, Omar." She pouted giving Omar puppy dog eyes.

"It's fine. Just be more considerate and make sure nobody has dirt on you if you're going to tattle." Omar waved off her apology.

"Are you going to fly around the island?" Ikki asked her usual excitement resurfacing.

"I'm gonna try to." He answered looking over the ledge. There was ample space for him to maneuver but that still didn't really comfort him. "But I don't know how to use this thing so I may just crash."

"It's easy. All you have to do is press that button for the wings to come out." She directed, pointing at a small indentation near the top of the staff. "Then you just move your body to turn sideways and up and down."

Omar smirked at Ikki acting out her instructions holding her arms out like a plane. She was definitely the most energetic of the three children and right now it actually motivated him even more to try out the stunt.

"Well, sounds simple enough." Omar examined the staff.

"If you was an airbender then you would have one but you won't be able to stay in the air without airbending." Ikki added. "Still, daddy says that non-bendershe can't use them."

"Well, Ikki. Sometimes you just have one ignore the rules." Omar countered shooting her a smirk. Ikki smirked back and gave a thumbs up for good luck. "Besides I'll be completely fine."

* * *

"I am not fine at all." Omar lamented as he stared up at the sky.

He wasn't airborne for 10 seconds before he lost control and was sent crashing into the uninhabited side of the island. Omar assumed that he must have passed out because when he woke up the sun was already down. As he tried to sit up his body definitely let him know how dumb of an idea it was to try something like that. Luckily for him, the worst was a few bruises and one broken air glider. Should probably keep the the glider hidden in the woods so that he can avoid atleast some trouble with Tenzin.

"This was a terrible, terrible idea."

Much to his luck there was a little dirt path that took him around the cliffs and would lead him back to the main part of the island. Atleast now he wouldn't be lost.

Following the path for about 5 minutes, he found himself on a cliff face looking out towards the city. Any other time he probably would sat there and stared at the view but Korra was probably back by now so that meant he would finally have a chance to speak with. That's when he heard what he was sure was sniffling coming from nearby. Omar stopped and looked around trying to identify the source of the sound and found it coming from a set of bushes to his right. Omar unconsciously stepped softly towards the noise find none other than Korra on the other side. Omar frowned as he watched her wipe her eyes and continue with her silent weeping unaware of his presence. Pushing get his way through the bushes he caught the young avatar off guard who frantically tried to stop crying and wiped her eyes.

"Korra, what's wrong?" He asked frowning as she stood up.

Omar put his hand on her shoulder to turn her around only to have her smack his hand away. "Don't you dare touch me."

Omar was shocked at the sudden outburst from her. He could make the trails her tears had left on a face of pure rage. Honestly it frightened him to see her like this. The beautiful blue eyes he had fallen in love with were now filled with rage and hurt.

"Why?" She asked quietly. "Why are you here?"

"Korra." It was the only thing he could get out before she yanked him off his feet by his collar. Driving him back, Omar felt his back make contact with the cliff face behind him.

"After all the things you said to me. Did you mean any of it?" She demanded, shaking him violently.

"Of course, I meant it. Do you think I wanted to do any of that last night?" Omar answered back holding onto her wrist. He knew that she was strong but this, this was terrifying.

"I trusted you. And you aimed that thing at me, at Mako. You would have killed us." She spat.

"No!" Omar fired right back. "I would never ever do any of that, especially not to you."

"You're a damned liar, Omar." She snapped, lowering him but keeping her grip on his collar.

"What was I supposed to do, Korra? If I didn't do what he said then Jin would have died." He explained trying to loosen her grip. "Would you have rather that happen, huh."

Doubt flashed across Korra's face and for a second he could feel her grip loosen up. "No, of course not. But that doesn't change the fact that you didn't try telling us."

"You're right. I didn't." Omar lamented and looked away in shame. "I only did what I thought was best and cause the least amount of bloodshed." Omar dropped his hands to his sides and stopped struggling against her grip.

"That's not good enough. You could have done something different, anything but that."

"I'm not a bender Korra." He said softly. "I can't bend rocks to catch her, or water to cushion her fall, or air to slow her down." Omar felt tears fall from his eyes but stayed quiet. "What was I supposed to do?"

Korra remained silent and he could hear her trying to fight back tears again.

"There's nothing I could have done without atleast one person dying." He shifted his gaze to Korra who still gripped him but now had her head bowed and was shaking from the tears she was letting out.

"But one thing I do know is that I would never ever hurt you. Even if Hiroshi told me to do it, I would rather shoot myself than kill you."

"Why? Why must nothing go right for me?" Korra cried. "I can't save the city, I can't learn airbending, I don't know who I can trust. I'm the worst avatar to ever exist. I feel so alone, and just when I think I found someone who genuinely cares for me..."

"Korra, I would never ever turn my back on you. We're supposed to take of each other right?" Omar wiped a tear from his eye and took a breath. "You took care of me once before. It's my turn to take care of you. You'll never feel alone as long as I'm around. And even if I'm not enough, you have Mako, Bolin, Asami and Jin. We're all with you until the end, Korra."

"He's right, Korra." Mako announced with Bolin and Asami in tow. "And just think, Avatar Aang hadn't mastered all the elements when he faced the Fire Nation. He was still just a kid."

"And he wasn't alone. He had his friends to back him up every step of the way." Bolin added in. "The arena may be shut down, but we're still a team. The new team Avatar."

"Don't sell yourself short because of what has happened so far. You're an amazing Avatar and a great friend, Korra." Asami rested a hand on Korra's shoulder. Korra looked at the three in surprise and released Omar, backing up.

"You guys." She mumbled still surprised.

"And despite what he did last night, Omar truly does care for you. He needs to work on his judgement a bit." Mako concluded.

Omar found himself staring eye to eye with Korra. He appreciated Mako's assist but he could still see the doubt in her eyes. He wanted her to believe that he was there for her but the wounds were still fresh.

"We've got your back, Korra. We'll save the city together." Mako announced sticking his arm out. Asami and Bolin immediately put their hands in and looked expectantly towards the two.

"Yeah, let's do it." Korra said relief coming into her voice and placed her hand in the pile. Everyone turned to Omar who was standing still in awe.

"You guys are better friends than I deserve." Omar smirked and put his hand on top.

"I now dub thee the new team Avatar, aka The Krew." Bolin hollered with excitement. "With a K cause you know, Korra, K instead of a C."

"I think we get it, Bo." Mako chuckled.

* * *

"So explain to me why I'm riding bitch." Omar whined as 'The Krew' drove through the city.

"Your still on everyone's shitlist, more or less, and Korra and Bolin can actually defend the car from those two seats if we get in trouble." Asami hollered over the roaring engine.

"You make it sound like we're going to get in to car chase with someone." Omar snickered.

"Anythings possible. We might just get that lucky tonight." Mako added dryly.

"The Krew is in town, baby! Fighting crime, on our own, outside the law. Kicking ass and kissing babies." Bolin cheered, bumping into a not as enthusiastic Omar.

"That's the spirit, Bolin. It's about time we took back this city. From the Equalist and the gangs." Korra agreed.

The look of determination on her face when she said that made Omar smile. Ever since she came to the city she has been on the defensive side. Now it was her chance to take the fight to everyone who wronged her. Karma's a bitch but she's on Korra's side atleast.

The abundance of enthusiasm that had once kept up the team spirit was slowly dissapating as the night went on with nothing happening. The hum of the engine along with the occasional crackle from the police scanner built into the car was winning in its bid to put him to sleep. One of many reasons he hated being a passenger in a car.

"This sucks. I was definitely hoping to kick some ass tonight. The city is dead tonight." Korra whined falling back into her seat.

"I know what you mean. This is more disappointing than I thought it would be." Bolin added, resting his head on his arms which were hanging out the side of the car.

"I beg to differ, actually." Omar muttered.

"What?" Korra shouted, almost angrily at the half-asleep man.

"He's right, you know." Mako spoke earning a glare from Korra. "If it's quiet that's good because that means that no one is doing anything stupid tonight."

"Yeah. I suppose you guys are right." Korra sighed, accepting their reasoning.

"Don't worry, the night is still young." Asami spoke up. "Plenty of time for something to happen."

"You almost sound like you want something to happen?" Omar questioned, eyeing the young heiress curiously.

"With everything that's happened. Yeah, I could use some stress relief." She answered dangerously.

"Isn't that what Mako is for?" Omar quipped before earning a sharp elbow in the ribs from a fuming Korra. "Christ woman it was a joke. Shit, that hurt." Bolin stifled a giggle but failed epically as his body shook with each laugh.

"Thank you, Korra." Asami said happy with Korra's defense. "Mako is more than capable, don't you worry." She added with a sly smile.

"My ninja." Omar yelled, clapping a beet red Mako on the shoulder before receiving another elbow in the ribs. "I will... do something not nice, just you wait."

Korra raised her hands and made a face that irked Omar more than he thought it would. Before he retaliate the police scanner crackled to life.

_"All units, level four alert. Jailbreak at headquarters, officers down, electricuted. Chi blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large and dangerous, last seen heading east in a black cargo truck. All available units, converge on location and apprehend the suspects."_

"Woah." Bolin said, shocked at the alert.

"How the hell did that happen with Beifong in charge?" Omar demanded looking towards Korra who once had that look of determination on her face.

"Lin resigned." Korra stated flatly, Omar face dropped and he stared at Korra flabbergasted. "The new chief of Police is some guy named Saikhan.

"The cop we met when we first got into the city." He stated in realization.

"And one of Tarrlock's newest playthings. I don't like him."

"Shit." Omar muttered in disbelief. Omar shook the shock and sleep off of him before nudging Korra. "Let's go do his job for him, shall we."

"Oh hell yes." Korra smiled devilishly.

Almost as if waiting for their cue, Chi blockers on motorcycles and the black truck flew in front of them making Asami slam on the brakes.

"Chi blockers!" Bolin hollered pointing at the speeding convoy.

"After them!" Mako yelled, as Asami shifted gears before flying down the road.

"So much for a quiet night." Omar muttered to himself as he took his gun out of its holster.

The convoy itself took up the whole road making all oncoming traffic swerve to avoid any collisions. In most cases this would have stalled most pursuers including most cops. But Asami weaved through the cars effortlessly. That is until the back right side bumped into one of the cars. Almost effortlessly Omar thought.

"That was impressive, Asami." Omar yelled looking back at the cars.

"Korra, Bolin, give me a ramp." Asami ordered, ignoring or not hearing his compliment.

Omar turned around just into to see both Korra and Bolin bend a concrete ramp which was used to fly over a truck blocking the road. The car soared the air making Omar pucker factor jump straight to 10. The descent was worse as he felt himself rise up from his seat like he would fly out of the car.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." He screamed as he held himself in place with a death grip before the car smacked back down into the pavement. Omar felt himself slide down into his trying become one with car still scared.

"Are you okay?" Korra laughed.

"I think I just shit myself." Omar answered slowly sitting up straight.

"I thought I smelt something. Bolin added, nudging him jokingly.

Mako snickered as he stood from his a little before shoot a streak of lightning attack one of the Chi blockers on the bikes. The hit was dead on soon the Chi blockers was sliding across the ground behind them. Following his brothers example, Bolin began launching slabs of concrete at the next bike. The Chi blockers tried dodging bit this proved futile as one slab caught beneath the tire making the bike and it's occupant flip over and crash.

"Holy Shit. That badass, you guys." Omar cheered bouncing in his seat from excitement.

The last two bikers not wanting to share the same fate released a smoke screen blinding the crew. Omar choked on the smoke before feeling a small tinge of pain in his throat.

"I need help with this turn. Give me another ramp." Asami barked before using the ramp to make a sharp right turn. Fortunately, the smoke kept up even after the turn allowing the car to creep up closer.

"They don't know we made the turn." Asami mentioned before switching gears once again. "And now."

Omar felt himself forced back in his seat as Asami suddenly speed up through the smoke and rimmed both bikes knocking the Chi blockers into the air. Watching in amazement, somehow by the grace of whatever God there was both chi-blockers landed on the hood of the car. Mako sent a flame towards the first one as the second jumped past Asami planting a foot in Omar's face as she landed. Bolin tried to through a punch of his but felt as arm go limp as it was Chi blocked. Omar now pissed that not only was he kicked but had a smelly ass foot in his face pressed the barrel against the Chi blockers ankle before firing.

The Chi blocker who clearly a man screamed in again as he fell on top of the back of Asami's seat. Rising from his own, Omar grabbed the man by his throat and headbutted him hearing a satisfying crack before throwing the man from the vehicle. He finished just in time to see the other Chi blocker hanging over the windshield before being shocked by Asami's glove and then thrown out by Mako. All that was left was the truck.

"Get me close." He said as he climbed out of the seat and on to the hood of the car.

"What the hell are you doing?" Korra yelled in a panicked and surprised voice.

"Something incredibly stupid." Omar answered matter-of-factly giving a thumbs up. "Do it." He said to Asami who pulled up behind the truck.

Omar leaped forward and thankfully had enough strength to pull himself to the rough quickly. Slowly he made his way forward until he was over the driver side of the cab.

"Oh my goodness, this was a terrible idea. I should have just had Mako shock him." Omar gave one last look back at the car seeing everyone's face. Asami looked amused as if she knew just what he was gonna do. Mako looked confused but nodded knowing that he would serve as back. Bolin, which was his favorite, was looking on with awe anticipating something awesome. Lastly was Korra, it was a one of fear. He felt bad now that he looking at knowing that she must be freaking out inside her head.

Omar gave one last sigh before grabbing hold of the side and kicking his legs out from the truck. As his body swung down he curled up his legs and kicked out just before making contact with the glass, and coincidentally the drivers face. It was actually more flawless than he had anticipated since he didn't fall to his doom and he knocked the driver out. Getting situated in his seat he brought the truck to a crawl before parking it on the side of the rode.

"Wow. That was pretty badass. Let's never do it again, Omar." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Korra, Asami and Mako left to go pick the equalist that were left behind while Omar and Bolin were stuck with watching the ones that were already at the truck. Fortunately it was easy work as none of the equalists tried to run. It was just them watching while Bolin was going about how awesome it was when Omar crashed through the truck window. It wasn't long before the other three had arrived and were congratulating each other on a job well done. Sadly, Korra hadn't spoken a word to him since that stunt he pulled, he could actually feel the annoyance radiating off of her.

It wasn't long until the reporters arrived and began asking questions. They even wanted pictures of the Krew standing behind the criminals like trophies. Finally the police arrived on scene but it was clear in their expressions that they were miffed. Either by arriving too late or by the five young adults who did their jobs for them.

"What is the meaning of this, Avatar Korra."

The group turned around to see a very pissed looking Tarrlock and one equally pissed Saikhan.

"You kids are in alot of trouble." Saikhan hissed as he ordered his the accompanying officers to take the prisoners."

"Oh, hey Councilman. Chief. Nice of you to join us already." Korra mocked stepping out of the way of the officers. "We captured these prisoners along with some Chi blockers for you."

Omar smirked as he was watched Tarrlock bristle in anger while Saikhan was turning red.

"What you did was tear apart the city and impede the real authorities in apprehending these criminals." Tarrlock spat.

"The situation was in hand and you and your little posse mucked everything up." Saikhan added jabbing a accusing finger at the group.

"Really?" Omar asked, feigning confusion. "Because I didn't any police or task force members at all the entire time. Pretty incompetent for Beifong's successor. They wouldn't have made it out the door if she was there."

"Watch it, boy." Saikhan seethed as he got chest to chest with Omar. The two stared each other down and Omar swore that he was ready to blow.

"Tell me, Chief." He said using the title more like an insult. "Does Tarrlock atleast have the common courtesy to give you a reach around while your bending over for him or do you just take it?"

"That's it!" The chief roared, rearing back his fist.

"Chief, that's enough." Tarrlock raised his voice stopping the furious police chief. "This is your final warning. Stay out of my way, Avatar."

With that Tarrlock and the rest of the police left leaving the team alone not saying a word.

"What's a reach around?" Bolin blurted out absently. The group minus Bolin and Korra burst into laughter and piled back in to the car.

"I'll tell you later, Bo." Mako answered still laughing hard.

* * *

Omar had to admit last had been alot of fun. More fun than he had originally anticipated. Fighting crime is definitely something he could get used to. Although he would stay away from doing anymore crazy stunts, atleast that's what he hoped.

It was also nice to have more people on the island. Mako, Asami, Bolin and Jin and provided plenty of entertainment so there wasn't any reason to be bored. Jin had even taken to showing him how to repair and modify his gear. Seeing as she was part of 'the Krew' now as well, she had decided to take to making new goodies for everyone. That being said she had decided she would just outfit the team rather than do any actual fighting.

Korra hadn't spoken to him all day either. It made sense but it didn't make him feel any better. All he wanted more than anything was for things to be okay between them but apparently Korra thought otherwise, for now atleast. For now all could think of is some way to get back on her goodside.

Flowers? No she's not really into flowers, evidence being she told Bolin she never understood the point in receiving dead plants. Chocolates? Could work considering Korra is a fat kid in a well-toned body. "Jewelry? Nope she told him once that she hates wearing anything she could potentially lose or break and considering her lifestyle, she would go through jewelry like it was candy.

Omar leaned against the car as he ate his meat bun. It was about 20:34 now and the team had decided to start their patrols around 19:00. It seemed a little early to start to him but in that vote everyone voted against him.

"All units please respond to the fifty-four hundred block in the Dragon Flats Borough. Equalist have taken to the streets are considered armed and dangerous. Approach with caution." The police scanner crackled to life.

"I call front seat! Bolin exclaimed running to the car only to be stopped by Omar who jumped in first.

"Not today, young buck. Maybe next time." Bolin frowned before climbing into the back seat and pouting muttering something Omar couldn't hear.

Asami took as soon as everyone was in and sped down the street weaving in between the vehicles nicely. Omar had to wonder though, an all out attack like this didn't make sense. It was too overt. Taking the streets would only hurt them instead of gaining them anything.

"I don't like it either." Asami said reading his mind. "What do the equalist have to gain by doing this."

"It could be a rogue sect of equalist. One that doesn't necessarily agree with Amon's leadership." Omar answered. It didn't seem possible but who knew what they were thinking.

The Dragon flats was in the lower half of the city which means they had to pass over a hill to reach it. Thanks to Asami's effortless driving though they were there in no time overlooking the entire district. Omar could see atleast four airships over the district with search lights, but more alarming was that the district was pitch dark. It was like someone had cut off the power to the entire district.

"Why's the power out?" Korra asked as the drove through the darkened city.

"Could be a blown generator." Bolin answered though he sounded unsure about his answer.

"No that can't be. One generator wouldn't do this to an entire district." Mako said eyeing the buildings suspiciously.

"Maybe my eyes aren't working right but I don't see a single equalist." Omar added.

"Keep looking. We're bound to find someone eventually." Korra stated.

It was very worrisome to him. Not only was the power cut out, they haven't seen a single person since they arrived. Either they were walking into an ambush or something was very wrong.

Thankfully, if that is that correct word to use, they were able to find a good amount of residents, in fact he was almost certain the entire district was gathered there. That along with police and task force members keeping the crowd at bay with metal barriers. No doubt the citizens were there to protest their power being cut off but just the amount of people was staggering. And that from just pulling behind the police checkpoint, who knows how many more were further down the road.

"It's like the entire district gathered up here." Bolin exclaimed hopping out of the car.

"These people don't look armed or dangerous at all." Asami said looking at the crowd worryingly.

"Sure, doesn't look that way." Korra finished bristling with anger.

For the most part the crowd wasn't getting to hostile but Omar knew that all that could change very quickly. For now, it would be best to find out what was going on and keep the crowd pacified.

"All non-benders, this Police Chief Saikhan. A curfew is in effect, return to your homes immediately."

Over on top of one of the many paddywagons lining the barrier was none than the Chief. Like most of the other officers on scene he was fully clad in riot armor clearly expecting things to go south.

"Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on." One person in the crowd yelled sending the entire mob into an uproar.

"This is your final warning. Return home or you will be arrested." Saikhan bellowed into his microphone only to be met with more protest.

"Mommy, look. It's the Avatar." A small child at the front of the crowd said tugging at her mother's coat. All yelling from the crowd had ceased and everyone's attention was focused on Korra who felt herself gravitating towards the crowd.

"Please, help us. You're our Avatar too." The mother pleaded. Everyone in the crowd stared expectantly with pleading looks at right at Korra. Omar could almost feel her shrink at the sudden pressure thrown at her.

Steeling herself, Korra pushed through to officers before addressing the crowd. "Everyone please stay calm, I'm going to put a stop to this."

Omar watched as most of the citizens faces lit up with relief, glad that the avatar was on their side. Still, he was worried that that at some point someone can decide to add more fuel to the Fire and set off a real riot.

"This can't end well." Omar muttered to himself. "Bolin. You, Mako, and Asami go try to calm down the crowd and keep anyone from doing something stupid. Korra and I will go have a chat with Saikhan and try to sort this mess out."

"On it." Bolin answered seriously accompanied by nods from the two others.

Omar and Korra made their way away from the temporarily pacified crowd to a small command post set up behind the police checkpoint. Incidently, Councilman Tarrlock just happened to be there currently in discussion with one of his task force members.

"Great, should've known he'd be here as well." Omar groaned as Korra sped up until she was an arm's length from the councilman.

"Tarrlock, what the hell do you think your doing?" She fiercely demanded, forcing the man to face her. "You need to turn the power to this district back on and leave these people alone."

"Avatar Korra, you and playmates have no business being. So why don't you run along home and help some old woman cross the street." Tarrlock answered venomously.

"We're not leaving. Tarrlock." Omar countered crossing his arms over his chest. "You have no right persecuting these people because of the actions of a small group."

"This is an equalist rally. They are criminals." Tarrlock hissed pointing towards the crowd.

"They are innocent people whose rights have been taken by a egotistical scumbag." Korra yelled furiously.

"They are the enemy. I'm doing what's necessary to save this city." Tarrlock bellowed making spittle fly out his mouth. "Round up all these equalist."

Metal bending officers surged forward towards the barriers and all got in fighting stances. In sync the officers bent the barriers encompassing a couple groups of civilians. Further cementing that there was no escape other officers then bent the earth beneath the civilians forcing them high into the air. What was left of the civilians panicked and quickly began clearing leaving those unlucky enough to be caught get dragged towards the numerous paddy wagons.

"No." Korra shouted running towards the suspended groups of civilians. In one swift motion, Korra slammed her hands towards the ground lowering all the civilians and providing them with an oppurtunity to escape.

"After them. Don't let them escape." Saikhan shouted as as the civilians ran. Korra watched as three metalbending officers started towards the fleeing citizens before 3 loud bangs rang through air. All three officers howled in pain and clutched at their legs while Omar came forward with weapon drawn. Omar honestly felt shifty for injuring them but they did have it coming honestly.

"Hey, let me go."

Omar, Korra, Mako and Bolin all turned to see Asami being dragged by a length of water over to Tarrlock who then handed her off to two officers.

"Tarrlock!" Omar bellowed before being tackled to the ground and having his armed forced behind his back.

"Omar." Korra yelled. "Tarrlock you can't do this."

"I can actually." Tarrlock smirked evilly. "This woman a non-bender out past curfew and her father is a known equalist." Pausing for a second he looked at the downed Omar who was now in handcuffs and being dragged to his feet.

"And he is also a non-bender who just severely injured three police officers."

"The criminal here is you Tarrlock." Mako fumed, glancing frantically between him and Asami.

"Arrest him and his brother." Tarrlock ordered. Mako Bolin didn't even have a second to react before they were bound by metal wires and hauled off into a paddy wagons with Asami and Omar.

Omar watched helplessly as Korra screamed Tarrlock's name and bent two massive slabs of earth out of the ground and them at Tarrlock. Few times he had seen Korra truly pissed and each time it was terrifying. The way her face contorted with rage, or how her body stiffened up as she readied herself to flatten Tarrlock. Truly terrifying.

"Unless you want to join your friends, go back to the Air temple." Tarrlock threatened not backing down from the furious avatar.

"It's not worth it Korra. This fucker will get what's coming to him eventually." Omar hollered. Omar watched as Korra grimaced and reluctantly dropped the rock slabs to the ground.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright." Bolin offered trying to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Tenzin will be able to get you all out. I promise." Korra replied sadly.

Omar scooted allowing room for Mako to sit. Sadly, he gave small smile to Korra the forest the door closed and cut him and the others off from the outside.

"Well, this is not how I imagined my night ending." Bolin sighed and slumped in his seat.

"We'll be fine, Bolin. Korra and Tenzin will definitely get us out." Asami said optimistically.

"I hope you're right. I just hope she doesn't do anything rash before then."

* * *

Much to his displeasure, Omar had ending spending get the night and consequently most of the morning in his own private jail cell. Potentially dangerous suspect is what they said and a danger to others. On the brightside, it wasn't a small cell but it wasn't big either. Enough to fit him plus one if need be along with a bed and toilet.

Last night had been entertaining to say the least or more accurately, it was a giant shit show. Tarrlock abusing his power and falsely accusing innocent civilians. Him kneecapping three police officers and then getting arrested and everyone else minus Korra being arrested as well.

He had to laugh though. He was almost certain he was changing as in he was becoming more aggressive and brutal. Never in a million years would he had been like this if he was back home. There were rules back home that were strictly enforced and unlike here, nobody could manipulate the elements. Here in this world though, despite the civilized appearance, it more like the Wild West. Criminals were more violent and people had more reasons than back home to be divided, nevermind skin color or religions.

Distracting him from his thoughts, a officer walked in of the bars separating him from society. "Omar Monari, you have visitors."

Omar's face lit up as he watched Tenzin, Lin Beifong, Mako, Asami and Bolin enter the room, ignoring the fact that they all had somber faces.

"You sure took your time, Tenzin. Thought I was going to be in here all day." Omar teased stretching as he got up from the bed. "I mean, it's already past noon."

Nobody said a word, in fact it was like everyone was trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"So, are you getting me out. Since you're here along with everyone else I guess that means that Korra came through for us." Omar smiled but notice the slight bristle everyone made when he mentioned Korra. "So where is she? Is she waiting outside?"

No answer. Omar had to admit he was starting to get nervous now with all the silent and sympathetic faces. Come to think of it, everyone looked like shit, like they just got out of a fight.

"I guess it makes sense she's outside, she must be pretty pissed at me for me shooting those officers. Yeah, it was dumb but I think I was justified."

"Omar, there's something you need to know." Tenzin finally spoke up, facing Omar. "Something has happened."

Omar felt an overwhelming wave of dread as he looked at the downward sympathetic faces before. Tenzin had even been speaking softer than usual and that never happens.

"No. No, no, no, no, no." Omar cried out walking up to the bars.

"Korra. She... she's been kidnapped."

Omar felt his heart sinking as his whole body shook with shock. There's no way. There's no way Korra would let this happen. More importantly why was everyone here? They should be out searching for not trying to console him.

"Let me out." Omar demanded in a low, menacing voice shaking visibly.

"I can't, Omar. After you attacked those officers last night, justified or not, it shows how unpredictable you've become. We can't afford to let you out and you go on a warpath searching for her." Tenzin tried to explain but Omar shook his head, clearly not satisfied with that.

"If she's with those animals who knows what will happen to her. She could lose her bending or-"

"The Equalist don't have her kid. Tarrlock does, turns out he's a bloodbender and got into a fight with her last night." Beifong stepped in with her usual nonchalant attitude.

Somehow, that seemed so much worse to Omar as his eyes widened in shock. His mind raced as he tried to understand why she would do such a thing. But Tarrlock what could possibly want with her?

"Omar, I know about you and Korra's relationship. And that, with everything that's happened makes me very hesitant to let you out. Every since you came here you've been more and more reckless. Not thinking things through like you used to." Tenzin argued.

"Regardless we can't let you out for now. For your own and everyone else's safety." Beifong concluded.

"Tenzin, please. I have to do this." Omar pleaded desperately. He didn't care who had to go through, Korra's safety was all that mattered right now.

"No." Tenzin bluntly yet reluctantly stated.

A loud clang rang throughout the room making nearly all the occupants jump back in surprise as Omar slammed his hands against the bars.

"YOUT SON OF A BITCH. HOW DARE YOU." Omar seethed, pacing back and forth looking anything to vent his anger on. Looking towards the mirror at the back wall of his cell he could see everyone. Sympathy on all of them. It pissed him off even more. Screaming he smashed his fist into it the glass and watched the cracks spiderweb from where his fist landed.

"Omar, please calm down. We're doing everything we can to find her." Asami yelled hoping to calm the raging man.

"Get away from me."

"Omar, please understand-"

"GOOOOOO." He interrupted dashing towards the bars hitting them again. Omar watched furiously as everyone fell silent before slowly filing out of the room. Tenzin stopped right before the door and looked back only to be met with a hateful glare.

To be honest, he felt bad. He didn't want to go off like that but he couldn't control himslef. How could they do that? Especially if they knew how he felt about her. Maybe it was selfish of him to react like that but who wouldn't react that way. Slowly making his way to the cot he felt something else rising in him, something mixing in with the rage that was consuming him. Either way, he knew that he would need to come up with one wallop of an apology when he was done.

"Hold on, Korra. I'm coming"

* * *

**So what did you all think about this chapter. Yay or nay? I kinda rushed towards the end because I really wanted to get this out to you all. Sorry :/.**

**Anywho Thank you all for your support and I hope to see you all next chapter which will hopefully be here faster than this one.**

**Rate and review pretty please and have a good day.**


	16. Bloody Rescue

"Omar Monari, face the wall with your hands pressed against it and your feet spread out. No sudden movements." An officer barked from outside the cell.

It had been 3 days since his outburst and he wasn't feeling any less calmer. Korra was still out there somewhere and nobody knew where to start looking. Rationally thinking, it wasn't necessarily anyone's fault for having a hard time but with Saikhan in charge as police chief, he felt that the search was deliberately being conducted in a half-assed fashion. If Tarrlock had taken her then aren't many options for where he could go.

Slowly, Omar rose from his cot and assumed the position he was instructed. The sound of jingling keys and the unlocking of the door was a welcome sign as that meant that atleast one person wasn't a metalbender. The absence of the sound of shifting armor confirmed his suspicions and he could feel a smirk etch it's way onto his face.

"What's going on?" Omar asked curiously.

"We're moving you to a new cell to make room for more important prisoners." A young voice answered from directly behind him.

Omar patiently waited for his chance to attempt his escape but the officer in charge of cuffing him never came. In fact the cell seemed a little too quiet all of a sudden. Omar looked behind to find one of the officers slumped against the wall with the other sitting on the bed staring at him. Omar's mind blanked for a few short seconds as he tried to understand what just happened.

"What? What's going?" He heistantly asked, turning to face the conscious guard.

"You're called to a higher purpose, kid. Sitting out this fight in a cell is not something you can afford." The officer stated in a neutral tone, his expression not betraying any hint of emotion.

"Well, I'm not in here because I enjoy the accommodations." Omar snarkily replied. "Who are you?"

"Dark times are nearly here, Omar, and without her sentinel the world will be cast into chaos and fear." The officer ominously stated.

"You mean the equalist, right? I guess it makes sense that they have other sects all over the world."

To be honest he would be surprised if the equalist weren't that spread out. He could only imagine how many other non-benders around the world felt about being oppressed by bending.

_Click_

Omar looked down at his hands to find himself, once again, in handcuffs. Grabbing him by his arm, the man who clearly was not an officer led out the cell and down the hall.

"You must find the avatar. Only she will be able to stop Amon and end the non-bending uprising and bring balance to the world." The man ordered as the made their way through the station.

"I don't even know where she is." Omar argued, shooting the man an annoyed look. "And I don't know who you are or what you hope to achieve by helping me."

Omar looked around and realized he had no idea where in the station they were. The past times he's been at the station was only the lobby and interrogation room but now he was somewhere completely new. The man led Omar down a few more hall ways before stopping right before a door and undoing his cuffs.

"Find Councilman Tarrlock's aide. He knows more than he's letting on and has failed to inform the proper authorities." The man said as he placed something in his hand.

Looking down Omar was surprised and confused at the contraption in his hand. Two grappling hooks were facing opposite directions with a handle below both. Omar could barely make out the wires inside.

"What is this thing you're giving me?" Omar asked, inspecting the weird object.

"You're a smart kid you'll figure it soon enough."

"Why are you doing this?" Omar asked, not even trying to hide his suspicions for the whole situation.

The man turned his back and started making his way back down the hall from where they came.

"All in due time, kid." The man said before rounding the corner.

Omar sighed in frustration and pushed the door open revealing the outside world he missed.

"Finally, fresh air." Omar rejoiced as he enjoyed the cool air blowing by him. The skyline also looked refreshing as well as the sun illuminated the streets below.

Wait, below? Omar didn't remember taking any stairs in the building. Was he on the top floor the whole time? Nevermind that he had to get to City Hall and find that aide. Conveniently, city hall was just a few blocks away. Omar brought up the weird device the man had given him. To be honest he had no idea how to use this or what it did. Looking at the position of the two hook he assumed that they probably shot in opposite directions creating a sort of zipline.

Positioning himself so that he two anchoring points, one behind him and another in front on another building, Omar raised the device and squeezed the trigger mechanism. With two loud pops, both hooks shot out faster than Omar could see before both jerked and the wires connecting to the device tightened. Omar tried pulling the device down but it wouldn't budge.

"Wow." He muttered to himself amazed. Taking his hand off of the trigger, Omar barely got a scream out before he was zipping across the wire towards the building ahead of him. Looking down he could see all the citizens going about their business or chatting each other up. It was actually kind of exhilarating view the streets as he past by.

That is until it him, the building to be more specific. Omar had been so enthralled by the view that he he didn't notice the rapidly approaching building until it was too late. Thankfully enough was atleast still on the roof instead of plummeting to the street below.

"This is definitely going to take some getting used."

* * *

Sonny Lang Yu sighed as he walked through the halls of the council city hall. 10 years working as a council page and now he was in danger of losing his job because Tarrlock. Just one more thing to add to why he didn't like Tarrlock. It was never publicly said but everyone of the council workers knew that Tarrlock didn't really like non-benders. For Sonny, that only made his job more difficult. The constant berating and abuse at the hands of that self righteous bender made his blood boil.

Sonny smirked though as he stood in front of the former Councilman's office. Even though he told the police he had no idea where Tarrlock could have gone, that was just a bold faced lie. Instead a more reliable ally had presented themselves and offered to make Tarrlock go away if he helped them in exchange. Sure he was desperate but the Equalist were showing that they could get results and one doesn't say no to Amon. So the obvious choice was to tell of the shack Tarrlock kept out in the outskirts of the city.

Sonny giggled to himself before letting out a cackle as he entered the office. Finally that prick would get what he deserved and the fact that he had the avatar too only made things better. Surely he be rewarded greatly for his efforts. Sonny had to be thankful the wall from the fight had been repaired so quick or else someone would surely be put off by his cackling.

That was until he heard the door slam shut making him whip around in shock. A young man about the Avatars age was looking the door before propping it closed with a chair. Sonny watched as the man straightened up before talking a loud deep breath. Sonny felt himself shrink as the man turned around revealing a very angry face and started stalking towards him.

"I... I already spoke with the police. I'm not saying anything else until I see my lawyer."

"That would be me. Have a seat." The figure growled before sending a fist into the man's gut. Sonny sucked for breath as the man pushed him back into a chair and cracked his knuckles.

"There's two ways we can do this, both of them hurt." The man barked as he slowly paced in front of him. "How much pain your in depends on you."

Sonny sunk back even further into his chair. Clearly he didn't work for Amon since Amon guaranteed that he wouldn't be harmed by his men. His lack of uniform or a badge also said he wasn't with the police.

"Tarrlock. Where has he taken Korra?" The man demanded.

"I...have no idea what you're talking about." Sonny stuttered trying very hard to avoid eye contact. As quick as the words left his mouth, a fist punched the words right back in.

"Try again."

"Please." Sonny pleaded as he hid his face behind his hands. "I don't know, I swear."

The man clearly even more enraged sent a kick into Sonny's cheat tipping him and the chair over. Sonny sobbed as he prayed for help. Someone had to hear what was going on in here. The man stalked towards sonny before bringing his foot up and stomping on Sonny's ankle breaking it. Sonny howled in pain as the man picked him up by his throat.

"Where is he?!" The man roared.

"THE OUTSKIRTS! HE HAS A SAFE HOUSE IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN TO THE NORTHEAST!" Sonny screamed in terror.

There was brief lull in the terror as banging from the door startled both the men. "Hey, what the flamio is going on in there? Why is this door locked?

"Help! He's trying to ki-" Sonny tried yelling before the man slammed his head onto the desk. Sonny screamed even more as he watched Tarrlock's letter opener come down inches from his face.

"Remember something else." The man pressured even more.

"I sold out Tarrlock to Amon, he's on his way there now probably." Sonny spilled before breaking out into hysterical laughter. "You're too late."

"What have you done?!" The man said clearly shocked.

"Both Tarrlock and that avatar bitch are going to get theirs. You'll see." Sonny taunted, clearly he had lost his mind.

"Pray you are wrong or else I'm coming back for you." The man hissed into his ear.

Sonny couldn't stop his hysterical laughing nor did he want to. For once he had won in life. Even as he felt pain on the back of his head and everything went black he kept laughing.

* * *

"FUUUUUUCCCKKKK!" Omar roared as the aide's body slumped to the floor.

As if things weren't complicated enough for him, now he had to beat the equalist to the hideout. Unfortunately he didn't have time to be angry as the makeshift barricade on the door came open allowing metalbending officers to come in.

Omar dashed towards the window on the side of the room as the metalbenders fired at him shredding almost everything in sight. Covering his face as he crashed through the window, everything seemed to slow down for a second before resuming it's normal speed as Omar fell on top of a car. Luck evaded him though as he landed hard on his back. At first it felt burning hot before the intense pain came.

Omar grimaced as he slowly lifted himself up to find a piece of metal lodged in his lower back. Omar cursed under his breath before quickly rolling off the car roof. The sound of metal lodging into the roof where he just was sent shivers through Omar as took cover.

"It's over, kid. Give yourself up." One officer yelled as he and two others descended from the window.

Omar looked around, anxious for some way out of this jam but couldn't see any. Things would be much easier if he still had his gun. The metalbenders cautiously moved closer and to his position and Omar readied himself. The only way out of this one was to fight his way out.

"Argh, I don't have time for this shit." He muttered as he grimaced. That fall had really done some damage nevermind the piece of metal that he had just pulled out. Omar eyed it evilly before scoffing and tossing it aside.

A deafening roar startled everyone before Omar saw a massive white floor whip past him and barrel into the three officers knocking them in all directions. Heistantly Omar stepped out of cover before his mouth curved into a smile.

"Naga." Omar sighed with relief as the massive animal walked up to him and nuzzled him with her muzzle. Struggling thanks to the pain from his fall Omar climbed on top of Naga and patted her. "All right, girl. Let's go find Korra."

Naga barked in response before taking off with Omar at the reins. Surprisingly enough no one was in pursuit, not yet atleast. Still, Omar had made it it a priority to stick to the alleyways and back streets.

It was safer yes but who new how much time he had to get to Tarrlock's hideout. Omar just prayed he wasn't too late.

* * *

An hour and 30 minutes. An hour and 30 goddamn minutes and Omar still hadn't reached the safe house yet. This coupled with the wound from earlier and he was feeling pretty irritated. On the brightside atleast Naga had found vehicle tracks in the snow. Granted they were in the mountains but there was barely any snow left in the city so it was just weird. The snow fall was as nice as it was cold though and Omar found himself practically burrowing into Naga's fur to stay warm.

"Snow here but not in the city. What is this, New England." He joked.

Naga suddenly stopped in her tracks before growling and staring ahead. Omar looked at her curiously before looking ahead and seeing a couple of vehicles ahead. All except for one was branded with the Equalist symbol. Omar slide off Naga before dragging off the rode and shushing here. Creeping up a little closer he could make out a couple of Equalist outside on guard.

"Okay, Naga here's the plan." He started as Naga tilted her head at him. "I'm going go ahead and try to get in sneaky-beaky like and then get Korra. At the first sign of trouble you rush in and tear shit up while I get Korra out of here. Once we're clear come find okay?"

Naga stared at him and tilted her head to the other side before lying down. Omar sighed before giving two thumbs up and turned back to the hideout. Stepping softly as he can, Omar made his up to one of the equalist trucks. From what he could see there were only three guards outside. Two guarding the door and one right in front the vehicle he was hiding behind. Omar groaned as pain flared up his back. The condition he was in he would be no match for the guards.

Perhaps from the back or side he thought. But that would take too much time to do and time was something Korra did not a have alot of. Unfortunately, he didn't have the luxury of finding something else so it would have to do. As he stepped out the door to the hideout opened. Omar ducked back behind the vehicle and peeked out to see Amon walking out with none other than Tarrlock over his shoulders. This actually worked out for him as the guards all gather around Amon who began relaying instructions to everyone.

Swiftly, Omar made his way to the side of the house. Peeking in he could see the kitchen was empty and could see into the other room a little bit. Slowly sliding the window open Omar hissed in pain as he struggled to climb through. Grabbing a kitchen knife Omar cautiously stepped through the kitchen. Voices echoed through the home but thankfully he could tell that they were coming from downstairs. Peeking into the next room Omar could see a Equalist with his back towards him standing next to a doorway. That probably led to the basement, he thought. Omar looked at the man before staring down at the knife, not surprisingly his hands was shaking. This was for Korra, he's in no position to fight and Korra is in danger so this is unavoidable he tried to rationalize. Slowly Omar moved behind the man until he was an arm's length away. With one final breath Omar lunged forward, covering the man's mouth with one hand and using the other to plunge the knife into the man's neck.

The man gurgled briefly before going limp and Omar silently layed him down removing the knife from his neck. Omar sighed before wiping the blood off the knife using the man's tunic. Slowly he moved up and peered into the doorway and saw a flight of stairs that led down. With every step down the stairs creaked and he could hear the voices growing louder and louder. Omar got about halfway down the stairs before another Equalist appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Both stared at each other before Omar just reacted and launched himself down the stairs. This surprised the equalist and provided ample time for Omar crash into her sending the blade through her chest before both crashed into the wall behind her.

"NOOOOOO!" another Equalist shouted before charging towards Omar who was still on the ground. Quickly retrieving the knife Omar just barely caught the man's leg and began stabbing up the man's leg and then slicing at the neck. Letting go of the slowly dying equalist revealed Amon's Lieutenant with both of his electro-kali sticks drawn.

"Nothing is ever simple is it?" Omar asked more to himself than to the lieutenant.

Both men had going on the offensive first in mind as the Lieutenant rushed forward and Omar tossed his knife at the Lieutenant. Expertly dodging, the Senior Equalist member jabbed forward which Omar barely dodged, jumping behind the metal container. Omar grabbed a 2x4 frantically before turning to see the man already in his face. Omar felt the air leave his chest as a kick sent back into the wall a just barely dodged a stick aimed for his face. Barely keeping up with the Lieutenant, Omar struggled to block the electrified hits. He couldn't even move out fro. The wall as the Lieutenant sent hit after hit. Sacrifice a hit for some space Omar pushed back against the Lieutenant as a stick hit his stomach, dodging left Omar narrowly avoided a strike to his head. Blindly swinging back with the 2x4 Omar yelped as it snapped in half leaving him defenseless. The Lieutenant smirked as he lunged forward with both sticks. Omar jumped of the way to hear metal clash against metal followed by the steady flow of electricity and screaming. Looking back, Omar saw that Lieutenant had accidently lodged his sticks in to the breaker box and was clearly overloading his sticks and charger on his back. The box exploded sending the Lieutenant flying back into wall. The man's body spasmed for a few more seconds before going limp.

"Huh, there is a God after all." Omar quipped before getting up.

Now that he had a free moment he looked over the metal container he had just been dodging around. Korra was no doubt in there. Undoing the the locks Omar turned the wheel before tugging open the door. Omar struggled as he forced the ridiculously heavy door open revealing Korra. Normally Omar would be filled with relief but right now he was horrified.

Sure he had head about Korra and her fight with Tarrlock but it was obvious that the fight didn't end there. Her clothes were shredded and practically reduced to rags. Bruises were all over her body and she was wheezing. A small cut was still pretty fresh on her cheek bone and one of her eyes had been swollen shut.

"My God. What did he do to you?" Omar barely said as he felt tears streaming down his face. "Come on, Korra. We're going home."

Gently, Omar picked Korra bridal style while she groaned in pain and sobbed silently.

"I know, baby, I know it hurts." Omar cried as he slowly carried her up the stairs. "You're gonna be okay, Korra. Just hang in there."

Omar didn't care to remember what was waiting for them outside. All that was forgotten once he had found Korra in this sorry state. Kicking the door open Omar slowly stepped to see himself surrounded by Amon and his lackeys.

No words were exchanged as the two glared each other. Amon simply waved a hand and his men started closing in slowly. Omar tensed up as he looked between the men until he saw the massive lumbering mess of fur that was Naga charging towards him. Naga roared as she rimmed into one equalist before swiping at another with her paw. Taking advantage of the confusion Omar took off towards the forest with Korra in his arms.

Omar wasn't running for long before he felt a sharp pain close to the right center of his back. Omar felt himself slow down and his legs give out before falling to his knees. Looking behind him he could see an equally with a knife a in ancestors indicating she just threw something at him. No doubt it was a knife. Omar watched as the she readied another knife to throw before being hit by Naga.

Omar watched with relief before shakily rising to his feet and running off.

* * *

Omar didn't know how long he had been running for and because of it his legs were on fire, not to mention the unbearable pain of the knife lodged in his back. What worried him more was that Naga had yet to show up. He really hoped that she had gotten away okay. Worse yet, Korra's breath was even more wheeze and shaky plus she was shivering uncontrollably. Reluctantly, Omar stopped next to a tree before propping Korra up against the tree. Omar slowly reached behind him until could feel the knife lodged in his back. Taking several quicksilver breaths Omar yank the blade before screaming a falling two his knees. Omar the warm liquid oozing out his wound and yet he had nothing to patch it up with. Looking at the knife he noticed it was fitted with grooves all over the edge with a hook on the end.

"Of course. Of course it would be this kind of knife and not a regular one." Omar hissed before tossing the blade aside. Slowly Omar removed his shirt and wrapped it around Korra. It wouldn't do much but should keep her a little warmer. Picking her back up Omar continued with his trek through the woods. He was going in the right direction, atleast he thought he was.

"I'm a real piece of work, aren't I Korra?" Omar shuddered as the cold wind nipped at him. "Back on the cliff when you was angry and I started making excuses about what happened at the Sato estate. You were right to be angry and I just made excuses. I mean I aimed a gun at you for crying out loud.

"I'm sorry Korra. I really am. I've been a pretty shifty friend lately and now this had gone happened to you. If hadn't shot those two cops maybe I wouldn't have been locked up for so long and we could have found you sooner. I'm supposed to look out for but I can't even do that right." Omar lamented as tears streamed down his face.

The sound of crunching snow interrupted Omar's thoughts as Naga ran up beside him. She actually looked pretty bad too with a couple knives sticking out of her and blood streaking her fur.

"Oh Naga." Omar frowned I'm so sorry."

Naga simply nuzzled him before getting down so that he could get Korra on. Omar carefully climbed on with Korra and rubbed Naga lightly.

"Don't worry girl, we'll get you help as soon as we get home." Omar promised.

Naga slowly got up and began trotting ahead much to his relief. Hopefully now they would be back home soon.

* * *

Omar's eyes fluttered open as he shifted in bed. But the brown ceilings he was used to waking up to seeing was replaced by solid white with a light right above him. Even the bed felt much softer than usual. Looking over the room it was obvious he wasn't home at all. In fact it looked like a hospital room. Looking to his left he could see the outline of the city as the sun set.

"Where... am i?" Omar said in a scratchy voice before coughing. Sitting up the sound of jingling to his left drew his attention.

Omar sighed as he lifted his arm revealing handcuffs binding him to the bed. "So it's like that then?"

"Oh my." A voice along with the opening of a door alerted him. A nurse stared at him briefly before rushing out of the room slamming the door shut behind her.

Omar looked puzzled at the sudden reaction of the until the door opened again. He could almost here his roll as Saikhan entered accompanied by Lin and Tenzin.

Omar sighed as his head fell back into the pillow, "Yeah, yeah. Cause this is exactly what I want to do when I first wake up."

"Omar I have tried and tried to be patient with you but this has pushed me over the edge." Tenzin mustered while failing to hide his anger.

"Just what the hell were you thinking, Omar?" Lin demanded. "Breaking out of prison and then assaulting a Council aide."

"You're in a lot of trouble now kid." Saikhan added menacingly.

"I did what needed to be done." Omar responded defiantly. "I won't apologize for doing what was necessary and considering the fact that the aide tipped off Amon I say I was right."

"What are you talking about?" Tenzin asked, perplexed by the accusation.

Omar rolled his eyes and scoff, "The aide sold out Tarrlock to Amon and lied to the police about where Tarrlock could be hiding."

"It does make sense." Lin cupped her chin, putting the puzzle together. "How else would Omar know where to go if the aide didn't know?"

"Regardless, he beat a man to a bloody pulp and injured my men." Saikhan argued. "We can't ignore that."

Omar could feel his blood boil as he tried to sit only to feel his wound tense up in pain. "Korra would be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Speaking of Korra, how did you manage to get her out?" Tenzin questioned.

Omar felt himself sink into the mattress. He knew this question would pop up but secretly he hoped it wouldn't. "By the time I got there the equalist were already there. I saw Amon loading Tarrlock into a truck and I snuck into the house. Unfortunately I wasn't alone inside and thanks the metalbenders there was no way I could fight good in my condition." Omar grimaced as images of the bloody knife flashed through his mind.

"Lin, ever the outstanding cop, took notice of this and immediately frowned. "Kid, tell me you didn't?"

Omar nodded sadly. "Three of them. I didn't have a choice, I'm sorry."

"No." Tenzin gasped, stepping back shakily.

Omar sighed heavily. Seeing Tenzin like this really hurt, especially since he had been so patient and accepting of Omar. It seemed like whatever trust they once had was slowly crumbling away.

"I know what I did was wrong and I am going to take responsibility for it. But as long as Korra is safe, I can rest easy." Omar stated solemnly.

A tense silence descended on the room as nobody knew what else to say. Perhaps it was better that way Omar thought. He would serve his time and hopefully earn back Tenzin's trust. But how would the others hold up. No doubt Mako, Bolin, and Asami would find out from Tenzin and Lin. Korra on the other hand will find out once she gets better. How would she take it he wondered. Looking out the window he watched in awe at the sunset and how nice it looked. It would be the last one he would see for awhile.

* * *

**Kept you waiting, huh? This chapter took way too long to come out honestly and that's on me. I mean it's been around two months or something lol. Anywho thank you guys for your continued support for this story, it really means alot. Now I won't bullshit you all and say that the next chapter will be up quicker because honestly my schedule has gotten really hectic as of late. Rest assured though, though story will continue and next chapter we should see the opening acts of the Equalist Revolutionary War. I hope this chapter is to you guys liking and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**P.S. The new cover was done by a friend of mine named Joel Holtzman. He's has a page on Facebook called Joel Chaim Holtzman. He is a phenomenal artist and yes he does request. Show him some love please.**


	17. A Proposition For You

He was cold and alone, left to ponder the consequences of his actions and how his friends would now see him. He tried to convince himself that what he did was necessary and for the most part he was right. Nevermind the fact that the one most precious to him would be lost, hundreds of thousands of people would be lost had he not acted. Still the fruit of his deeds landed him a one-way ticket straight to a 6 by 8 cell with no windows, a metal door with a small slot so he may take his meals, and a dim light bulb that flickered on and off of its own accord.

Omar tossed and turned on top of the lumpy mattress and tugged at the starchy overalls that covered his lower body. After his release from the hospital, Omar suffered a grueling hour in the back of a police van the would take him to his new home for awhile. Omar had no prior experience to prison before but to actually experience it was intense. As soon as he passed through the gates he stripped to birthday suit and sprayed down with a hose, which somehow didn't reopen his wounds. Given a pair of overalls, slippers, a tank top and underwear he was shipped off to the barber. By the time he got finished he swore he looked like a skinhead now. Orientation, if that's what you could call it, was like something out the movies though. Between the wardens tough guy spiel to the way they looked, it reminded him of the Shawshank Redemption. That was 2 weeks ago.

No free time was permitted to him either. This being the result of him being dubbed a potentially violent inmate and a security risk if let out unsupervised. He'd almost felt flattered if he wasn't so miserable. In spite of all this his mind still lingered on one thing, one beacon of salvation. And its name is Korra. He hadn't been told much of her condition since the incident and truthfully that made him really worried. She would have scars but she would be fine in no time or so he was told.

"Monari. You have visitors."

Omar could almost see his brain when his eyes rolled. Throughout the span of his time in the big house it has been meeting get after meeting with lawyers.

The metallic scraping of the door unlocking and then being pulled open grated on his ears. Light from the outside shined into his cell blinding Omar who raised an arm to block his face. To his surprise it wasn't his lawyer who walked into the room but Tenzin instead.

"Tenzin? What are you doing here?" Omar questioned, not able to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"We haven't had contact since you went in so I thought you would appreciate the company." The airbender replied.

Omar chuckled to himself. He no doubt caused a huge mess of trouble for Tenzin in the council and heven was surprised Tenzin hadn't came sooner just to ream him out. "No doubt with a lecture already planned." Omar teased sitting up from his bed.

Tenzin smirked and stepped out the way of the door allowing another person to walk in. "Not exactly. Good news instead, along with this."

Omar's eyes went wide and he felt his heart skip a beat as Korra walked into the room. Even better was that she didn't look no worse for wear.

"Thank goodness, you're all right." He exclaimed as jumped and wrapped a surprised avatar in a tight embrace.

"Shouldn't I be saying that? I mean, you are the one in prison right now." Korra laughed as she brought her arms around his back.

Omar gave one last squeeze before reluctantly releasing her. "Look at you. It's almost like you wasn't even kidnapped at all." In truth she at most had minor scars but they were barely noticeable unless you look hard for it.

"Having the spirit of light and peace has it's perks." Korra stated with a smile. The smile faded though as her tone grew serious "Though I hear that I have you to thank for having the chance to do so."

"Nice to see someone appreciates my efforts." Omar teased sending a knowing look over to Tenzin.

Tenzin sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not that we don't appreciate it but you caused too much trouble to be ignored."

"I'm just being an ass, Tenzin." Omar laughed.

"How long?" Korra asked nervously.

Omar stopped laughing and looked towards Korra. Her expectant yet sad eyes only drove the dagger in him deeper, but he couldn't find the words just yet.. Korra's eyes dropped to her hands that were interlocked together in a tight grip to keep them from fidgeting. Omar turned away from the two and stared at the bed lumpy mattress that he hated with every passing second.

"Atleast 20 years."

"Spirits, no." Korra gasped. "There has to be something we can do. Something to shorten the sentence, right?" Korra frantically asked.

"Korra."

"Tenzin, you can do something right?"

Tenzin had grown strangely quiet and looked as though he was struggling to figure something out.

"Korra, stop." Omar firmly demanded.

"No, that's not fair." She yelled in anger. "You were only trying to help me. You did what you needed to do to help."

"Yes. And there are consequences for doing that." Omar shot back, turning to face her. "I hurt alot of people and did some bad things. I need to take responsibility for that."

Omar winced as Korra jabbed a finger into his chest, still not convinced. "Well that's bullshit. You were only helping."

"Yeah, well ends don't always justify the means." Omar sighed.

Korra scoffed as she turned to face Tenzin, "You're just going to let this happen?"

"While I do agree with Omar, there is another way." Tenzin answered almost reluctantly. Both Korra Omar perked at the mentioning of an alternate solution than prison. "In light or your recent actions, you gained the attention of some very important people."

Omar raised an eyebrow, confused as to what Tenzin was getting at. "Such as?"

"Such as the White Lotus." A man announced walking into the cell, drawing both Omar and Korra's attention.

Omar immediately recognized the man as the one who released him from his cell. Only this time instead of a police uniform, he was dressed in a dark blue suit. On his lapel was a small tab with the White Lotus insignia on it. Now that Omar had a better look of him he could see the man clearly a mountain of a man with broad shoulders and a strong chest. His dark complexion and brown eyes made Omar think he was from the Earth kingdom most likely. Unlike the last time, the man had his hair cut so he was currently bald.

"My name is Sinjin and like Tenzin said, you have garnered the attention of the White Lotus, more specifically you got my attention." Sinjin concluded extending his hand towards Omar.

Omar eyed the man warily as he shook the man's hand. "You're the one who busted me out of prison before."

"That's right. And I'm here to do it again, legally of course and provided you want come." Sinjin stated plainly.

"Absolutely, let's go!" Omar immediately answered.

Tenzin's shoulders slumped and gave a sigh. "You didn't even hear what is required for him to get you out."

"Don't care, let's blow this popsicle stand." Omar quipped waving off the airbending master.

Korra stared at Omar in bewilderment before finally formulating a response of her own. "What happened to all that talk of taking responsibility for your actions and ends don't justify the means?"

Omar shrugged lazily earning himself a glare. "Hey I meant what I said but I can't do 20 years in the big house. I'll lose my mind not to mention I'll probably get in a lot of fights with the rest of the scum in here."

"Perhaps you should hear what I have to say first atleast." Sinjin interjected before Korra could respond.

"All right, so what is it you're proposing."

"To cut to the chase, The Order is looking to expand its numbers since it's size was reduced once Firelord Sozin came into power." Sinjin stated.

"Surely, you've must have grown ever since Firelord Ozai was defeated? I mean it's been about 70 years since the White Lotus came out of the shadows." Omar mused. It definitely seemed like the white Lotus would have a good set of numbers on their side with all the recruits they would pull in.

"While that is true, not all pass the entrance examinations." Tenzin interjected. "Others die in the line of duty, some leave the order. There's a multitude of things that can stunt the Orders growth.

"He's right, also the orders been looking for specific individuals recently to add... diversity to our ranks."

Omar raised an eyebrow skeptically as he crossed his arms. "Okay, I'll bite. What's so special about me to bail a criminal out of jail."

"Don't flatter yourself kid, the only reason you're in prison is because it would look bad on the police and Tenzin here to have you running around. Plus the public wouldn't feel safe with you on the streets." Sinjin snapped. "But that aside, you do have some qualities that make you an interesting candidate. Anything more I can't or won't say here."

"Tactful, Sinjin." Tenzin grumbled with an irritated expression. "Anyways, if you decide to take up this offer you will have to leave the city and begin your training. You can expect to be gone from six months to one year."

Omar's face dropped at that final bit of news. Honestly, he should have expected it but it didn't take any of the shock away.

"Once you complete your training I can see to it that you're put on the team assigned to the island and then you can act as Korra's personal guard." Tenzin maintained, lifting his spirits a little.

"Should you fail though," Sinjin added coldly, "the sentence you would have served here, you'll serve in a White Lotus prison and trust me you do not want that."

Omar pursed his lips thoughtfully as he considered the proposition. Honestly he didn't think much of the White Lotus since they thought imprisoning a girl for most of her life for her own good and training was an awesome idea. But if it meant he could stay with her and keep his promise it should be worth it.

Omar straightened himself up and puffed out his chest. "All right, I'll do it. I'll join the White Lotus."

"Smart boy." Sinjin said with a smirk. "I'll see you on Air Temple Island then. We leave tonight."

Without another word Sinjin exited the cell leaving the three in silence.

"I'll ummm go speak with Lin about getting all of your belongings back and leave you two alone." Tenzin awkwardly and hilariously stuttered before leaving the room as well.

Omar watched silently as Korra, who was still facing the door after Tenzin left, sighed heavily. "Well, this a pile of rabaroo droppings, isn't it?"

"Thank you for that imagery. I have now lost my appetite." Omar wretched in disgust.

The two exchanged a look before laughing loudly together. It was nice to see Korra well again and it was even better to laugh with her.

"So you're really doing this?" She asked somberly.

Omar sighed as he ran his hand over his head. "Yeah, I guess I am. I just wish there wasn't a war around the corner."

"That would be nice but the universe hates us." Korra replied cheekily, waving her arms around her for emphasis.

"This'll be good for me though, I'll get stronger and actually be able to take you on for real since you hold back." Omar teased, poking at her ribs.

Korra laughed lightly and gave a light shove her own. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Omar scoffed earning more laughter from the chipper avatar. "You're kidding right? After watching you take on equalist recently and the fact that you easily lifted me off the ground and held me up is proof of that. You have been going way too easy on me."

Korra acted like she was deep in thought before snapping her fingers. "Maybe, maybe not. Guess you'll have to get stronger to find out."

"Punk." Omar chuckled. "Well let's get going, don't want Tenzin waiting too long."

"Right. Age before beauty." Korra teased, bowing and motioning towards the door.

"For the love of..."

* * *

Riding on a train turned to be a bit more underwhelming than Omar would have liked. In all his he never had the chance to ride on one and one could say that he was a bit jaded by his experience. Westerns and Civil War era history always romanticized trains and ever since he longed for the opportunity to ride one. Then again riding on an almost empty train with a man who looked like he could snap his neck with a flick of his wrist might do that.

Despite this, the cabin he was in was lavish to say the least. Mahogany wood deck out the interior walls and a carpet with the White Lotus insignia inscribed on it ran the length of the cabin. In the middle of the cabin was a large table adorn with dinner set up in six different spots. Towards the rear of the cabin was a full bar with its own table and stools. Closer to where he currently was at the front was an arrangement of six chairs in a semi circle one occupied by Omar flanked by two chairs on either side and the last was directly across from him occupied by Sinjin.

Sinjin was currently preoccupied with a couple of folders he was reading through. In fact, he hadn't said a word since they left Republic city.

"So how long until we get there?" Omar inquired, more so to break the awkward atmosphere than out of genuine curiosity.

"One week from today." Sinjin answered absently, not bothering to lift his head. "We have four people to pick up before we go to the temple."

Omar leaned forward now that his interest was piqued at the mention of more people joining them. "So I wasn't the only one you were recruiting? Makes sense I suppose, scouting out multiple talents to benefit you guys."

"Something like that. Each of them have a unique talent or special thing that makes them ideal candidates. Once we meet them you'll see for yourself."

"So what was so interesting about me then?" Omar questioned nervously.

Sinjin actually raised his head from the files he reading before setting them down in his lap. "Well, for starters how you came to this world is a primary concern for us. You appearing in a flash of light in the middle of a blizzard is far from normal."

Omar felt a chill down his spine as he remembered the incident from months ago.

"Secondly, your loyalty and friendship to the Avatar could be of use to the White Lotus. Help keep her honest I suppose."

Omar's brow furrowed and he felt his hands ball into fists. "So I'm a leash then? Insurance to make sure Korra doesn't go do just what she wants?"

Sinjin raised his arms in surrender. "Hey I think it's a bullshit idea as well, we both know that Korra is a wild spirit who can't be tamed. She'll do what she wants and what she thinks is right no matter what."

Omar scoffed, Sinjin was right in the fact that Korra won't let anyone, especially the White Lotus, dictate how she does things. Still the fact that he would essentially be a leash disillusioned him a bit.

"Lastly, that piece of hardware you have is a powerful trump card for you." Sinjin gestured to the holstered pistol on Omar. Omar had to say he felt relieved to have it back with him and thanks to Asami, he had alot more ammo to last him. Apparently when Hiroshi confiscated his gun after the attack on the arena he had some of his workers move to try to replicate it, or atleast the bullets. Workers that now worked for Asami. As a goodbye present she gave him all that was made which wasn't too much but it was enough to last for a long time if he used it only when necessary. Thankfully she also agreed to not continue Hiroshi's work in replicating the pistol though it took a lot of convincing along with her atleast keeping the blueprints.

"Just so we're clear, I'm not turning it over so that they can start mass producing it." Omar declared stoically.

"Of course. That won't be a problem." Sinjin waved his hand dismissively. "The secrets of your weapon will remain yours."

Omar sighed in relief as he sank back into his chair. "So? Where to first?"

"Omashu. That's where two of our other guest are. They'll be waiting for us at the station so we won't be there long." Sinjin answered before returning his task of looking through the folders.

"So much for sight seeing."

Omar stretched before slouching in the chair. He couldn't help the feeling that his life was about to get more interesting.

* * *

**Oh hello there, it's been awhile huh? So as you can tell this turn of events came out of left field and was not originally what I had planned. But let's be honest, we all know how the LOK story goes so there's no point in rehashing it with some added details. This is primarily a story about Omar and the changes he goes through. Which based on his personality change is alot, not intentional though so I apologize for any inconsistencies. I honestly just write what comes to mind and flows with the story, theres no outline or anything for this story so i write all this off the top of my head.**

**Now now children don't worry. There will be plenty of Korra in the later chapters but I think this is a good oppurtunity to explore Omar's character more and flesh him out. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's short.**

**Let me know what you thinK so I can make this experience as enjoyable for everyone. Thank you and see you next chapter.**


	18. Assembling the Prospects Pt1

**Holy Sweet Baby Jesus on a see-saw. This chapter took awhile to get out to you all which is pretty sad since it's a short one kinda. Regardless I'm happy I was able to get this to you all. And to the new readers welcome to my fanfic and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Omar groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by a pounding headache. Add in rhe fact that he was in a chair so his neck hurt from being at an unnatural angle for so long while he was out. Naturally his first move would be to massage where it was most sore but found he couldn't move his arms, or his legs for that matter. Looking down, Omar cursed to himself as he found his hands and feet bound by rock.

"Now how did I end up in this position?" He asked to no one in particular.

Looking around, Omar was able to get a better look at his surroundings. Currently he in a empty room save for the chair he was in and another posted on the other side of him. A lone window let in the bright light of the outside world into the vacant room. Interesting enough there were no doors that he could see, so how did he end up in the room in the first place.

His answer came in the form of a hole being earthbended in the wall before him. Four people people entered the room, and all were glaring daggers at him. Out of the four, Omar only recognized one, who practically dressed in tattered rags,l. The other three were much better dressed and certainly carried an aura of superiority with them. One was a dark skinned man in dark green pinstripe suit with a jaw that would make the Crimson Chin blush. The other two were women, twins in fact, dressed similarly with only their different hairstyles to tell them apart. One short haired, and one with long hair with one side shaved off.

"This is him, boss. That's the bastard who was harassing our runner and broke Jun's arm." The underdressed man shouted furiously.

"Ah, now I remember what happened." Omar chuckled quietly.

* * *

**Two hours earlier in the Omashu train station**

"So who are we picking up from here?" Omar inquired as he and Sinjin stepped off the train. "Some skilled earthbender I'm assuming."

Sinjin checked his watch and looked around the station, "Nope. We're here to pick up a waterbender. Their waterbending skill is not why we're recruiting them."

"Color me intrigued." Omar commented raising an eyebrow. "So why is it we're recruiting them."

Sinjin shot Omar a small smirk before walking off. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Wonderful, I love surprises." The younger man replied sarcastically.

The two men weaved their way through the many would-be passengers gathered at the station. The first thing that Omar noticed was that everything was brown, black, or green. Save for the lights and various machinery and equipment everything, literally everything, was green and brown. Even the people for crying out loud. Whether it was their hair, clothes, shoes, eyes or whatever else; green, black, and brown.

"Green is my favorite color and all," Omar began looking around with a look of dismay, "But this is a bit much for my taste.

"You can thank the Earth queen for that." Sinjin stated. "She has…particular taste for how things should be."

"Well her taste is shit if you ask me."

Sinjin could only chuckle in return. The two made their way past a few more passengers before Sinjin stopped walking. Omar nearly bumped into to him due to not paying attention but found what had caught Sinjin's eye.

"I think we've found our mark." Omar pointed towards the only person who wasn't dressed in earth nation colors.

Sinjin nodded and moved for the person with Omar in tow. The person was wearing a rather large cloak and a hood that obscured their features. That being said it was unclear to Omar whether the person was a boy or girl.

"Do not say a word once we reach them. When I bow, you bow. Oh and don't make eye contact. It's for your own good."

_Wierd, but okay_.

"Uh, if you say so." Omar answered uneasily, giving Sinjin a worrying glance. The two approach the person who turned to them and stood as if waiting for them to say something.

"My Lady, I have arrived to deliver you to The Temple of the White Lotus." Sinjin began, bowing at the same time.

Omar raised an eyebrow in confusion but quickly bowed as Sinjin did. The mysterious person observed the two as the held their bow but Omar could almost swear their eyes lingered on him longer than necessary.

"It appears not all of the White Lotus know proper customs and courtesies." A feminine voice spoke, sounding almost regal and with a slight hiss in it. Like a literal hiss from what Omar noticed. "When in the presence of your betters, one should at the very least know how to bow."

Omar's face changed to one of discontent at condescending tone directed at him.

"Apologies, my lady. He is a prospect much like yourself." Sinjin apologized, "The fault lies with me since I did not inform him of your status until just recently."

"I see." The woman muttered. "I shall let this instance slide but do try not to make a habit of it. I have no interest in squabbles with the common rabble."

"Thank you, my lady." Omar could hear the sigh of relief in Sinjin's words.

All while this going on Omar could see a boy no more than ten lurking behind him before bumping into him and taking off. Omar groaned as he knew the kid had gone for his wallet.

"Very well, you both may-"

"Hey!" Omar shouted flying after the boy. Little did he know that Sinjin face palming and muttering something while the woman was glaring daggers into his back.

"Get back here you little shit." Omar screamed as he pushed past everybody trying to get to the kid.

Omar almost lost sight of the kid until her was clear of the station and saw the kid turning into an alley. He had to give the kid credit, he was fast. Turning into the alley Omar sighed as it was chock full of obstacles that the kid was easily tumbling over. Omar quickly scanned his surroundings before smirking.

Sprinting down the alley Omar hopped onto box and jumped onto the side of a building lining the alley. Fortunately the buildings here weren't too tall and in no time Omar had himself a birds eye view as chased the thief from the rooftops. Apparently the kid hadn't notice him take to the roofs since he kept on looking back instead of up. Omar followed his unsuspecting prey until he finally slowed down and ducked into an alley. A dead end at that. Jackpot.

"Stupid idiot thought he could catch me. Not your lucky day friend." The thief laughed.

"I beg to differ, son." Omar announced as he leapt down from the roof.

The young thief whipped around in shock and his grew wide as plates. The kid had bright green eyes and tan skin, and short, messy brown hair the the sides of his head shaved. To be honest he felt for the kid, not enough to give a free pass but he did feel for him.

"Oh shit." The kid gulped.

"A thief and a potty mouth. Tsk tsk." Omar teased wagging his finger at the boy.

In a futile effort the kid tried to run past Omar only to be snatched up and bent over his knee. Omar raised his hand before smacking against the kids rear and raising his hand to do it again.

"Didn't. Your. Parents. Teach. You. Not. To. Steal. From. Strangers." With every word, Omar brought his hand down granting him a yelp from the now crying thief.

"Wallet." Omar demanded, holding out his hand. Quickly the kid put the wallet in his hand before getting another slap on the rear.

"Oi. Asshole." A voice called from the entrance of the alley. Omar looked up to see three insanely muscular men staring before the kid got free and ran to the group. Judging by their dark green color clothes and matching tattoos in the same spot on the left arm Omar immediately knew who the they were. Gangsters, though he didn't recognize what gang.

"Kung, you have have to help me." The kid pleaded.

"Kai, what's he done to you?" One of the men asked

"I was just teaching the young fella a lesson on why you shouldn't steal from people." Omar answered. The trio turned to face Omar and glared.

"Well how about we teach a lesson on what happens with you mess with the Terra Triads." The man in the middle growled.

"Gonna make you in to fertilizer, you son of bitch." Another one jeered.

"Listen I just got finished chasing him, do we really have to do this?" Omar groaned, trying to diffuse the situation.

His reply was met with the three goons forming earth gloves around their hands.

"Well that's a new one." Omar remarked, actually impressed at the display.

The middle man was the first to attack as he threw a punch aimed for Omar's face. The punch itself was easy enough to dodge so Omar ducked under it and pushed the man away before ducking under another punch from the crook on his left. Omar pushed himself back from the man before throwing an elbow behind him catching the third man square in the nose. He couldn't enjoy that hit though as the first man bended some earth around his leg immobilizing him. Time seemed to slow down as Omar turned to see a rock covered fist sailing through the air towards him.

_Goddammit_

Omar had taken a lot of punches in his time but none had compared to a rock infused haymaker. Thankfully the blow from the punch freed his leg from the Earth around it and allowed him to roll with the punch onto his back. Barely dodging it, Omar evaded another punch for his already bleeding head. As the punch recoiled off the ground Omar quickly grabbed it and applied a kimura lock.

_No need to hold back in this situation_.

Omar applied more and more pressure before hearing the loud pop and the shrill scream of the gangster above him. Quickly pushing the man off him, Omar rolled to his feet ready for the other two men. A vomit-inducing punch to the stomach proved not ready enough as Omar was sent flying into the wall at the end of the alley. The bastard didn't even have the decency to wait until he was done puking before kicking him until everything went black.

**Present time in an undisclosed location**

The well-dressed man sat in the chair opposite of Omar as the twins walked over to Omar and stood on either side of him.

"Look, friend. Your buddies started a fight with me. I was trying to leave but they wouldn't let me." Omar explained looking in between the three people.

The man smiled before leaning forward in his seat. "Yes, but that doesn't explain why you were spanking one of my runners or why you went as far as to cripple one of my enforcers."

"Okay, okay. In retrospect, horrible idea. So how about I say I'm really really sorry and you let me go." Omar quipped nonchalantly.

The man chuckled before looking at one of the twins and nodding. Omar looked at the short haired twin as she formed a thinner glove of rock over her hand. Next thing he knew he was seeing stars.

"Jesus. Fuck. Shit. Who taught you how to interrogate? Never go for the head first. It makes everything fuzzy and wobbly." Omar complained as he struggled with his restraints.

His answer was the long-haired twin slugging him in the stomach.

"Nobody here is stupid enough to mess with the Terra Triads here. Even the police try to avoid us which begs the question 'who are you and why are you here'? The man demanded.

Omar stared at the man incredulously. "Really? That's what you kidnapped me and tied me to this chair for?"

Another punch in the stomach.

"Okay. Fuck." Omar gasped in pain. Taking a few seconds to catch his breath, Omar stared at the man and leaned back in his seat. "I'm sightseeing. Thought I'd leave home and see the world. Can't do that when thieves steal my money."

The man stood from his seat still smirking. Slowly, leaned forward until he was centimeters from Omar's face.

"I don't think you're taking me seriously, friend." The man hissed, staring right through Omar.

"And I don't think you know what mouthwash is." Omar turned his face away and leaned back further in his chair.

Sighing, the man rose up and started walking towards the door. "Ensure our friend here learns proper manners. He is clearly in need of them."

"On that we can agree." A voice agreed from the doorway. Everyone's head snapped to the doorway as the mysterious blue cloaked girl blocked it. "But I will be the one to administer punishment."

Everybody stared in shock at the uninvited guest unsure of what to do. That is until, the raggedy looking goon decided to step in.

"Who the f-", He began before the mystery woman threw something at him. The man seemed to be stuck in place not able to move and Omar could just barely make out a small needle lodged in his neck.

"Speak when spoken to, you filthy worm." The woman spat, before she turned her attention to the other occupants. "I have no more patience for these games. Release that scum to me and we'll be on our way. Refuse…" She concluded with a dangerous voice.

"Who still talks like that nowadays?" Omar asked out loud.

If the leader was nervous, he was certainly good at hiding it. After a few moments of staring down this woman he finally sighed.

"Release him."

The twins exchanged a questioning look before complying with the command. Instantly the rocks binding Omar were falling towards the floor and he was being shoved over to his rescuer.

"Very good. We'll take our leave now." She spoke and proceeded to drag Omar roughly by his arm.

Omar glanced back at the three individuals before and felt a chill as he noticed the death glares from the twins. Something tells him that at some point he would see them again.

* * *

**Back on the train**

"Nice of you to join us, Omar. Can we get going now?" Sinjin asked, clearly miffed.

"How was I supposed to know that kid had some friends who were gang members? Besides he took my money." Omar argued, shrugging as he entered the cabin.

"If you were a halfway decent warrior you never would have been caught in the first place, much less have your money stolen." Mystery woman mocked pushing past Omar into the room. "To think someone like you is a prospect for the White Lotus. Pathetic"

Omar glared at the woman as she took a seat in one of the five chairs reserved for him and the other recruits. "Are you normally this bitch or are you putting on the charm just for me."

The woman ignored his snide comment, making herself comfortable in her seat. Removing her hood, Omar finally had a clear view of what she looked like. If possible, Omar's jaw would have dropped to the floor.

Now this wasn't because she was stunningly beautiful, although she wasn't bad looking, but for something far more strange. To be honest she didn't look fully human at all just by looking at her face. Her skin was darkened and reminded Omar of Korra or Katara but around her cheeks and neck was almost a brownish-black color and scaly like a snake. Her eyes a sky blue shade but her pupils were thin and vertical. Omar could feel the coldness from them and felt an irrational feeling of fear rising inside of him.

Stumbling back, he tripped over his feet and felt himself paralyzed as she stared at him. "What the hell are you?"

"This is Lady Innoko of the Northern Water Tribe." Sinjin answered, coming between the two. "She's a Chimera."

Omar stared blankly at the White Lotus man and every so often would nervously glance at Innoko.

"A chimera in case you didn't know is a human who's body was fused with a spirits." Sinjin explained. "Well, it's more of a possession than a fusion, but host take on physical characteristics of the spirits and gain new abilities."

"That-I-what?" Omar sputtered as he got to his feet. Things have gotten very strange very quickly and he clearly could not keep up.

"In addition to her 'gifts', Lady Innoko is a superb waterbender." Sinjin concluded.

"I prefer to avoid using my waterbending if necessary but I shall not become a hindrance if I must rely on it." Innoko added.

Omar rubbed his chin as he processed all this new information, even if it did seem completely bonkers. "So wait, you're royalty?"

"A noble actually." She corrected.

"And you've been fused with a spirit that gave you new abilities?"

"Correct."

Omar pursed his lips as he went over all this in his head trying to make sense of it all. It didn't work.

"I'm, uh, I'm gonna go lay down for a bit." Omar declared as he made for the door.

Things have just gotten very wierd and he couldn't help but feel things would only become more strange as he continued down this path.

* * *

**Okay, okay. I know exactly what your thinking. The entire character of Innoko seems really weird and completely off, right. NOT. SO. FAST. Possession and taking on the physical characteristics of spirits has happened twice in the Legend of Korra. First, was Avatar Wan'so friend who was partly infused with a tree spirit. The second was when the guard with Wan was possessed by the giant man-lemur thing that always called Wan 'Stinky'. So we know it's possible to taken the physical appearance to an extent. As for her personality and how she talks. I thought it would be fun to make a character that is a bit more abrasive than the other characters. It's also good practice on writing a character with a superior attitude towards others. At the same time I don't want to make her too bitchy or snobby.**

**PSA: I know I probably sound like a broken record for this but I would really appreciate if you all could take the time to write a review for this story. Since I write almost all of this straight from my head reviews help me guage what you all would like to see and also it would help bring up any inconsistencies in the story I may have overlooked. It could be a quick little note or a full length paragraph if that's your thing. If your not comfortable with posting it in the story then feel free to send it as a message. Thank you all and I'll see you next chapter.**


	19. The Beginning

"So you're part spirit, part human. Am I correct in assuming that?" Innoko groaned, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"For the 5th time, no I am not part human, part spirit. I am fully human, my body merely serves as a vessel."

Omar gave the woman a doubtful look. "The scaly skin and the eyes say otherwise."

"A side-effect of being a host. It's taxing for a spirit to maintain a completely human appearance in a host and retain its special properties." Innoko countered. "By changing the appearance of the host, the spirit is able to keep some of its abilities, traits and personality even."

Omar stood up walked over to the fridge as he mulled over what she told him. He had no knowledge at all on humans melding with spirits so speaking with Innoko was interesting, to say the least. Granted she still thought him to be a boorish and lacking in manners but atleast she saw the benefit in educating him on her situation.

"You say that you and spirit are separate from each other." Omar began coming back to the table with two bowls of noodles. Sliding a bowl over to her he took his seat thinking of his next question. "Does that mean that spirit can take over your body or leave?"

"I suppose it's possible. But it wouldn't benefit either of us if that were to happen." She answered after pausing for a little longer than Omar liked. She clearly wasn't being completely forthcoming about this.

"Why is that?"

"Given that it is my body, I have still have full function over my body, my thoughts, my likes and dislikes. Having a spirit with you is…" Innoko paused, no doubt looking for the best way to explain it. "It's like looking through a window for the spirit. It can see and hear what is going on outside but it cannot act on anything it sees. That being said, it's not necessarily an idle passenger. It still offers opinions or advice. It tells me when I should move to avoid a punch or what to say when speaking to another individual. Whether I listen is completely up to me."

"That's interesting to say the least."

"As for whether it can leave. It can if it really wanted to, I suppose. But we've been bonded for years now. It is as much a part of me as I am of it. For it to leave me now would be like losing apart of myself. Best comparison is like losing control over a limb, and that is if both parties agree to go their separate ways. If forcefully separated, it can result in the death of both individuals."

"That's incredible. So what abilities and traits do you have now?" Omar asked enthusiastically, now fully invested in the conversation. Even Innoko seemed to have lightened up a little in spite of speaking to him.

"I can see people's body heat, well more accurately I can sense it. I'm faster and stronger than a normal human though not overwhelmingly so. I can also create a toxin which depending on the concentration can induce paralysis, hallucinations, or be fatal."

Omar stared awestruck in front of Innoko allowing what noodles that were in his mouth to drop out. Being a chimera sounded pretty amazing but then again she had yet to say any cons for the arrangement. There was no way it was without cost being paired together with a spirit. Well, he wouldn't press his luck with her. Last thing he wanted was for her to turn her abilities on him. If she didn't want to tell then he'd have to deal with it for now.

* * *

_**Two days later**_

Travelling to Gaoling was even less eventful than Omar had originally anticipated. Sinjin had pretty buried himself in dossiers and mission reports the entire time. Innoko was still being her usual uptight, snobby self. Omar had to wonder though, just how much of her personality was hers and what she 'inherited' from the spirit. It was weird to think about most of the time but then again everything in this world was wierd to him.

Gaoling had some interesting history to it though. It was the birthplace of Toph Beifong, for starters. It was also home to the former Earth Rumble Tournament which had the former top contender The Boulder. The most interesting bit though was that the city went virtually untouched during the Hundred Year War. Not surprising considering it has no strategic value and is far away from Ba Sing Se while being too out of the way from Omashu. Today though, today Gaoling is where Omar would be meeting two more of his new teammates.

_Hopefully this time Sinjin would actually say who they are this time, _Omar groaned to himself, remembering his introduction with Innoko. He wasn't really up for having everyone hate him before training even begins. Innoko was enough and with her "gifts" it was so much more creepy to be glared at.

"We should be stopping shortly." Sinjin announced walking into the common room, as Omar had started calling it. "You're more than welcome to come outside with me or wait in here. You'll be meeting them either way."

Innoko made no effort to move and quite honestly looked like she was uninterested in what he had to say. She did flip up her hood though only proving his point further.

"After Omashu, I think it's best if I don't get off until we reach our final destination." Omar replied with a nervous laugh.

Sinjin thought it over briefly but nodded in agreement. "Probably for the best."

"Yeah."

* * *

_**Later**_

"Whoa! This is amazing!" A very loud and hyper voice echoed through the common room. Omar turned around just in time to see a short woman dressed white and red darting around the room oogling everything she could see. Behind her was a man about his age if not a little older, though he was taking his time coming in. Atleast they were around his age, or atleast looked it. The woman kept exploring until she finally laid her eyes on Omar. Omar felt a cold chill run down his spine as the girls eyes grew large as dinner plates and a jaw dropped to the floor. The woman was almost a blur as she started rushing towards Omar.

"I know you!" She enthusiastically hollered, jabbing a finger in Omar's chest.

"Umm you do?" Omar asked nervously sinking far into his seat trying to escape the digit in his chest. Immediately after speaking Omar found what he assumed was a piece of paper pressed into his face to the point he had a hard time breathing.

"You're the Avatar's boyfriend!" The girl exclaimed. Pulling back the sheet of paper Omar could see on the front page was an old newspaper photo of him and Korra heading into the Bending Arena smiling at each other. He couldn't help but smile a little bit, he really did miss her.

Two more surprised yelps were heard followed by a flurry steps. Omar nearly shrieked at how quick Innoko and the man from before were in front of him bombarding him with questions.

"How did a scumbag like you become the Avatar's boyfriend?"

"How many dates have you guys been on?"

"Are you really dating Avatar Korra?"

Omar sank even further into his seat as the three individuals towered over him bombarding him with question after question.

"Well, ummm, you see were not-" Omar tried to say only to be shouted over.

"Oi. Leave him alone for a bit and introduce yourselves first." Sinjin yelled as he entered the room.

The three reluctantly backed off and ended their verbal assault, taking up the other seats in the room.

_Thank the maker for Sinjin._ Omar could relax a tad bit for now atleast. "So you guys are?" Omar asked having regained his composure.

"Right, right." The girl shouted enthusiastically, stepping from her seat. "I'm Yoriko Tanabe and I grew up here in Gaoling all my life. My favorite color is red, I like papayas, I like to explore, and Avatar Korra is my idol."

Omar shivered at the last part when she made eye contact. The look in her eyes was enough to tell him she would be drowning him in questions about Korra.

_Visions of sadess,_ Omar thought to himself.

"I'm Kaden. I also grew up here in Gaoling. I look forward to working with you all." Kaden more so shouted rather than introduced himself. It was clear as day that the kid was beyond nervous.

"Yoriko here is very adept at moving around too put it bluntly." Sinjin spoke moving to the center of the room. "What makes her special is her ability to traverse even the most seemly impossible terrain easily and her knack for exploring makes her an excellent and tracker."

"Awww stop it. You'll make me blush." Yoriko teased, twirling in her seat.

"Kaden here is a bit of a tinkerer, you could say. Anything you can think of, he can more than likely make it from scratch."

"Unfortunately, not having all my tools will make things a bit more difficult but oh well I suppose. Makes things more interesting." Kaden sighed as he slouched in his seat.

"So he's like MacGyver then?" Omar wondered out loud.

"MacGyver?" Kaden asked, nonplussed.

"Right, wrong world." Omar muttered under his breath. "Nothing, forget I said anything."

"So two more people and that's it, we're done?" Innoko inquired.

"That's right." Sinjin nodded. "Unfortunately unlike these two they are in separate locations. That means two stops before we reach our destination."

"Which means more time to get to know each other." Yoriko declared, launching out of her seat pointing a finger in the air.

"Nice to see one person excited." Sinjin chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, I'll leave you to it then."

Immediately after Sinjin's departure, all eyes focused Omar. He slowly began moving out of his seat as he looked around for any escape route. It was obvious that he would be drilled for questions about Korra and his relationship to her and honestly he didn't feel very talkative at the moment. It was bad enough he couldn't see her now. Especially, with the threat of Amon.

"Well, I just remembered this…thing I have to do. So I'm going to go do it." Omar stammered slowly inching his way around the room. That is until a hand clamped down in his shoulder.

"What do you mean? We still have to get to know each other." Innoko got a death grip on him and lowered him back into his seat. What was even scarier was that she was smiling.

She never smiled at him.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**3 days later**_

_We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you breaking news._

"Yoriko, turn that up a bit." Kaden hollered across the cabin.

"Sure."

The small framed acrobat fiddled with the radio all while being in a strange contorted position that made Omar want to vomit upon seeing it.

_At 8:46 this morning, Equalist extremist launched a massive offensive worldwide taking over numerous cities and causing mass hysteria in others. Reports of fighting Ba Sing Se most notably and numerous Fire Nation colonies are spreading like wildfire. Republic City is said to be the site of the majority of Equalist troops and is said to have fallen. So far there have been only reports of heavy fighting in the other cities with each nations military fighting the tide. As of right now the Equalist leader, Amon, has yet to make a statement or demands. More details are to follow as they come in. Stay safe everyone._

Omar stared in utter shock and disbelief at the radio in shock as a bowl fell from his hands and everything slowed down to crawl. His home, his friends, his family were all in Republic City and now they were in danger. He gritted his teeth as he cursed himself, why did the worst possible thing happen when he wasn't around? First, Korra challenging Amon by herself. Next was Korra being kidnapped by Tarrlock. And now this? Why couldn't anything go right?

As the bowl shattered across the floor, he brought himself back out of his thoughts. If the Equalist were capable of taking over cities around the world then Korra would need all the help she could get. Not just her though, Jin, Bolin, Asami, Mako, Tenzin and the others. They all needed his help. It didn't take long for Omar to run through the train and end up in front of Sinjin's cabin.

"I know you heard all that, Sinjin." Omar yelled through the door. "We have to go back to Republic City. We have to help Korra."

Sinjin opened his cabin door and stared down at the young man, at the desperate pain stricken expression he had. He definitely understood where Omar was coming from but that only made what would happen next harder to do.

"Please." Omar pleaded desperately.

Sinjin grimaced and shook his head. He knew about the attacks for the last couple of hours. He even fought with his superiors to try to postpone his mission to provide aid to the Avatar. He already tried what he could and failed. Orders from headquarters had came down and he had a mission to fulfill.

Sinjin took one last deep breath before looking Omar in the eyes."I'm sorry."

Omar felt his world start breaking apart as the words echoed in his head.

"We can't go back to Republic City. We have a higher purpose we need to fulfill and I intend to see it through."

"You can't be serious?" Omar argued. "Wasn't the White Lotus created with sole responsibility of protecting the Avatar? We have to go help."

"We also have a responsibility to ensure the safety of the world. Just the five of us can't do much good right now." Sinjin countered keeping a neutral expression.

"So, what? We just tuck our tails and run like cowards? Wait for this to blow over?" Omar spat as he began pacing back and forth.

"We are not cowards." Sinjin hissed, staring down the young man. "We have members all over the world fighting the Equalists. That is their job and ours is to get to the White Lotus compound."

The men stared each other down and the air in the cabin grew thick with tension. Omar knew that Sinjin was right but that only made him more mad.

"You knew what you was signing up for." Sinjin broke the silence, maintaining his heated stare. "Either honor the agreement or you can contemplate your actions in a cell."

Turning away, Omar scoffed and walked towards his cabin. "Whatever you say, boss."

He would would have slammed the door shut to prove his point. Sadly, the doors were sliders and could only move so fast. Collapsing on his bed Omar stared at the ceiling frustrated that he couldn't do anything. Even more so he felt foolish. Everything Sinjin said was right and Omar blatantly disrespected the Order. Using the purpose of the Order to try and get his way was really low for him.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." He cursed, slapping himself for being so selfish. He'll have to apologize for that later.

Looking towards the window in his Cabin he couldn't help but wonder how Korra was doing. He was sure she was okay but nothing is ever certain.

"She's probably kicking equalist ass right now. Her, Asami, Mako and Bolin are probably tearing them apart right now." He let out small chuckle. It quickly died out as he tried not to think of the worst.

"Give 'em hell, guys."

* * *

**A/N: Things are definitely getting more interesting in these, huh. Sorry for the late update guys, moving away from the main story and coming up with my own material to add has been a chore but I think you guys will like it or atleast find it interesting. Originally I was going to keep things in Republic City but like we saw last chapter, Omar has tougher foes to deal with now and I wanted to break away from the same plot line that countless LOK stories follow. This is a story mainly about Omar right? One thing I will say is that I will be making the Equalist Revolution more large scale and longer. Personally I found it unrealistic that Korra and the Krew dismantled the Equalist war machine within a couple days or a week at most. Also we now have to newcomers to the cast. Yoriko and Kaden will hopefully be well received later in the story and I look forward to fleshing them out a bit more along with Innoko. I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you soon.**


	20. Trouble in the Underground

**Welcome back, everyone. Still getting used to the new timezone and work schedule but expect more updates.**

* * *

"Stop the train! Stop it now!" Omar hollered as he tossed yet another Equalist off the top of what was his mobile home at the moment.

Omar lurched forward nearly falling off himself as a loud screeching came from the front of the plan. Atleast the conductor had heard him. Unfortunately driving through Xiang-Yi had turned out to be a worse idea than Omar had originally thought. The place was a warzone.

Between the Equalist, Earth Kingdom forces, and the local gangs, shit had gone sideways for this town a long time before he arrived. The plan had been originally to just drive right through without stopping but apparently that wasn't happening now.

"Omar, why are we slowing down?" Sinjin poked his head out a window and yelled up to him.

"Tracks been taken out." He pointed down the line towards a makeshift blockade of Satomobiles and garbage trucks.

"Shit." Sinjin growled. "Alright head back inside and get what you need. We're dismounting."

Omar huffed as he climbed down back into the cabin.

"Plan B?" He asked.

"Plan B." Sinjin replied as he strapped a bandoleer of throwing knives to his chest.

"Where are the others?" Omar looked around for his comrades.

"Kaden and Yoriko are on their way back now. Innoko is destroying any intel we have left on here and will be here shortly."

"I know this isn't the time but, I told you so." Sinjin sent him an icy glare. Omar raised his arms in surrender but continued. "I also wanted to apologize for the other day. I wasn't thinking straight."

Omar felt Sinjin put his on shoulder and had a reassuring smile. "It's fine. I understand where you're coming. I'm actually surprised you didn't runoff in the middle of the night."

"Wait, I could do that?"

"No, but-"

"All intelligence has been purged. We may leave now." Innoko burst into the cabin.

"And all bad guys have been smashed!" Yoriko sang, tumbling through a nearby window.

"I'd say we gave them quite the thrashing." Kaden awkwardly crawled in behind his more nimble partner. "Especially with my newest invention."

All four looked at the metal contraption Kaden hoisted up in his arms. Omar immediately recognized the device as a modified crossbow with a long cylinder under where the arrow should be.

"A crossbow? Nice that should keep the Equalist at bay." Omar praised with a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"Not just a crossbow, my friend." Kaden heated up the weapon with pride, clearly wanting to show off. "An automatic crossbow. Inside this cylinder is over fifty bolts capable of firing one after the other in rapid succesion."

"Ooooh." Yoriko admired the device, looking it over.

"Sounds similar to Omar's weapon, although it is much larger." Innoko observed.

"Close, but nowhere near as fast as mine." Omar boasted. "To be fair, you probably have greater range than me."

"As interesting as this is we need to move." Sinjin interrupted. "We're in hostile territory and I'm certain more equalist are on the way."

"Well then, let's get a move on." Omar back towards the door holding his arms out.

"Woo! Go team Lotus!" Yoriko dashed after him.

Kaden gave Innoko and Sinjin a nod before yelling for them to wait up. Sinjin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So much for maintaining the timeline. We need to find an alternate route to the compound." He looked at his pocket watch before tucking it away in his jacket.

Innoko looked far more thoughtful and curious though. "This should prove interesting. Should they make it through this then I have no doubt they will have a chance at surviving the Trial of Willpower."

"You think so? Didn't work out to well for the other candidates." Sinjin deadpanned.

"These ones are different. Also if what you told me about Omar's sleeping activities is true. All the more reason to believe." Innoko stared out at the three others outside of the train.

"Ugh, I hope your right." Sinjin rolled his eyes. "I'm not cleaning up this time if it doesn't work."

**_Some time later_**

Despite the attack on the train, Xiang-Yi had turned to be less chaotic than initially thought. That being said, it wasn't a nice stroll through town either. Needless to say everybody kept their guard up. As an extra precaution, they used alleyways and buildings when possible to get through undetected.

"So is it true?" Yoriko turned to Omar but kept walking backwards.

"You're gonna have to be more specific." Omar lazily replied.

"That you got stabbed and was better in just a few days."

"Yeah, it's true." Omar rubbed at the scar but couldn't feel any trace of it.

"That ain't normal, you know." Yoriko eyed him suspiciously. "That was just a couple of weeks ago so you should still be hurting. But your not."

"Well, I do drink a lot of milk so I'm big and strong." Omar flexed making her and Kaden chuckle.

"She does have a point though. You didn't even get stitches or anything. And in the inhuman amount of food you've eaten in just a week. You ate more then enough for eight people." Kaden spoke up from his right.

"Also considering the fact that you're not from here. Makes it kinda suspicious." Yoriko's face grew just a bit darker and her voice turned serious.

Omar stopped and looked at Yoriko nervously. Just what did she mean by that? She couldn't possibly know, could she.

"Me being from another city makes me suspicious. That's not judgemental at all."

"Gonna be like that, huh?" Yoriko smirked and shook her head. "Try from another world entirely."

"What are you on about, Yoriko?" Omar stammered. "Just spit it out."

"I read your file in Sinjin's cabin. Sorry Sinjin." Yoriko apologized, dropping her menacing attitude for a second. "I know all about the wreckage and the flash of light that happened near where you were found. "

Sinjin and Innoko exchanged nervous glances as Yoriko moved closer to Omar.

"There's only one explanation for this." Omar's heart threatened to burst out of his chest as Yoriko drew closer until they were standing nose to nose.

"You're an alien who's come to steal our brains!" Yoriko shouted jabbing a finger into his chest.

Legends say that the mass facepalm that occurred after Yoriko said that could be heard for miles around. Legends also say that if you listen close enough you can hear a small sigh of relief.

"Yoriko, you are one special snowflake. You know that right?" Omar said as he ruffled her hair.

"Ignoring Yoriko's wild imagination, she does have a bit of a point." Kaden pointed out. "If it's true that you're not of this world, who knows what you may be able to do."

Omar chuckled and resumed walking forward. "Well, since we're getting it all out in the open, let me say first off nobody from my world has any special powers. If anything this world is the one with super humans. Manipulating elements at will. Nobody can do that in my world."

"A world of non-benders? Sounds like Amon and his lot would enjoy it." Sinjin mused.

"Maybe, but then they'd just find new things to be upset about. Plus no bending just means there are more creative ways to be cruel."

"So is everything the same minus the bending." Yoriko peered down an alleyway.

"Nope. My world is technologically more advanced and urbanized. This world is more like one hundred years in the past. Plus belief in the spirits isn't a popular religion, more of superstition if anything. Christianity, Judaism, and Islam is more common." Omar recollected small bits of home. Planes, helicopters, TV, cell phones, computers. It was still strange to think these haven't been invented yet.

"That sounds marvelous. I can only imagine the technological wonders of of your world." Kaden was practically bouncing with excitement. Omar chuckled, who could blame Kaden. His world would be Christmas for a guy like Kaden.

"I don't think I could bear a place where spirits aren't widely believed in." Innoko commented, disdain clearly in her tone.

"Well despite there not being any beings with powers in your world, you got here somehow." Sinjin motioned for everyone to stop. The road was blocked off and for a awhile it seemed the would have to double back. "Something could have changed in you. You were equalized by Amon as well despite not being a bender. Who knows what would have happened."

"Doubtful but it would be interesting to say the least though." Omar sighed.

"So what do we do about this wall ahead of us?" Yoriko asked.

"Here." Innoko called out motioning to a manhole.

"Surely you can't be serious?" Kaden grimaced, looking at the manhole with disgust.

Innoko reached down and with a small groan lifted the manhole cover with one hand. "I am serious." Tossing the cover aside she looked the engineer in his eyes. "And don't call me Shirley."

"As I live and breathe." Omar walked over looking at Innoko feigning shock. "Did Innoko just make a joke?"

The last thing Omar remembered seeing was a sliver of a smirk before she pushed him down the hole.

_**Later**_

Omar blinked his eyes open as he struggled to sit up. His back and head protested the movement considering the fact that they recently smashed into ground beneath him.

"Last time I make joke to her. Clearly can't take one. Did she smirk?" He rambled as he got to his feet.

Omar nearly tumbled back to the floor as a tremor shook the dank and dark tunnel he was in. Looking up, dirt and dust fall to the floor as another tremor rocked the tunnel and he could make out muffled yelling. That and the manhole was covered by a decent sized rock.

"Ah damn it." He whined as he looked around. Unfortunately, the rest have probably run into looters which would explain the tremors considering no one else was a earthbender. No way out either so his best chance was to find a new way to get back to the surface. From there he could more than likely link up with everyone else.

"All right, Omar." He reached into his cargo pocket and pulled out a flare and activated it. The blinding red light lit up the sewers revealing what he could only assume were a small gathering of rats crossed with some type of lizard. All the creatures scattered immediately upon being illuminated.

"Holy fucking shit, man." He nearly tripped over himself as he stumbled backwards. "Sometimes this world is fucking bullshit, I swear." He stomped down the tunnel angrily.

Almost 45 minutes of walking and Omar was almost certain he was walking in circles. Nothing about these tunnels seemed remotely different than ones he went through before. Quite honestly. It did nothing to improve his mood and only served to irritate him. That is until he saw light up ahead.

Omar thanked whatever supreme being there was as he began to run towards the light. "Finally, a way out. Any longer down there and I-Ooooh my God."

His slowed to a walk as he saw just what he was walking into. Bodies of wounded men, women, and children were lined up and down what for all intents and purposes was a makeshift field hospital in a large open atrium.

Burn victims, frozen and frostbitten limbs, crushed limbs and some rock impaled into others. Any injury that could occur from bending was there for Omar to see. He felt sick to his stomach as he walked between the aisles and saw some victims and some recently passed. There was something he noticed though. Only a small fraction of these wounds looked like it may have been inflicted in self defense. Which meant alot of these people were deliberately hurt, with intent.

Rage boiled inside of him as the moans of the weak and dying echoed through the hospital. Only a monster could do this to another human being. It was sickening.

The snapping and crackling of electricity caught his attention as a woman much older than him held a shock glove menacingly towards him. Slowly, Omar raised arms in surrender. The woman had a face full of disdain and her bloodstained clothes said that she must be one of the doctors.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"I mean you no harm. I'm just passing through. Trying to get back to the surface." Omar answered calmly, standing his ground.

"Are you a bender?"

"No, ma'am. I'm not looking for trouble."

The woman scoffed and gestured all around her. "Look around. Trouble is already here." Reluctantly the doctor lowered her glove. "Just get out of here quickly."

"What happened to these people?" The answer was self explanatory but there might be more to what happened here. Surely every major city had something like this now so chances are there might be a similar reason for this.

"After the Equalists came out from their hiding places it was chaos." The doctor sighed as she looked over a patient. Male, older, greying hair, burn victim. "Sure the Equalist were going after benders strictly, officials and police mostly. But the benders, the gangs specifically, started targeting all nonbenders."

"Shit." Omar felt sick again.

"If you weren't a bender, you were fair game. Open season on innocent people." She growled looking up to Omar. "I'm all for equality between benders and nonbenders but this…" She gestured to the badly burned old man. "…This is too high of a price to pay."

The doctor went back to working on the patient leaving Omar to himself. Moving down the rest of the aisle Omar became more and more tense as he started to notice more and more Equalists acting as security. Apparently this didn't go unnoticed since a couple of them stared at him and whispered amongst themselves.

"Hey you, come here." A burly Equalist called out, as he lumbered towards Omar.

Now wasn't the time or place to take too long trying to talk his way. Omar took off running up a flight of stairs. The equalists were unsurprisingly right on his heels with the bigger one at the forefront.

His heart thumped in his chest as he reached the top and quickly scanned for an exit.

Forward.

Wall.

Right.

More equalists coming his way.

Left.

Door.

Finding his potential exit, he burst through the door and slammed it shut followed by moving a shelf in front. Omar let of a breath of relief at the momentary reprieve as the door banged from the outside. What relief he had was immediately erased as he noticed the room he was in.

An office overlooking the rest of the terminal he was just in. An office with only one door and grated windows. An office had just barricaded himself in.

"You have got to be joking." He rattled the bars but they wouldn't budge. "Okay, okay. Think Omar. What can I do?"

Omar scanned the room once again, if there was any way out he would find it. The snapping of wood being broken told him he didn't have much time to figure it out.

Barred windows? Would take too long to break off.

Door? No for obvious reasons.

One of the walls, maybe? Nope to thick to break through easily and would take too long.

Ceiling? Solid rock and too high for him to reach.

Small personal oven? No idea how that can even be used right now.

Omar cursed to himself, looks like he had to try this the hard way. That being said he had to take precautions for if he couldn't make it out.

*In the event you are ever about to be captured or killed, it falls upon you to purge any evidence that would link you to us. Same goes for any unconventional weapons you may have on you. Last thing the world needs is criminals having access to advanced weapons or gadgets.*

Sinjin's words replayed in his head as the door thumped again from the outside. Everything linking him to the White Lotus was already purged back on the train. Then just destroying any weapons and gadgets was left. One pistol with 5 magazines, two wristblades.

Omar wasted no time going to work on his pistol first quickly ejecting one of the magazines and quickly disassembling it. Grabbing the magazines he tossed them into the oven and turned the heat to max.

The door buckled under the beating it was taken but still held barely. Omar slipped off both wristblades next to his disassembled pistol and looked towards the typewriter just to the right of both. Omar heaved up the contraption and took one last look at all of the tools he fondly admired.

The barricade finally came down after Omar had slammed the devices for the eighth time giving way for the equalist to pour in. His only saving grace was the door acting as a bottleneck so only a few equalist could come through at a time.

Omar tossed the typewriter at the first equalist through the door knocking her back into the others. Ducking under one punch he delivered one of his own to one man's gut. A kick to the back of his calf brought Omar to one knee . Blocking a followup punch, he jabbed for the fighters throat. A fist connected with his face. He punched back. A kick sent him backwards. He dodged a followup. There were to many fist and legs to dodge and Omar found himself strictly trying defend from the hits. Hit after hit Omar kept sinking lower and lower to the ground.

**BANG**

A small explosion rocked the room followed by the sound of riocshets. The oven had did its job, finally. Omar crawled to towards the exit as the bullets bounced around the room. Since they came from being heated up in the oven, he didn't have to worry about any lethal hits. They would still hurt if he got hit though.

Omar barely made it out of the office before he was hoisted up to his feet and pressed against the wall.

"Hey, I recognize this guy." The man holding him said. "This is the guy who was with the avatar for a bit,right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Another called out from behind.

"Let's send him to Amon. We're sure to get a commendation for nailing this guy."

Omar struggled in the man's grasp as the crackling blue glove inched closer to him before everything went black.

* * *

**So I got some big news everybody :D. the big news is that I have been offered a position in a new series of fanfic by different authors on here. Basically what's going to happen is our stories are going to be connected to each and there will be cameos in all respective stories.**

**For those of you wondering, two of these people is Avatar Connor and Jack Cross. Avatar Connor is the writer of the Legend of the Spiderman story and Jack is the author of Chain Lightning. Both stories I recommend out read because they are amazing. Additionally, for those of you familiar with Chain Lightning, you'll now about the Charged. Basically humans from our world transported to the Avatar world and relieved powers through the transfer. After talking with Jack about it, I have decided to make Omar one of the Charged. I already planned on something similar to this anyways but now the plan has been accelerated and modified slightly. I dropped some subtle hints, namely how Omar can heal from just about anything fairly quickly.**

**Next chapter will finally be the reveal and will mark Omar's return to Republic City.**

**Stay tuned folks**


	21. The Truth

Omar gasped as he regained consciousness. Chains around his wrists rattled as he sat up and looked around. The hum of an engine filled the small cab he occupied and the occasional bump confirmed his suspicions. He was being transported somewhere, but where to he didn't have a clue. Omar cursed to himself for allowing himself to be captured. Again. Sinjin and the others were probably looking for him not knowing that he had been nabbed.

Atleast he had enough time to destroy his firearm and hidden blades. The blades he wasn't so much worried about but the gun. Omar didn't really have to imagine what would happen if the Equalists had access to firearms. History had already told what happens when revolutionaries get there hands on guns many times. For now atleast, that wouldn't happen and that's all that matters.

Now that he had time to think about it, Omar realized that he got kidnapped an awful lot. Like this was probably the third time it's happened. That probably says alot about him to be honest. Only difference was that this time there isn't anyone to bust him out like before.

"Oi, sleeping beauty is awake now." A small grated window opened towards the front of the cab. A mask came into view but quickly left the small opening. "Did we have a nice nap? "

"Where are you taking me?" Omar stumbled towards the window. Inside he could see inside the truck cab. One equalist was busy driving and the other sat in the passenger seat. Outside the vehicle it was dark outside but the abundant amount of trees illuminated by the headlights said that they were in a forest.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about that." The driver bounced in her seat as she spoke, driving over another bump.

"We'll get you you there relatively unharmed."

Omar looked confused. "Relatively?" He barely finished the word before a baton smashed into his nose.

The two equalists laughed as Omar grunted in pain. Blood poured from his nose and down his mouth as he fell back into the cab. Something told him it wasn't going to be the last time something bad happens during his trip.

It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Omar flinched as the doors to the back of the truck swung open. An equalist grabbed him by the cuffs and dragged him out, throwing him in to a puddle of mud. Omar layed on the ground as it rained and contemplated not moving in a pitiable show of defiance. Then again it would only cause him more pain so he purged the idea.

Slowly he rose to his knees as the rain pelted him, flicking away miniscule amounts of mud. In front of him was a man not dressed as an equalist. He was an older man and wore a brown suit with a matching fedora and held an umbrella. An uneasy feeling crept up Omar's back as it felt like the man was studying him, making mental notes of him.

"Where am I?" Omar asked nervously, he was certain that he didn't really want to know.

The old man moved with blinding speed and grabbed his hands like a vice grip. With one tug he brought Omar up to his feet.

"I am Dr. Tenpa and this paradise." He answered with a sinister, predatory smile. Omar felt his blood run cold as the doctor began leading him towards a cabin behind him. He struggled but the doctor had an unnaturally strong grip

"Now, now. There's no need to be frightened." He said maniacally. "There's someone who wants to see you."

Despite his struggling, Omar wasn't brought into this house. The two guards directed to the living room and forced to sit leaving him anxious.

"Don't move a muscle." The driver warned. Her partner let off a few sparks to drive the point home.

"Omar. It has been awhile, my friend."

Omar's blood boiled as he faced the voice. That deep, gravelly voice was too recognizable for him to forget.

"I almost thought we wouldn't meet again." Amon's words still had that coldness to them. Omar glared at the leader of the Equalist as he took a seat across from him.

"Amon. To what do I owe the displeasure?" He taunted venomously.

"A few things really." Amon paused, possibly gauging Omar's reaction. "First and foremost being using you to draw out the Avatar."

Omar scoffed. "And you believe I'll help you?"

"You will help if you don't want anything to happen to them." Amon said with an icy tone, sliding a manila envelope towards him.

Omar eyed the package warily but opened it regardless. Horror struck him as he pulled out pictures of Tenzin, Pema, and the kids. The pictures fell from his hands as he shook. They were captured.

"Oh I forgot to add in this one picture. I think you should have it." Amon tossed over the picture.

Jin. She had a look a terror on her face and was covered in bruises.

"She put up a good fight but like all other benders and sympathizers, she fell." Amon teased even more.

"Where are they you motherfucker!? Omar roared, rising from his seat. Electricity coursed through his body and he went limp collapsing back into his seat.

"They are safe and will remain that way so long as you do what I say." Amon hissed. "They nearly escaped thanks to Chief Beifong. She has been dealt with. After all, nobody can escape equality, not anymore."

Omar clenched his fists as Amon stood up proudly. "I've noticed something about you when I first attempted to equalize you many months ago.

Omar remained silent as Amon approached him.

"It seems you have been blessed by the Spirits as well. I first sensed it that night and again when you rescued the Avatar. Even now I can feel an untapped power in you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Omar hissed.

"Don't you see, Omar. We are both Chosen. We both have been blessed by the Spirits. There is no reason we should be enemies." He declared fanatically. "Join me and we can purge this world of bending forever."

"You're insane."

Amon sighed as he went back to his seat. Omar always knew Amon was crazy but this just showed unstable he truly was. Him, blessed? Blessed with insanity more like. And Omar, three was no way in hell he was blessed with anything.

"You resist now but soon you will see. Until that day, I have to use leverage on you. You will help us or they die, understand."

Omar sighed in defeat and reluctantly nodded. If Jin, Tenzin, and everyone else was at risk then he had no other choice.

"Good. Now then, first you will help me draw out out the Avatar. She has been a nuisance since the revolution began." Amon commented sounding much more calm. Omar had to smirk, atleast Korra was making life hard for Amon.

"Second,once we release your potential you will help us bring her down. Lastly, you will help me bring equality to the world."

"And if I fail?" Omar snapped.

"Pray that doesn't happen." Amon warned, rising from his seat. "Doctor, I give you two weeks to help Omar realize his potential. Do whatever you think will work."

"As you wish, Amon. He will be ready and I await your glorious return." Dr. Tenpa cheered, bowing deeply. Fear set in as the doctor, giddy with excitement, brought Omar to his feet and led him away from the living room.

"Don't fret, my friend. Together we shall find what it is that's lying within you."

* * *

Omar struggled against the restraints binding him to the chair in the small lab in Dr. Tenpa's basement. The doctor hummed along with the tune of some classical music he was playing on a nearby record player. This was turning out to be every bit the stereotypical torture room found in countless books and TV shows.

"Let's start with something simple, shall we." Dr. Tenpa spoke aloud holding a clipboard. "What is your name?"

Omar stopped struggling and looked at the doctor. "It's me, Doc. You're old pal, Seamus McFuckyourself."

"Quite." The doctor smiled. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Yeah. I'm here to pick up two pepperoni pizzas and a calzone. Name is 'Fuck You'."

"Subject is non-cooperative." The doctor scribbled on to the clipboard and walked over to a table nearby. "Administering solution 14 Beta Epsilon. Will record results." The doctor returned with a syringe and for ed Omar's head to the side.

"Hey! What the hell do you…" the syringe pierced his neck and the contents flowed in to him.

The room began to distort and shift colors, coming to life as Omar lazily looked around. The doctor's face seemed to grow and shrink uncontrollably as he moved in front of Omar.

"Now then, let's try this again." Tenpa said before blowing dust into his face.

Omar was blown out of his seat, out the room, out of the entire house. Soon he was further into the air and everything the ground was growing smaller. Stars streaked across his vision as he left Earth. Soon he was out the Sol system and he was in awe. Then he finally stopped and was given a view of as much of the universe he could see. Astrology Always interested him but this was beyond his imagination.

He started moving again. This time though he going forward instead of backwards. The stars flashed by in myriad colors disappearing as soon as they showed. Then the planets flew by. Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Jupiter, Venus, and he now next to Earth. As a matter of fact, he was heading straight towards Earth. Fear quickly set in as he rocketed towards his homeward careening through the atmosphere. As the ground grew closer Omar closed and braced for him to smash against the concrete. The moment never came though.

Heistantly, he opened his eyes and he was falling anymore. Instead he was standing in front of a house. It seemed very familiar but he couldn't quite place where he remembered it from. As he took a step towards the house the world seemed to crumble and fade away like dust. Omar coughed as the remains blew in his face and made his eyes water. Closing his eyes the feeling quickly disappeared. When he opened his eyes he was back in the chair like before.

"Good, good. This a very productive session. We will continue again tomorrow." The doctor shouted with glee.

"What happened? What did you do to me?" Omar asked groggily.

"We just had a nice productive chat. Someone will be down to clean you up." The doctor answered, leaving the room.

Omar looked confused and felt pain when he tried to move. The pain grew immensely as he saw what was the source. His entire chest had been marked with small but surgically cut incisions.

Doctor Tenpa smiled as Omar screamed in horror and pain from the basement.

* * *

Omar was standing in front of the house again. A two-story single family home that was green with white shutters. He recognized this place now. It was were he grew up. It seemed like a lifetime ago since he had been here. But there was something wrong.

He looked around and couldn't find a single person. There weren't even the normal city sounds. Strangely enough though, he felt calm. He didn't have a care in the world. In fact, he was actually pretty happy to go home.

The door creaked as Omar entered the house. The same yellow walls of the hallway. The leaning coat rack that was missing part of one of it's legs. It was all so familiar and calming. He walked through hallway until stopped in the living room doorway.

His heart jumped up into his throat as he saw his father sitting on the couch. He was still just like he remembered. A bottle in hand and watching tv.

"Well don't just stand in the doorway, boy." His father barked.

Omar quickly shuffled into the room before taking a seat in a nearby love seat.

"That's a fancy story you told that lass. Best part is that you even believe it." His father mocked.

"What- what are you talking about." Omar questioned, shocked that he was actually speaking with his father.

"You know, boy." The man laughed and took another swig. "Us being a family of cops and soldiers. Carrying on the tradition." The man laughed even more and it made Omar shivered in his seat.

"The only thing we have in common with those people is the people we killed." The man turned to him, serious as can be. "Nothing more."

Omar squeezed eyes shut and shook his head. "This isn't real. It's not really happening."

"Ah, the brat makes his return to say hi."

Omar eyes opened and widened at the woman in front of him. "Mother."

The woman remained stone face but nodded. Omar looked around. The room was bare except for a man in a chair in the center of it with plastic wrap around the floor beneath the man.

"You remember this day, don't you?" She strode towards him and pointed at the man. "I'm sure you remember this guy atleast."

Omar's head flared as he recognized the man's face, the room, everything. This was day he met his true parents.

"I remember." He whispered.

"What do you remember?" She cooed in his ear.

"I came home from school one day. No one was in the house and the basement was unlocked." Omar spoke, recalling the memory as it pour into his head. "You killed a man down here."

"We killed a man down here." His father seemingly appeared put of nowhere. "One of the many times your mother and I did but the first time you were there."

Omar's chest tightened and I got harder to breath. "No, no. You're lying." Omar turned and ran out of the basement.

His breath ragged, he slammed the door shut and held it there. "It's a lie, it has to be lie."

"It's not. Sorry to disappoint you." A voice called from behind."

Omar spun around to find his parents standing before him.

"I don't understand."

"It's quite simple really." His father said while pouring himself a glass of booze. Your mother and I were contract killers and you found out."

"You were also so ashamed and scared of us that you convinced yourself that you had different parents." His mother continued. "Ones with more respectable jobs."

Omar fell back against the door and felt his head surge again. Memories, ones that he kept buried, forgotten over time. He remembered them.

Men and woman coming to the house occasionally but never leaving. The basement door always locked, the faint smell of blood in the house that he grew used to over time.

"Of course, you couldn't forget everything." His father sat down and took a sip from the glass. "All that training, and fighting."

"That was all us." His mother gestured to herself and his father. "Our gift to you."

It finally dawned on him, why they would do that. "You were grooming me." Omar figured it finally.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." His dad sarcastically declared.

"But you were too soft." His mother hissed. "Too weak to kill. Hell, even to watch it."

"But you killed to save your friend didn't you?" His father stalked towards him.

"And you killed us too. A bit ironic, honestly." His mother added. Omar felt a sharp, intense pain in his abdomen. Looking down he could see his mother holding a knife in his gut. "Allow us this small bit of payback."

Omar fell to his knees and clutched his stomach. This felt way too real.

"When you come back again. Try to put up a fight." His father spat, smashing the glass into his face.

* * *

Dr. Tenpa smiled devilishly as his subject writhed in his chair and rattled on. Amon gave him two weeks to get results so he would make good use of his time. Plus he acquired information about his patient's background.

Bluish-purple light rose from the patient's body and swirled around his limbs like ethereal snakes. Tenpa had always known that there was more to this world than was seen. Bending was proof of that. But human/spirit hybrids he had experimented on in the past and now this proved there was alot he didn't know.

It excited him. A sick intellectual impulse told him to press further. See just how powerful this new ability was. Furthermore, what benefits could the Revolution reap for using this.

The subject could heal from grevious injuries within hours but what was the glowing about. Was it a sign of his power? Was it his power? Tenpa actually had a simple solution to find this out. Cause the subject enough to the point where the body adapts and unlocks it's dormant strength. It was similar to the fight or flight scenario. There were multiple cases of ordinary humans doing extraordinary feats while under lots of stress or high on adrenaline.

Omar suddenly began screaming out and writhing in his chair. The calm swirls began to surge and pulsate wildly whipping in all directions. Dr. Tenpa watched with great excitement as various objects in the room began to lift into the air and float.

"Incredible." He watched as the teen writhed in his seat. Scalpels, hammers, gauze and other items gravitated towards the Omar and were surrounded by the same bluish-purple aura.

There was a sudden stillness in the room as Omar stopped screaming abruptly. Tenpa stared at the young man curiously but felt a knot in his gut. A wave of the aura exploded in all directions sending Dr. Tenpa off of his feet and all the suspended items crashing into the walls across the room.

Tenpa felt a calm weightlessness as he flew through the air and a tingling sensation all through his body. It was unlike anything he ever experienced in his life. A wide smile crept on his face as he got up from the blast.

It was time to give Amon a call.

* * *

Omar awoke in his cell unbelievably sore. It had been ten days since Amon left and it seemed the doctor had made a breakthrough during one of the many 'sessions' he had with the doctor. According to the doctor he had the ability to manipulate objects without touching said object. But it wasn't telekinesis or a rougher version of airbending either.

Unfortunately for Omar, this meant the doctor used every opportunity to test his limits and uses. The training was obviously pain driven and turns out the doctor wasn't a big fan of failure.

They started small at first. Move a spoon, a bowl, a cup. Despite the power being new to him, Omar was able to pass the trials with relative ease. It was until he reached the bigger objects that he started having a hard time. With each time he used his power he could feel his energy draining and lacking. It wasn't long before exhaustion set in.

"Focus." Tenpa hollered, cracking the whip against Omar's back. Omar winced but didn't have it in him to oppose anymore. He was too tired.

Omar focused back on the chair. It wasn't like star wars where you could more or less feel the object you wanted to move. It was more chaotic, that was the best way he could put it. While he could focus on the chair, it felt more like the area around it was bending and fluctuating. He could feel the energy in the air moving around the chair.

Omar's body felt tingly and weightless as the bluish-purple haze surrounded his limbs and danced. He could feel the energy pooling into his arms as he reached out. Omar couldn't necessarily feel the chair but rather the energy around it. Omar tried lifting his hand now, the chair wobbled slightly and slowly lifted into the air.

"Subject has gained the ability to somehow alter an object's density. Was able to make a simple wooden chair light enough to float." Dr. Tenpa observed, writing into his clipboard.

"Mr. Omar, try something different." Dr. Tenpa demanded. With gifts like this the possibilities are endless.

Omar groaned but complied nonetheless. Omar pooled all the energy into his arms once again but focused on making a ball of energy instead of focusing on the chair. He tried making it dense but on account of his arms almost breaking he went with a lighter density. Omar slung the purple orb at the chair and as soon as it made contact the chair was flung backwards in the wall.

In normal circumstances, Omar would have been ecstatic. He was essentially using telekinesis. But right now he just felt tired and hungry, unbelievably tired and hungry. Even more so, he was terrified. Terrified of the fact that he would have to use this ability on his friends and innocent people. But it was either that or let his friends die. Omar collapsed where he stood and last thing he saw was the doctor walking over yelling something.

Something smelled delicious. The savory aroma of elephant koi tickled his nose and roused Omar from his sleep. Opening his eyes Omar could see that he was sitting at a table. A plate of food sat in front of him along with a wide assortment of foods gathered at the center of the table. Omar looked around, he was back in Dr. Tenpa's house only this time he wasn't imprisoned.

The food beckoned to him, and he felt a hunger unlike anything he experienced before. Omar dug in forgoing any utensils and shoveled the food in his mouth. Meat, vegetables, and fruits all found their way into Omars stomach but it didn't seem like enough. He had enough for four people before an uninvited guest stepped into the room.

"Seems like you developed quite the appetite." Amon quipped, walking into the room.

Omar glared at the masked man as he took another bite. "Come to collect me already?"

"Yes. The good doctor has been kinda enough to keep me updated on your status. Fascinating I must say." The awe in his voice was sincere and full of intrigue. Omar couldn't really find the same enthusiasm.

"To be able to move objects with your mind and heal as quick as you do. It's unlike anything the world has ever seen."

"And now I have to use it against my friends." He interrupted bitterly.

Amon's cold gaze lingered on him for a second before he moved to the head of the table. "Your friends are standing in the way of progress. Progress cannot be stopped and anything that tries must be eliminated."

"What will happen to Jin and the others?" Omar asked losing some of the animosity.

"If you do what I ask then all of them will live." Amon said in a matter of fact tone. "Of course, the airbenders will be equalized as well. Now are are you ready to join me?"

Amon reached in his jacket and pulled out a mask. The mask was similar in design to his own but lacked the red circle on the forehead and was a light purple color. It also sported two large white teeth that protruded out the corners of the mouth. It was terrifying to look at bit it was somehow fitting given his recent abilities.

"Take comfort in the fact that no one will know who you are." Amon placed the mask in front of Omar. "So what will it be?"

* * *

**BOOM! Cliffhanger. What's up everybody, hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Now I know what some of you are thinking. 'Hey Mumbles, I thought Omar came from a military family and ran away? What about Miami?'**

**Fret not, peeps. I have an explanation. Simply put, he lied. And can you really blame him not being open about being the lovechild of two killers. About Miami, I will explain what happened there later. Much later unfortunately since I plan on this being a long running book. Any non spoiler questions will be answered in PM if some people are lost or upset**

**I really hope I'm living up to your standards for this book and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	22. Resolve

Omar stared at the sea of Equalist supporters that came out for the rally. Republic City was almost fully under complete Equalist control with only a few small scattered pockets of fighting. The United Republic proved to be no match for the technologically advanced Equalist war machine and were hammered into submission thanks to Hiroshi's mech-tanks and biplanes. Oddly enough though, damage to the city infrastructure itself was minimal. Only the harbor which was littered with the hulking carcasses of the United Republic vessels and parts of the city where fighting was heaviest were damaged. In addition, benders were being Equalized by the truckload. Omar had spent his time by Amon's side watching with guilt and barely suppressed rage as men, women, and children were equalized.

Just like the one he was attending now. Standing a top a podium with two despicable people watching as people were stripped of their pride and joy. Granted, some of these people deserved it. Mainly he was referring to criminals or any other scum that abused their power. Amon didn't discriminate though, so anyone was fair game.

People full of life and pride for their gift reduced a glassy-eyed shallow husk. A shadow what they used to be or a imitation of what they could have been. Omar couldn't imagine what that was like, to lose something that helped define who you was in life. The only comparison he could think of were amputees, to suddenly lose a vital part of you that allows you to function. It can break you if you let it.

"Do not look away, Tempest." A female voice reprimanded harshly, jabbing Omar in the ribs. "You must see what we are accomplishing and how we are doing so."

And there was the other thing that made Omar uncomfortable. Turns out Omar wasn't the only one Omar was seeking out as an apprentice. Akiva, as she was called, was a walking blender with a really heavy anti-bender sentiment about her. The reason he referred to her as a blender was thanks to the twin scimitars on both hips and the blinding speed in which she put them to use. Benders, bender sympathizers, gang members, anyone who wasn't on the side of the Equalist was fair game to her.

Unlike most other female equalist Omar met, Akiva had a larger frame that was only further accentuated by the fact that she was purely muscle as he could see from her black and red sleeveless shirt that exposed her midriff. Grey combat pants clung to her legs and were bloused above a pair of black combat boots. Black and red forearm guards with a platinum plate on top along withblack knee pads added to making her look even more intimidating. Covering her face was a black kabuki mask in the shape of a dog with a slash mark over the right eye and the snout protruding forward. The beautifully toned back and stomach was a canvas to many scars and burns with a large burn mark covering her entire right set of ribs being the most prominent, showing that her fight against benders began a long time ago. Her arms weren't much different though they were mostly scratches from what he could assume was run ins with water and earthbenders.

Despite her appearance, Akiva carried herself like a professional and had an air about her that demanded respect. Through her small time at the side of Amon, she had already garnered the admiration of her comrades and fear from her enemies.

As for where he stood with her? Hostile at its worst and barely tolerable at best. She quickly picked up on his reluctance at being by Amon's side, nevermind being an Equalist. Something that she found unacceptable.

Omar was thankful for the mask he now wore with his uniform. His uniform while similar to Akiva's was instead black with purple accents instead of blood red. That and his shirt didn't expose his midriff. Weapons were a no-go for him though since he wasn't trusted enough. That and his abilities made up for the lack of weapons.

"I don't know what it is that Amon sees in you but understand this. The moment you step out of line, I'll be there and I will not hesitate to cut you down." Akiva snarled.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel warm and fuzzy inside, you know that?" Omar sarcastically retorted.

"How about I help you feel platinum inside you?"

"Don't tempt me with a good time." Omar turned face the woman and crossed his arms, smiling smugly, not that she could see. Even from behind the mask he could tell she was practically seething. It was too easy to push her buttons.

"Oh, it'll be a night to remember. I promise." Akiva stalked closer to him.

"Peace, my pupils." Amon walked over, squashing any remaining fire between the two. Apparently, he was finished with his purging session for the day. "To fight amongst ourselves when now would only be detrimental to our progress."

"My apologies, Amon." Akiva backed off, offering a bow. "I lost myself for a moment."

"And what about you?" Amon inquired, turning towards Omar.

Omar scoffed earning a glare from Akiva. "I'm not even going to pretend to be sorry." Akiva almost drew her blades but stopped reluctantly when Amon raised his hand. "After all, it's not like I'm here by choice."

Amon remained silent as his gaze pierced through Omar. To say that he had been compliant since he came back to Republic City was a stretch. While he didn't outright disobey Amon, out of fear for the others safety, he definitely made life difficult for Amon. It mostly limited to back talking, questioning orders and starting arguments with Amita and his Lieutenant, now known as Quan.

"Did you complete your assignment?" Amon asked, keeping his voice neutral.

"News of you heading a big rally tomorrow at the arena has been leaked out." Omar nodded. "She won't pass up on a chance like this."

"Excellent." Amon walked past with two pupils in tow. "Now is the hour of our victory. Starting tomorrow we rid the world of the Avatar and begin a country wide purge of bending."

Three stopped at medium sized van towards the rear of the podium. Quan was waiting for them and looked far too pleased for Omar's liking.

"Preparations for tomorrow have just finished, Amon. So long as Tempest didn't screw up." He finished bitterly, glaring at Omar.

"I did my fucking job, okay." Omar spat. "How's the ribs? Not sore or hurting I hope."

A scowl found its way onto Quan's face and his fist tightened. Omar smirked under his mask. "It's only a matter of time before you mess up and you will mess up. When you do, trust and believe that you will go down hard." Quan threatened as he turned and got in the van. Akiva was on his tail and let out a snicker as she passed by him.

"Must you be so abrasive towards them both?" Amon hissed.

"What? Did you expect me to just get along with everyone?" Omar asked incredulously.

"I expected you to do what your told without causing disarray." Amon chastised turning the young man to face him. "Or do you not care what happens to the airbenders or you're little friend."

This caused Omar to pause and the sudden realization dawned on him. He thought that Amon was just being a pushover but he should have known better. Omar had been so focused on making life difficult for everyone that he completely ignored whether Jin or the others were suffering for it. Omar cursed himself for being so selfish and idiotic.

"I see you now know the distress you have been causing your friends." Amon stated smugly. Slowly the Equalist leader began circling Omar like a wolf would do to a wounded animal. "For the duration of your time back here, you have harassed my inner circle. Every chance you got, you made our mission more trouble than it needs to be. Perhaps consequences are in order."

Amon halted behind Omar and leaned into his ear. "This is your final chance. Do anything I or anyone else would consider unpleasant and I can't guarantee your friends safety. Now come. I want you well-rested for tomorrow."

Amon stalked towards the vehicle leaving Omar to stew in his guilt and anger. Because of his noncompliance he endangered everyone he cared for and he had no way of getting any of them out of harm's way. If only he knew where they were being held, just maybe he could come up with a plan to rescue them. Hell, he couldn't even sneak Korra a secret message because he was certain that Akiva was tailing him, waiting for an excuse to cut him down. He hated to admit it but Amon beat him.

* * *

**The next day**

Unsurprisingly, the turnout for Amon's rally was beyond massive. In addition to residents of Republic City, people from all over were flocking to see what big news had to say. Like most of his announcements Amon had been vague as to what was going to occur during the rally. All that was clear was it was going to be bigger than the Revelation and would send a very clear message to all benders around the world.

The mystery behind those ominous words was to good to pass up. Everybody and their mother will be at this rally and regardless of the outcome, what took place here will forever be remembered for a very long time. Either as the day the Avatar lost her bending or the day a charismatic revolutionary was stopped. Omar was hoping for the latter. Still he had to give credit where credit was due. It would do more damage for either side if Amon defeated Korra in public or vice versa. The loss of their respective figurehead would destroy morale almost instaneously and would make cleaning up the remnants so much easier. Likely there would be diehards who will continue to cause trouble regardless. Omar's mind immediately went to Akiva. A lady like that who's been killing bender since before the revolution, win or lose she isn't stopping anytime soon.

The doors to the arena opened about one hour ago and people were still piling in. To create more room for all the occupants, the water was drained from the pool below and the bending platform was lowered. Not counting the Revelation, Omar hadn't been to any more equalist rallies but if the murmurs he heard were true, then this would be the biggest one so far. Only one specific area had been left vacant not open to anyone. According to Amon, a subtle route had been established to sort of guide Korra exactly where he wanted her before the real show started. Not a overly strategic plan but wouldn't risk innocent lives, Equalist or not, to get to Amon. Therefore, the planned would allow her sneak into the arena and on to a platform adjacent to the stage.

Said platform is also where Omar and Akiva were hiding away at right above. No doubt she would have allies with her so it fell on them to 'thin the herd'. Without any backup just she and Amon could battle and settle once and for all who would be the one to shape this world's future. Smart from a tactical standpoint but Omar could barely stomach the idea of attacking his friends.

What would they say if they could see him right now? How would they react to it? Would he be able to explain himself and would they understand? So many questions but in the end none of it mattered. The fate of an entire nation rested on his ability to obey Amon. After everything Tenzin and his family have done for him, he had to ensure they survived. If the airbenders were wiped out then it would haunt him for the rest of his days.

And poor Jin, she didn't deserve any of this happening to her. The only reason any she was involved was because of him. If only he had said no to her in the shop. If he had turned her down she would be safe. She deserved so better. Better than him and better than the life he dragged her into.

"Checkpoint 5 has stopped reporting in. Last transmission indicated four hostiles, one male and one female, disguised as equalist attacking with bending." The portable comms unit crackled to life. "Also be advised, the airfield has come under attack. Reports the Sato girl, the earthbender, and General Iroh II along with a small United Republic strike force."

That had to be them. Omar shifted uncomfortably in his perch and his heart rate jumped up a few notches. They were only a few minutes away.

"United Republic forces are making a push throughout the city. Tanks are holding them back but reinforcements have arrived and are pushing our men back."

"Scramble our fighters and have them start making runs where fighting heaviest." Quan barked over the comms. Omar held back a sigh of relief, grateful that the Republic was still in the fight. "Once the Avatar is here it's only a matter of time before she falls. Once news of her failure spreads, their morale will be crushed."

Omar felt bittersweet hearing the update over the comms. It sounded like the Republic was finally gaining some momentum despite the technological disadvantage. It things went well then The defeat of Amon would be a tremendous win and do wonders for morale. But at the same time, he was contributing to the effort against them. Willingly or not, he was still aiding them and he couldn't find an out.

"Sir, HVTs are in position and the stage is set." The radio operated informed.

The entire arena went wild as Amon took to the stage with Quan in tow. Horns blared and drums thundered as the two masked men walked across the stage. A massive curtain with Amon's likeness hung behind them splitting the stage in half side to side. Say what you will about him, he knew how to make an entrance.

Omar barely suppressed the urge to groan as Amon began his speech on his tragic back story and how he obtain his scar. How many times did he begin his speech with that old song. More importantly, how could people just keep eating up his bullshit. Sure it was tragic at first but now it was just annoying. Well, it wasn't like he could come up with new material.

Movement below caught Omar's eyes and he could see two Equalists enter the platform. One male, one female. He shifted quietly in place as the two appeared to discuss something. It had to be them. Omar spared a glance at Akiva and saw her slowly drawing her blades, the pure malice in her movements easy to see and terrifying.

"Attack with everything you have or I'll end you myself." Akiva pointed one sword at him. "We attack on Amon's signal."

Omar nodded curtly and felt the power course through him as he clenched his fist.

"I now would like for you to welcome our guests, Councilman Tenzin and his family." The crowd booed as the curtains were pulled back to reveal Tenzin, Pema and their children. All of them looked terrified and they were bound with chains to five metal poles. Still no sign of Jin, unfortunately. "Councilman Tenzin and his three children are the last of the airbenders. The legacy of Avatar Aang. But tonight you will all bear witness to me cleansing them and thus ending airbending for good."

"Amon!" He heard Korra roar as she ripped off her mask, Mako beside her doing the same. Gasped and murmurs of disapproval have echoed throughout the arena. Omar could see myriad looks of shock, disdain, and even fear.

Amon's words faltered and he stared towards the young Avatar. "Avatar Korra." The title more like an insult than something worthy of respect. "How nice of you to grace us with your presence. I expected no less from the supposed keeper of balance." His voice boomed with confidence through the entirety of the building. Thanks to the microphones placed at the platform and in front of Amon, the entire exchange would be broadcast on every radio from here to the Fire Nation.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to go through a couple of your goons along the way." Korra shot back earning a snicker from Omar. Akiva jabbed Omar with one her swords and shot a glare.

"No more games Amon. No more running or hiding out in the shadows." She jabbed a finger at the masked man. "This ends today."

"Who's hiding, Avatar?" Amon asked holding out his arms. "I seem to recall you hiding from my loyal followers since we freed Republic City. Skulking in the gutter and shadows like ratsnakes. Attacking my people and running away like cowards." Amon taunted earning the approval of the crowd much to Korra's chagrin.

Omar watched as Korra tensed and shook as her temper rose but she settled herself almost immediately. "Answer me one question."

"And what, pray tell, may that question be?" Amon genuinely curious asked.

"Why." She sounded sad, disappointed. "Why do you think it's right to strip people of gifts they had no control over getting? Why involve innocent people who have done nothing wrong?"

"Every single bender that lives is guilty." Amon's voice rose from it's usual calm and cold tone. "How many jobs are there that require benders? How often is a nonbenders passed up on an opportunity because a bender can do it faster and for half the cost? How many times has a bender used their abilities to put themselves above others? You think that just because they don't rob people or aren't in a gang that they are innocent? So set in your ways that you don't even begin to understand that by just existing you have an advantage."

"No one chooses to have bending or not have it. It's not something that you can just control." Korra yelled back but she sounded weak and unsure of herself. "But you have taken it upon yourself to forcibly take away a part of someone. To destroy their identity and make them like you because you think it's unfair. What gives you the right?"

"What gives me the right?" Amon chuckled. "Have you not been paying attention to what I've been telling everyone since the beginning? The spirits have granted me this power. They have spoken to me and chose me as their champion; the one to carry out their will. The one to eradicate this unnatural ability, this sickness."

"Sickness?" Korra stared in disbelief. "Bending is not-"

"This world is sick. It is dying thanks to the ailment known as bending." Amon spoke over her with great passion. "I am the cure and I will make it better for everyone. In time you will believe my words in fact you will thank me for healing our broken world."

"Can't be all that sick since there are non-benders who are against you. Non-benders who have actively fought against you." Korra growled, not convinced.

"In time the will see that they were wrong like everyone else. But I believe I know who you're referring to." Amon said dismissively. "The Sato girl who has passionately aided you here in our failing city…" Omar felt a chill as he could practically see the smirk through Amon's mask. "…or perhaps you're referring to your former paramore."

"There are more against you than-" Korra began but was cutoff again.

"But none that you are so close to, am I correct?" Amon queried. "And oh what kind of people they are. You should keep better friends in your company."

"Just what the hell are you talking about?" Korra hissed as she tensed again.

Amon laughed loudly before calming the frenzied arena. "Ladies and gentleman, Equalist and those have yet to witness the truth. This is your Avatar. Corrupt, weak, and an utter fool. Her entourage alone speaks volumes of her character." Amon gestured to the two benders. "Take the two bending brothers for an example. Both of these boys where in the employ of Lightening Bolt Zolt for years. Asami Sato, a non-bender and daughter of our benefactor who struck at her father without batting an eye in defense of the Avatar. And lastly we have the man known as Omar Monari.

Omar felt his blood freeze at the mention of his name. He felt angry and enraged; wanting to do something but unable.

"The son of two assassins who raised him to carry out the same lifestyle they chose who he then murdered in cold blood. Not to mention the fact that the name Omar Monari is merely a pseudonym."

The world seemed to crash around him as Omar watched Korra's face drop and as Amon revealed his true past. He had to know that this was coming bit he didn't expect it to happen like this; didn't want it to happen like this.

"Even your lover didn't trust you enough to reveal his true self." Amon taunted, 'Omar watched as Korra gripped the railing and shook in place. "And now finally, he has seen the light. You will no longer be able to seduce him any longer."

Omar moved to jump down. He had to explain things, let her know he didn't mean to have things this way. Tell her he wasn't really with Amon and he really did care for her. A sword found itself pressed against his throat as Akiva saw what he was aiming for.

"What are you talking about?" Korra's voice shook as she asked Amon.

"A few weeks ago, your friend showed up on my doorstep. He claimed that he had spoken with the spirits and they revealed all to him. Revealed what was truly wrong with the world and the fraud that you really are."

"You lie." Korra screamed in rage.

"Perhaps, but let's ask him instead." Amon smirked.

"What?"

Akiva pressed the sword harder to his throat and glared at him. Omar bit back the tears trying to escape. Reluctantly he nodded and Akiva pulled away her blades but kept them ready.

Omar focused on the power inside a light, buzzing feeling enveloping him as the swirling purple hue covered his body. At the command of Quan, Omar had learned to harness his power better but by no means was an expert. Hell, he was still figuring just how to use it but he did pick up a few tricks. Focusing all his power into his fist he left down from his perch straight towards Korra. Korra must have somehow sensed his presence as he she looked and a mix of horror, confusion, and awe marred her features. Both her and Mako dodged to the sides as Omar's fist smashed into the stone floor sending cracks in all directions. The glow fading, Omar slowly rose to his feet and and made eye contact with Korra. Shock and sadness made their way on to both of their faces and Omar felt himself fighting to keep his composure and not breakdown right there.

"This can't be true." Mako finally spoke in disbelief.

They were only five feet from each other but it felt like miles between them. It would be so simple to just reach out and touch each other, Omar almost did. That is until Akiva jumped down next to him with her blades drawn.

"Please, this has to be a lie." She sounded so hurt, so betrayed.

"I'm sorry Korra. Truly I am."

"Omar."

"My name is not Omar!" He screamed, shame and anger spilling out with each word. The purplish hue engulfed him and his eyes glowed purple. "My name is Bigby Garza!"

Korra was caught off guard and flung into the behind her as the newly dubbed Bigby sent a wave of dark energy pushing her back. Both her and Mako stared incredulously at him as the purple and blue danced and wrapped around his appendages. Akiva dashed forward and began slashing at Mako intent on gutting him. Korra was back on her feet quickly and shot a short blast of fire at Bigby. He barely dodged the attack and closed in on his former friend. He had to get in close to her. Her bending put him at a disadvantage so he would dictate the fight on his terms. Korra sidestepped a front he sent her way and sent out a punch. He dodged it easily and connected a new punch to her gut. As she doubled over he came up with an uppercut and connected with her chin. Korra stumbled back shocked from the fact that Bigby had actually hit her. Bigby spared a quick look at Mako to see him holding his one pretty well, keeping Akiva out of slicing range.

A furious look came to Korra's eyes as she rushed forward with her fist clenched. Bigby swatted the arm away but was taken of his feet momentarily as Korra's knee smashed into his stomach. Gasping for air he felt a elbow crash against his spine and forced him to the ground. She gotten alot stronger than before he thought as he struggled to lift himself up.

"Fucking traitor." Korra screamed. Anger, sadness, disappointment, it was a horrible sound coming from her mouth.

Rising to his feet Bigby brought a double into the Avatar's chin. As she reeled back he kicked her into the railing. Korra immediately recovered and returned a kick to the side of his leg bring him to one knee. With the opposite hand she brought down a right cross that sent Bigby spinning to the ground and the mask off of his face. Closing for the for finisher, Korra readied a fire blast letting the rage fuel her power. Bigby whipped to his head towards her and gasped at the burning orb in her hand. The flame flicked out slightly in her hand as Korra saw his face for the first time in a long time. His hair was still curly like it used to be and he had a very noticeable stubble growing. The fear in his eyes hurt her resolve and she could feel herself faltering. Could she really do this to her friend.

Bigby took advantage of her hesitation and kicked out her legs dousing the fire and knocking her on to her side. He would have finished her right there to until a pillar of stone shot from the ground and smashed him against the wall behind him. Korra growled and stood up as Bigby slid down the wall and fell forward on to his face.

In a rage Korra sent out a massive wave of fire towards Mako who just barely dodged another blade but still had a few new cuts. Mako dived into the flames bending them around him but Akiva wasn't so lucky. The full force the flame singed her skin clothes and smashed her against the railing. Growling she slowly and wobbly began to stand.

"Korra, we need to go. Come on." Mako hollered tugging on Korra's arm. Korra spared a look at Bigby who had reached his knees and was still trying to catch his breath. She opened her mouth to speak but shook her angrily and turned away. Omar watch with regret as his two friends leapt to wall used fire jets to keep them flush with wall as they wall ran towards the podium.

"Get your ass up now." Akiva ordered dragging him to his feet. Despite the massive fire sent at her, she relatively alright. A few small burns and singed clothes but nothing major. "We need to get down there."

The two took off down the hall in a full sprint. Now the the fighting had left the platform and went to the stage some of the attendees thought it wise to leave the arena. Bigby and Akiva weaved and pushed last the fleeing patrons and continued down the stairs.

Bigby charged through the door and could see Korra had just finished freeing Tenzin and the others. Mako was doing a good job of keeping the equalist away using wide arcs of fire to keep the gap he had. Bigby's face tugged into a smile thankful that atleast one thing had gone right today. That is until Tenzin and his family came running straight for him.

"Stop them." Akiva barked.

Tenzin sent a few gust of air at her but she narrowly dodged each one stumbling. It was clear she wasn't used to airbending but her past experience was showing in how she didn't let herself get careless. At the same time he could see the fatigue on Tenzin's face and in all his moves. He was tired, exhausted perhaps. Reluctantly, Bigby joined and let his body flare up with power reaching towards Tenzin. He could feel the sudden shifts of space and took hold pulling the aged airbender towards him, coincidentally also out of the way of one of Akiva's blades. Tenzin's body rag dolled as he flew threw the air but with an outward burst of air regained control landing right in front of of Bigby.

Bigby aimed a high roundhouse that went over Tenzin's head as he ducked and weaved. Sending punch after punch he missed Tenzin everytime and felt himself growing tired with each missed hit. Bigby felt a gust of wind behind him push him forward into Tenzin's clothesline. Pinning him to the floor he was terrified to see Tenzin's face scrunched up in rage.

"I can't believe you would turn your back against for that monster." Tenzin's authorities voice harsh and accusing.

"You don't understand what's going on. I didn't have a choice." Bigby sent a dark energy infused push into Tenzin throwing him off. Bigby almost burst into laughter as he saw Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo all tangling with Akiva dancing around her keeping attention divided between the three of them.

"Then help me understand." Tenzin hollered as he sent more waves of air at Bigby. "Why join Amon?"

Bigby used his energy to make himself denser and able to withstand the gust that smashed into his body. The use of his power like that drained him more than he expected as he couldn't keep up the power and dropped to a knee injury exhaustion, the purplish hue dissapating.

"He had you hostage. Threatened to kill you, Pema and the kids if I didn't help bring down Korra." Omar cried ashamed as the words came out. "I had no other option."

"We're free now. Stop this nonsense and help Korra." Tenzin pleaded.

Omar shook his head as he shakily stood up. "I can't." The defeat in his voice and his slumped shoulders making Tenzin frown. "They still have Jin." He said in between breaths.

"No." Tenzin gasped has his stance faltered a little. Bigby charged at Amon his body lighting up again and threw a dark energy infused punch at Tenzin.

The ground shook a little as his fist collided with the floor as Tenzin flipped over him him. "So long as they have her, I can't do anything."

"Let my family and I go then. We can search for her in the building and get her out. If you don't then I won't be able to hold back on you anymore." Tenzin bargained, the pleading look on his face broke Bigby but the last part carried a fire he never seen before in Tenzin's eyes. Looking over he saw his kids still barley holding off Akiva who's blades were getting just a little too close now.

"Do it."

"What?" Tenzin questioned.

"Hit me. Knock me into Akiva and then run. Get everyone to safety." Bigby yelled.

Tenzin nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry." Bigby's eyes grew wide as he watched the sphere of air grow in Tenzin's palms. Bigby then found himself flying through the air wondering what happened. He didn't remember seeing Tenzin attack. Did he attack? Regardless, he smiled. Hopefully, Tenzin and the others got out okay.

The was knocked out of his lungs as he collided with the dual swordswoman. Bigby lazily watched as Tenzin beckoned his family over and ushered them through an exit. The airbenders stopped just before he left Bigby's view and looked at him. The aged airbender smiled sadly and nodded. Bigby smiled painfully and watched as he disappeared from view. Akiva frowned from underneath him but otherwise did not stir.

Slowly rising to his feet he took in the destruction around him. Thankfully his exchange with Tenzin happened out of view from everyone. Jin was still safe for now atleast.

"I fucking knew we couldn't trust you." A gruff voice bellowed from above. Bigby immediately felt horror and dread as he saw Quan on the scaffolding above. "I see your little chat with the airbender. Did you really think you could get away with that."

"Where is she!" Bigby bellowed angrily. "Where is Jin!"

"With the spirits shortly." Quan spat as he took off running.

* * *

Bigby burst through the door that led to the roof of the arena. Something told him that Quan would be there but something else even stronger told him Jin was still alive.

"Get your damn hands off of me, you scumbag."

Bigby was filled with relief as he recognized Jin's voice. Running to the source he was horrified to see Quan dragging her towards the edge. Jin wasn't making it easy for him though as she was kicking, screaming, and trying to pull away the entire time.

"Let her go, you son of a bitch." Bigby roared.

Quan spun around and glared at the pissed off energy manipulator. Jin stopped everything she was doing and stared at him in shock. Slowly a smirk made its way onto her face and began struggling more. Quan growled and smacked the young blacksmith ending her struggle momentarily. Quan pushed the girl towards the edge until she was just barely on the the curved glass roof.

"I told Amon it was a mistake to bring you here." Quan spat venomously. "That you would only hurt the cause, that you would never really turn against that whore."

Bigby gritted his teeth and took a step forward towards the pair slowly with a glare focused on the Lieutenant. His glare was met with an equally vile look as well as Quan letting Jin slip down the slope a little bit. Jin screamed as her feet slipped on the glass trying to get traction.

"Take another step and I'll drop her." Quan threatened.

Jin looked to Bigby expectantly hoping he had a way out of this mess. Bigby looked around frantically looking for anything he could use. He couldn't push Quan off the building without risking her going off as well. Neither could pull her towards since he didn't have the skill to pull her towards him and then push Quan. Bigby had to hold the smirk on his face as he figured out a possible solution.

In attempt to get used to his abilities and figure out his limits, Bigby had been diligently practicing different techniques with his powers. The first and easiest was something dubbed Pull. With this ability he could, as the name implies, pull objects towards him. Bigger objects were easier to manipulate but depending on their weight he would have to exert more force to get them up, smaller objects took more concentration to pull off and the smallest he could do was a shoebox. The second and also relatively easy was the Throw or Push. This ability worked by him pooling a dense amount of energy into his hand, he would then literally throw the ball of energy at his target. While he could somewhat control the trajectory and speed of the ball while it was airborne, it required a good amount of concentration. In addition to the energy he could also throw some objects by focusing on said object instead of trying to make a ball of energy.

Third was an ability that he called Shockwave. This ability could be thrown out in front of him creating a cascading wave of energy that blasted anything in it's path. When done on a smaller scale against a wall or the floor he could crack wood or shatter glass even. It was a nice crowd control technique if applied right.

"It's over Bigby." Quan shouted. "If you finish off the Avatar, I may just let her live."

"She'll live, of that you can be sure." Bigby retorted with confidence. "You on the other hand…"

Quan looked confused as he tried to make sense of those words until Bigby dropped to his knees and pressed his palms against the glass. Quan could just barely see a small wave of light pass over the glass and under his feet before the entire section of glass they were on shattered. Two screams filled the air as the three fell through the glass ceiling of the arena, much to his relief Jin and Quan had drifted away from each other. Bigby had only one chance at this so he put all his focus into Jin's falling form.

Reaching out towards Jin, he let the energy reach out to the raven-haired woman until he had a grip on her. Relief filled him as he saw the purple hue surround her frame and he pulled her towards him. Jin screamed as shot forward and landed in Bigby's embrace. She could feel his heart racing as he held her tight and the ground grew dangerously close.

"Hold on." He yelled nervously. Jin squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. A deafening smack echoed through the arena causing her to yelp and squeeze her eyes shut tighter. She squeezed Bigby with all her might and for a second she thought that she was dead. So that's how it was going to end, huh? "Are you alright?"

Jin opened her eyes and saw Bigby smiling at her though it was clearly a strained one. Past him she could see the midday sky above, shining throughnthe broken cieling they had tumbled through. His skin was surrounded by a purple coating that flicker and flared and his his eyes that had the same purple glow to them. Looking around Jin could see that they were suspended in the air with a purple bubble around them. Small pieces of glass danced around the pair as they slowly descended. Jin looked down and saw the motionless corpse of the Equalist Lieutenant below and that they still had a way to go before the they reached the ground. She turned her head back towards the energy user and felt her grip tighten, still terrifed that they might plummet instantly.

"It's okay. I got you, Jin." Bigby strained trying to maintain the bubble, the ground inching closer with each second.

"How?" Jin exasperated. "How is this possible?"

"It's a long story." Bigby deflected. "But I promise I'll explain everything when this is done. You have my word."

As the two finally reached the ground the energy radiating of him subsided and it felt like a great weight of taken off of him. Lowering them both down and using his powers in quick succession had been more taxing than he originally anticipated. Taking step forward he immediately collapsed two his knees. Exhaustion was setting fast and his brain felt like mush. The room itself felt like it was spinning and he swore he could hear his heart beating. Sweat drenched his frame and for a few seconds he felt as he he couldn't move at all. Jin helped back to his feet but he had to use her support as they walked forward.

Looking around he could see that they were back near the stage again though the signs of battle were clear to see. Scorch marks ravaged the stage were Amon once stood and wood splinters were scattered about from different spots where the stage was caved in. The two stopped at the foot of the stage and Jin sat him down crouching in front of him.

"You need to rest." She instructed looking him over. "You're barely able to stand without my help."

"No time. Amon needs to be stopped." Bigby huffed despite falling back against the stairs. "I have to help Korra and Mako."

Jin's brow furrowed and scowled at him but he ignored it. Slowly and clumsily he managed to get and to the top of the stage, Jin hanging close by in case he lost his balance.

"At this rate going to a hindrance rather than a help." She chastised.

Bigby hunched over and panted, slowly feeling his strength coming back to him. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Pushing himself back up so he was standing up straight and faced the raven-haired woman. "I'm need to try to fix this. Go find Tenzin, he should be able to protect you. I'll come find you when I'm done."

Watching her face he could see the turmoil and indecisiveness until she finally sighed. "You better make it back or else I'll drag you out of the spirit world and kill you myself."

Bigby chuckled and nodded. With a look of determination Jin nodded back as she moved towards the exit and disappeared from view. The smile fell from his face as he limped off the stage to the backstage hallway. It wasn't hard to tell where Korra was considering the tremors and sounds of battle echoing through the building, all of it coming from upstairs. As he drew closer he could feel his muscles aching with every step. Screaming for him to let them rest and heal. But he couldn't he had to rescue his friends. He had to apologize for being and idiot. He had to atone for betraying them.

As he got closer to the fighting Bigby felt something. It was hard to explain but felt like he was being dragged there despite him moving of his own volition. The air felt different somehow and and he began to feel nauseous again. The fighting was still intense but had slowed considerably and was just ahead.

Upon reaching the door he felt uneasy. The fighting had stopped but he couldn't hear anything. That uneasy, sick feeling was stronger than ever though. Slowly Bigby reached for the door handle, he had to see what had happened. What was going on. Atleast that was plan until the door exploded open and something heavy smashed against Bigby driving him into the wall behind him. His back is definitely going to be a wreck after this. Looking down in his lap was a barely conscious Mako. His equalist disguise was in tatters and his left eye was swollen shut. Cuts and bruises spread all over his body and blood leaked from most.

"Mako?" Bigby shuddered.

The firebenders amber eyes drifted up towards him lazily. "Help Korra." Passing out from his wounds the firebenders head fell to the side.

Looking into the room Bigby's eyes widened as he watched a horrifying seen going on inside. In the center of the room Korra was on her knees, her disguise also ruined though not nearly as bad as Mako's and her hair was down completely, having lost her hair bands. Amon stood behind with his hand raised ready to take her bending but he hesitated. Looking over to Bigby, Amon's masked was cracked and the mouth area was completely broken off. A sick smile plastered on his face as he looked Bigby in the eyes and brought his thumb to Korra's forehead. Watching in horror as Korra went bugged eyed and twitch, Bigby rolled Mako off of him and scrambled into the room.

Amon removed his thumb and released Korra letting her fall forward.

"I told you I would break you." Amon said with a sinister grin, towering over the fallen Avatar.

Korra stared at her hands in disbelief and tried to bend but nothing happened. As the realization set in Bigby watched as tears welled up in her eyes and Korra began sobbing. Tears of his own welled up but something stronger was inside him. Bigby felt his energy spike and his body engulf in the purple light as his rage built up and with deafening roar he charged Amon. Amon stood stoic ally as the enraged man cooked back his fist, which was pulsating with energy.

Bringing his fist down, he was enraged further as Amon had jumped out of the way. The whole room shook as stone was sent out from the impact area. Amon clearly fazed kicked Bigby in the face as he was raising and sent him tumbling across the room. Rolling to his feet Bigby threw out an orb of energy that stopped just short of Amon. Holding in the air the orb churned on itself in all directions and began to drag Amon towards it. The Equalist leader was lifted off of his feet and spin all around the orb rapidly and randomly changing directions. The enraged Bigby sprinted towards the suspended foe howling in anger and fists glowing with energy. Struggling but unable to get Amon wasn't ready for the biotic fist that collided with his face. Sadly neither was Bigby.

The chain reaction of two forms of dark energy combining had disastrous results as a violent explosion rocked the room and sent the two fighters flying across the room. The energy around Bigby quickly dissipated and a wave of exhaustion washed over him. He couldn't even move his head to look around.

"Most impressive."

Bigby didn't know whether to roll his eyes or scream as Amon stumbled over him. His cold, calculating gaze piercing his very soul. Amon's mask was completely shattered now and Bigby had a clear view of his face. Unsurprisingly, he did have a massive angry mark across his face face. Turns out the story about the firebender was true.

"I knew you had a great power to you. But this something more than I could have dreamed for. I look forward to adding it to my collection." Amon cackled as he took a knee beside Bigby.

"What are you talking about?" Bigby gasped struggling to move, wanting nothing more to get away from this madman.

"When the spirits blessed me, they not only gave me the power to end bending. They gave me the blessing of being able to stop any ability. There's more to this world than just bending the elements. Your abilities are proof of that." Amon pointed out. "But I see that your gift too destructive, too dangerous. Therefore I shall relieve you of it."

Bigby heart raced as Amon's hand moved towards his forehead. He struggled to move but he still felt so weak. He needed more time.

"Be thankful, for shall remove the ailment that will only destroy you."

Bigby closed his eyes and resigned himself to his fate.

"No!"

Bigby snapped his eyes open in surprise as he heard Korra yell. Followed by that was a massive gust of air that carried both him and Amon out of the room and into the hallway. Amon looked at the Avatar with disbelief and fear as she strode out into hall and stood between the two.

"Impossible!" Amon roared as he rose to his feet.

Bigby watched was Korra released a flurry of air attacks pushing Amon back. It was beautiful and everything seemed to fade out of existence as Korra became his sole focus. She should have lost her bending, he thought she was done for. But there she was, fighting with everything she could muster pushing Amon back into submission. It was beautiful and inspiring. Bigby willed himself to move. His muscles screaming as he struggled but he wouldn't relent, he would persevere and he will do his part. Hands hooked under his arms and heaved him to his knees. Looking up was yet another surprise, Mako was back up and despite his state he was still helping Bigby.

No words were exchanged but the looks between the two said everything. From the surprise and joy of Korra airbending to the fact that Bigby was trying to help. It was something powerful for Bigby. The two men nodded at each other and continued to watch Korra and Amon fight. All seemed well until Amon stuck out his hand and Korra froze up.

Bigby's eyes widened with fear. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, somehow he's able to manipulate people's bodies but it's not bloodbending." Mako wheezed, still in pain.

Korra seemed to be fighting whatever it was as she was still moving and the shaking in her movements showed that she wanted control back.

"We have to help." Mako uttered in a weak voice. He tried to stand but fell back to his knees.

Something clicked Bigby's head. While learning to control his powers he always tried to move objects. But what if he tried to move himself? Propel himself forward fast enough and hit Amon. Was it possible?

"Mako."

"Yeah?"

"Tell Korra…tell her I'm sorry."

Groggily Bigby rose to his feet and reached deep within him pooling what little energy and strength into him. His body buzzed as the energy coursed through him and he focused solely on Amon. The energy flicked wildly around him and small bits of wood and stone rose around him, caught by his aura. A surge of pain racked his brain and he felt something warm drip down his nose.

"Sorry, Jin. Looks like I lied to you again." Focusing he will himself forward. Not into to a sprint though, more like a leap or skip. But at the same time everything suddenly moved incredibly fast as he seemed to glide towards Amon in a bursting flash of light. Bigby felt himself crash into something but his consciousness faded to black before he knew what it was.

* * *

"Geez. You are such as mess right now."

Bigby's eyes fluttered open and he realized he was staring at a ceiling. "Where...where am I?"

Jin suddenly appeared over him and stared down at the man. "Somewhere safe. For now atleast."

Slowly trying to sit up he was forced back down by Jin holding his shoulders down. "Don't try to move. I worked very hard bandaging you up and I'm not going to be happy if one of your wounds reopens."

He wasn't going to argue or fight about so he just let himself relax. Looking around he could see he was in a living room. The walls were a burgundy color and set up in a semi circle was the couch he was on flanked by two love seats and a coffee table in the middle of them. Currently, said coffee table was covered in gauze and bloody bandages along with a first aid box.

"Shit. We need to find you a doctor." Jin huffed resting a gloved hand on her forehead.

"How come I'm not at a hospital?" He asked.

Since the city has been liberated by the United Republic, your face is on just about every wanted sign. Amon and that girl he was with too." Jin explained. "So that means no hospital."

"Then why are you helping me? You could get arrested for hiding me if that's the case." Bigby shouted sitting up. He regretted that though as his entire body exploded with pain making fall back down.

"Damn it." Jin glared at him. "Your wounds opened up again."

Bigby went to apologize but the world faded back to black. Looks like his apology would have to wait.

* * *

Jin sighed as she took off the bloodstained gloves and slumped in her chair. She had finally finished closing his wounds...again. Seriously, how could one guy be so much of a pain. Atleast now he was safe, she thought. Watching his chest rise and fall helped put her at ease. It's a miracle that he survived this long and even before when she fished him out of Yue Bay. Thank the spirits she decided not to listen to him and find Tenzin. Sadly the aid he needed was beyond her expertise. Hospital was a no-go since he would be arrested. If that happened, best case is he gets the death penalty. Worst case, the five nations decide to run experiments on him. Try to recreate his ...whatever that purple thing he does.

Jin nibbled on her thumb in thought. They wouldn't be able to stay in her home, someone was bound to come looking here she thought. Maybe she could find a place in the Dragonflats Borough. That place was full of empty and condemned buildings. Maybe underground, Equalist hideouts littered the underground so one of them would be perfect. That's assuming the United Republic didn't find it first. Jin huffed and ruffled her hair in frustration, for now she had to find a healer. Preferably a discreet one that won't squeal on her and Bigby.

Bigby. It felt strange to say, and it was kind of a wierd name. No wonder he changed it to something else. Jin couldn't help but snicker at her comment of his name. Once she calmed down she felt a pang of hurt. Turns out he lied about alot more than kissing Korra. She truly didn't know him at all. Was him dating her even real she wondered. Maybe it was just a cover. Jin shook her and perished the thought. She'll cross that bridge when she comes to it.

Something warm moved to her hand. Looking down she saw Bigby holding on to it. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and Jin couldn't help but be happy. But it wasn't a love happy, it was something warmer and more meaningful to her. He really needed friends now and at the moment she was the only one. Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin have left for the south pole and now he was alone except for with Jin. Jin gripped his hand tighter and smiled more as a content smile came to his face.

She would be there for him. She would protect him and he would do the same for her and together they will weather this storm. It wasn't going to be easy but she had a feeling it would be worthwhile.

**Half as Long, Twice as Bright**

**Book I: Identity**

* * *

**There it is my friends. The final chapter for the first arc of Half as Long, Twice as Bright**. **It has been such an incredible journey and I'm glad to have shared it with you all. For those of you wondering if will be doing Book II in this story as well rather than start a whole new book thingy whatever. But first I'm going to do a sort of Author's Note type deal next chapter. It'll basically be about what it was like writing this and what I have planned for the future stories as well why did something things a certain way in my story like plot twist or changing the name from Omar Monari to Bigby Garza. That being said I am also going to be taking questions and answering them in the same Author's Note chapter. So if you have any questions on this story or what going to be in the next one leave it in a review or send me a private message. I'll give everyone a week to send in your questions and reviews before I post the Author's Note Chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me all this way and I look forward to hearing from you all and answering your questions and reviews.**


	23. Afterword

Hello everyone and welcome to the HALTAB Afterword. It has been a long journey with you all, two years I think, and it was amazing. Honestly it's mostly thanks to you all because you guys give me the motivation to keep writing and I feel like I have to impress you with each passing chapter. In this I'll just be covering some events from the story and why I went with those ideas along with what I have planned for the next story. Be forewarned the next story will take place about 6 months before season 2 and will continue until season 3.

First thing that I'm sure you all have questions about: the name change. Why did I change? Why did I choose something as full as Bigby? Well, boys and girls, I'll tell you. First and foremost given his past and the fact that he landed in another world, it only made sense that Bigby would choose an alias for himself. It was a way to distance himself from his parents and the shame he felt from being their child. In all serious it's pretty understandable that he would want to. As for the actual name, I specifically wanted something that wasn't really, how do you say, badass or heroic. Not knocking other writers work but MC's always have a unique or catchy or cool name. I kind of wanted to break away from that and choose something plain. Bigby isn't a cool or unique name. In fact, it's kind of ugly which is also another reason why Bigby wanted to change his name.

Second, we have Bigby's powers, dark energy manipulation. If you haven't figured out by now then I'll spell it out for you. Bigby is by Mass Effect terms a biotic. A being able to manipulate dark energy at will. Examples of dark energy users are Raven from DC Universe, any Jedi or Sith, even Vaatu himself. While there are multiple variations the one Bigby is closest to is probably Biotics from mass effect with some force users mixed in. There's alot of science behind it but since I'm not all that smart I don't know how to begin to explain how it works. I tried to while writing but in retrospect I think it was a poor idea to try and explain every little detail and nuance. That being said, Bigby is no expert. Throughout the second book Bigby will still be getting a handle on his powers and slowly gaining new ways to utilize his powers.

Next is Jin, former paramour to Bigby. The reason she gets her own paragraph is because I'm planning for her to have a much bigger role in the second story. I originally created her just to be a love interest but I felt like it was a waste to kill her off and I felt bad when I barely used her other than for when she got kidnapped. Severely underused. That being said Jin is going to be getting a huge overhaul for this story and she won't be useless to Bigby in his misadventures and will actually be a strong ally for him. It'll be tough but I think I can manage. I'm actually considering telling part of the story from her perspective. Lastly, the romance between Bigby and Jin is currently up in the air. Let's not forget that Bigby did technically cheat on her and she hasn't forgotten that. For now I'm leaning towards no but it'll take something extremely, positively good if Bigby wants her back with him.

Korra and the Krew. Will they still be in the story? Yes but not in the same light as before. Korra will be mostly in the South recovering from losing her bending which is going to take some time. Mako will be nonexistent since he will be training to become a police officer which means he will most likely be at the academy. Asami will be present but in a small role since she is dealing with the fallout of Sato Industries funding the Equalists. Same with Bolin but he will be the new captain of the Fire Ferrets. Everybody has their own life and while they all will have their own different opinions of Bigby now, they will still have some interactions if possible.

What's that? Will there be new OC's or will the existing ones make a reappearance? Why yes, fellow reader, the OC's that appeared before will be around. That means the White Lotus training group and Akiva will be back and a part of the story, especially Akiva since she had such a short debut only to be foiled by the airbender kids. As for new OC's I only have one in mind but that is all I'm saying for now.

Lastly, is romance in the series. I think its safe to say that Bigby and Korra aren't talking much, after the last chapter. Jin is still pissed about him cheating so that leaves Bigby with just his hand haha. But seriously I actually have an idea for a potential new romance, that will fully develop this time. I swears it.

Hey Mumbles, when will the second book start? That is a good question. As of right now I'm going to say early February. I have another project that I want to start and I'm pretty excited to get it underway. That one will combine my two favorite games: Mass Effect and The Division. So keep an eye out for on my page and check out my other stories while you're at it. Hope to hear from you all and I'll see you guys next time

Blueblaze123: I definitely expected this reaction and it's actually what I was going for. Usually main characters have strong or cool or unique names which is fine. But kinda wanted to break from that mold and I wanted to add an additional reason for why Bigby changed his name in the first place. No offense to anyone with that name but Bigby is definitely an ugly and boring name but I'm hoping that once I finish the story, it won't be so ugly or boring. Also it was kinda an inspiration from the Fables comic character Bigby Wolf.

Twerkforkids: Welcome back my friend and thank you for the praise. It's funny, whenever I'm working on a chapter I'm always worried that it's not as good as the last or whether my writing is bad. It's great to hear that my writing is improving in your eyes. Rest assured, I definitely plan on continuing this and I'm beyond stoked to begin the second part.

OB: Hey man I'm glad the story is to your liking. I was actually worried about how my pacing was since I worry about whether I spend too much time or not enough time on certain events. But the story has just begun and I have plenty of adventures in store for Bigby.


End file.
